Boyish Dreams
by Lightning Blade
Summary: Mei Ling is a girl just like Feng Lan, wanting to be a boy but knowing that it is truly impossible in reality. Later she is told about Second Life, which sounds like a perfect chance for her to show off her masculine side but what she never knows is nothing is perfect, not even the virtual world...
1. Prologue

I've read the Taiwanese manga, Half Prince recently, and I'm fascinated by the story. It's funny that sometimes I would like to be a boy like Feng Lan too. The manga inspired me to write this story, which has some of my life experiences. I write it just to let my feelings out. Hope everyone who reads it can give a comment or two. =)

* * *

Prologue

The alarm clock, though small, rang as loud as a lion's roar. My eyes were not open yet, but I was not deaf. Irritated by the shrilling sound, I quickly pushed the clock violently from the desk. _Tuk!_

"Mei Ling!" My mother shouted from the kitchen, "This is the sixteenth time you broke it!"

I rubbed my eyes and slowly dropped my feet onto the cold floor. My sleepy eyes took a 360-degree look around the room and finally stopped at the damaged clock. Its condition was already very critical that it could not simply be repaired anymore. Sighing regretfully, I picked it up and tossed it to the dustbin near my bed.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I was scratching my head, yawning at the same time, "Next time, I'll wear a watch."

My mother's reddened face faded slightly, "You break everything that I buy for you, Mei Ling. Even your brother is gentler than you. Sometimes I'm not quite sure that I have a daughter."

I took my seat next to my brother, who was already munching on an apple, his bright hazel eyes fixed on the game magazine. Next to his plate of sausages and eggs was his beloved MP3 player, which was bought three years ago, yet it looked as brand new as it could be.

Whereas, my two-day-old clock…I had no words.

"Good morning, Feng," I greeted my brother, whose eyes still glued to his boring-looking magazine.

"Morning."

I poked the sausage and dumped it into my mouth hungrily. With my mouth full, I tried to start a conversation.

"What're you reading, bro?"

"Mei Ling, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry, Mom!" I spoke half-consciously, while my mind was still analyzing my brother's precious monthly-updated magazine, "Come on, bro! Tell me, what is it?"

Feng's lips remained tight. He gently shook the magazine in my direction, his fore finger pointing at the large, attractive title on the front page. The mere words nearly covered the whole A4-sized page of the magazine.

"SECOND LIFE"

Before I could open my mouth to ask further, my mother snatched the book away from my brother's hands. He gave her a silent frown.

"Now it's the time to eat, not to read," Mom placed the magazine under her sweaty armpit, which I was sure it smelt like a rotten egg, "And you, Mei Ling, did you forget to wear your bra?"

My eyes widened. I looked at my chest and realized that I forgot about my bra. Feeling embarrassed, I stood up and strolled lazily to my room.

How I wished to be a boy…

I can break things, talk and spit food out at the same time, and don't have to wear a bra.

_Is that even possible?_


	2. Chapter 1

Awwww...There are no reviews. =( Is my story weird? But it is okay, I would post this anyway.

* * *

Chapter 1- If I Were A Boy

There are so many things that I want to do if I were a boy. If I were a boy, whenever I feel stinky and wet with sweat all over my body, I can just take off my shirt and feel the cool breeze on my skin. If I were a boy, I would climb the highest tree in the nearest park without people staring at me as if I came from the outer space. If I were a boy, I would not have to bother my brother by asking him to accompany me whenever I plan to go out alone during the midnight.

Best of all, if I were a boy, I would get to play football.

"Zheng is the best! Zheng beats the rest! Zheng is the man!"

I looked behind at the fanatic cheerleaders, who were just jumping energetically behind me, in disdain. Even though I was in the Cheerleading Club, I never felt motivated to join in with their cheering. I was so eager in joining the Soccer Society, but my mom was so against it. In order to cheer her up, I signed up for this _pathetic_ cheerleading club. I sighed.

My eyes were gazing sorrowfully at the ground in front of me. Out of a sudden, a ball was rolling towards me. My heart slightly leaped, a mixture of apprehension and excitement filling my chest.

"_It's your ball! Come on, kick it!"_

I stood up and was about to lift up my foot. Before my foot could touch the golden ball, someone quickly kicked the ball away. As a result, my right foot ended up kicking the empty air, and I ended up looking stupid. I became blank.

"Sorry, baby!" Zheng smirked and winked at me. Somehow, it caused the cheerleaders to go gaga at his so-called 'sexy smirk'.

"Ni si wang ba dan…" I glared back at him, who was already going to kick my ball to the net, "You she me liao bu qi!" (You stupid tortoise egg…Big deal!)

As I was going back to the class, a loud scream of pain hit my eardrums. _Isn't that Chong Ming's voice?_

Without wasting any more seconds, I rushed to where Chong Ming was. I had to push through the crowd that was already gathering there. Chong Ming was on the grass, still squealing in pain, his hands shaking on his crotch. His face looked as miserable as someone who had just gone through hell.

Zheng laughed out loud, "Serves you right for blocking the way! That ought to teach you not to be such a pain in the ass!"

"Zheng! What did you just do to him?" I shouted.

Zheng looked at me as though I had cracked a joke, "I was just playing some football. I didn't know that it's possible to kick two balls at once!"

"You got to look at his face!" One of Zheng's friends added laughingly, "Zheng, now he's your eunuch and you're the emperor!"

"Shut up! If you don't apologize to Ming, I swear I'm going to-"

"Going to what, Mei Mei?" Zheng retorted, "Kick my ass? Who do you think you are? You're just a girl…and when men are talking, girls should listen! Girls like you should stay at home, wait for husbands at bed and-"

_Bam!_

Zheng fell hard to the ground. I did not realize that I had punched him in the face until I felt the instant pain in my shaking fist. His face went pale, although his bottom lip was red with blood. His dark eyes stared at me, almost with bewilderment. Everyone, including myself, was bewildered as well.

"You call yourself a real man?" I shot back, after getting over the shock, "Don't make me laugh!"

Zheng bitterly bit his bloody lip. He spat out the fresh blood and stood up. Before I knew was coming, Zheng grabbed at my shirt. He dragged me close to him, so close that his nose was just as inch away from mine. I had to admit it. His piercing icy eyes scared me, almost to tears. He breathed out in a creepy whisper, his teeth were grinding hungrily.

"I usually won't hurt girls…But for you, I'll make an exception!"

I closed my eyes, expecting for a strong painful punch, but hoping that it would not leave any blue-and-black marks on my face. I did not want my mother to know that I was in a fight. I had begun to say the first word of my prayer, when it was interrupted with just one single word.

"Enough!"

I opened my eyes to search for the voice owner. It was the Literature professor, Min Guiwen-xien sheng.*

* * *

*Xien sheng – Mr


	3. Chapter 2

Oh no, no reviews so far...No reviews mean good reviews? xD But anyway, to those who read this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading. :)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Heartthrob

My heart was still beating very fast, but my whole body was as stiff as a tree trunk. I was staring blankly like a fool, eyes fixed on Prof's hand clamping hard on Zheng's wrist. Zheng's fist of fury was just a few centimeters away from its target, my pale face. If I was not having any cold feet, I would have laughed hysterically at Zheng's face. It was priceless to see how his mouth was left wide open, when he realized that he was facing a much more superior being than himself.

"Professor!" Chong Ming, as swiftly as the lightning, swung his arms wildly, "I can explain everything! Mei Ling is innocent! She was just trying to protect me but you see-"

"There's no need for explanation. I saw everything," Prof replied solemnly.

I immediately looked down, feeling so ashamed to be devoured by anger and took action rashly. I was betting on all the money in my bank account that Prof would call my mother and break this terrible news to her that her daughter had officially became a delinquent. In order to make amends for my crime, I would be sentenced to a long period of suspension from the university, which would mean that I would have to miss all my lessons, when the examination was just around the corner.

I bit my tongue as much strength as I could muster, but I could not wake up from this terrible nightmare. How I wished I could just drop dead right then…

"Student Chan Ren Zheng," I heard Prof's calm voice, which shattered my train of worrisome thoughts, "How hard did Student Yang Mei Ling hit you? Perhaps I should send you to the infirmary."

"She-" Zheng hesitated briefly, "She didn't hit me. I fell on my own."

My brain froze. More confused than delighted, I stared at Zheng, whose bottom lip was still red and swollen from the 'early Christmas gift' - signed, sealed, delivered - I had sent to him. He had not played any blame game. Shouldn't I just celebrate for his 'generosity'? As stupid as it sounds, I was trying to argue.

"But Prof, he didn't fall on his own. I-"

"I fell, Mei Mei," Zheng glared at me, "Got it?"

Another Zheng's lackeys retorted, "Da-ge, but didn't she punch-"

"I said I fell, didn't I? Which part of the sentence that you don't understand?"

I gave Zheng a 'What on earth are you thinking?' look, but he merely turned and walked away. All his 'henchmen' and the bimbo cheerleaders followed him to only God-knows-where.

I was so glad that I was spared the 'sentence', yet I couldn't accept the fact that Zheng had lied to Prof. I had thought that it was exactly the perfect moment for him to take his revenge on me. He was definitely holding the power to banish me from the university. But he did not take the golden opportunity to do so. _How stupid is that?_

Boys have often said that girls are complicated, but I feel that boys are undeniably more complex than girls.

"Well, that settled it," Professor's gentle smile curled into a serious frown, "However, I need to warn you; I won't tolerate any violence in this college. Do you understand, Mei Ling?"

I did not dare to look up at Professor, "Sorry, Sir. I won't do it again."

"By the way," Prof added, "Congratulations for being the highest scorer for my exam. Here's something for you."

"Huh?" I accepted a white envelope from him with a blank stare, "Thanks, Prof…but what is it?"

"It's a surprise for you, Mei Ling. I hope to see you there," Prof winked, with his dreamy black eyes casting an 'Abracadabra' spell on me, figuratively.

No wonder he was the heartthrob of every girl (except me) in my class. I would have fallen head over heels for him, if not for the fact that he was never my type of guy, not to mention that he was too old for me.

"All right," I smiled without any meaningful words to say, "Zai jian, lao shi. Man man zou." (See you, Teacher. Walk slowly/ Be careful on your way.)

As the young Professor was walking back to his class, I was pretty much amazed at how he never failed to make all the girls swooning over him, with all the pink hearts of many sizes and designs filling up the eyes of those girls (and some guys) who were ogling at him from afar. Some people called him 'the super bishie', which I did not know or care what it meant. To me, Prof was simply one of the most intelligent academicians in the XXX University, regardless of whether he was a 'bishie' or not.

"Entered college at 15, got his doctorate at 22, and became a professor at 25…" Chong Ming was green with envy, "Boy, I salute that Mr. IQ 200… Now all the pretty girls are locked between his fingers…"

"I don't think he's that type of person, Ming," My eyes began to scrutinize the mysterious envelope, "Prof doesn't seem to be a playboy material."

The white plain envelope looked very ordinary, but it was sure tempting enough to make me tear it apart and see what was really inside it. _Is it a perfumed notebook? Or perhaps a shopping voucher? Maybe a million dollar cash?_ I was about to open this sealed envelope, when Chong Ming greedily snatched it away straight from my hands.

I had almost forgotten that he had been standing beside me and staring at the envelope with me since, well, forever.

"Mei Ling! You wouldn't believe it!" Chong Ming gushed out after 'destroying' the letter, "It's the ticket to Prince's concert!"

My heart broke, "What? Just a ticket to Prince's concert?"

"Who are you kidding? Don't you know Prince?" Chong Ming looked flabbergasted, as if I had announced to him that I did not have a single clue who Buddha was.

"Erm…The Queen's son?" I shrugged.

"You really don't know who he is? He's the infamous spokesman of Second Life! He's the Ultra-Bishie, the Playboy, the Chosen One, the People's Choice, and last but not least, he's the Blood-Elf Prince!"

_Second Life? That sounds too familiar…_

"Didn't you know how hard it is to buy his tickets?" Chong Ming explained further with a strange kind of fiery passion, "His concert tickets are sold out like hot cakes!"

I grabbed the ticket from Ming and gave it a curious but doubtful look. Besides the date, venue and time of the concert, printed on top of it was a striking picture of an attractive anime-like guy with silver silky hair and beautiful red eyes. He was undeniably easy on the eyes.

"Haven't you fallen for him already, Mei?" Chong Ming teased.

"O-kay…he's so-so…I won't go for the concert. You can have the ticket."

I slipped the ticket into Chong Ming's pocket on his shirt. I would have rejoiced if Prof had given me even a single cent and not a _cheap_ concert ticket as an achievement reward. At least, I could have kept the cent in the piggy bank and used the saving to buy some Chinese Literature books. Unsatisfied, I turned my heels to walk to the library.

Chong Ming grabbed my right shoulder from behind, "Hey, wait! Can you go to the Second Life with me? I kind of need…someone to help me with…something. Ni pang wo, ke yi ma? (Can you help me?)"

"What's the game about?" I narrowed my eyes at my close friend.

"Hahaha, it will be a piece of _cheese_ for you, Mei Ling!" He seemed to be laughing nervously, "All you have to do is running around, slashing all the mobs, completing quests, and voila, you level up! Easy peazy cheezy, isn't it? Best of all, this game is 99% realistic! You'll be living a _real_ life of an epic adventure!"

When I thought that I had listened enough, he added more unnecessary explanations with pure excitement, much to my dread.

"I haven't told you that in Second Life, there are many cute guys like Mr. IQ 200! I can transform you into a hot babe that no one can resist, and all the bishies would be yours!"

"That sounds good…" I scratched my chin uneasily, "but can I be a guy instead of a girl?"

The very look that Chong Ming shot me was one look that I did not expect at all. His face was an ugly mixture of shock, disdain, uneasiness and disgust.

"Are you a _psychopath _or what?" Chong Ming's eyes popped out, "Though it's just a game, there are rules that we must obey in Second Life! Girls can't turn to boys, Mei! You can be an elf, a beast, a mermaid, a corpse, a ghost, but you can't change your gender just like that! Your account would be banned forever!"

"And another thing…" Ming crossed his arms on his broad chest, "What's wrong with being a girl in the game? You can get tonnes of 'female benefits' and guys would always give you a helping hand if you are ever in trouble. That's not all; by being a girl, people won't be so tough on you. If I got a choice, I would be a girl."

I clenched my fist tight and looked at it melancholically. There was already a slight reddish bruise on my fingers. I knew that I was supposed to be worried to death like any other girl, lamenting whether the punch would give me a permanent ugly scar on the skin.

However, I felt a different kind of feeling. It was like a sense of…satisfaction. The red mark seemed to be a battle scar that I should be proud of. I gave a sad smile.

"I like people to be tough on me. Dui bu qi, peng you. (I'm sorry, friend)"


	4. Chapter 3

**11/5/2011: I had recently corrected some words for Chapter 2 a few days ago, but I had mistakenly posted it up as Chapter 3. I apologize for the error. Thanks to _jayz1718_ for highlighting this up to me. Xie xie! :)**

**Happy reading to everyone! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fei Chang Suai

Since that conversation with Chong Ming about Second Life, I couldn't put a stop to my meaningless and nonsensical thoughts.

What would be my appearance like if I were a boy? How would I react to different kinds of situations if I were a boy? Who would I make friends with if I were a boy? Would I become an entirely different person, or would I still be the same kind of person when I was a girl?

Feeling exhausted with this unhealthy kind of obsession, I rubbed my forehead with my palms, hoping and wishing that those kind of useless thoughts would not add more pain to my already painful migraine. I had enough already.

I went to the bookshelf at the dark corner of my room. Without any mood to read any academic books, I grabbed one interesting-looking dusty novel, which was sitting idly in the middle of the row.

"What the-"

One yellowish old paper fell off from the novel. It must have been one of those already torn-out pages from the thick 'Yellow Pages'. I was going to pick it up from the floor and head to the recycling paper bin.

But something made me stop. Perhaps my gut feeling told me to view what was on the paper. At least I had to give it a look before I tossed it to the bin. Maybe it was something important.

When my eyes went to study the paper, I almost could not breathe. It was a drawing of me; the coloured drawing showed the 'boy version' of me, with sharper caramel brown eyes, jet-black hair, and a gaunt masculine face. His chest was flat, stiff and broad, and his arms were more muscular and tougher than mine. He bore a slight resemblance to that rotten tortoise egg, Zheng, except that Zheng's smile was evilly charming, while the lips that I drew were a smile of innocent pride and confidence.

_I drew this about a few years ago. How does this end up hidden in the novel?_ I gave a bittersweet smile.

"_Who do you think you are? You're just a girl… and when men are talking, girls should listen! Girls like you should stay at home, wait for husbands at bed and-"_

I clenched my hands tightly on my own drawing, biting my lips with vengeance, thinking back of those insulting words spoken by Zheng.

_Zheng, if you were my husband (Touch wood!), I swear I gonna cut your-_

"Mei Ling!" My mother's voice roared throughout the house, "Your friend is here! Why didn't you tell me that your friend was coming?"

"Eh, but I wasn't expecting anyone…" I spoke to myself, before shouting back, "Mom, I'm coming!"

O O O

"Chong Ming," I greeted half-heartedly when I saw him at the door, "Why are you here at this time?"

"Mei Ling!" Mom slapped me hard on my shoulder, "Did I or did I not teach you any good manners when you speak to elders?"

"Mom, he's not my elder. He's only three months older than me…"

"Still, he is your elder!" My mother tried to push me to the kitchen, "Hurry up! Go fix some coffee for our guest!"

"Xie xie ni (Thank you), Auntie, but I just need to discuss something with Mei Ling about something. Can we do it in your brother's room, Mei?"

I quickly nodded, feeling totally glad with this form of escapism from having to brew a cup of coffee. Whenever I go to the kitchen, it can be guaranteed a hundred percent that something would break. Although I may use a steel cup, it would surely be indented. If Mom noticed any flaws with her kitchen utensils, she would directly chase me not only out from the kitchen, but out from the house.

"Is it something important, dear?" My mom raised her eyebrow, "You both can discuss in the living room."

"No, Auntie!" Chong Ming began to panic, the huge bag in his right hand shaking along with his arm, "We'd like to have some privacy… not that kind of _privacy_, Auntie! We just want to discuss about our class project! Yeah, class project!"

"But aren't you and Mei Ling taking different courses?"

"Stop interrogating him, Mom," I spoke in a pleading manner, "He won't rape me, (Mom cringed at this.) and Feng's in the room, so you got nothing to worry about. Ming, let's go!"

O O O

"Phew, that was a close one!" Chong Ming tossed himself onto Feng's bed, accidentally hitting Feng's dozing head, "Ooppsie poopsie! Sorry, dude!"

"He won't hear you," I whispered as loud as possible, sighing silently at the sight of my brother's stiff, seemingly-lifeless body. Then I turned my attention to Chong Ming.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Chong Ming hungrily dug into the depths of his bag and pulled out something which could have been a rabbit, "Ta-da! Happy birthday in advance, Mei! I don't have to buy you any gifts this coming December, remember that!"

Chong Ming handed me some kind of electronic device, which looked like an ordinary helmet with oversized sunglasses. At least to a Literature Student like me, it definitely looked like that. Perhaps it would become a magic helmet to a Computer Engineering student like Chong Ming.

"So… what do I have to do with this?" I stared at Ming with a big question mark on my face.

"This is a helmet, so of course you'll wear it on your head!" He gave a light pat on the object, "That's a Dreams Gaming Device, a modified one. With my undisputed knowledge in IT, Engineering and Gaming World, I've done something to the helmet, and if you wear this, you'll be a boy. That's for sure!"

"Real-ly?" I gave both the helmet and the 'genius' a suspicious look, "But didn't you say that girls can't be boys in Second Life?"

"If you don't tell anyone, it's possible. You just need to wear this game helmet. Since I'm a hidden GM in the game, you'll see me when you customize your character. After that, you and I fight mobs, level up, fight harder mobs, level up…end of story."

"Excuse me," I raised my hand as if I was in the classroom, "How come a General Manager has to be hidden in Second Life?"

Chong Ming slapped his forehead, "GM's not General Manager, dummy. It stands for Game Masters. They are responsible in searching for any glitches in the game. In short, my job is very important in maintaining the peace and serenity of the whole gaming world. Let's not waste any more time!"

Before I could move any muscle, Chong Ming grabbed the modified gaming device and pushed the helmet onto my head.

"Once you've entered the game," Ming explained more, "You have to create your own character. You need to choose your race, your hair and skin colour, your username, etc, etc… Any questions before we start?"

"Well…" I scratched my chin unconsciously, "Is there anything else that I need to know before we enter the game?"

"Nothing important, but just so you know, all the meals provided in the game would contain 90% pork liver."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT?"

Ming laughed hysterically, "That was just a joke, dude! Pork liver is expensive in Second Life! Anyway, let the game begin!"

O O O

_Is this a dream? If this is just a dream, how come my face feels so wet? Is this what people call 'a wet dream'?_

"Wakey wakey! You've been sleeping for like hours, man! Rise and shine! Mei Ling! Wake up!"

"Ouch, Mom!" I sat upright, my hand rubbing on my slightly swollen check, "Mom, I told you to stop pinching my cheeks! How many times do I have to tell you before you-"

When I opened my eyes, I could not believe what I was seeing. Instead of a grumpy old woman, a dashing young stranger was staring daggers at me with his fiery bright red eyes, his short light purple hair glued messily to his sweaty forehead, with some long strands of hair sticking onto his neck. His ears were sharp and pointy like my favourite character, Legolas from Lord of the Rings. Although the elf was still fuming with nostrils filled up with hot smog, he looked kind of cute.

"Ni hao ma, peng you? (How are you, friend?)" I smiled toothily, "Do I know you?"

"No, you don't know me," The angry stranger held out a hand for me to shake, "I'm Fei Chang Suai, the God of this universe."

In a playful manner, I slapped his hand away, "Now I know you, Ming. You look different to how you looked like during character creation just now."

"Please don't call me 'Ming'," He pointed his forefinger up, "In this virtual world, you're no longer who you are, and I'm not someone from the real world. Let's just pretend that we don't know each other. _Dui ma, Hei-xian sheng?_" (Am I right, Mr. Hei?)

_Hei? Oh, I did name myself Hei_Psycho… Wait a sec… Hei-xian sheng? Does that mean I'm officially a…_

I held both my hands out and grabbed my chest. Delighted with the amazing discovery, I stood up and took off my shirt. Magically, my chest is as flat as though my breasts had not existed at all.

"Ming, can you see this?" I exclaimed happily, oblivious to my rougher voice, "I'm breastless! You want to touch-"

"No no no!" Suai quickly moved away, "Your breasts may have gone, but you are still female to me!"

"O-kay," I massaged my chest a few times to ensure that they were as flat as pancakes. There was one more thing that I should have if I were a man…

"Ming, since I already have a masculine chest, I should also have-"

"DON'T DO THAT, HEI! DON'T SEXUALLY HARASS YOURSELF!"

* * *

*Fei Chang Suai – Extremely handsome

*Chong Ming – Clever

*Hei – Black

*Touch Wood – Chinese usually speak this to get rid of bad luck when they mention something bad like death.

*Man man zou (Walk slowly) – Literally means 'be careful on your way' (From the previous chapter)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Promise

I was hyperventilating. My vision was blurry from the sweat gathered at the corner of my eyes, and I could taste the saltiness of the sweat on my lips. I was praying hard that I won't suffer from a heart-attack from taking too much salt into my body. Before I would get a heart-attack, I thought that I would surely die from exhaustion and dehydration.

_Don't these slime-balls ever die? They keep coming and coming as if they reproduce every single minute!_

"Arghh! Just die already!" I cried out loud, as I swung my mace at the annoying rubbery slime with every bit of strength that was left in me.

"Gong xi gong xi, Hei! (Congratulations, Hei!) You've reached Level 8! Ni yao jia you! (You must put in more effort!)"

"Hey, Xue-chang (Senior), do you think it's easy being a fighter? Why don't you ever try it yourself?"

I breathed in hard, as the dead slime's corpse vanished into thin air. I tossed the mace onto the earth and shot Suai a piercing death glare. He must have freaked out, since he immediately brought a red potion for me to replenish my health. Usually, he would have argued back if I made any distasteful complaints. He seemed to be more intimidated by the male version of me.

"I would have joined you in the bloodbath," Suai pulled out the cork from the bottle of 'isotonic drink', "But can't you see I'm an elf priest? I heal, dude. I don't kill. Drink this, because I'm currently out of mana."

I dumped the red liquid into my mouth. It tasted like medicine. Eww! I hate medicine.

"I see the reason you got me into this game. You just want me to be a punching bag for all the slimes and help you to level up, right?" I wiped my dirty lips with the back of my hand, without looking at Suai.

"Well..." Suai gave a pregnant pause, "Yes and no. That could be one of the reasons, but there's someone that I need you to meet and..."

"And?" I narrowed my eyebrows at my friend, "Who's that someone, Ming?"

After a short moment, Suai quickly shook the matter off, "Just forget it. Please bear in mind that I'm not Ming in this world, Hei-xian sheng."

"Sorry, my bad," I continued drinking the potion, while I was losing myself deep in my own thoughts, "Xue-chang, you know, I was thinking if we can meet Prof. I'm just curious how he looks like in this world."

Suai rummaged through his backpack with much concentration, because there were so many things in his bag that it did not seem to be possible to store all those things: a sheathed dagger, a golden scroll, a few red and blue potions, some instant cup noodles, a small pink umbrella, and several other things that I did not think were important to be mentioned here.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten this," Suai took out a piece of card from his 'magical bag' and shoved it into my hand, "You're sure you want to give this ticket to me? Guilastes is in Prince's band, playing the flute or something...Eh no, the guy who's playing the flute is Wicked..."

_Guilastes? Wicked? Why do all the people in Second Life have to use weird names? Oh yeah, I can't complain because the nickname, Hei_Psycho is not entirely normal either..._

"So how does this Guites or something related to Prof?" I asked blankly.

Suai sighed, "I'm tired of explaining everything to you. Here, keep this ticket. I'll bring you to the concert and it will give you all the answers you want and need. Let's kill!"

I cringed, almost dropping the half-emptied bottle from my hand. _Here we go again..._

O O O

_Hp -45 Critical attack!_

"Finally!" I dropped onto the hard ground, hyperventilating with sweat all over my body, "I can't fight no more, Xue-chang...Can we stop now?"

I was gazing at the endless azure sky. Clouds were moving slowly and gracefully in the sky, creating many different kinds of shapes that either looked like animals, trees or faces. Although it was just a game, everything looked so real and breath-taking. It was so peaceful that I could have fallen into a deep slumber right then.

However, I could not take the risk to sleep. My health had deteriorated so much that I knew that once I took one or two more hits from those cute but nasty slimes, I would have died and slept forever, literally.

I slowly scrambled to my feet and muttered, "Xue-chang, would you mind if you heal me? I don't think I can take the pain...much longer..."

No sound could be heard, except the sound of the chirping birds and the chilly wind.

"Xue-chang?" I looked around and made one last effort to shout, "XUE-CHANG!"

Instead of Ming's voice, a thunderous roar as loud as a lioness replied my call. It was the sound of danger. My heart stopped. I slowly turned to my behind, and what I saw made me forget why I was in the game in the first place.

A gigantic slime, as huge as a bungalow, was staring down at me, his round eyes beaming at the sight of its tiny prey. He was as cute as the other mini-slimes, but when it has put on extra weight, could it still be cute?

"You want a piece of me, Papa Slime?" I grabbed tight of my mace, "Come and catch me if you can!"

I made a break for it. I hate to admit that it was chicken of me to do that. Even though I may have the determination, courage and enthusiasm to face the slime, I could not possibly defeat it with my current condition. At least I wanted to save myself to fight another day.

But given my current condition, I was not so sure if I could run away unscathed from that Papa Slime...

The next moment, my whole body was thrown onto the hard earthen ground, with a burst of unbearable pain rushing through my veins. I had realised that I had tripped, head-first. I wanted to get up to my feet and continue running, but my body was in such a terrible pain that I could not think of anything anymore.

I closed my eyes and was ready to die...

Then I felt that I was lifted to the mid-air. Was I being sent to the rebirth point? But why did I feel as though there was a hand on my butt?

"Aren't you going to wake up? If you won't, I'll kiss you."

I immediately opened my eyes. A pair of startling blue eyes was looking at mine, with eyes so blue I could see some bright stars sparkling in them. I could not help but to gaze at those beautiful stars twinkling at me, forgetting the fact that the man was still carrying me like I was his bride.

"Are you a gay?" His voice cruelly stabbed into my short-lived fantasy.

"Of course not!" I quickly jumped down to my feet, "Don't simply jump into conclusions, if you don't want any misunderstandings to happen."

The tall stranger just smiled. When my vision became clearer, I noticed that he was an elf like Chong Ming, except that his shoulder-length hair was bright green but not too bright till it hurt my eyes. He had a tiny mole below his right eye, but from a closer observation, it looked more like a scar than a mole. It took me a bit longer to realise that he actually had a long ponytail of light green hair, which was curled around his neck as if it was a silken scarf. Similarly to Ming, he donned in Han-styled clothing, but his long skirt only reached to his knees.

I wanted to know why all elves had to be so good-looking. I would have chosen to be an elf too, if elves were stronger than humans...

"Do you happen to be lost?" The handsome stranger asked with seemingly-genuine concern, "This world is very vast, so you need to be careful of where you're going."

Out of nowhere, a memory suddenly struck my brain, "That huge Papa-Slime! Where'd it go?"

My head turned around 360 degrees, but there was not a monster in sight. Not even a Baby-Slime was there.

"Papa-Slime?" The stranger lifted his thick greenish eyebrows, "The one that was chasing after you?"

"Yes, that's the one!" I pointed my finger at him, "Where is it?"

"If I tell you, please promise me you won't tell anyone, and promise me that you'll believe my words," He held out his pinky finger, "Promise?"

I felt that he was too old to be behaving like a kindergarten kid, but I played along.

"I promise," I tied my pinky finger with his into a knot, "So where's that Papa slime-ball?"

"Inside here," The mysterious elf showed me a pouch, which was as tiny as an apple. I felt cheated.

"What a great liar you are, punk," I argued, "No way a monster as big as that can fit into that pouch. Even you can't fit into it."

The 'nameless' man smiled coyly, "I've told you the truth. You've broken your promise."

"Huh?" I've begun to feel something fishy about this guy, "I have no time for this nonsense. I need to find my friend and go to that _dumb_ concert."

"Before you go to that concert, don't you need this?"

The very soul of my body flew away, as I could not believe in what I was seeing. In his hand was the ticket to the Prince's concert.

_My_ ticket to the Prince's concert.


	6. Chapter 5

This is will the last chapter for now. Will be starting school soon, so this will be updated slowly. As always, happy reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 5 - Psychotic

"_Before you go to that concert, don't you need this?"_

I was replaying this line like a broken recorder in my mind before I could properly digest those ten simple but shocking words into my brain. It took me quite some time before I could retrieve my lost voice to speak again.

"T-that-" I did not realize that my finger was still pointing out at him, "That is my ticket!"

That scumbag gave me a tight but still handsome smile, "I've told you to keep your promise. Why didn't you keep it?"

"Huh? Are you really serious? Who would believe that Papa-Slime has shrunk into the size of a marble and is now trapped in that pouch? Can you quit playing games and just give me back my ticket?"

"No." was his brief answer.

My anger was boiling up to its peak level, and I knew that that was the last straw for me. I snatched my weapon from the soil and dashed at him, "You're going to regret this!"

Before my stone mace could touch his pretty face, my body stopped. I was stunned. Unable to accept the whole bizarreness of this situation, I've forced myself to move at least a muscle. But my effort was doomed to failure. I was totally paralysed to the ground, with my hand still holding my weapon high up in the air. I felt myself as if I was a proud participant who was in charge of passing the torch for the Olympics, except that I was not proud. I was afraid.

"_Wang ba dan! (Stupid tortoise egg!) What kind of magic trick was that?"_ Unable to breathe out even a single word, I silently glared at the scumbag, who was still smiling to his heart's content and gaining satisfaction out of my misery.

He made a few steps towards me and looked at me in the eye. My heart was throbbing wildly, not because from admiring his exaggerated good looks; it was because of the twisted smile spread across his lips.

"I just know what to do with you."

The next thing I knew was he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, and everything went black…

O O O

"_Hei! Where are you now? Tell me where you are, dammit!" _

"_Can you hear me? If you hear me, oh-my-god, just reply to this damn message! I've taught you all the things you need to know about this party chat!" _

"_If you don't reply, I'll tell this dirty little secret of yours to the rest of this world! You won't like that, would you? I can be evil if I really want to, Hei_Pyscho!"_

"_Hei_Pyscho! I'm begging you! Please answer me! Yang Mei Ling!"_

I've covered my ears with both my palms, but for some strange reasons, Ming's voice was getting louder and louder with the passing of every second. The sound was very deafening; my eardrums could explode at any moment. Giving up, I opened up my eyes wide and sat upright on the comfy bed.

"Can you just shut up for once, Ming? Ni cao si ren! (Damn, you're so noisy!)"

I grabbed my pillow and was about to throw it hard at Ming, but… he wasn't there. My eyes darted to every corner and nook of the room. For a moment, I really thought that I was back in reality. Could I have been mistaken? Besides, my pillow was supposed to be smelly with colourful polka-dots on the sheet, but the pillow in my hand was as white as snow. I took a short whiff of it; it was as fragrant as sweet nectar.

"_Am I still in the game? If so, where the hell am I? But who cares anyway? At least this room looks so much nicer than mine…"_

I pushed the thick white blanket away from my naked body…_Naked body?_

I quickly looked down at my lower part. I gasped. Alarmed at what I saw, I forced myself to collect memories back and sort them out one by one like the pieces of puzzles waiting to be arranged to become one clear picture. Being the forgetful person I was, I couldn't remember much, except my ticket, that weird elf, and his last spoken line…

"_I just know what to do with you." _

I slapped myself hard on the forehead. Pushing all those nonsensical and shameful thoughts aside, I tried to get rid of the shock and calm myself down. Since I was already a man, I did not have to get worried of being pregnant. Besides, it was just a game. So it couldn't be real, even though he might have done that _thing_ to me, right? But how can a boy even do that kind of _thing_ to another boy? The thought of it did send shivers down through my spine, so I immediately brushed that thought off.

There was just one thing I had to do. Unless I went to find that scumbag, I wouldn't know the truth of what on earth had happened to me. Thinking that the pervert was still around, I rushed out from the room and held the shoulder of a girl who was just passing by.

"Qing wen (Excuse me), did you happen to see a strange guy? He's an elf, slightly taller than me, more handsome than me, and he got this long green hair tied around his neck."

Instead of a simple 'Yes' or 'no' as a reply, the teenage girl's eyes went bewildered. She gave out a horrible shrilling yell, which shattered all the windows nearby. After that, she just collapsed to the wooden floor.

"_Shit! I forgot to get my clothes!"_

O O O

"Excuse me, Madam," I repeated the same question to the boring-looking old lady at the counter, "Did you see any tall elf with strange green hair and dark blue eyes?"

"Oh, I know!" The old lady gushed out excitedly, "You must have been asking about the handsome young elf who brought you into this inn!"

"Yes, that's the one I've been asking about!" My hopes went up high, "Where is he now?"

"I'm sorry, my boy," The lady suddenly changed her excited tone to a monotonous one, "He just made his exit an hour ago. I couldn't possibly tell you about his whereabouts now."

"O-kay. Hmm…" I scratched my chin, "That doesn't matter, Madam. Could you please check the list for his name?"

"No, I can't," The old lady shook her head, "I'm sorry again, but he made me promise not to reveal his identity to you."

"Hah?" My mind went blank, "He made a promise with you too? But lady, this has gone too far! At least you got to give me his name! It's because of a matter of life and death that I need to find him!"

"A promise is a promise, my boy. Sorry, but you have to find him on your own."

_What kind of dude who made a promise with a NPC? I got no words…_

Knowing that there was no more good reasons for me to stay there, I was about to make my exit, when the elderly but distinct voice of the old lady hit my eardrums.

"Deng ze, xiao hai zi! (Wait, little boy!) You've forgotten to claim this back from me!"

"What? I didn't leave anything there, right?" I rushed back to the counter and accepted a weapon from the counter-lady.

Similarly to my ordinary stone-mace, the weapon was also a mace, but the similarity ended there. The one in my hands was much bigger and heavier, its handle giving out a soft red glow that would capture the eyes of anyone who sees it. The mace also had a head that was so shiny that I could have mistaken it for white gold. I had developed some liking for the weapon, but I had to accept the harsh fact that it was never meant to be mine.

"But madam, I'm sure you've made a mistake. This mace is not mine. Mine is way uglier than this," I laughed with embarrassment.

"But according to that handsome fellow, it's yours," The NPC shot me a puzzled look, "If you don't take it back, the mace would be auctioned off."

"Oh well, since it's free, there's no harm in taking it," I quickly grabbed the great mace from the counter, "Xie xie! Wo zou le! (Thanks! I'd better be going off first!)"

_Is this mace some kind of payment from him? What am I? Some kind of gigolo? Don't let me see your face again, because I'm going to crush your-_

_Tuk tuk tuk!_ What was that sound? _Oh, it's a mail…_

"_Since I'm tired of waiting for your replies, I shall go leveling up with a new party. Let's meet up at the tavern in the Infinite City. If you don't know where it is, you know what to do, correct? Look at that damn stupid black psychotic map! See you there and then! – FEI CHANG SUAI"_

I could tell that he was still angry with me. If he was already that angry and he found out that I've lost the ticket to Prince's concert, was there any chance that he would get angrier?

I hoped not.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! The latest chapter for Half Prince is already out! It makes me motivated to write this chap! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – The Perfect Plan

I had thought earlier that things would turn out smoothly if I were to be a boy.

I was wrong.

Once I had arrived into this so-called the perfect 'Second Life', my whole world was turned upside down. My mind was still racing fast, figuring out how I had ended up in the comfy bed, wearing basically nothing, not even an underwear. Not even a leaf on…well…you know where.

I grimaced at the stupid yet probable thought of being virtually harassed by a pervert. When I thought that it would be safer for me to walk around as a boy without being sexually violated by anyone, I was molested, or raped. Whichever. I didn't want to care anymore. After all, it was just a game. The one that was physically affected by this unfortunate event was my avatar, not me. My real body would not suffer any physical damage, no matter whatever my avatar has to endure in this virtual life.

"_That's right. Everything is going to be just fine, Hei_Psycho. There's no other issue to worry about except the fact that Ming is not here yet. After he has arrived, we're going to level up till he's fully satisfied, and then we'll exit the game. A piece of cake!"_

I breathed out a sign a relief, and sipped in the fragrant Chinese tea in the tiny cup that I was holding gingerly with my fingers. I let my eyes browsing around the ancient-styled tavern, from the sleepy cashier at the counter to the other gamers, who had been chatting and eating to their hearts' content at their own tables. While my eyes were checking around, I spotted some young ladies, who were staring and giggling at me as if I was a clown performing some silly acrobatic tricks. Wondering if I had a tea leaf on my lips, I grabbed the silvery mace from my belt and looked at my own reflection on the shiny metal. I got a brief shock when I saw my own face.

Although I had transformed into a man, some of the feminine traits that I had as a girl were still there, especially my thick eyelashes, small nose and high cheekbones.

"_Shoot! Now I'm stuck of being a girly-man. Maybe what I can do later is to ask Ming to change my facial structure. If only I knew where in the whole wide Second Life that selfish idiot went…"_

"Psycho!" His voice suddenly came as though I had spoken of the devil, "Where in the whole wide Second Life were you, dude? I'd been looking all over the places for you!"

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that question!" I stood up angrily, "How could you leave me in the lurch? I thought you're the bloody priest! What the fu-"

Suai raised his hands up in surrender, "All right, it's my fault! But please no bad words here! Can't you see the ladies are here?"

"What ladies?' I snapped back, before shifting my killer's stare at the two ladies behind the trail of the ladies' man.

Being a close pal of Lee Chong Ming (Fei Chang Suai) for about a decade, I had always known and regretted a fact about him; Chong Ming had an unhealthy addiction to girls. He even had a wallpaper of a girl in a sexy bikini on his desktop. I wondered why he never ever got tired staring at it every time he turned on the computer.

That's why I couldn't understand boys. Sometimes how their minds work just scares me.

Still, good manners are good manners. Saying hello to his new girlfriends seemed to be the only appropriate thing to do. Thus, I moved forward past Suai to greet them, but before I could manage to say even the word 'hi' to them, one of them had already offered me her greeting.

"Ni si pian tai!" (You pervert!)

_Piak!_ _Critical hit! Hp -23_

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain lashing quickly across my left cheek. It was merely a simple tight slap on the face, but the slap was so hard that I had to fall hard onto the cemented floor. It was so excruciatingly painful that I had to cover my already swollen face with both of my hands.

"Hey, beautiful! Why'd you slap him for?"

"Ask him yourself! Jie, wo men zou! (Sis, let's go!)"

As a matter of fact, I had only logged into the game for about six hours. Then from being transformed magically into a man, I had miraculously reached the next level of manhood, perversion. I simply did not know whether to rejoice or to commit suicide because of having to live with this harsh fact.

Things did not go according to the plan at all.

O O O

"Xue-chang."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you."

"Xue-chang, can't you just listen to me just once?"

"Waiter!" Suai held up his chopsticks and waved them like an enemy's flag at the battlefield, "Three more bowls of white rice!"

"Xue-chang! I've apologized to you! What else do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" Suai pointed his chopsticks at my face, "Let me state all your sins. First, you lost the ticket. That is still acceptable from my point of view, since you said that it was a pure accident."

"Second, you've chased my girls away. Did I tell you to run around naked in Second Life to show off your masculine side?" At this, he banged the chopsticks hard against the table, "If that's not enough, you've reduced my reputation by 40. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to accumulate all those charisma points?"

Suai continued his lecture like Prof, "Now tell me honestly! Can you help me to retrieve the ticket, find those girls for me, and give me back those lost points?"

I felt terribly guilty, but I was still not able to provide any answer. But the damage had been done. I needed to find solutions to cleanse my sins. There was no point in changing the past that had already happened.

"Well, for the concert ticket…" I was gazing meaningfully at the dishes on the table, "Perhaps I can find Prof in this world and ask him to give me another one…"

"Are you a donkey or what?" Suai stabbed into the fish with his long chopsticks, "Won't you just reveal your own secret if you go to him with your current 'manly' look?"

I was biting my lips. He got a good point. I could not risk myself of being discovered by any person, not even my own lecturer. Thus, Plan A could not be implemented. Plan B was left, which was…

"Can I ask you a question, Xue-chang?" I spoke slowly, word by word, to ensure that Suai could catch every word, "Do you by any chance know a guy with green long hair, which is tied around his neck? He's a very tall elf, got a tiny scar below his eye, and he likes to make promises with NPCs."

"There are a lot of male elves who have that kind of hairstyle. It's already a trend, dude. We can't use scars to search for people. The scars can be healed if the players choose to do so. A guy who can make promises with NPCs…"

Suai scratched his chin in deep thoughts and added,

"I've encountered this type of people before, but they are usually mages, priests, sorcerers or conjurers. In general, they have high charismatic levels, so high that they can persuade stubborn NPCs. Hey, enough of me explaining. Who's this guy? Does he have something to do with the missing ticket?"

"Erm…Before I answer your question, let me clarify this first with you," I nervously watched Suai continue stuffing his mouth with more rice, "Is it possible for a male avatar to rape another male?"

Suai stopped chewing whatever his mouth was storing altogether. His red eyes together with the nerves turned redder, and those two eyes were just staring straight at me as though I had spoken something that I shouldn't have said. In a midst of seconds, his hands immediately cupped his mouth, as his throat croaked a disgusting vomiting sound. Without any haste, he sprinted to the back of the tavern.

I had made an 'intelligent' guess that perhaps he couldn't digest both the food and my words at the same time, so he had to vomit everything out in the lavatory. I winced both in guilt and embarrassment.

Plan A was already rejected. Plan B couldn't be executed as well. Both Plan A and B had been taken out. I had to think of another plan, which was Plan C, but what was it? My mind had run out of ideas, and my body had been drained of any energy to travel to anywhere far. I had made the perfect plan to tell him that we should quit for the day after he had returned from the toilet.

But how come all my 'perfect' plans never worked?

"ARGGHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?"

"_Chong Ming?"_ That same shrieking voice struck the chord in my mind.

Without wasting any more time, I equipped myself with the available equipment that I had, with my new mace held tightly in my hand. I made a dash towards the Gents, which door was already smashed into pieces. I raced into the room, and the moment I stepped into the lavatory, my blood froze instantly into ice of death.

It was just like that green college field, except that there was no more a trivial squabble between opposing footballers for the golden ball. Suai was already sitting at one corner of the wet restroom; his once dashing face was seriously bruised, red fluid flowing profusely down the corner of his lips. His right leg was crooked so badly that its bone might have been broken without any slightest mercy, sympathy or compassion. At his side was his healing staff, which was already twisted to an extent that it couldn't simply be used as a healing device anymore.

"Xue-chang, are you all right?" I rushed towards Suai, "Where is that Zheng? I know he's here!"

"Run, Psycho…" Suai coughed out painfully, "Run!"

"Who are you, human? And how do you know that I'm Zheng? Have we met before?"

The voice, though rougher and coarser, was still very familiar. I turned behind and faced those same piercing cold eyes that I had met before again.

"No, we haven't."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Abyss

"_I see the reason you got me into this game. You just want me to be a punching bag for all the slimes and help you to level up, right?" _

"_Well...Yes and no. That could be one of the reasons, but there's someone that I need you to meet and..."_

"_And? Who's that someone, Ming?"_

O O O

"_So this is who you want me to meet, Ming?"_

I bit my bottom lip hard. My heart was throbbing really fast, so fast that I felt that it could have jumped out from my chest and dropped to the hard floor with a loud thud. In real life, I wouldn't have felt that way in front of him. But that time, it was really something else.

Standing tall in front of me was an undaunted elf, whose aura was so strong that it stench the whole place. All his clothes, boots, accessories and shadow were all pitch-black, except for his long sword which was glinting brightly amidst the pure darkness that surrounded him. His midnight blue hair was tied in a long ponytail that fell to his waist into curly locks. If it wasn't for his eyes, I wouldn't have recognized him.

Those cold blue pupils were still burning aggressively in his fearless eyes.

"Are you sure we haven't met? I swear I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Then you must be blind," I seethed, clamping even harder onto the mace in my hand, "Either you have met me in your nightmare, or else, we haven't met at all."

Zheng clenched his teeth, causing his fangs to protrude out over his bottom pale lip. My legs turned jelly-o.

_What kind of elf is he? A vampiric kind?_

"You really know how to talk!" The vampire elf pointed his sword in my direction, "Let's see if you can beat me!"

In a split second, he dashed towards me at lightning-speed. As I was going to avoid being hit, my left shoulder felt hot all of a sudden.

_HP -76 _

I saw myself the shiny red fluid dripping from my shoulder and armpit. I was so stunned that I did not feel the excruciating pain on my left arm. My eyes just remained blank staring at the morbid redness on the bloody arm.

I realised that I was no match for him. In short, I was doomed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PSYCHO? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Suai's shrilling shout quickly woke me up to 'reality'. When I was about to get minced into pork chop by Zheng, I threw myself onto the hard floor, just barely avoiding his sword. Without having even one second to waste, I rushed out to the dining area, hoping that at least someone would give me a helping hand to get rid of Zheng. I knew that it was an act of cowardice, but what choice did I have? I either had to be a 'damsel in distress' or die.

But it was the very last thing in my mind that wherever Zheng goes, there would always be 'cheerleaders' to add the insult to my injury.

"Abyss, go beat the crap out of him! Give him everything you got!"

"Kick his ass, Abyss! Show him that you're the boss!"

"You are our champion! You are our lucky star! We love you, Abyss!"

Even all the cheerleaders from my college were there. It was getting more and more ridiculous. The crowd was growing larger and larger in the tavern to see our duel. It made it even harder for me to move and run around. The audience were not going to let me leave too, since they looked and sounded very eager in seeing my backside getting kicked by Zheng.

There were no options left. There was just one thing to do. I had to face Zheng. Even if I had to do it alone, I would do it.

"Aren't you going to run anymore?" Zheng teased mockingly, "Or are you just thinking of what to say as your final words?"

"Dream on, Zheng! The worst thing that can happen to me is my level drops by one, right? Worse come to worst, I just have to die today and fight you another day!" I brandished my silver mace, "Ladies first!"

"You asked for it!"

Like a flash in the darkest storm, Zheng sprinted again towards his target- this time, it was my head. I immediately murmured the magic words that came just in time into my brain,

"Invisible shield!"

_Tiang! Tiang! Kang!_

My right hand was quite sore from having to hold the colourless shield and blocking every of his attacks. I was never a fast and strong fighter, since Suai forced me to use up almost all my experience points on 'Physical Defence'. Maybe two or three points were spent on 'Agility'. Or maybe there was none at all.

In conclusion, I was a pure defensive fighter or also known as 'the punching bag'.

_TIANG!_

To my disbelief, my shield broke instantly. It shattered into many crystal pieces, which dropped onto the ground and vanished into the thin air. My jaw also dropped to the ground, and I knew that I, like the 'expired' shield, would vanish into the thin air. Just like what I thought, Zheng kicked me in my stomach, forcing myself to spit a gob of fresh blood at his cold face. I began to pity all the footballs that were kicked by him. His kick was so hard I could hear a loud crack in my spine.

"Is that the best you can do, you good-for-nothing brat?" Zheng grabbed me by my collar and glared me in the eye again, "Do you know that whenever I see your face, it reminds me of someone I detest?"

I laughed in a painful delight, "Really? Then I need to thank her for pissing you off and punching your ugly face!"

In an instance, Zheng's eyes turned large into saucers of bewilderment. My heart skipped a beat. Did I just blurt out carelessly that I knew that the girl that he detested the most had given him a sandwich knuckle as his special lunch?

I wanted to kill myself right there, right then. But I knew perfectly that Zheng would do the honour for me.

However, instead of stabbing into my stomach and feeling the pleasure out of my misery, Zheng's gleaming blue eyes continued to be scrutinising my face, as if it was full of disgusting acnes and pimples. I stared at him in wonder.

"_Does he already know that I'm actually a..."_

"What's going on here?" A distinct roar echoed and broke the awkward silence, "You're not allowed to have any duels here!"

"Ouch!" Zheng had tossed me impolitely onto the floor, "Watch it! Ni si-"

My mouth stopped halfway. I was going to call him 'Wang ba dan', but that was what I always used to call him at the college. It would be too risky. If I was not careful enough, I may have revealed my own secret.

"Psycho!" Suai ran towards me as if he was never injured before, "Are you okay, dude? You look pretty in bad shape. Wolf-dage, can you heal him?"

"Not a problem."

After the half-wolf had spoken, it was only then I realised that he was the owner of the loud roar a short moment ago. In fact, I never noticed that he was actually a beast in the form of a wolf until Suai called him 'Wolf-dage'. I had been thinking that he was a human with some kind of skin disease or something.

"Xie xie ni, dage, (Thank you, big bro)" I flexed my left arm to check whether it was functioning well, "You're a very kind person."

"Bu yong ke qi, (You're welcome)" the wolf replied with smiling eyes, "But perhaps you should go now. I don't want my wife to see-"

"What is it that you don't want me to see, lao gong (dear)?"

A pretty girl in a beautiful robe suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her once-rosy cheeks turned white at the sight of the tavern; its condition was already that bad that I did not think it could be repaired anymore without burning a large hole in the pocket. Most of the furniture was already ruined from the cuts and slashes, courtesy of Zheng and his _stupid_ long _bastard _sword.

"Yu-lian, my dear," Wolf-dage smiled nervously, "Please calm down..."

From white, Yu-lian-dajie's face turned chilli red. _This is bad._

_

* * *

_

***Dajie – Big Sis**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally, I've finished up this chapter! Cheers! Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8- A True Male Warrior

The beautiful girl called Yulian, like a possessed banshee who had gone berserk, was screaming something about 'expensive' and 'compensation'. The next thing I knew was we landed in jail.

To cut the story short, we were accused of a crime that we didn't commit, 'destroying Prince's property'. I knew that I was partly responsible, but I still did not see what the big deal was. If we had just paid the compensation for the wear and tear of the tavern, wouldn't that solve the whole problem? It was as easy as ABC, if we had the money.

If only we had the money.

That stupid womanizer, Suai had spent his money on girls.

Zheng or the so-called 'Abyss' didn't attempt to bail himself out, so I doubted that he had sufficient virtual money to pay the frightening lady.

As for me, I could only sigh; I had no comment about my financial status. I had given all my earnings- all my blood, sweat, and tears- from the monsters that I had killed to Suai, who had spent them all on girls. Did I mention that he had spent every single penny on girls?

"Wolf-dage! What kind of crazy woman you've married?" Suai persistently punched, kicked and trampled onto the hard metallic door, "Let me out! If you don't open this door, I'm gonna break it with my two bare hands!"

"Before you can break it, you're going to kill yourself, idiot," Abyss snorted loudly from one dark corner of the cold room, "Take a look at your HP."

Abyss was right. The more punches and kicks Suai threw at the stubborn door, the paler his face became and the more breathless he was. His health was draining away, slowly but surely.

Suai snapped back, "Shut the hell up! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, you incorrigible bas-"

Abyss glared and stood up. It was enough to make Suai lost his both voice and boldness. I heaved out a heavy sigh, with nothing else to say.

"Could you all please lower down your voices? You guys are so noisy!"

All three of us shot a look at the steel door. It was already open, and blocking the way to freedom was a little girl, whose large cerulean blue sparkling eyes were so bright that they lighted up the whole dingy room.

She was an adorable girl, who might be a few years younger than my fifteen-year-old brother. The two buns on her head reminded me of a female character in a famous fighting game, which I had forgotten its title. Her cute face was strained with angry dimples, as she scratched at her neck, which was partially covered by her reddish braided ponytails. Even the small girl was not spared by the hungry mosquitoes roaming and hunting for blood around the place.

"Ni hao ma, ke ai de wa wa? (How are you there, cute doll?)" Suai almost scared the poor girl with his overly-enthusiastic greeting, "If you let us out, I'll give you some yummy chewy goody candies!"

For one second, I swear I could see the beam of excitement coming straight from her eyes. Unfortunately, it quickly faded away at the furrow of her eyebrows.

"Prince-dage told Doll not to accept anything given by strangers, especially perverts. In the name of Love and Justice, all of you shall be punished severely!"

With a dumb-founded face, Suai stared at the little girl, who turned her face and walked away just like that, without even giving any of us a second look. Suai's exaggerated 'handsomeness' did not help at all.

"You see that, Psycho? Now everyone thinks that I'm a filthy pervert!" Suai stamped his feet hard onto the mud-coloured floor.

"Xue-chang, I'm really sorry," I muttered sheepishly, "but I need to log out now. I just remember that I have some Chinese Literature homework left-"

"HEL-LO, BRO-THER! We're stuck here, and all you can think about is your damn Chinese Literature homework?"

"So tell me what I should think of, brother?" I yelled my frustration out, "Thinking of how on earth I agreed to your whole brilliant idea and came here to waste my time that I could have used for my revisi-"

Before I could finish off my sentence, Suai quickly grabbed me and covered my mouth. His voice cautiously flowed into my ears through our party chat,

"_Don't say anything about college and stuff! He's listening!"_

It was then that I realized Abyss had been observing us and scrutinizing our movements for every single chunk of information about me. I accidentally blurted out something that I should have kept to myself, and he had been suspecting me to be someone that he knew in the university.

I was hoping, praying and begging really, really hard that he did not make a guess that I was Mei Ling. Because if he did, he made the right guess.

I had to act cool. Or else, I would look more and more suspiciously suspicious to him.

"What are you staring at, dude? It's rude to stare when people are talking."

Abyss crossed his arms, his midnight blue eyes piercing in the somber dark, "Don't flatter yourself, brat. Tell me, what's your current level?"

"Haha!" Suai patted on my shoulder harder than he should have, "You don't want to know! His level is definitely, drastically, dangerously high-"

"Level 8. That's my current level," I spoke almost nonchalantly.

"Psycho!" Suai hit my shoulder so hard that I yelped out in pain, "I just don't understand how stupid you can be! Why'd you have to tell him about your level?"

I rubbed my pitiful shoulder painfully, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's obvious that I've lost to him."

"I see," Abyss closed his eyes thoughtfully, "I assume that wuss eunuch is your mentor?"

"Eunuch? You better watch your foul mouth, or I gonna tear your fat lips apart and-"

The vampire elf opened his intense hawk-like eyes. It was enough to make Suai run like a mouse and hide his head behind me. My ears, though exhausted, could audibly hear the chattering sound of his teeth. The poor heart in my chest sighed again.

'He's the one who brought me here," I accusingly pointed at the one cowering behind my back, "so I have to depend on him for his sole guidance…"

"Since we're both warriors, here's a word of advice for you," Abyss put some stress in his voice, "Never depend on a cleric to train you because you'll just end up being his sacrifice."

"How dare you say that!" Suai's sudden explosive shout penetrated into my eardrums, "While he was training, I was the only one who was healing him!"

"You were healing him, but were you training him, eunuch? Did you teach him how to use his experience points, which skills to master, and what path he should take as a fighter?" Abyss glared at Suai.

I hate to admit it, but I was truly impressed by Abyss's ample knowledge about 'Second Life'. How long has he been playing this game, I wonder?

"Erm…well…" Suai paused briefly, "You can't expect me to know everything! I'm an elf priest, not some great warrior general! I'm not Sun Tzu!"

"You said it yourself," Abyss smirked, "There's no way a weak clueless elf priest like you can train a man to be a full-fledged warrior."

"That's bullsh-"

"Xue-chang, he got a good point. I need someone who is strong and experienced enough to train me," My eyes looked up at the six-feel-tall vampire elf, "Abyss, what if you train me?"

His reaction was one kind of response that I had expected earlier. The smug look on his face became clearer as he walked a few small menacing steps towards me.

"Me train you? Did I say that I'm willing to train you?"

"You didn't say it," I held my breath and then let it go, "But you hinted it. I know you want to train me."

I knew that we were actually not on the same wavelength, but I was most ready and willing to take the chance. If I wanted to be a true male warrior in 'Second Life', if I wished to get rid of any fiends that stood in my way, I had to ask for his help. _At least for now._

"That would be easy on one condition," Abyss's devilish grin still stuck on his face, "I need to know everything about you."

What he said caught me by surprise. My heart was palpitating wildly, as I just came to a realization that he was still trying to uncover my true identity. It was a dirty booby trap, waiting for me to step on it and get burnt badly. I struggled hard to keep a pokerface.

"What do you want to know?" I uttered as calmly as possible.

Abyss grinned, "Your real name, where you live and study, your friends at college, how you met that eunuch-"

"Excuse me for interrupting," Suai coughed to deepen his voice, "Being a player of 'Second Life', you should know that we are supposed to be anonymous. His real identity and life should be kept private and confidential, Abyss."

"All right then," Abyss strolled back to the corner and sat on the dried mat, "You don't have to tell me, but it just means that I won't train you. I won't lose anything. You're basically the loser."

Regardless of how much I wanted Abyss to be my coach, I could not risk giving up the golden opportunity to be a man. Imagine all the things that I couldn't have done if I were back to being a girl again…

I shut my eyes tight.

"No one loses. If you don't want to be my mentor, so be it. I'll just have to look for someone else."

From out of nowhere, Suai jumped in and slapped onto the back of my shoulder hard (again), "Why'd you still have to look for one if you have me, my brother? I can still train you!"

"No thanks," I cringed in fear, "And please don't even think about it."

"If you don't mind, I want to know this," Abyss leaned on the wall lackadaisically, his face as cold as the strange freezing wind, "How did you come to hold that Silver Smash Mace? With that pathetic level of yours, it's impossible to possess a rare weapon, unless you forge it on your own."

"How come I'd never thought of that before?" Suai then stared daggers and swords at me, "Psycho, how'd you get that kind of powerful mace? Or did you buy it at the market without my permission?

I gulped. How was I supposed to answer this kind of questions? Should I tell them the whole story? I would have told them from A to Z, but whenever I thought of the peculiar man who may or may not have 'raped' me, my heart sank.

No, it was a bad idea to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I had the right to remain silent about it. If my silence won't work, I needed to lie. Truth hurts, but small white lies won't hurt as much, right?

"Of course not, Xue-chang," I tried my best to laugh naturally, "I got it as an early Valentine gift from my secret admirer!"

The priest furrowed his purplish eyebrows, "You got a secret admirer after just being logged into this game for one day? That's so stinky fishy…"

At that particular moment, the door opened as though someone had shouted 'Open sesame'. Blinding light penetrated into the darkness again. The same cute red-headed girl was having her hand on the door knob, with an adorable smile lining her face. She looked so much cuter when she smiled.

"Finally!" Suai bounced off and ran towards the door of freedom, "Let's get the hell out of this stinky prison!"

"Hey eunuch! Hold your horses-"

"OUCH!"

I was not sure how it happened, but Suai was flung back into the room like a projectile shot from a bazooka. He hit the hard bricks and dropped hard onto the ground. To my horror, that cost him more than half of his health points. As Suai was squealing in deep pain, I could hear the soft sniggers from Abyss's direction. That rotten tortoise-egg can't change, can he?

"No one shall leave until Prince-dage says so!" The little girl declared, "Doll brought you a new friend, so be nice to each other. Ni men ming bai ma? (Do all of you understand?)"

I nodded docilely. I wouldn't want to end up like Suai.

The girl then ordered bodyguards, which looked like flaming skeletons (or flaming skeletons, which looked like her bodyguards) to supposedly bring our 'new friend' into the jail.

_That's just great! Which person is lucky enough to be stuck here with a transvestite, a womanizer and an egomaniac?_

"This world is so vast, but here we are again. Miss me?"

The very last breath was sucked out of me.

_Why do I have to be so unlucky?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to Azzura for her reviews! They never failed to motivate me! And thanks to others who read this too! :)**

**By the way, I have created a poll for this story. If you would like to vote, you can go to my profile! =)  
**

**This would be the last chapter for this weekend. Have a great weekend, everyone!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9-Secret Admirer

As much as I wanted to interrogated him about the 'crimes' that he had committed, I simply could not do it. I meant, not with my best friend and my worst enemy around, right? Needless to say, we had bumped into each other at the wrong place at the wrong time. I silently cursed at the cute little girl, who had left with her two 'mystical creatures'. I would have definitely bowed to her and kissed her feet like a princess, if only she had jailed this pervert in a different room.

Like what they always say, it's a small world after all…even in an endless virtual world as large as 'Second Life'…

"Psycho, that's your secret admirer?" Suai pointed at the handsome elf, with a conspicuous disgusted look on his distorted face.

"Ah," The weirdo gave a chuckle, which sounded to me like a flirtatious purr, "I see you have been telling your friends about me."

"I don't know you at all," I said coyly.

He slowly moved closer to me, "Aren't you a naughty one? How can you not know me after all the things that we've done that moment?"

As it became harder to breathe, I made a few steps back, "Did we do something? I can't remember."

"Want me to refresh your mind by demonstrating everything to you?"

To my wildest shock, that elf grabbed my war tunic and pulled my face close towards his. He planted a wet kiss full on my lips. My heart jolted out. It took me a few painful seconds to register the weird sensation into my numb brain. This kind of feeling was entirely foreign to me, because I had never dated anyone before.

Who would have thought that I would have to share my first kiss with a sick gay?

I gave him a hasty punch before a few miserable seconds turned into a full tragic minute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M A BOY?"

The elf was not taken aback by the fact. He merely showed me a somewhat satisfied smile.

"Why wouldn't I see that you're a boy?" he grinned slyly, "There's nothing I didn't see when we were doing_ it_."

Suddenly I had goose bumps all over my body. Each strand of my hair stood straight on my frozen skin. Did he just make a confession that he had truly 'raped' my avatar?

"I don't get this conversation at all," Abyss's cold voice broke the awkward silence, "but can you lovebirds leave this for later? Let's think of a way to escape this _horrid_ place."

"Yeah…" Suai's face was so sour that his teary eyes were almost peeled off, "At least go book a hotel room or jump into the bushes. I seriously feel like puking…"

"Hey, come on, dudes!" I laughed nervously, "You can't seriously be thinking that me and him are a-"

Abyss went to kick the metallic door a multiple times, without giving any hoots to me. I gave up. As I dropped my weary buttocks onto the floor, I literally let myself sinking into the burning core of the earth. There wasn't even a war yet, but I already felt so tired and defeated.

My reputation in 'Second Life' was officially tarnished. Even if I revealed my secret identity with all my personal details to Abyss, I doubted that he would ever train me.

There is one thing that he hates besides losing his face: homosexuals.

"Eunuch! Any buffs that can increase my strength?"

"If you stop calling me by that insulting label, I might reconsider," Suai ignored me too, as expected.

"In your dreams, eunuch!"

Abyss gave the door a last golden kick, before shifting his stabbing stare at the sick pervert, who had been standing idly at the centre of the prison since he first arrived here. The equally-handsome elf stared back at him.

I thanked Buddha so much that he did not make any more sexual attempts to harass me. I was making a prayer to the heaven and sky above piously that Abyss's masculine beauty managed to divert the pervert's attention away from me, forever.

"I never imagined we would meet in a place like this, mosquito," Abyss seethed.

"You got that right," Suai scratched his itchy arms, "This place has a lot of annoying damn blood-suckers!"

Abyss gritted his fangs, "That's not it, Eunuch! That warlock's name is Mosquito!"

Suai and I both exchanged awkward glances.

"_Don't tell me that the elfish gay attacked Zheng too?"_ Suai sent me a party message.

I shrugged, _"How should I know? Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

"Ni men xi peng you ma? (Are you two friends?)" Suai opened the question to Abyss, who did not do much except snorting.

"Far from it."

As I was watching at Abyss from far, a fair palm magically appeared in front of me. I stared blankly at its owner, who as always, flashing a bewitching smile at me.

"Wen Zi (Mosquito), at your service. You are?"

"Hei_Psycho," I looked at his hand but was too afraid to touch it, "Not nice to meet you."

"The name's Fei Chang Suai, but let me get straight to the point," Suai held his hand up as one of his 'gentleman-like' gestures, "My heart is only reserved for the ladies."

Much to Suai's great disgust, Wen Zi held his hand and shook it, "Very glad to know that. Then I can be assured that you won't disturb my Psycho."

"Listen here!" I stood up and pointed at the pervert, "I don't care what you've done to me in that inn! Can you just please leave me alone? There are other drop-dead gorgeous boys that might suit your taste, like Prince!"

Wen Zi shook his head imperceptibly, "He's not my type. Besides, he's taken."

Opps, I forgot about it. Being the spokesman, mascot and face of 'Second Life', Prince must have lots of beautiful girls waiting and hoping to be his bride. He wouldn't want a sissy to be his Queen. That would be too weird, not to mention that it would be so wrong.

"Talking about Prince," Suai scratched his chin, "Isn't this prison in his castle? Perhaps we can negotiate with him, and he'll release us."

"Tch!" Abyss finally made his 'evil' presence felt.

"I can guarantee you that won't work. I've seen his fighting techniques in all the tournaments. That man is capable of killing people without blinking an eye. Even when blood splashes all over his body, he can smile like it was a bloody Pantene shampoo advertisement. Why would you think he would let us out so easily?"

"Because he's our only last hope?" Suai squeaked.

"Hope all you want," Abyss grabbed the steel doorknob and gave it a hard shake, "I'm out of here while you all rot here waiting for the arrival of 'His Bloody Royal Highness'."

I had a gut feeling that Abyss was having some kind of jealousy for the Prince. That was understandable, since Prince seemed to be having the whole virtual world beneath his feet. However, someone who can smile at the sight of people moaning and dying in pain…

_Doesn't that simply make him the bad guy?_

"Save your energy. I just have what we need," Wen Zi snapped his fingers.

A gleaming light twinkled on his palm. It instantly sparked into a bright flame. The warlock closed his palm into a tight fist and opened it again to reveal a small key. He inserted the mysterious key into the stubborn doorknob.

Like a magic show of David Copperfield, the door opened. What a smooth operator.

"What type of magic is that?" Suai gushed out with amazement, "I'd never seen that kind of skill before!"

"'Copy and paste'. It's a Level One spell," Wen Zi smiled, "People say it's a useless spell, but I knew that it would come in handy one of these days."

Abyss slammed the door hard, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, shithead? I've wasted my mana for nothing!"

"You never asked," Wen Zi's tongue cheekily slipped out between his lips.

"Why you-"

"Can we please go out now?" I didn't think that I could bear it much longer, "I know this is not the right time, but…I kind of need the toilet urgently."

O O O

"They stored our weapons just in front of our prison," Suai opened the chest, which was strangely not locked, "What a brilliantly clumsy idea."

"Xue-chang, do you know where the heck is the Gents?"

My shaky hands were grabbing onto my ticking-time bomb, my crotch. If I was not resilient enough, my over-full bladder was going to explode at any moment. Never slightest in my mind that we need to _virtually_ pee in a game.

Unconcerned with the gravity of my problem, Suai was grabbing his noodle cups from the fancy-looking box and dumped it, one by one, back into his backpack. He answered sheepishly,

"I wouldn't know. You think I'm the owner of this place? I'm sure it must be somewhere nearby…eh, this noodle has expired…oh well, I won't die eating it…"

"I passed by the restroom before," Wen Zi gently held my arm, "I can bring you there."

"NO!" I slapped his hand away, "It's all right. I think…I still can manage…"

That was what I thought. But I knew very well that if I let my urine slip out even a tiny drop, the other would follow out as well…

I felt slightly relieved when Abyss came dashing out from the corridor. With such speed and dexterity, he was the perfect guy to scout around the castle and create an imaginary map for us.

"There are two guards in the north, five in the south, four in the west and another five in the east. We can take the north, but there's no doubt more people would be coming at the first sound of the alarm."

"Did you see any toilet nearby?" I asked, slightly jumpy.

"There is one," Abyss spoke with an irritated expression, "But it's guarded by one of Prince's bodyguards. I would be very delighted to obliterate him for you, if he's not Kenshin."

"I don't care if he's Kenshin or Doraemon! I need to ease myself right now!"

Before I could race towards my haven, someone caught my arm.

"You can't fight him," Wen Zi looked down at me, his soulful blue eyes somewhat full of care and concern, "Let me fight him for you."

I was not the type of person who would easily fall for any guy. But his words somehow pierced straight into my vulnerable heart and melted it away...

"Can you stop staring at each other like that? It scares the shit out of me!" Suai's shrilling voice shattered my dreamy thoughts, "Here, each of you takes this."

The elf-priest helpfully handed me a clean piece of tissue paper. Strangely enough, my heart was deeply touched by this simple act.

"Xie xie ni (Thank you), Xue-chang," I smelled the tissue to my heart's content, "I'll use it wisely when I go to the toilet later."

"It's not for cleaning your ass, Psycho," Suai shot me a disgusted look, "This is a teleportation scroll. Write the place that you want to travel to, and it shall bring you anywhere you wish for."

"Pretty neat! This is way better than a piece of tissue paper!" I scribbled hastily on the paper with a feather pen provided by Suai, who added tiredly,

"Please don't write 'Toilet' on it. Our destination is 'Outside of Prince's Castle'."

How did he know that? That was exactly what I had written. I quickly cancelled off the word.

"This scroll looks ancient," Wen Zi studied the magical scroll, "When did you purchase it?"

"One week ago, so it can't be that ancient. Believe it or not, I paid big bucks for these!" Suai bragged.

"This better be good," Abyss sent a deadly glare at the mousy elf-priest, "If not…"

"Are you gentlemen ready?" Suai interrupted, "Close your eyes and relax! See you on the other side!"

Adhering to Suai's instructions, I shut my eyes as tight as possible. I didn't want to open my eyes and find myself being at the same old place again.

I waited and waited. I waited patiently for Suai or Abyss's voice to reach my ears. I wouldn't mind if Wen Zi spoke mushy garbage to me. I just wanted to get out from the castle, log out from this game, and finish up my Chinese Literature homework, which was already waiting for me on my writing desk.

"Hey there, that stupid dumbass who's standing near Gui! Get back to where you came from! You're ruining our whole performance!"

_Performance? What performance?_

I opened my eyes.

A purple-clothed man was just right in front of me, his beautiful feminine face totally pale and worried. His dark hair was so silken and long that I could have easily mistaken him as a girl. Yet his eyes were still the same, the same concerned eyes that looked at me when he patiently explained about the 'Unification of the Three Kingdoms' to me during his consultation hours.

_It is definitely him. It has to be._

"Professor?"


	11. Chapter 10

I'm not sure if I should continue this story, because it seems to be getting longer and longer, and I'm just worried that this story would not be interesting enough. Hope to hear about what you people think about this story! By the way, I have a poll about this fanfiction on my profile, so don't forget to check it out! ;)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Blood Elf Prince

The good news is I had known how Professor looked like in the virtual gaming world.

Well, here's the bad news…

The beautiful male night elf, who looked so much like my lecturer, was staring incredulously at me. His bewitching eyes blinked a couple of times, his long and pointy ears shaking slightly with his odd-shaped earrings.

"You called me 'Professor'. Are you one of my students?"

My heart almost died. I had forgotten one very important fact; I was not Mei Ling anymore in 'Second Life', nor did I look like my own original self anymore. Although I still had some feminine traits with me, they would not be enough to prove that I was Mei Ling, unless I attached two tiny balloons to my chest.

"No, I just thought that you look so much like a Professor!" I forced out a laugh.

Would anyone be so idiotic to believe that an effeminate-looking elf, who possesses silky hair, snow-white skin, starry black eyes and a shiny white harp, is actually an esteemed professor in a university?

I wouldn't.

Prof's face remained perplexed. I smiled back at him in a nervous manner, because I heard that smiles confuse people. I was truly hoping that he was so confused that he wouldn't recognize me and ask me any 'hard' questions, such as the reason why I looked like one of his students in his class.

I would rather prefer him to give me those 'hard' questions during the Chinese Literature exam later. At least the answers can be obtained directly from the textbook.

The tall elf was going to open his mouth, when the loudest battle cry that I had ever heard echoed in the hazy air,

"We are under attack! Prince, let me give you a hand!"

"No sweat, Wicked! I can handle this bastard on my own! It will be a piece of cake!"

"Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger!" Prof shouted in panic, "I'm coming, Your Highness!"

That was the first time in my life that I'd seen Prof's face as grey as the dead ashes. He turned his heels and rushed to the scene, which I assumed, was the place where the Prince was supposed to be. I was very glad that he was gone. There was no longer the need to deal with his Q&A Session...

"_Psycho! Where the hell are you? This is damnation of all damnations! We're all gonna die, Psycho!"_

"_Where the hell are we, Xue Chang?" _My inner voice sounded at the party chat,_ "Aren't we outside already?"_

"_Yeah, we're outside but right inside the lion's den! This is the stage where Prince and his men are having their concert! They all think we're assassins or something!"_

I was not sure how to react at this. The only thing that I could do was staring in dazed at the thousands of people running helter-skelter in all directions across the large stadium. It gave me the dread feeling that our sudden appearance was clearly misunderstood as an assassination attempt.

When all I wanted to do was simply being my own man in my own desired world… That wish seemed to be so far away from me…

"_That's just great! Now what?" _I had grown tired of all this monstrous stupidity.

"_Do you really have to ask me that? For Buddha's sake! We got no choice but to- ARGGHHHHHH!"_

"_Xue-chang?" _I patiently waited for his reply but it didn't come, _"Xue-chang, what happened there? Was it Zheng?"_

No answer. My heart was beating faster and faster. Something told me that it was no longer Zheng who murdered him...

"XUE CHANG, WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed my lungs out.

"It's no use. Your friend is dead."

As I was trying hard to digest the morbid words, I turned my head behind to face the owner of the cold, emotionless voice. It was a ridiculously-tall handsome elf, who was donned in a white flashy tuxedo. What puzzled me about him was the dark skin that he had, because I had thought that all elves were supposed to be white and fair like Legolas from the Lord of the Rings.

Unlike Prof's black silky hair that flowed gracefully to his midriff, the dark elf's hair was tied high up on his head into a blonde ponytail. His dark eyes were holding a bright flaming glare that was as sharp as the rapier in his hand.

I could not stop staring at the shiny red liquid trickling down his blade and dropping onto the floor…

"You can't escape now," The tough guy pointed the bloodied blade at me, "If you want Prince's head, take mine first!"

"D-D-Deng ze, da-ge! (W-W-Wait, big bro!) This got to be a serious misunderst-"

A glaring flash of light hurt my eyes. Before I knew what hit me, my body was already flung into the mid-air. As my back hit the earth hard, an excruciating pain struck my pitiable spine, forcing me to release some of the nasty liquid from my bladder.

I wished that I could die as soon as possible. An instant death was what I needed to release me from the misery of having to store the toxic in my body for so long. I shut my eyes tight. I waited and waited for my body to breathe its last breath and to leave the place for good.

Why on earth did it have to take so long for me to die?

"Ni…hao ma? (Are…you okay?)"

I opened my eyes wide.

On top of me was a beautiful man who was smiling at me. If I had not recognized those hypnotizing stars in those serene blue eyes, I would have believed that I was looking at an angel in heaven above.

"Get the heck off me!" I kicked him hard in his stomach.

_HP -17_

Feeling the chilly goose-bumps all over my body, I quickly pushed his unconscious body away from me.

Why couldn't he just die and disappear forever once and for all?

It was only at that moment that I saw the large wound on his back. I was stunned to the ground.

"_Shit! I just murdered someone who saved my ass!"_

"Nobody is going to help you now," The dark elf placed his deadly rapier at my neck, "Tell me, which overlord sent you here?"

I was still cursing myself, as I breathed out slowly, "I-really-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about!"

That was the lamest answer, I knew. I wanted to ask him about the meaning of 'overlord', but on the second thought, it was better not to.

"You left me with no choice. Once you're reborn, send Prince's best regards to your master."

I closed my eyes, getting ready to hear the sound of a pig's throat (note: I am the pig) being slit. Would I feel the pain first before dying? Or would it be a painless death? If I could choose, I would opt for the second option. It would be terrible if I had to die painfully, but if there was no choice, I just got to accept it.

However, instead of feeling any pain on my throat, I felt a sudden gust of wind on my face and heard a loud clanking sound. I opened one of my eyes to take a little peek.

My heart cheered a little at the sight of the rapier lying untouched on the ground.

"Why do you always have to get in my way?"

"This boy is my student. He called me 'Professor'."

The warm feeling in my chest just vanished, and dread took its place. _Did Prof actually recognize me?_

"Whoever calls you 'Professor' is your student?" The dark elf gave the harp-wielder a mocking smile, "I don't see the logic here, Gui."

Professor walked towards us in a serious manner. I looked down to the ground, afraid that the more he looked at me, the more he could see the resemblance between me and the real me. I may look like a boy, but with his high IQ, I highly doubted that it would be easy to trick him.

"Let's say he is not my student. Could a low-leveled fighter be hired by the overlords as an assassin? Can you see any logic in that?"

There was a brief moment of silence. I bet that the other guy was going to lose in the verbal fight.

"How could you protect His Highness, when you don't even know such simple common sense?" Prof added confidently.

"How dare you think you can protect Prince! You don't even know who he is!"

"I may not know Prince in the real life, but I know everything there is to know about him!"

I cringed. This fight seemed to have taken the wrong direction. _Is the Prince that they are talking about a girl or a boy?_

"Really? What's his favourite colour-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, gentlemen," I hate to stop the fight but I got no choice, "Where's the toilet…please?"

O O O

"Please help yourself! We have more emperor chickens in the fridge!"

That was the first time I met Prince in Second Life, and it was though all the hypotheses that I had made about him are all false. That was not a bad thing though. Little did I know that Prince was in fact very warm and friendly in person. I just could not understand why people had to give him the label 'Blood Elf Prince'. It didn't exactly do him justice.

But there was one hypothesis that I constructed was definitely one-hundred and one percent accurate.

Prince was the best-looking male that I'd met so far in Second Life. His dazzling red eyes were like beautiful black holes that could suck and trap you, and you would be stuck in them for eternity. I swear that if he was a girl, he would be prettier than all the Disney princesses combined together. Heck, he could be the prettiest girl in my college.

"Why are you staring at your food?" Prince scratched his white golden hair with a puzzled expression, "You don't like it?"

"No, that's not it," I gave a half-hearted smile, "We ruined your performance, but you still give us such a wonderful feast…"

"You worried too much, Psycho!" Suai laughed through a mouthful of rice, "I'm sure that His Highness won't mind, right?"

"Yes, he doesn't mind!" Yu Lian violently tore off the leg of a chicken, "But now we have to have a replacement concert, and that would cost us a bomb!"

Wolf-dage laughed heartily, "Let's not talk when we eat, lao po (my wife). Here, this is your favourite."

I was watching silently, as the loving wolf-man grabbed some _Xiao Bai Chai_ with his chopsticks and dropped them into Yu Lian's rice bowl.

The whole thing made me really guilty and uncomfortable.

I really felt that we should not have troubled Prince and his people to prepare this feast for us, but since we were out of money to buy even a meatbun, the brilliant Suai suggested that we had better joined the feast if we did not want to die of hunger. If it is even possible to die of hunger in Second Life…

"I would like to apologize for my rashness," The guy who almost scared the pee out of me, Wicked, broke the silence during the dinner, "Your vampire elf friend attacked Prince, so I misunderstood that you were all are assassins from the other cities."

"Why'd you have to do that, da zhu tou (big pig head)?" Suai threw his chicken bone at Abyss, "You almost got us into hot soup!"

The 'funny' bone flew past Abyss, "For fun?"

"Did you fail my exam for fun as well," Professor (a.k.a. Gui in the game) sent him a stern glare, "Student Chan Ren Zheng?"

"It's not my fault that your exam is so tough! Give me a break!"

"I expect you to work harder for my next exam," Prof calmly sipped his jasmine tea, "Anyway, did you see your classmate, Mei Ling around? I've been trying to look for her."

I suddenly had a difficulty in breathing. In an effort to look less like Mei Ling, I hurriedly stuffed a few large spicy fish-balls into my mouth to give myself puffy cheeks.

"No, Sir," Abyss glowered at me at the corner of his eye, "I've been searching for her too."

I coughed and immediately gulped down several cups of smoking hot tea. It was totally a bad and stupid move.

The tea burned my tongue so badly that I did not think that I could utter any more words.

"Hello, everyone! Ni men hao ma?"

All our heads turned automatically towards the open door. A beautiful lady was waving her hand at us, her dark maroon ponytail bouncing along. Her clothing was so tight to her skin that her bosom generously popped out from her chest. I could already feel Suai's super sonic eye-layer shot towards inappropriate places. _What a pervert…_

"I heard from Prince that you guys teleported to the concert and-"

The sexy girl accidentally shifted her attention towards Mosquito. Sparks of pink hearts flew out from her large eyes, and I already knew what would happen next.

"BISHIE!"

She rushed to sit beside Mosquito, hugged his arm and flashed a honey-sweetened smile at him. I was happily chewing on my braised duck. Hehe, there's a good chance for her to seduce him and make him forget about me. I was keeping both my fingers and toes crossed!

"I know he's very handsome and all, Lollidragon," Prince tried his best to pull the infatuated girl away from Mosquito, "But can't you introduce yourself to our guests first?"

"I'm Lollidragon! What's your name, suai ge-ge? Are you single and available? Can you give me your handphone number?"

"You can call me Wen Zi. I'm already attached. I don't have a handphone," Mosquito smiled in return.

Lollidragon gushed out, "Awwwww! Who's that lucky girl? I'm sure she must be a really pretty girl!"

"He goes by the name 'Hei_Psycho'."

"Pffffft!"

You guessed it right. I spat all my food out.

* * *

***Xiao bai chai – A type of Chinese vegetables**

**Suai ge-ge – Handsome big brother**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is a just short chapter, a continuation from the previous one. Wish everybody a Merry Christimas in advance! =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Real Reality

Prince promptly dropped his spoon. The sound of the spoon crashing against the marbled floor, though was soft, seemed to be so loud to my ears. Abyss's sharp snort pierced through my eardrums as well. What was even louder than all those noises was the sudden wild beating of my own heart.

"Is it just me or I heard him saying that he likes-"

"It's not like that, Prin-" I coughed, massaged my throat a few times to relieve the burning sensation, "He's just joking!"

I turned towards Mosquito and laughed sardonically, "Right? You're just joking, right? Right?"

He didn't speak a word. He just looked at me in the eye with those same old annoying soulful twinkling blue eyes. _Crap._

"That's Hei_Psycho? He's the one that you like?" Lollidragon pointed at me with her forefinger, every bit of colour on her face fading away.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Professor suddenly pounced on Prince, "Like me and His Highness!"

_Hit! Hit! Bam! Kick! Tak!_

As I was watching silently at how Prince beating Professor up like there was no tomorrow, I came to one awful realization that would surely break many hearts in my college. I sighed pitifully for the cheerleaders who all had a major crush on Prof. This sort of bad news would crush them if they were to know about this…

Prince just took his seat calmly and carried on chewing on his large drumstick. Professor was just laying there in a pool of fresh blood on the floor. Maybe I should have done that to Mosquito. That ought to teach him not to spurt out nonsense!

"Please ignore these idiots," Lollidragon spoke with a tired expression, which then brightened with a sly smile, "So when did it all start?"

I waved my hands vigorously, "We are not a couple! Come on, people! Can't you tell that he was just kidding?"

"I was wondering why he took the blow for you, Hei_Psycho," Wicked spoke solemnly, "Now I can understand why…"

I was wondering the same thing too! Did I ask for his help? He was the one who came running at me and received the slash by mistake! I was running out of things to say, things to defend myself that I was not in any kind of dirty affairs with that weirdo. Suai, who was still gobbling up whatever he could touch on, did not even lend me any helping hand to speak up for me. What friends are for, hah? Fine!

I promptly stood up from my banquet chair, "Excuse me, everyone. Thanks for the dinner, but I got to go now."

"What?" Suai, for the first time, looked away from his food to complain at me, "I haven't finished yet!"

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Prince muttered through a mouthful of food, "We still have some desserts left to be served!"

"Another time," I smiled thankfully, "It's really a pleasure meeting you all. Let's meet up soon, okay?"

I waved bye-bye at all of them, including Suai, who was staying for the desserts. (I should have known!) I was about to step out from the dining hall, when an unexpected voice shouted at me from behind.

"I was not joking!"

I stopped in my track. Something told me that I shouldn't turn back to look at him, because if I did, I might have totally changed my mind.

At the depths of my heart, I was afraid that I might have really fallen for him.

"You'll regret it that you like me! Don't blame me later!" I shouted back with an air of superiority.

"I won't regret! I promise. Pinky swear?"

I smiled to myself, while struggling hard to keep my face front and my inner feelings bottled safely in one secret place in my heart.

"I don't believe in pinky swears."

With that said, I walked to a spot where I could log out back into the real reality.


	13. Chapter 12

**About 3 more days to go! Have a Happy New Year, everyone! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - Wen Zi

Things were back to normal, and I had never felt better.

I used to think that being a boy was like a dream-come-true for me, but it turned into some sort of my worst nightmare to me. Why wouldn't it be a bad dream if you were roaming around naked in the inn, were imprisoned for no good reasons, and were mistaken to be a gay? Those were all the things that I had never wished to face if I were to be a boy.

My eyes made a quick observation on few of my male classmates at the noisy and suffocating cafeteria. They were making a long beeline for the popular hotdogs displaced attractively at the counter, while some of them were even holding hands with their girlfriends in the queue. None of them was spotted to be locking his arm with another boy.

What caused Mosquito to like Hei_Psycho so much? I didn't 'beautify' myself by 30%. I didn't act like a helpless romantic gay (or did I act like one?). I also didn't fight coolly and cruelly like Prince or even Zheng, for that matter.

What makes Hei_Psycho so irresistible that that pesky Mosquito couldn't just leave him alone?

Thinking that I shouldn't messed up my brain with such a silly, time-wasting thought, I brushed it aside and continued scanning my Chinese Literature essay for any typo errors. I needed to focus on my studies, or else I won't be able to graduate on time. I had no time to think about boys. I would prefer to be a boy myself than dating one.

"Assignment again? Don't you have any other better things to do besides _doing assignments_ during the recess time?"

I turned sideways to Chong Ming, who looked down at me with a bored face and a dissatisfied frown. He sat down next to me and placed his large plate of chicken rice on the glass table. The fragrant smell of grilled chicken filled my nostrils.

"Better things to do? Like what?"

"Eating? Someone's going to get sick soon if she doesn't fill her stomach with proper food," Chong Ming pushed a spoon of white rice into his mouth.

I managed to flash a somewhat grateful smile, "I'm not hungry, but I shall have my lunch later. Thanks for your concern."

Chong Ming swallowed with a loud abrupt sound in his throat. It looked as though he had gulped down the rice along with the metal spoon. He was staring at me with a cheeky expression that he had always given when he found out something about me, and that 'something' was usually not good news.

"What?" I felt harassed.

"You fancy that Mosquito guy."

I did not move for exactly five seconds. It took me a while before I could digest and process his 'input' in my brain into meaningful output. My mind was already tangled, and all I could think of that guy was his smile.

That enchanting smile of his did mesmerize me a couple of times. Not to mention that his deep blue crystal eyes had that certain soft yet burning glow that tickles your heart and causes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside…

I quickly switched that childish thought off. If I wanted to make myself warm and fuzzy, I could have just bought myself a cup of fresh coffee at the Starbucks.

"It's just a crush. I'll get over it," I replied flatly.

Chong Ming swallowed another large spoon of rice, "You may get over it, but I don't think that he'll get over you. After you left, he was... kind of…"

I studied my close friend's face, which was growing sourer than before. I was sure that it was not because of the huge amount of ketchup that he had greedily poured onto his chicken nuggets.

"He was kind of annoying. Once you left the dinner, he kept asking me, Prof and even Abyss all sorts of questions about you. I just told him that I didn't know you very well. You and me are just virtual pals that happened to meet at a forgotten cave in the never-never land."

I closed my report cover page, "And what did he say?"

"He said that he…" Chong Ming lifted his right eyebrow and moved his face closer to mine, "You're sure that it's just a crush? Why do you care about what he said if he's nothing to you?"

I hated him for being my best pal since we met in the primary school. When we were just the grasshopper's length, we had landed into all sorts of troubles. From being chased by stray crazy dogs to being bullied by the larger boys in the class… There was nothing that we had not done together.

We even had some kind of a contract agreement in the second grade. If I helped him to introduce some pretty female (and only female) classmates to him, he would let me copy his homework. I ended the contract when I entered high school, since I did terribly in the final exam (due to insufficient practice) and ended up getting a harsh scolding from my mom. I swore to her that I would work my ass off for my studies, and Ming became my witness.

In a nutshell, he knew much about me. Maybe a little too much.

"You're right, Ming. Perhaps I already fancy him," I spoke with a sigh of regret, sounding as though someone was dying.

"Ah-ha!" Chong Ming pointed at me, "You're upset because he's a gay!"

I paused briefly before declaring, "I'm actually upset because I'm a girl."

"Are you hinting indirectly to me…" Ming's voice was shaking with bewilderment, "That you don't mind being a gay if you were a guy?"

I didn't give him a nod, but he took my silence as a yes. A distinct traumatized gasp escaped his oily mouth. Thankfully no one noticed the long slice of vegetable that was dangling at the left end corner of his lips.

"That is the stupidest thing that I'd heard from you! Ni ji tao ni hen er xing ma? (Do you know how disgusting you are?)"

"I didn't say a thing, did I?" I tried to be as direct as possible, "Don't worry, because I don't have the intention to sleep with him or anything. You know why I've followed you into the game in the first place."

I did not know why but something was holding me back when I added with finality, "I want to be a man, not to be a gay."

"Easier said than done. I can guarantee you that once you log back into 'Second Life', you're going to bump into him again," Chong Ming licked the dark red sauce off his lips , "If you're unlucky."

"I know what to do, Ming. I just have to tell him that I'm a girl in the real world and he won't-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW THAT WHAT WE HAVE BEEN DOING NOW IS A CRIME?"

It was a stupid mistake for Chong Ming to give such a sudden loud outburst. Everyone in the cafeteria had his or her eyes set on us like we were criminals on loose. The whole setting became so quiet that all I could hear was the sound of the air-con blowing its cold air into the already-cold place.

"Sorry, we were just practicing for our Christmas theatre production," I nodded apologetically, "He was too immersed into his character. Sorry about that."

My lie seemed to work, because everyone had carried on with what he or she was doing. I sighed with huge relief, but Chong Ming's face was still lined with suppressed anxiety.

"I already told you that there are rules that we must obey in the Second Life. One of them is you can't change your gender," He stressed on the word 'you', "If you tell him that you're not what he thinks you are, would you think he would so nice to let you walk around in the game so freely? Once the game administrator knows about you, we shall be banned from playing the game for eternity."

Banned from playing the game for eternity? That didn't sound so bad. I had thought that the penalty was life imprisonment or a death sentence. But Ming had to make it sound as though we had planned to murder Mosquito, mince his body into many little pieces, and throw them into the sea for the hungry fishes to feed on…

_No. Better not._

With my arms crossed on my chest, I heaved a heavy miserable sigh, "So what do you propose, Captain Genius? Should I go get myself a virtual girlfriend and make out with her in front of him, to show him that I only like girls?"

"Hmmm…" Ming was poking his lips lightly with his metal fork, "That might just work, but I highly doubt that you can find a pretty chick given your low sex appeal…"

I could not believe my ears, "Hey! Are you really serious, dude? It wasn't a suggestion! I was just being sarcastic!"

"I don't think you…were…being…sarcastic…enough…" Ming's voice trailed off, his head turning slowly, hypnotized eyes following someone so attentively that I believed he was not mentally in front of me anymore.

I smacked my forehead with my palm. He must be staring at a beautiful girl's butt again. Feeling rather curious of which girl in my college that had turned into his object of desire, I turned to my left and started to scan around for the prettiest girl in sight.

I did not have to look for long. The girl in a short pink dress and long silver high-heels already made herself distinct among the rest by having her hair dyed blonde. On the second thought, her golden blonde locks that fell neatly on her shoulders looked so natural and silky that her hair could not possibly be dyed with any artificial colours. Her porcelain doll face was perfected with a sharp chin and a pair of red luscious lips. She was holding a kind of sexy gaze that was further beautified by her long thick eyelashes, which may be one of the reasons for all boys in the cafeteria to be bewitched by her exotic beauty.

My head gave a disappointing shake. Is there any boy in this world who likes girls with big brains and not big breasts? I truly doubt it.

"Ming, you can stare at her as long as you want, while I want to meet Prof-" I stopped my words at a realization.

I just realized that my good pal was no longer there with me. A quick look, and I came to another unsurprising realization that he was already buying the pretty girl a drink. One thing that impresses me about Ming is he is very efficient and effective when it comes to tackling girls.

"_Ming oh Ming… Anything that makes you happy, my friend…"_

Wishing my best friend good luck, I began to pack up my paperwork and stationery. An assignment to be sent to Prof, and I can finally call it a day in my college.

Afterwards, I regretted of wishing Chong Ming good luck. I should have kept it for myself.

"I already told you I don't want your drink! Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

As I turned my head to look out for the source of the high-pitched angry voice, I saw how the girl threw the cup of green tea directly at Ming's face. I saw how the dark green liquid with its old leaves hit his face, which looked very pale and clueless to the extent that I couldn't recognize him anymore. I saw how my best friend was being humiliated. Again.

That foreign-looking girl just reminded me of that stupid Zheng. I clenched my teeth tight.

"Hey, I don't care if you're Miss Universe or Miss Paradise!" I shouted madly at her, "There's no way you can insult my friend like that! Apologize to him now!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to apologize to that loser," The girl swept her curly hair that fell on her fair forehead, "I should have known that this university is full of uncivilized barbarians. What pitiful imbeciles!"

My short fuse had just blown up. Without thinking much of it, I grabbed a large glass of coke from the nearest table and tossed it towards her chest. She seemed not to realize that it was coming, because she was staring at her own drenched whatever-cup bosom before registering what I had just done to it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU IDIOT HAVE DONE? THIS IS MY MOST EXPENSIVE DRESS FROM ITALY!"

"Is that so?" I broke out into an impish grin, "Thanks for telling me that, because I thought the dress is as cheap as you."

I was going to prepare myself for another loud merciless verbal attack from her. However, it didn't come. What came out were her tears.

The girl was really crying her eyes out. I did not know what to say, because I wasn't exactly prepared for a situation where a girl, whose was age about the same as mine, crying like a lost child. I was about to console her, but by the time my hand was touching her shoulder, she ran off.

"Ni kan da, Wen Zi! Ta qi fu wo!" (Look at what she has done, Wen Zi! She bullied me!)

"_Wen Zi? Did I hear it correctly that she said-"_


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Hope you will enjoy this one! Have a happy new year again! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Couple Games**

That last thing on my mind was seeing him in person. In the real life. But it happened.

Wen Zi was just walking there in my direction, and I would have thought that I was still in the game, if it was not for the light blue shirt and long black trousers, and a plain striped tie as his finishing touches to his smart and neat look. His dreamy eyes, though not deep ocean blue like the ones that his avatar had, were still so radiant and clear that they just lit up his elegant face. He had hair that did not touch his broad shoulders, and it was dyed light ash brown. Despite all the differences with his features and attire, I could still notice the little mole that he had right below his right eye, although he was having his pair of black-rimmed glasses on his high nose bridge.

To cut everything short, he was simply gorgeous. I could already see some girls swooning and others shrieking with extreme admiration at the 'show-stealer'. I tried hard not to stare at him, but it was quite hard not to.

"Wen Zi, ni yao ji tao ma? (Do you want to know something?)" That annoying bimbo fell into his arms and sobbed even more pitifully on his shoulder.

"S-S-She spoilt the dress that you bought for me for my 21st b-birthday!" Her voice muffled between soft cracks, "What have I done to her? Why… Why does she have to be so _evil_?"

Wen Zi blinked blankly at her, before shifting his focus towards me. My heart began to thump vigorously. How much was the percentage of the possibility that he could recognize me? I gulped.

"I apologize on my fiancée's behalf," He gave an imperceptible, apologetic nod, "And it's partly my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone here."

I sighed out with huge relief, inwardly. The percentage was nil. However, something bothered me even more.

_That weirdo has a fiancée? But isn't he a… gay?_

"Why'd you apologize to her?" His fiancée looked up at her with swollen, teary eyes, "You should have seen how she has ruined my most beloved dress from you! You bought it for me, and she- she-"

Wen Zi just smiled. He gently brushed the tears off her eyelids with his fingers, "I'll buy you another dress, Xiang Ai. I saw one beautiful satin dress that may fit you nicely in a boutique just now."

"You're going to buy me that dress?" The girl called Xiang Ai arched him an innocent-like quizzical look, "Really?"

"I promise," He let his pinky finger out, but the girl merely slapped it away.

"I want a kiss from you," She cheekily pointed at his pouty lips, "Here."

"Kiss her!" Someone shouted aloud, which was again echoed by another, "Yeah, kiss her real hard!"

Wen Zi's eyes became wide, as his smile vanished from his already-parted lips. I got a feeling that he didn't want to kiss her. Perhaps he would want to do it in his own room, far away from the interfering public, far away from this noisy suffocating crowd.

Far away from me.

There was nothing else that I wanted to do, except to disappear immediately from that place. I was going to turn my heels to mind my own business, but the girl was so much swifter than me.

She snatched the spectacles off Wen Zi's face and devoured him full on his vulnerable lips. Her hands brushed softly against his cheeks, and I saw how her dainty fingers sweeping down his back and feeling every part and inch of him. A sudden rush of hot blood ran through all over my nerves, and it felt so weird. Everything felt so wrong. I felt betrayed for no real reasons. Or more specifically, Hei_Psycho felt betrayed.

"_Oh God, what the hell has happened to me?" _

I hastily walked away from the scene, squeezing through the large crowd that was still clapping, cheering and wolf-whistling so loudly that the noise could still be heard at the top of the staircase, when I finally reached there. From the sound of it, they were still in lip-locking position.

"_Why do I even bother? They can do it all day and night for all I care! Tch!"_

"Mei Ling, are you okay?" Chong Ming's sudden nudge on my arm made me realize that he was still right beside me, "Nobody in the right mind will know that a gay like him actually likes hot babes…"

I laughed out loud, "Of course I'm okay! At least I don't have to find a girl and make out in front of him."

Instead, he made out with another girl in front of me. Would he still kiss her if the one who was standing there in front of him was Hei_Psycho, and not me?

I hate myself for being too curious sometimes. Most of the time, I wouldn't get answers I wanted, or worse, wouldn't get any answers at all.

For this case, if there is an answer, I don't think that I want to reach for it.

O O O

"I never expected less from you, Mei Ling. Your explanations about the events that trigger the Battle of Red Cliff are very precise and accurate. Good job and keep it up."

"Thanks, Professor," I tried my best to smile, though I felt guilty that my smile was not very genuine, "I shall work harder for the next assignment."

The handsome lecturer smiled in return, with black soulful eyes still studying my essay, his hand scribbling something on my assignment worksheet with his bright red ball pen. I had always been wondering, how could he manage to finish marking my assignment just after I have submitted it to him? The essay was about 5,000 words or even more than that, but he never failed to read and mark everything after only a minute or two. That must be the power of having such an amazingly-high IQ…

"Mei Ling," Prof suddenly spoke, eyes still darting here and there at my long essay, "How was Prince's performance? Did you enjoy listening to his voice?"

My brain froze into hard cold ice. Wasn't the concert already cancelled due to a certain 'guest appearance' by three Stooges and one Mr Bean? What was he playing at?

Yet I decided to be honest, for I believe that in some situations, honesty is the best policy. Furthermore, he is my Professor. How could I lie to him here, knowing that I have lied to him for God-knows-how-many-times in that twisted virtual world?

"I didn't go to the concert, Sir. I'm sorry, but I gave the ticket to my friend," I looked down, fearing that Hei_Psycho's anxiety was written all over my face. I thought I had spoken the truth, but it was just... almost.

"That's strange," He tilted his head slightly, "Why did he tell me that he got the ticket from Hei_Psycho? Very strange indeed…"

My heart skipped a beat, "I beg your pardon, Sir. May I know is there something wrong with my ticket?"

Prof looked at me with a puzzled face, minus his weird earrings, sharp pointy ears and long silky hair.

"For your information, I was looking for you in the concert, Mei Ling. I went to trace for your ticket's code numbers, but it led me to another gamer called 'Mosquito'," He scratched his temple with the back of his pen, "Who told me that he got the ticket from Hei_Psycho as a token of friendship."

I sweated virtually. Wen Zi didn't receive the ticket from me as a friendship gift. That thief _stole_ it from me, or Hei_Psycho! How am I supposed to tell Sir _that_, without disclosing the fact that I was actually the boy who almost peed in front of him? I felt like wanting to bang my own head onto Professor Min's desk that very second.

Prof added thoughtfully, "Mosquito seemed to be very honest when he told me about it, so you must be…"

I held my own breath for the very worst.

"Hei_Psycho's girlfriend?"

"Hei_Psycho's girlfriend?" I repeated Prof's words with a totally blank and stupid expression, until the words finally found an open door of escapism to my brain, "Yes, you got that right, Professor! I'm his girlfriend!"

Yikes! Should I make myself blushing to red when I said it? Is there any girl who declares out loudly that she is the girlfriend of someone? I think it's only me alone.

I was watching at Prof's face, waiting for his response or reaction to my sudden confession. To my surprise, his face merely brightened with a boyish grin.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're the last person that I thought would have time for courtship. I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"Well…" I chuckled nervously, "I thought so myself too, Sir."

"Care to hear my humble suggestion, Mei Ling? There shall be exciting contests for couples in the Infinite City in a few days' time! Why don't you and Hei_Psycho participate in them? It will be so much fun!" Prof gushed out excitedly, his hands cupping both his cheeks like a frenzied fangirl.

I had never seen that kind of reaction coming from him. _Is that a different side of him?_ I could not help but to smile. It is funny that both Prof and I have been wearing our masks in the reality for all our lives, but our true selves would emerge freely without any care and worries in the virtual world.

"I'll tell him about what you suggested, Prof," I nodded with a polite smile, "How about you, Sir? You're going with Prince?"

Prof looked at me as though I had said something unspeakable. His face was blushing so hard to the extent that his face was a big red ripe tomato. I wasn't supposed to know anything about the love-and-hate relationship between Prince and Gui. Why didn't I think of that? Seriously, I needed to think twice or thrice before opening my mouth.

"I like that idea, Mei Ling."

A tiny smile lined across Prof's reddening face, as his hand took a photo frame which was hidden behind a thick textbook, and showed it to me. It was a mini poster of Prince singing his heart out on the stage, looking dashing and charismatic as always, his dazzling smile flashing out brightly and confidently as his gloved hand was reaching out high for the imaginary blue and endless sky.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Prof stared at the picture admiringly. I thought that I saw a soft longing gleam in his black doll eyes.

"Sir, I don't know what to say, but…" I paused to think about the next sentence, "You and Prince would make a great couple."

"Really? You think so too?" Prof barely contained his happiness, went giggling uncontrollably, "That stupid Wicked shall see that His Highness belongs to-"

_Tuk tuk tuk! _

I was so glad that someone knocked on the door. Even though it was an interesting and eye-opening sight to see Prof with a completely different and unimaginable persona, I felt more comfortable with the formal and gentle version of him.

"Hello, I'm sorry for disturbing. May I have a word with Mr. Min Guiwen?"

_Why does that voice sound so familiar? Oh my beloved Buddha… Don't tell me-_

"Is that you, Wen Zi?" Prof stood up, "Sorry, I shouldn't call you that. Bai Wen Zi-xian sheng, jing lai zuo. (Mr. Bai Wen Zi, come in and have a seat.)"

"Thank you, but I'm in a hurry. Allow me to get straight to the point. Do you know where may I find Hei_Psycho?"

"You couldn't have come at a better time," Prof smiled earnestly at me, "His girlfriend is here, so please feel free to direct all your enquiries to her."

"Hei_Psycho…" Wen Zi's voice paused with disbelief, "Has a girlfriend?"

"_Yes, he has a girlfriend! A hot one with big breasts and nice booty too! Therefore, please, please, please, I'm begging you! Go away and stay away from my boyfriend!"_

I would have wanted to say that to him very much, but I simply couldn't be nasty and impolite in front of a lecturer. I was pretty confident that Wen Zi would leave in peace, since he had already heard with his very own ears that Hei_Psycho is already taken! _Bwahahaha!_

However, something else happened. I could hear the sound of his footsteps getting louder and louder at my every heartbeat.

_He is getting closer! Shit! What should I do now?_

_

* * *

_

**Bai Wen Zi - White Mosquito**

**Xiang Ai - Wish to Love**

***Please correct me if my Chinese words are wrong. I'm not very fluent in Chinese, so hope you can help. xD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter. :) I won't be able to update often since I have finals coming, but if I ever feel bored of studying, I shall continue it. **

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed! Your reviews truly motivated and inspired me to write! :D**

**I would like to wish a Happy Chinese New Year in advance to those who would celebrate it. ;) Gong xi fa chai, tian tian kuai le! (Happy Chinese New Year, Happy always!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Hei_Psycho's Girlfriend

From the sound of his footsteps, I could feel his presence getting closer to me. I remained staring hard at the mahagony desk in front of me, not daring enough to turn behind and show myself to him. I could already feel cold sweat streamlining down my temples and dropping onto my frozen, clenched fists. I closed my eyes tight.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Prof, Mr. Bai!" I suddenly stood up from my seat, "Hen dui bu qi ni men, (I'm sorry to you all,) but I really have to go. My next lecture will be at 2 a.m. later."

A lecture at two o'clock early in the morning? I would have wanted to give myself an awakening slap on the face, but I knew there was no time for me to waste. As quick as a lightning bolt, I grabbed my assignment folder from Prof's desk and rushed out towards the door, which seemed so near.

Yet it seemed so far.

As I was having my hand just an inch away from the doorknob, I suddenly felt someone grab my arm tight and pull me away from the exit. Biting my bottom lip, I shot a dirty look at him, looking at him as though we were complete strangers. Our eyes met for a brief moment.

He was staring at me with the same dreamy chocolate eyes of his, except that they were completely befuddled and bewildered. I had actually thought that he could recognize me, until I saw that soft glimmer of pure disappointment in those brilliant crystalline eyes.

"You're Hei_Psycho's girlfriend?" He mouthed, eyes still widened.

Prof clapped his hands together with delight, "You both have known each other? What a pure concidence!"

"We met in the cafeteria just now, but I still don't know him," I maintained my stern glare at him, "Could you please let me go of my hand, Bai-xian sheng?"

At first, Wen Zi's grip remained firm on my arm. His face was still pale and perplexed, as his eyes were making effort to look straight at me, as though he was trying hard to take in the hard cruel fact that I was Hei_Psycho's girl. After some time, he finally relented and released my hand. I could sense how troubled he was feeling, from the way he was looking down and letting his golden ash hair fall on his forehead almost to his eyes.

I had just officially crushed his heart. I should have been over the moon about this, but somehow it made me feel like I was the worst person ever existed in this world...

Geez, I hate this kind of mixture of feelings. Could this be what they called a 'dilemma'?

"She's Yang Mei Ling, one of my brightest students," Professor smiled with a sense of pride, "Mr. Bai is a new intern in the accounting department of the campus. He just got transferred here from YYY University."

Accounting department? I failed my accounting exam. Enough said.

I looked at the 'new intern' in the eye, "You said that you wanted to find my boyfriend. Why do you want to find him?"

"There's something that I need to tell him," Wen Zi strangely looked very solemn when he spoke.

"What's that something? Is it urgent? I can pass your message to him."

I felt so stupid and weird when I was speaking from the third person's perspective. However, nothing was more stupid and weirder than the fact that I was actually in love with myself. I grimaced.

"Thank you but no," A thin grateful smile spread across his lips, as he was still maintaining his formal tone, "It's rather personal. I would prefer to speak to him alone."

"Well, if that's the case, I can't help you. Sorry about that," I bowed my head slightly, "Prof, Bai-xian sheng, I shall go to my class now. Zai jian. (See you.)"

I felt very much relieved that he did not ask any more funny questions about my boyfriend. Or my avatar. Whichever. I was just glad and thankful that it was finally over.

My hand grabbed the doorknob and I was turning it clockwise, but...

"This may sound unfair to you, Yang-xiao jie," Wen Zi spoke immediately, "To tell you the truth...wo ai shang da. (I've fallen in love with him)."

I ceased all my movements. My mind just became as blank as a blank piece of white A4 paper. Truthfully, I had no slightest clue on how to react in this kind of situation at all. A gay who has just confessed to his crush's girlfriend that he likes him... Should I be so pissed off that I wanted to tear him apart and strangle his neck so hard he couldn't even scream-

That's it. Too much wrestling shows for me. It would be safer and easier just to be blunt.

"I'm sorry, but he only likes girls. You're a guy so he won't be interested in you."

He frowned, "Why does gender have to matter when it comes to loving for someone? Don't you agree with me, Min-xian sheng?"

Wen Zi's head turned to Prof, whose face turned light pinkish once more.

"Well… That's quite true…"

"I beg to differ, Bai-xian sheng. Gender does matter. Let me ask you something," I crossed my arms across my chest, "Do you have the things that I have?"

"I don't have the things that you have," His serious frown curled into a boyish smile, "But I can cook, clean and sew for him. Isn't being able to handle those tasks more important than having what you have?"

"Who said I can't do those things? I can cook-" I paused, thinking hard of what to say, "I can cook… I can cook instant noodles with a nutritious egg and some fresh vegetables!"

"_Yeah right. A burned egg and some overcooked vegetables."_

I was never born as a natural talented cook. More importantly, I did not have even a bit of interest in cooking at all. Since I was twelve, my access to the kitchen was partially restricted because I would break anything that I touch. I was only allowed to make coffee or peanut butter sandwich with any cooking utensils that are made of plastic or steel. Even when preparing these light meals, I had to be under the supervision of mom and my younger brother.

Yes, my fifteen-year-old younger brother, whose cooking skills are far more _formidable_ than mine.

Sometimes I wondered why I was not born later than my brother so that I could take his role, and he could have taken mine. Was there any reason why I was being born as a girl? Could it be bad karma?

I brushed off my thoughts. The more I thought about it, the more it drove me insane. Wen Zi did not make me feel any better about it. He just made me feel worse.

I was preparing myself to be humiliated by a sarcastic remark or even a loud guffaw by that gay weirdo, just to rub salt into my deep wound. However, the only sound that I could hear was a soft polite chuckle.

I stared at Wen Zi. He merely beamed at me with a warm smile.

"I can see why Hei_Psycho likes you now," That handsome smile of his was accompanied by a pair of determined brown eyes, "But I won't lose to you, Yang-xiao jie. I won't give up till I find him."

He can see why Hei_Psycho likes me? That sounded so odd I wanted to laugh myself to death. I merely shrugged it off.

"Good luck in finding him, Bai xian-sheng," I snorted with a tinge of sarcasm, "If you manage to find him, I'll do anything that you ask for, no kidding."

"Anything I ask for?"

"Wasn't I being clear enough? When I said 'anything', it means 'anything'," I said tiredly.

"That's good," he flashed a sly grin, "After I've found Hei_Psycho somewhere in this campus, you need to break up with him."

"_Break up with myself? That's really beyond my wildest imagination..."_

"I'll break up with him if you can find him, but I can assure you that you won't be able to find him, Bai-xian sheng," I pursed my lips tight.

"I'll find him by hook or by crook. That's my promise to you, Yang Mei Ling-xiao jie."

As he was saying those seemingly-sincere words, Wen Zi held out his pinky finger towards me. Although I was pretty much confident that he would not be able to find me (or Hei_Psycho), my heart felt rather restless. Something was indeed holding me back. I did not know what made me feel this way.

This feeling is getting really old. I need to get a grip and face it like a man.

"There's no need to do that," I shook my head imperceptibly, "Professor is already our witness. Isn't that enough?"

"That's fair enough. Don't forget our promise," Wen Zi smiled and made his way towards the door. As he was walking, he looked back at Prof and gave his hand a light wave.

"Catch you later in Second Life, Guileastos."

As soon as the door opened, the once peaceful air was rudely filled with deafening noises and loud cheers from the outside. There were a crowd of students and lecturers who were already fainting helplessly at the sight of Wen Zi's 'trademark' smile. Even Zheng's 'faithful' cheerleaders were also present. Some of the obsessed girls also tried to have 'sneak-peeks' of the handsome college professor before the door was closed again.

I could not help but to sigh at the ironic thought.

For certain people who like boys, they sure have many pretty young ladies going head-over-heels for them. If only I can get one of these girls to like me in the game... _But how?_

O O O

"That guy really went all the way to Professor's room to find you? I thought he was just bluffing when he said he's gonna find you in campus-"

"WHAT?"

I struck a furious finishing blow against the hungry wolf with my heavy silver mace, before shouting back at Suai, "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I never expected that he was for real when he said that. Holy Blessing!" Suai casted a healing spell on my damaged arm and continued, "Anyway, I don't comprehend why he's going all nuts for you. That lucky guy has such a gorgeous hot babe by his side, but he's not contented with having only her. He got a really, really strange big appetite, that funny quirky dude."

_Funny quirky dude? That's a real understatement. He should be the 'Psycho', not me._

I held a deep breath and let the burdening gas out, as I was picking up all the red sticky wolf fangs that were lying fresh on the green earthen ground. Sad to say, Suai's words were my thoughts exactly.

_Doesn't Wen Zi already have a beautiful fiancee? What would he gain from searching for the male version of me in the real life? If he truly loves and cares for his fiancee, he wouldn't want to create any sad and sappy triangle love stories between the three of us, right? _

_Unless..._

"Perhaps he could have been forced into an arranged marriage by his parents or something like that…"

Before I could stop myself, I had accidentally spoken out my thoughts. I wished I could just bite my tongue and my ears off.

"Hey, brother! What century are we living in? Matchmaking is already extinct! We are no longer living in the ice age, man!"

"Then you have a better explanation, my brother?" I stared at the noisy elf priest with deep furrowed eyes of a bulldog.

"This may be hard to believe but…" Suai pulled me closer so that I could hear every word of his cautious whisper.

"I strongly believe that he must be a _bisexual_."

* * *

**Xian Sheng - Mr. / Sir**

**Xiao Jie - Miss **


	16. Chapter 15

**My exams have just ended, so here's a new chapter for this story. =)**

**However, I need to give a warning that this chapter may be strange at certain parts, but they are meant to be funny, so I hope that they are not taken seriously. I've told my mother about this chapter, and she was like, "How come you have strange ideas?"**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Gothic Warrior

When it comes to determining a person's sexuality, there can be no person who can do a good job in it other than Ming. I can still remember vividly about the gender-guessing games that we had played when we were still wet behind our ears in our high school. Every time whenever we felt bored, we would guess the gender of stray dogs and cats that walked passing our way.

Amazingly, he got the gender right every time. My curiousity had grown so intense that I had to ask him if there were any special tricks hidden beneath his sleeve. According to Ming, he knew the gender directly from the sound of the dog's bark and the cat's meow.

For Wen Zi's case, I wasn't so sure how Ming discovered Wen Zi's true sexuality, because... well... Wen Zi didn't bark or meow or moo, right?

"You don't believe me?" Suai's high-pitched, irritated voice shook me off my silent reverie, "Anything's possible in this modern globalised world, baby!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you, nine..." I dropped the last fang into the dirty yellow pouch in my hand, "Ten. All we need is ten wolf's fangs, right?"

Suai pointed his new oak elven staff at me with a toothy grin on his face, "Yes, that's right, my fellow comrade! Let's go change your job!"

"Hey, wait up, dude!"

I made a short brisk walk towards Suai and tossed the pouch containing the quest items at him. He shot me with one of his questioning yet amusing looks.

"This may sound embarassing," I managed to strain out an embarassed smile, "But can I take a leak first?"

Suai's large bright red eyes immediately narrowed into the size of long red lines. I couldn't care less of what he thought, because I was already feeling the extreme desire to clear all the painful toxic out from my body at once. My bladder was totally killing me...

Oh god, I really couldn't hold it any much longer!

"How come you have so much urine to pee?" Suai turned behind and continued walking, "Yes, you may ease yourself when we get to the-"

I really hate to admit that I had done it, but I had really done it. I had already raced to the nearest humongous tree and zipped down my pants. When I finally let it go, ahhh... it really felt so good I almost felt that I was flying high with the birds and bees (no pun intended) in the beautiful blue sky.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY PEEING THERE, ARE YOU?"

I turned my head to stare at Suai, whose jaw was already dropped onto the grassy ground. The horrified look on his face would have been so funny to laugh and tease at, if not for the fact that I felt a little guilty instead. It must have been tough for him to watch me acting out like any other ordinary guy, when he knew all along that it was actually a girl's face that had been hiding behind my mask of masculinity.

I looked down at the dirty puddle that I had made, feeling rather down that there was this one fact that still remained.

I was never a boy.

No, I shouldn't feel that way.

Why couldn't I be optimistic? Whining about it won't change a thing. Since I was given the chance to be a boy, I should make the best of it. I've decided to pull my socks (and zip) up, shaking all my thoughts and energy of negativity away from my head.

Trying to make a joke out of the whole situation, I chuckled out loud cheerfully at Suai,

"Hehe, being a boy's pretty neat. At least I don't have to squat."

"You're unbelievable!" Suai shouted furiously, before heaving out a sigh with huge relief, "Haiz... At least I know I don't have to teach you how to pee. Well, let's go now, shall we?"

_Tuk tuk tuk!_ _Eh, what's this? What- another mail?_

"_Meet me at the Job Centre. - ABYSS"_

My brain froze. _Abyss? What does that si wang ba dan (stupid tortoise egg) want with me?_

"Hey, Xue-chang," I asked my elf friend, with my heart thumping hard against my chest, "May I know exactly where we're heading to?"

"Duh, where else if not _Job Centre_? We're going to change your job, aren't we?"

I smiled and nodded nervously.

_Wouldn't Suai be totally freaked out if I tell him that we are going to meet Zheng there?_

O O O

"I knew that there was no time to lose! With just a sword in my hand, I slayed the evil dragon boldly and valiantly, and boy, he was strong! I was panting hard but I swore to put my humble life on line for my beloved king and country-"

"Shu-shu, wo bai tuo ni (Uncle, I'm begging you)," Suai clasped his hands together and rubbed his palms," This is already the sixth time you've made me listen to the same old boring crappy story-"

"Ah yes, thanks for reminding me, young man! It was the sixth dragon that I've encountered-"

I sweated inwardly. Irregardless of how many times Suai had tried to interrupt the NPC, that young-at-heart uncle never failed to continue sharing his proud stories about his heart-gripping moments, great achievements and noble awards. We had spent approximately about half an hour there in the centre, and I believed that we were going to be stuck there for another half, if the Lady Luck indeed hated us that day.

As that talkative Uncle was telling his own grandmother's stories, I managed to steal some glances at the passers-by in the town through the large open window.

There were gamers of all kinds of races, colours and shapes (I swore I saw a cracked flower-pot talking like a human being to a crocodile-man with angelic wings). Most of them were making purchase-and-sale transactions with each other, and some were just asking around to form fighting teams and such. Others were patronising the shops located at the streets of the lively town, with boring and unattractive signs such as 'Item Shop' and 'Weapons and Armoury' being displayed outside the buildings.

Other than those shops, there was also an inn where people sleep to regain their health and a tavern where players eat to fill their stomach. I had seen all sorts of people- humans, demons, dark elves, beasts, celestial beings, and even some magical creatures that I could not recognize or just looked plain bizarre.

I had seen them all, but I couldn't see Abyss. _Was that mail some kind of a dirty trick he was pulling?_

"Hey pal..." Suai's loud yawn invaded my thoughts, his elbow nudging mine teasingly, "You've seen any _bishie_ that might interest you?"

"No, but did you happen to see Abyss around?"

I was expecting a look of horror to scar Suai's face, but the kind of response that I received from him was something that I had not expected at all. He laughed.

"You don't have to be so scared, Psycho! That bird-brain bastard is nowhere to be seen, so relax and chill! Besides, I am wearing a cross!"

"A _cross_?" I clarified to ensure that my ears worked properly.

"Yeah, a cross!" Suai's hand moved around his collar of his Chinese priest robe and whipped out a large cross necklace, "You want one?"

"Hey pal, you're sure he is afraid of a cross?" I looked at Suai quizically, "If he's not afraid of anyone, why would he be afraid of a cross?"

"Qing wen, xiao hai zi, (Excuse me, sons)," The retired warrior- NPC, who had been absorbed with his own tales of glory, finally took notice of us, as though we had spoken an unspeakable taboo.

"The person that you've spoken of," The uncle's once-youthful-and-bright face became wrinkled and pale, "What is his name?"

I was about to open my mouth to pronounce his name but-

"WO AI NI (I LOVE YOU), ABYSS!"

"ABYSS, BE MY VALENTINE!"

"I WANT TO BEAR YOUR BABIES, ABYSS!"

His name was already shrieked out by the esctatic and possessed cheerleaders. Or obessesed and illusioned stalkers would be a better description, because whenever Zheng went, they just had to be there...

"H-H-He's coming! Please protect me, my sons!"

With that said, that Uncle sprinted to the five or six wine barrels at the corner of the room and opened the cover of one of them. He tossed its wine out through the window, placed the barrel back onto the wooden floor and jumped into the now empty container, which he then quickly covered with the round lid. The wine barrel returned to its original state and position, looking nothing out of ordinary.

"Shu-shu, ni you gao cuo ma! (Uncle, you got to be kidding me!)" Suai kicked the barrel, "You're the one who fought the strong evil dragon, so you're the one who should protect us!"

"I'd lost to him before…" A soft, sobbing voice crept off from the cylinder box, "Thus I know the limitation of my own strength in comparison to his… Yue liang wo, xiao hai zi...(Forgive me, my sons...)"

"_Even a NPC lost to him? What is he? Some kind of freaking monster?"_

I knew that I was still no match for him, but I did not know why I still grabbed the silver mace from my sling bag.

"My level may not be high enough," I cleared my throat, "But I can-"

"Fret not! I can beat him!" Suai suddenly declared.

"Xue-chang, you're sure about it?" I was worried that he might use his 'cross' as his 'ultimate weapon', "Zen de ma? (Really?)"

"You said you can beat me? Let's see you try."

Abyss was already standing threateningly at the door, his sharp blade was already glinting blindingly in his right hand, ready to cut our heads off at any moment. His torn black cape was flying along with the chilly menacing wind. The look on the gothic warrior's face was so dead serious that Suai and I could already be dead with our eyes open... if looks could kill...

"Sui pa sui? (Who's afraid of who?) Behold, my greatest power! Yaarhhhh!"

Suai whipped his staff out and rushed towards Abyss, whose handsome face was surprised at the elf priest's sudden cry of war. I did not know where my best friend got that super strength from, but I was truly awed and impressed by his courage and willingness to sacrifice his life for me and Uncle. At last, a real man had just been born into this world!

Or that was what I thought.

What Suai did next was completely unexpected.

He leaped through the window and ran away. He had escaped alone. My heart instantly plummeted and broke into pieces.

"_He had just left me to fend for my own. So called 'best friends forever'..."_

"How dare he tricked Abyss!"

"He's not going to get away!"

"LET'S GO AFTER HIM!"

Another unexpected thing happened. A swarm of furious girls dashed off in an earth-shaking stampede; they just went berserk, eyes blazing with fury, hair burning up with some gruesome fire, as if they were turning into Super Saiyans like Goku from Dragonball. Luckily, they didn't grow any huge muscles, because Suai would have faced the most painful punishment from the hell.

Chong Ming once told me that his dream was to have beautiful girls chasing after him. I don't think that he meant this...

_Bam! Bam! Pang!_

"Please don't hurt me! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you ask for!"

I turned to see the already broken wooden pieces of the barrel, and they were strewn across the floor. Never occurred in my mind that Abyss would go for the defenseless NPC instead of finishing me off...

"Here are 100 droplets of zombie tears," Abyss placed a drinking gourd in front of the kneeling middle-aged man, "Change his job to a knight."

The terrified yet confused NPC pointed at me, "Did you mean this young fellow? Since he's a human, 'warrior' would be a more suitable job for him. Elves would be better kni- arrggh!"

Abyss punched the NPC cruelly in the face and lifted him up in the air, "I said I want you to change his job to a knight! You really don't want me to repeat myself for the second time!"

"Let him go, you son of a bitch!"

I had already known that I would be heading for an instant KO if I did that. But I would be able 'rest in peace' if I could manage to knock some sense into Abyss's head and maybe even ruin his hair. As I was going to land my hardest blow on my target, I felt a hot steel running through my chest. I looked down.

I saw a long blade sticking out from my gory flesh. It pushed a little bit further through the burning hole before being drawn out.

_Critical hit HP -157! _

I collapsed onto the floor. My head was throbbing in an unbearable inhumane pain, as my body was shaking in agony, feeling the hot blood oozing out from my chest. I was trying hard to hold my breath, while grabbing hard onto the bloody wound with my trembling hand. I was thinking that it might relieve the pain but to no avail...

"Hao! Hao! (Okay! Okay!) I'm going to change his job!"

_Ding! Hei_Psycho's job has successfully changed! Three new skills achieved: Angel's Touch, Attract, Holy Strike. Health fully restored!_

A strange colourful light enveloped my body. Before I knew what had happened, all my pains vanished away just like that. The wound on my chest was no longer there.

The weirdest thing of all, Abyss was looking down at me with a proud smirk on his face.

"Congratulations, Gay_Psycho. You've just been knighted."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Sir Knight

In real life, particularly in England, knights fought for the King and their country. They had sworn to dedicate their lives to protecting them with all their heart, might and soul. They wouldn't have minded to shed their blood and sacrifice their lives, as long as their beloved King and the people of England were safe and sound. That was all in the past.

In virtual life, particularly in Second Life, what are knights? What do they do exactly? Are they the same like warriors? This is already the year 2100, so modern knights would have been more futuristic than the knights before, right?

What's more, I didn't even plan to become a knight. I was going to change my job to be a charismatic and heroic warrior, but with some 'special help' provided by the 'great, irressistable and handsome' Abyss, I ended up being a knight.

A knight or a warrior, whatever. As long as I could get a girlfriend ASAP to break Wen Zi's heart, as long as I could get back on track to pursue my dreams to become a real guy, I wouldn't mind any job (except a 'beggar', if it can be considered as a job).

Now there's only one tiny problem... I am not good-looking enough.

After donning on my brand-new bluish plate armour courtesy of the 'generous' Abyss, I was staring at the black-haired boy on the wall mirror. His dark caramel eyes were not as dazzling and encapsulating as Wen Zi's, the jet-black hair that flowed past his ears were not as smooth and silky as Prof's, and the boy in front of me definitely did not have sexy and muscular biceps like the ones that Abyss flaunted when he was fighting me. As for my skin, I was already too tanned for my own good.

That was the reason why I named myself 'Hei' (Black). As for Psycho, I sighed with a sad heart. I'm really becoming a psycho now...

"Jie! (Big sis!)" A female voice shattered the peace in the fitting room and crashed against my depressing thoughts, "Did you see how pathetic that pervert can be? What a tragic joke!"

That voice sounded so familiar... Where did I hear it? Hey, didn't she sound like the girl who gave me that 'hot' slap in that tavern?

"He doesn't look like a pervert to me. I think he's rather clumsy and cute," Another voice giggled in return, exuding a cutesy persona of its owner.

"You call that kind of face 'cute'?" The first voice gasped with exaggerated horror, "Look at his droopy eyes! Ta hen nan kan yao si! (He's so ugly I could die!) Judging from his horrendous appearance, I bet he didn't even beautify himself!"

I touched my forehead and then smacked it hard._ "That girl is right. I really didn't beautify myself."_

"That's why he looks so natural, Sis. Everyone looks so perfect here that it's not so realistic anymore," The other girl paused meaningfully, "Besides, knights are rare. All guys want to be either swordsmen, archers or mages. I don't see anyone who's a knight so far."

"Hah! That goes without saying. It's the lousiest job ever in Second Life. Only idiots would want to be knights," the fiercer voice snapped back.

"Xiao mei (Little Sis), it's not his fault. Abyss forced the job on him. He didn't have any choice."

"Which side are you on? Anyway, why is she taking so long?" I could feel her death glare piercing through the plain orange curtain in my direction, "Are you laying eggs in there? Come out now!"

Sick and tired of listening to their gossip about me, I pushed the curtain open and looked sternly at them.

Both the girls looked quite nonplussed, both their mouths and eyes wide open. One of them looked almost like an assassin, since she had the bottom half of her face covered with a black veil. Her eyes were green and misty and beautiful, and from her eyes alone, I already knew that she was a alluring beauty. Her choice of costume was an all-black ninja suit with a hood, which I felt strange and unsuitable for someone as stunning as her.

On the other hand, the taller female was clothed in a bright pink and yellow cute cheongsam that reached her knees. She was not as pretty as her sister, but her warm and friendly smile was enough to make up for everything that she was lacking of. The brunette had a long cute ponytail, which was flowing down seamlessly on her right shoulder, and she had another shorter red ponytail above her left ear. Her eyes were as green as her sister's, except for the pupils which were brighter and sunnier in those gentle green eyes of hers. She was definitely pleasing to the eyes, to my eyes, at least...

"Hey brat, have you done looking at my sister?" The ninja-assassin snarled, "Do you want me to dig those eyes out?"

I would have wanted to dig her eyes out myself, but I could not ignore the fact that she was a girl and I was a boy. I had decided to let it pass.

"I'm sorry for taking your time."

I nodded almost apologetically, before rushing out with my torn and bloodied newbie clothes slung on my shoulder. Damn, it was close. I was afraid that I would actually become a lesbian. I wanted to have a girlfriend, but I never wanted to have any strings attached. I wouldn't want any feelings to be involved.

_But even though the relationship is fake, can it be created without any real feelings created?_

"Deng ze wo, da-ge! (Wait for me, big bro!)"

I quickened my steps to the counter, knowing that the girl was just right behind me. My heart was racing fast... dangeously fast. I thought that by pretending that I didn't hear her voice, she would have just let me go.

I had never expected that she would hold my hand.

Feeling all troubled and annoyed, I looked down at the girl in pink and yellow, who was about a head shorter than me. She quickly released my hand, perhaps surprised by my irritated and stern face, or perhaps surprised by how large and course my hand was.

"Sorry, it's quite impolite of me," Her head nodded, as her bright green eyes beamed at me, "I would like to introduce myself. My name is LovelyCupid7. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Cupid7. I'm Hei_Psycho, but you can call me Psycho," I smiled automatically.

"Psycho?" She burst into a cute giggle, her delicate hands cupping her parted lips, "I'm sorry, but I don't think the name suits you. Can I call you… Sir Knight instead?"

I wasn't sure of what to say, so I just uttered one of the famous lines from the movies.

"That would be lovely."

I thought that I sounded too romantic. After that, the girl was just staring adorably at me, as though her bright sunshine eyes were trying to create some electricity rays with mine. Strangely, it didn't give me any electrifying sensation that blew me away. The only pair of eyes that managed to make myself feel weird and giddy inside was those of Wen Zi's...

"JIE (SIS), CAN YOU COME HERE? THE ZIP'S AT THE BACK OF MY DRESS... I CAN'T REACH IT! STUPID ZIP!"

"Wo yao lai liao, xiao mei! (I'm coming, little sis!)"

After Cupid7 responded to her sister, she asked me this with an eager smile, "Infinite Tavern at twelve midnight. Would it be a good time for you, Sir Knight?"

I got to keep my thoughts straight and clear. It would be just a date between me and Cupid7 in an effort to show (as clearly as possible) to Wen Zi that I was 'straight'. After that, I would confess to Cupid7 that I wasn't the right person for her because she deserved someone better. Even better, I could introduce her to Abyss, because he seriously needed somebody to soften his stone-cold heart.

_Easy, right? Piece of cake, right? Absolutely, dude! Why do you have to make your life so difficult? _

"It's perfect," I wore my most handsome smile, "I'll see you there, Cupid7."

Cupid7 nodded slightly, her smile was as sweetest as the honey in the self-imagined sunflowers sun-bathing in the yellow fields. As I watched her leaving to tend to her sister's needs, my heart was pounding and pounding wildly with pure excitement and suspense.

"Finally, I am going to have a girlfriend! Yes!" I pumped my fist into the air, as though I was going to fly and crash againt the ceiling in a supersonic speed like the Superman.

"I can smell the love in the air. It stinks hard!" The weapon-smith at the counter laughed heartily, "Don't forget to invite me to your wedding, kid."

My happiness was short-lived. It was already shocking enough that we can eat and pee and poo in Second Life, and the fact that we can marry was just too...

"Wedding? We can have a _marriage_ in Second Life?"

_Ridiculous!_

The overweight old man explained helpfully with his fingers counting, "Not only a marriage that you can have here, young man! You can buy a house, register your family surname, have a family pet, start a family-"

_If me and Cupid7 happen to get married later, does it mean that I have to consummate our- _

_No, I'm not going to propose to her! Why should I be worried? Weirdo me._

Decided to dispel the stressful feeling off, I took my already-shrunk wallet from my sling bag and opened it to reveal a disappointing piece of paper money and some cheap coins.

"How much is everything, da-shu (uncle)?" I asked with a weak heart.

The smith spoke as matter-of-factly, "You don't have to give a cent, kid. It's all free for you."

Eh, why do I get a special treatment for no reasons? If I was the Prince, I would be glad to accept it, but since I wasn't... could it mean that the NPC was corrupted? I stared at the old man like the Detective Conan to see if there were any screws loose in his head.

"Why are you complaining, kid? Shouldn't you be happy that you got everything for free?" The old man in a dirty grey shirt and loose trousers shot me an odd look.

"Everything comes with a price, uncle. There's nothing free in this world. Tell me, how much?" I emptied my wallet and placed everything I had onto the desk counter, "Is this enough?"

"Aren't you a stubborn lad-"

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU TO THE HEADQUAR- OUCH!"

From the first word 'Release', I already knew that it was Suai.

Abyss had brought a large fabric sack into the shop and thrown it rudely against the marbled floor, enabling Suai to break free through its hole and breathed in the fresh air from the outside. As the purple-haired elf priest was panting hard with all four on the ground, he turned his head up to look at me. What else I could do but to stare daggers at him? I wanted to be pissed off at him, venting all my wrath and anger on him, tearing him apart and burying the pieces of him into the depths of hell, but...

"_I'm sorry, Mei Ling. I didn't mean to."_ A private message interrupted my tangled thoughts.

I looked at him, but I was too tired to smile. I was too exhausted to frown either. All I could make with the muscles of my face was... a blank and empty expression.

"Give him the best equipment for elf priests that you have in store. When I said the 'best', I meant the 'best'," Abyss intensified its death glare on the poor shop-keeper, "What are you waiting for?"

"N-N-Nothing! The best equipment for elf priests, coming right up! You kid, come with me!"

The plump old man dragged Suai into the fitting room, threw a set of elegant robes and cloaks into the cubicle, and ordered him to change into all of them, one by one. From that, I could already understand why and how we could get all these things for Free Of Charge. It was very convenient nevertheless, but it was still immoral and unethical to do it.

Talking about immoral and unethical, I don't think that undergoing an illegal 'sex change operation' is any less immoral and unethical than extorting goods from NPCs...

"You see what your best friend has done?" Abyss suddenly talked to me, as I was having my own thoughts swirling restlessly, "He abandoned you and left on his own. With friends like him, who needs enemies?"

I turned sideways at Abyss, "Still, he's a good friend of mine. Someone like you who doesn't have any friends won't understand."

I spoke that, but I knew perfectly that he had a bunch of friends who were following him around like lackeys. Or a bunch of lackeys who were acting like his friends. No matter. Zheng still had friends, though I hated them so much for what they had done to Ming.

Strangely enough, there wasn't any direct response from Zheng. I looked at his handsome yet rugged face. Realising my gaze at him, he quickly glared at me, as though there was an invasion of his privacy.

"I don't need people to clean my shit up. We're going to depart before dusk. Tell your 'good' friend to hurry up."

Abyss walked out from the shop, his long torn cape flying sinisterly behind him. I almost felt that he had bad friendship experiences, but I could be imagining things. Furthermore, what he was feeling inside was really none of my business.

I headed to Suai's fitting room and opened the curtain.

"Hey buddy, you need to be quick-"

"WHAT THE- HEY! STOP LOOKING AND CLOSE THAT DAMN CURTAIN NOW!"

I pushed the opaque orange curtain close, "Sorry."

_Thank Buddha, everything's back to normal..._


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading till this far! :) Enjoy this chapter yeah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – A Knight's Duty**

"A-A-Are you sure you want us to level up in this place? Can't we go to another map?"

I couldn't understand why Suai asked those two simple but silly questions when we arrived at that place.

Believe it or not, the first thing that I saw at that place called Forgotten Beauty Plains was a gorgeous beauty in the form of a half human, half snake. She had eveything that a man could ask and die for; bewitching blue eyes, silky green waist-length hair, a pair of cherry red luscious lips, and a slender hour-glass figure that moved and swayed in a provocative manner, as the alluring snake-lady slithered seductively on the aromatic muddy ground.

There weren't just that lady alone; in fact, there were plenty of these beautiful creatures swimming playfully at a small mud pool, and another group of them were plucking harmless-looking mushrooms under some glittering, magical trees with cute buckets hanging on their dainty arms. They were all wearing translucent snow-white dresses, and as a girl, I felt a deep relief that they wore black tops inside (Well, this game couldn't be rated as X18+, right?).

Being a 'man' myself, I can feel that it would be every man's dream to be there, just to be enchanted and hypnotized by their out-of-this-world beauty, ready to be intoxicated and seduced by their magic spell. That was why I couldn't really get it when Suai was having cold feet to be there.

Another question was stirring madly in my head, however. Are they really _mobs_? I thought all mobs are supposed to be ugly and noisy and scary.

As they always say, _never judge a book by its cover..._

"I'm going to stay here," Abyss declared, shooting Suai and also me a very conceited smile, "If you want to chicken out, suit yourself."

I watched Abyss marching with such menace and confidence towards the 'fiends', his black leather boots grinding against the dirty mud on the grass, the bastard sword in his hand piercing brightly through the gloomy darkness of the freezing night. I looked at Suai, who was nothing like Abyss; he looked as though he was going to pee in his pants at any second.

"_Why do I feel that I have befriended the wrong sort of person?"_

Decided to cheer myself and my best friend up, I grabbed his shoulder assuringly, flashing the best smile that I could give despite having the worst feeling at that very moment.

"Hey, I thought you like sexy ladies, Xue-chang. They may have slimy tails and all those dirty scales, but you don't have to be so fussy," I teased, smirking like how a cheeky boy would smirk when he talked about pretty girls.

Suai exclaimed loudly, "It's not about their tails and scales! Do you know what these _sexy_ _ladies_ actually eat for dinner?"

"Well…I don't know. McDonalds?"

"Our balls!" Suai cried out.

When he said 'our balls', I seriously thought about the hard frozen fishballs that I had left in the freezer at home. Because seriously, what is so tasty and delicious about our balls? Wouldn't you just choke yourself with testosterone and pubic hair and other male hormones? Yuck!

"This place is heavily infested with hot beauties who eat virgin boys for their lust and pleasure," The elf priest explained with a pale, already dying face, "There's a famous myth about the boss; she captures the best-looking male players, drains their blood out till the very last drop, and bathe with their virgin blood in a bathtub made of their veins and flesh."

I slapped my forehead hard with a regretful sigh, "Really, you just had to make this game sound perverted…"

"This isn't the time for some perverted stuff! There's a huge cave up ahead, and I can swear with a cross on my heart that the boss is inside there, waiting for us to fall for her booby trap! If we aren't careful enough-"

"Hurry up, assholes!" The distinct voice of the vampire elf echoed at us with pure arrogance, "If you sissies feel frightened, please feel free to turn back and leave anytime!"

"Who's frightened? We're coming!" I shot back, uncertain whether we were really ready for this whole insanity.

Sympathized with Suai, whose legs were already shaking hard to the point that his pants seemed to be falling down, I held his arm and dragged him forward.

"We'll be okay, dude. I'm going to protect your virgini- your dignity! Come on!"

I was about to say the word 'virginity', but I didn't think that it sounded right, since Suai had so many girlfriends in the past that I had already lost count. He couldn't still be a virgin, could he?

Okay, I really shouldn't let my mind wander too far. I should put a big dot there. A full-stop.

It took me and Suai about two minutes to reach where Abyss was. It was rather easy and convenient that we didn't have to fight any mobs on our path, since 'Mr. Nice Guy' had done all the dirty work, _thank you very much_. I would be glad and delighted to kill any normal mobs, but bashing up human-like monsters were still a little bit… weird and cruel for me.

"Here, catch!"

Without any slightest warning, Abyss threw me a wrapped cardboard, and when I caught it, _yikes_! It was so heavy that I had nearly dropped it onto the soggy wet mud. I gave the object a closer examination, before removing the light yellow fabric wrapping from the 'early Christmas gift'.

When I found out what it really was, I truly wished that it was a cardboard. It was actually a heart-shaped shield, with a brilliant red jewel attached to the heart of the shield. Most shockingly, the shield was pink in colour.

My least favourite colour. _Damn!_

"Can I have a better shield please?" I complained like a child who didn't like his Christmas present, "This one's pink and girlish."

"Which suits you the best," Abyss continued my sentence with a lop-sided grin spread across his face, "Now I want you to attract fifteen of those snakes and come back here in one piece."

I scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Why should I tackle those girls for you? Given your good looks, I'm sure you can tackle them by yourself. "

"Eunuch," Abyss turned to glower at Suai, "You didn't explain to him about all the jobs and party formation, did you?"

I was quite glad yet slightly annoyed that Suai was already in his own comfort zone. His highly-enhanced supersonic eyes were already scanning at the half-naked mobs at one spot not far away from the three of us, and my 'highly-enhanced supersonic eyes' could see Suai's saliva streaming down at the corners of his lips. At that moment, he looked exactly like a mob, which was going to devour the girls with one single bite of his sparkling white 'Colgate' teeth.

A few painful seconds had passed, and it was only then that Abyss's voice entered Suai's eardrums.

"Erm, sorry, were you talking to me just now?" The red-eyed elf priest asked innocently.

"Forget that I asked," Abyss closed his eyes with his fangs clenched, before opening those fierce aquamarine eyes again, "You know you're a knight, right? Did you know that your job is to tank for the party?"

"_Tank? You meant like an oil tank?"_

I would have loved to ask him that, but I had a bad feeling that it would make me sound and look stupid, so I changed the question.

"How exactly do I… tank?" I scrunched my face quizzically, still feeling stupid with the edited question.

I could see an irritated vein popping out on Abyss's forehead. He scratched his turqoise feathery hair, perhaps thinking of how to explain it in another more intelligent way.

"Never mind. Let's leave it at that. You know when we want to level up, going solo against a whole bunch of strong mobs is a pointless suicide. That's why we need a party-"

He stopped briefly, before baring his vampire fangs out, "A party is a group, a team, a fellowship, a consolidation! Get it?"

I nodded countless times quickly. Maybe I looked blur to him, because if I looked smart, he wouldn't have given me a full set of synonyms of 'party'.

"An ideal party consists of a warrior, a mage, a priest..." The vampire-elf warrior glowered shortly at Suai, who was still busy with his 'photo-shooting', "And a tanker. Why do we need a tanker?"

"To tank for the whole party?" I answered as though I had comprehended the meaning of tank, when actually I had not.

"Right. Warriors are damage-dealers, priests heal the party, mages cast Area of Effect spells, and you as a knight," I felt a sudden pang on my heart from Abyss's stern glare at me, "Absorbs all the damages inflicted by the mobs."

I automatically raised my hand up, "I have a question here. Basically, what you're trying to say is I'm... the guardian of the whole party?"

"To put it another way, you're our 'meat shield'," Abyss flashed an ominous smirk, "Once you die, we all gonna die."

Indeed, my very poor unfortunate soul left my mortal body at those morbid words. _Why do his words have to sound so depressing?_

"Why?" The vampire elf snorted, "Having regrets now?"

"Who says I'm having regrets? You want fifteen mobs, I'll give you twenty!" I announced with seemingly-full confidence, but my words were actually half-empty.

"Don't act so cocky, brat. Let's see if you can attract five of them," Abyss raised his dark cerulean blue eyebrow with scorn.

"We shall see about that!"

Putting on a brave front, I held my pinkish shield and heavy mace tight in my white plate-gloved hands, ready to give everything I got. I marched as steadily as possible to the snake-ladies nearby, heart palpitating wildly, mind racing fast, thinking hard how on earth I should 'tank'. Animals attract their mates by making a weird dance, displaying striking and attractive colours, and producing special hormones with their pee_. _

"_Should I just do one of those?"_

"In case you're clueless, use the 'Attract' skill!" Abyss shouted tauntingly from behind.

"As if I don't know that!"

Feeling rather embarassed with myself, I murmured a few magic words that I had nearly forgotten. After using the unknown skill, I did feel myself to be more fragrant than usual, if that was possible, if not unlikely. Had I released some kind of funny hormones to attract mobs? If I had, why couldn't I see the effect of being chased by those white snake-girls?

Exasperated, I moved a few steps closer to them, almost right in front of a small group of five or six mobs. They looked at me as though I was nothing, with their gleaming blue eyes looking bored and tired, with their glossed mouths yawning and gaping open. No one made any effort to attack me.

Then they all left me like they never saw me. _What the hell?_

Adding more insult to my injury, Suai laughed out loud with tears flying out from his eyes, "Haha, that's the first time I saw mobs can be choosers!"

"Attract skill my ass! I couldn't even attract one mosquito! Shit!" I stamped my foot hard against the brown glutinous mud.

How I wished I hadn't say that. Because the next thing I knew, I really attracted a 'mosquito'.

"Rise o'mighty ice dragon, snow blizzard!"

I turned behind to determine the source of the spell. My jaw almost dropped, because what I saw at that very moment was just too good to be true.

There were about ten- no, fifteen, or even more than that- of white snake-ladies frozen still like beautiful crystal statues fixed to the muddy ground. With a simple snap of the warlock's finger, the crystallised mobs were crushed instantly by the mysterious strong breeze that were so hot and scorching that it stung my skin. I stood there frozen, feeling awed yet envious that he could wipe out a bunch of mobs on his own, whereas I, with a warrior and a priest in my team, could not even 'attract' a single mob.

I was too engrossed drowning in my own thoughts that I did not realise that the _dangerously-skilled_ warlock was already standing in front of me.

"This world is too vast, but God must have shrunk it for us to meet."

I spoke curtly, "Sorry, I believe in a different God."

"Awwww, man!" Suai lamented, "You've completely taken all the hot babes out! Couldn't you have spared one for me?"

As always, Wen Zi smiled charmingly, "If you allow me to join your party, I shall freeze all the mobs for you, Xue-chang."

"_Did he just call him 'Xue-chang' (Senior)? Seriously, he's so much older than Suai..."_

"You really can do that for me?" Suai beamed at Wen Zi with excited eyes, "Xie xie ni, hao peng you! (Thank you, my good friend!) You're a very kind and considerate person! Unlike a certain _someone_ here…"

I could see the silent glare directed by the mousy elf priest towards Abyss, who was aiming a stabbing glare at the strange elf warlock himself. _I really got a bad feeling about this. _

"Don't play a fool with me. You heard my words?" Abyss gritted his sharp fangs.

Wen Zi nodded with a boyish smile, "Loud and clear."

Once again as predicted, Wen Zi let out his pinky finger again. That was really getting old and lame. If I was a betting person, I would wager that Abyss would think he was too conceited and 'cool' for this sort of kindergarden game.

_Never judge a book by its cover. _Why did I often forget that?

Imagine the shock that I got when Abyss was going to knot his finger with Wen Zi's. Except that something else happened.

"Please excuse me, Abyss. I got an emergency call," Wen Zi held his pinky finger close to his ear and 'talked' to it like an IPhone, "Hello, who's speaking? You would like to speak to Abyss? Yes, he's just right beside me. Please hold on so that I can pass the phone-"

That would have looked really cute, if Wen Zi was as young as a kindergarden kid. _What a quirky weird dude._ But still... how many adults would act like that? I smiled faintly.

Abyss clearly wasn't smiling, but I had never expected that he would grab Wen Zi by his neck and pull out his blade into the air.

_Geez, doesn't that guy have any sense of humour at all? _

I rushed forward with the pink shield in hand and-

"You asked for it, you got it!" Abyss roared, "Unleash, five slashes of fury!"

_Tang! Tiang! Tang! Kang! Miss!_

The shield flew away from me and instantly, another burning slit hit me across my chest, giving me a hot rush of pain through my veins. My body was ready to plop down into the sticky mud, when I felt a pair of protective arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from faltering and making a mess of myself.

I turned my face slightly sideways, feeling a glint of light that shone from the same dazzling blue eyes. As strange as it sounded, there seemed to be some genuine concern in his eyes.

"You're okay?" Wen Zi breathed into my ear.

_Oh shit, I really look like a gay now._

"Protecting your boyfriend now, heh?" Abyss snorted with his bloodied sword on his shoulder, "You lover-boys are pretty good in being cozy and cuddly with each other."

"I'm just tanking for our party. Isn't that basically my duty as a knight?" I clenched my teeth, holding in the excruciating pain.

"Well then, if you're a knight, let's see what you're capable of. We shall go further to the west. Stronger mobs are there so we can level you up."

Abyss gave me a final intense glare, before proceeding to walk to the 'west', so he said. As for Suai, he healed me and before leaving, he also gave me a disapproving frown that said something like,

"_I told you earlier to be a girl, pal. Not my fault."_

Everyone went up against me because of someone that I didn't even know much. What had I done wrong in my previous life?

_Wei shen me? Wei shen me? (Why? Why?)_

As soon as I broke free from Wen Zi's bro-mantic embrace, I picked up the already dirty shield from the muddy puddle on the face of the virtual earth. I wiped the mud off with my gloves, staring at my own hazy reflection on the shield for the second time. Frankly speaking, I was just an ordinary-looking dude. What he saw in me, I would never understand...

"Xie xie ni, ni shi hen hao ren, (Thanks. You're a very good person,)" Wen Zi's voice filled my ears like a sweet poisonous gas.

"Don't think too much over it," I shook the filthy mud off my hands,"You helped me before, so I was merely paying back my debts to you. That is all."

"You don't owe me anything, but if you want to pay me back…"

As Wen Zi spoke those words, he went down on bended knees, bright azure eyes looking up at me. I thought that he wanted to beg me to be his 'boyfriend' or something like that.

No, it was so much worse.

"Marry me."


	19. Chapter 18

Hi again! I apologize for updating late, because I have been demotivated to continue this story... but I love Hei_Psycho and the other characters so much, so I would be sad if I have to discontinue it.

:D Thanks to all who are still reading and enjoying this story, and I would give my special thanks to SasoLOVE111 for her motivating review for the previous chapter!

I haven't written this as a disclaimer, but I clearly don't own Half Prince or Second Life. It would be great if I own it though. xP

* * *

Chapter 18 – Fairytale's Prince

When you are asked for your hand for marriage, there can be two predictable answers:

One, your eyes would be wet and red with tears of happiness, and then you would give the man an embarassed 'yes'.

Two, if you aren't sure whether you want to spend your entire life with this particular person, well, you can always say that you would think about it, and for the next few weeks, keep this poor guy at shoulder's length. It is better to avoid this guy than to say a cruel 'no' to him, right?

That was what I usually observed and noticed in all the soap operas, which I had been watching with my younger brother out of boredom.

However, I had not seen one love drama that has the male protagonist being proposed by another male character, who already has a gorgeous young maiden as his fiancee. If I were the director, I would have fired the scriptwriter for coming out with such a ridiculous and terrible story, shouting at him or her with Donald Trump's infamous line, "You're fired!" Not just that, I would have killed that scriptwriter myself if killing was legalised by law.

In this case where I was the main actor and not the director, without any script for that matter...

I seriously did not know what to do.

His ardent and soulful blue eyes were beaming at me, just like a prince charming, waiting for his 'princess' to say the three-letter-word at any moment. If that wasn't enough to melt any princesses' heart, he was already holding out a silver ring that sparkled brightly, luminously in the dark silent night. The creamy white Han-styled mage robe that he was wearing was already stained by the damp brown mud, when he decided to bend his knees and soak his legs in the puddle of mud.

Everything would have been very romantic just like a fairytale, if I were a girl. To me, it wasn't a sweet fairytale. It was a horrible nightmare.

"I'm not going to marry you," I tried my best to shoot my fiercest glare at him, "Get your butt up now, will you?"

"I won't get up until you say 'yes'," Wen Zi declared solemnly.

"What happened to you, dude? You already know that I'm a guy, so quit acting like this and let us move now!"

I grabbed at Wen Zi's robe and attempted to hoist him up, but this guy's legs seemed to be entirely glued to the earth with some stubborn elephant glue. He was so heavy that I felt myself like an idiot, persistently trying to lift an oversized elephant with my own bare hands!

"Get-the-hell-up-now!"

"_What's happening out there?"_ A cold voice rang alarmingly in the party chat, _"If you're still taking your own sweet time, we'll leave without you."_

"_Wo men yao lai liao! (We'll be coming over soon!) Just a minute!" _I answered back.

Suai added into the chat with the same shrieking, panicked tone, _"Don't ever step a foot into that scary cave I've told you about, Psycho! Ting dao ma? (You heard that?)"_

"_I heard it already." _

I wouldn't worry about going into the cave and face the oh-so-frightening Queen of Snakes. I was more worried about that pain-in-the-neck-

_Hmm... scary cave? That might just do the trick._

I bent down on the ground, looking at Wen Zi hard in the eye.

"Heard about that scary cave Suai talked about? If you can defeat the boss, I'll marry you, no joke."

Although I was making such a deal with Wen Zi with a serious and cold face, my heart was praying really, really hard that he would not agree to be a part of this deal. I hoped very, very hard that he would be discouraged from having a marriage with my avatar, because really, who wanted to die fighting a fearsome and terrifying boss for the sake of a marriage with a game avatar? That would have only happened in a fairytale; Second Life was no fairytale, and I was definitely not a princess.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that totally had slipped out of my mind.

"I accept your challenge," Wen Zi suddenly stood up, his long and finely-shaped pointy ears shaking delightfully, "You can't break your promise."

Wen Zi was a prince. Not the Prince in Second Life, but he was more like the fairytale's prince- fighting fierce dragons in the dungeons, controlling a gigantic army of brave soldiers under your command, rescuing the beautiful princess trapped in the highest tower, etc, etc...

I had always wanted to be that kind of prince, but since I'm a girl... Only a princess' tiara can fit my head, huh?

"I'm a _man_ of my word," I scoffed, with my right pinky finger held out in his direction, "Just to prove my sincerity."

Instead of reaching for my finger, Wen Zi just smiled. He placed the silver wedding ring through my pinky finger, leaving it hanging loose, since it was clearly meant for its neighbouring finger.

"You have my trust, Psycho."

Wen Zi gave me his last gentle smile, before heading for where I dreaded he would be going. My heart was beating incredibly fast, fearing for the death that was inevitable, as I was watching the strange warlock walking with such steady and undaunted steps towards his destination. I wanted to call out his name to stop him from going any further, but something... something was definitely stuck in my throat, if only I knew what it was...

"_There's a famous myth about the boss; she captures the best-looking male players, drains their blood out till the very last drop, and bathe with their virgin blood in a bathtub made of their veins and flesh."_

I remembered Suai telling me about that myth, but it was just a myth, so it couldn't be real, could it? I was thinking, what kind of game designers who would create such a sick monster, which would use male virgin blood as shampoo and soap? I laughed out loud, but it didn't work. My fears were still there, haunting me and consuming every bit of my sanity.

Clearly, I was going cra- "Ow!"

I almost stumbled into the mud as I received a strong slap on the shoulder. Fearing that my friends would notice the wedding ring, I hurriedly slipped it into my pocket.

Suai's high-pitched voice filled the cold air, "What's taking you guys so long? We have been waiting for you two since..."

"One question here," The elf priest's brilliant red eyes scanned around, "How come there's only you, Psycho? Where's Wen Zi?"

"He has gone to fight the boss," I uttered, my voice filled with guilt and grief.

"Good riddance," Abyss, as usual, spoke with an apathetic grunt loud enough to be heard by everyone, "Keep your heads up, guys. Let's go."

"D-D-Do you have any idea what you're talking about? You know what the beauty queen's going to do to him, r-r-right?" Suai stuttered with his fingers shaking in his mouth.

"I know, and that's why we're not going to save him," Abyss's deep blue eyes pierced in the sombre darkness.

"Even if we go to him, we'll be wiped out easily. If he just dies alone, he'll be respawned back in the city. Save him and _die together_, or leave him to _die_ _alone_. Decide for yourself."

Without waiting for any answer from us, the vampire elf warrior left on his own, his leather boots squishing and stepping mercilessly through the soft mud as he was walking with such a powerful aura. No matter how harsh and cold his words could be, he did have a good point...

"It's really hard to decide, but I'm sure you're having the same thoughts as me," My best friend gave me a hearty slap on my back, "Right, my good old pal?"

"Yes, my thoughts are same as yours. Let's go find him, my good old pal!" I ran off, ignoring the shocked look on his face.

"Hey, dude!" Suai yelled behind me, "You've misunderstood everything! What I meant was I was going to... Do you really want to die so much, Psycho? Come back!"

Not caring for anything else in the world, I went racing towards the direction that Wen Zi went, using his footsteps on the mud as a path that would lead me to the cave. No matter how much I wanted him to be out of my life, no matter how much I hated him so much for making me look like a gay...

On the second thought, perhaps I didn't hate him so much that I thought I would.

_Oh god, I don't think that I've really become a gay, have I?_

O O O

As soon as I brought my foot into the cavern, I was already in my fighting stance, ready to strike at any mobs that would go berserk at my appearance. Except that, there were no mobs to be seen in the dark tunnel. No oh-so-frightening Queen of Snakes. No pinky-swear Wen Zi. No nothing. Only the sound of the wind moaning, as if it was in pain, as if Wen Zi was moaning in pain...

As crazy as it sounded, I had this particular vivid image of Wen Zi sitting in a pot of burning oil with some carrots and potatoes as ingredients, his mouth being stuffed with a ripe tomato, his eyes being covered with pieces of a fresh cucumber that acted as his facial mask... okay, I officially thought too much.

I increased the pace of my noisy footsteps (because of my plate boots), heading towards the corner at the long tunnel, thinking that it would either brought me to another room or it was just a dead-end. It took me about five minutes to reach the end of the tunnel (damn you, game designer!), and as I made a quick left turn to the new room, I stopped and froze at what I saw.

The room was very wide and spacious, and in the middle of if, a dark magnificient spiral staircase was hanging from the high ceiling to the centre of the cavern floor. I looked up at the ceiling, but I could only see eternal darkness that had no definite ending to it. If I had enough time, I would have wanted to explore more by climbing the spiral staircase, but I knew that I was racing against time.

"_If I still have some time to race against..."_ I gritted my teeth.

I continued running with all the energy and might that I could muster towards the gloomy darkness in front of me, and what greeted me next was a bright opening on the wall. Thank the creator of Second Life, no dead-ends in this place.

Without any more hesitance, I entered the opening. The light broke out, blinding my eyes, forcing me to cover my face with my pink shield. After getting my eyes adjusted to the bright atmosphere, I strained them a little to look at the surroundings; the whole cubicle room was filled with bright orbs – pink, purple and blue- floating beautifully and magically in the air. The whole view was beautified more by my realization that I was standing on top of a cliff, which was overheading a hot spring with a mini waterfall cascading and splashing down into the spring.

It was a truly breath-taking sight to behold. I wouldn't any complaints, if not for the _stench_-

That made me hold my breath. My eyes scouted around once more, not going to miss any details, and I had realized one important detail that I had missed.

The hot spring was in red. The spring was as red as blood. Or the spring was actually blood.

_Wen Zi's blood. _

I immediately descended down the ancient staircase that was spread across in front of the cliff, as quickly as possible, although still making sure that every step that I made did not produce any cracks on the stairs, since it was already so ancient that I was worried it would fall (together with me). When I reached the bottom of the stairs, it was only then that I realized that I was blind.

I was blind not to see Wen Zi's body sprawling in the spring of blood.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello again! :D**

**Thanks to _SasoLOVE111 _and _cris_ for their awesome and encouraging reviews! I'm very glad that you like this story, and I appreciate the time that you have taken to read it. :)**

**To cris if you read this: Thanks for your moral support, cris! :D It cheers me up to know that my story cheers you up too!**

**I don't think that I could spend much time on this Half Prince fan-fiction starting this month, since my school would be opening soon, but I shall update this story whenever I have the time and inspiration. Hope you all would enjoy reading this chapter, even though it is shorter than usual. Happy reading! ;D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Angel's Touch

After making sure that the Queen was not around, I jumped into the hot bloody spring (with a loud _Splash!)_, while holding my breath for as long as I could, for the strong stench was getting unbearable. Actually, I was very glad and overjoyed that I was not 'bathing' in 'a bathtub made of flesh and veins', but... something awful did bother me inside.

I could see some fresh skulls and broken bones bobbing up and down in the thick red liquid at the corner of my eye. My stomach just churned by itself, and I forced my disgusting vomit back into my gut.

Picturing myself having 'fun' in a luxurious swimming pool, I walked in a terribly slow manner (due to my incredibly-low agility, thanks to Suai) in the direction of the figure floating in the spring, somewhere near the edge of the spring at 2 o'clock. The pond or spring or whatever it was called, was unusually very large to be a private swimming pool for a beauty queen... well, unless the queen was as large as a jumbo elephant?

Jumbo or not, I hoped that the Lady Snake would not appear very soon. My level wasn't that high, so I sort of already forecasted that my butt would be kicked straight into the outer space, if she were to pop out of nowehere. No need any crystal ball to know that.

_Namo Amituofo. (Buddha is infinite.) Please bless my soul..._

A few minutes later, I _finally_ reached the poor unconscious half-naked guy. As I pulled him out from the bloody water, I was wondering where in the sick virtual world his robe had vanished to, but at the same time, I was appreciating the fact that he still had his pants on. I was already comfortable with my own private organ, but with others', erm... not so much.

"Hey..." I panted, shaking his seemingly-lifeless body, "Ni neng ting dao wo ma, Wen Zi? (Can you hear me, Wen Zi?)"

I thought I was just being foolish. How could he still hear me, when there were so many bruises and scratches on his whole body? His closed eyes were slightly puffy with black-and-blue patches, thick lips swollen with fresh blood tracks on his chin, a few fresh cuts here and there on his fair abdomen... And yet... he still looked so _handsome_. I sighed with some self-pity and regret that I was never a heartbreak kid like him, but then decided that my looks weren't as important as my skills.

I called out 'System', slightly embarassed with myself that it had been a long while since I checked my current status.

_**Name: Hei_Psycho l Gender: Male**_

_**Level 10 l Race: Human l Class: Knight l Reputation: - 170 l Health: 450 l Mana: 98 l Unspent Skill Point: 0 I Strength: 12 l Physique: 18 l Agility: 8 l Intelligence: 6 l Willpower: 15 l Wisdom: 7 l Charisma: 3 (What the heck!) l Luck: Unknown l Abilities: Cross Slash – Ability Level 1, reduces mobs' HP up to 50, Invisible Shield - Ability Level 2, absorbs physical damages with a magic shield, Attract - Ability Level 4, attract mobs in a radius of 10 metre; Requirement: 10 Charisma Points (That explained it...) / Angel's Touch - Ability Level 6, transfers own HP and MP to another player by 50% / Holy Strike – Ability Level 7, strikes mobs with the offensive power of light**_

"_Angel's Touch? That could be useful..."_

I rubbed my hands together, channelling some kind of 'chi' (earth energy) into my palms and placed them onto Wen Zi's injured chest. As a thin layer of blue light flowed from my 'magical' hands onto his body, I felt an instant pain in my own chest, feeling as if my HP did reduce on its own by half... as though there was some kind of power of gravity pulling me into the steamy spring at any second.

I had started to understand why my job was the lousiest of all jobs that were available in the game. Other than being a 'meat shield', a knight got to sacrifice his HP and MP for the survival of teammates... and I'm the kind of knight who holds a pink heart-shaped shield. How cool is that? *Sweat*

**_System notice: Angel's Touch Execution Successful_**

**_Party: Hei_Psycho HP -225 MP - 49; Wen Zi HP +225 MP +49_**

I breathed in hard, trying my hardest to get rid of the pain, which faded away completely... at the very moment Wen Zi opened his eyes.

"Psycho, dui bu qi (I'm sorry)…" He mouthed painfully, "I couldn't defeat her…"

I started a brief lecture, "You were really out of your mind. You're so _god_-looking you can even get the goddess from the moon to marry you. Don't you think it's such a waste you marry a guy like me?"

Wen Zi managed to conjure a weak romantic smile, "To marry you... is a blessing."

_Argh, headache... headache..._

"You really didn't get my point, did you?" I looked at him with questioning eyes, "Anyway, can you walk?"

Without any words, Wen Zi tried to heave himself up, with one of his hands grabbing the stone floor for support. His pale face became more strained than ever, his breath becoming thicker and harder, and I knew that his body was still too weak for any movement. I held the elf mage's arm, signalling him to stop torturing himself anymore.

Then I did something that I wouldn't dream of doing for an adult man, other than my younger brother (and that was also when he was five).

I turned behind, squatted down and with my forefinger, pointed at my behind.

"Climb my back, Wen Zi. Let me give you a piggyback ride."

I waited for any response which... didn't come. That was understandable, since the idea was very strange, very awkward and very uncomfortable, and this 'creative' idea by the 'creative' me would become more outrageous if he found out that I was actually a girl. But he didn't know that, so it should be okay. Right?

"Come on! Ni deng she mo? (What are you waiting for?)" I added sharply, as soreness began climbing my spine and thighs.

"My weight is..." Wen Zi's voice sounded hesitant, "Sixty kilograms."

_Sixty kilograms?_ I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry after knowing the truth.

"Did I ask you about your weight? Kuai dian lai! (Come quick!) We don't have all the time here."

I did tell Wen Zi to be quick, but I could feel my heart pumping quicker than it was before. It had been a very long, long time since I had given anyone a piggyback ride. Therefore, I was very afraid that I might drop him. Besides that, I wasn't so sure if I could carry a 60 kg of flesh, meat and bones on my back without breaking my rib cage or rupturing any of my organs.

_"Okay, I got to relax. If I die, I'll respawn. This is just a game, so no need to be so tense," _I took a deep relaxing breath.

But it won't hurt to be extra careful. I did some brief warm-up exercises by stretching and skipping. Once Wen Zi put his arms around my neck, I gripped onto his arms and shook them a little, making sure that his hold on my neck was secure. Then my hands went to the back, reaching for his right leg and then the other one, before holding them both as firmly as possible with my arms. It was somehow uncomfortable to see his legs so close to my waist. To make matters worse, he had those long 'sexy' legs that were sticking out so I did have some _funny _thoughts, but I tried not to think too much about them.

During the whole process, I could feel his weight weighing down on me a little, and Wen Zi was definitely... not... as light as a... mosquito.

"I'm going to lift you up," My heart was going to explode, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are. Jiayou! (Don't give up!)" Wen Zi nodded, with his chin touching my shoulder.

Strangely, the magician's encouraging words gave me some confidence. I accumulated all my strength, vigour and pride as a man, stood up and... _poot._

Good news was I could carry him without spraining my back or pulling my muscles. Bad news was I had discharged some 'manly' wind from my anus.

Wen Zi moved uncomfortably on my back, "Did you hear-"

"Yeah, I farted!" I shouted, feeling hot all of a sudden, "But people fart! Won't you fart too?"

The guy behind me paused shortly, before his light-hearted chuckle entered my ears, "Sorry... I thought... it was the sound of... some spells being cast..."

I should have just kept quiet. I never thought that some spells can be so special in Second Life that they were designed with farting sounds.

_Because of my noisy anus, my manly pride... all gone... _

"Sorry, my bad," I muttered with an embarassed grunt, "And you're not getting any lighter. Let's go."


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for all the reviews because they made me really happy. :D And credits to my friend whom I called Sasuke for contributing some awesome ideas for this story!**

**A warning to those who don't like Yaoi: This chapter may have some Yaoi elements... or is it called Shonen-Ai? I better go ask my friend about it, haha. xD**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Wild Butterflies

If I had known that I had to climb all the way up the stairs to exit from the cave, I wouldn't have acted noble and offered to give him a piggy back.

I knew that I was being cruel by saying that, but who won't be when you had to go through a whole epic and fantastic journey that was so tiring and tedious that you felt like you weren't climbing a staircase but the Everest? The journey would have been so much easier if not for the fact that there was a adult man (regardless of how good-looking he looked and how bad his wounds were) of 60 kg in weight enjoying the free ride on my back.

But I couldn't really blame him because... well... he did warn me about his weight. Then why did I choose to carry him? Why couldn't I just let him walk with a limp while I was holding onto his arm?

I wasn't so sure myself, but one thing for sure, there was no way I could leave him all alone there. Not when I was the 'guardian of the whole party'.

"At last... Phew... Let's take... five... Okay?" I spoke breathlessly, as I finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Gong xi ni (Congratulations)," I could sense the genuine smile in Wen Zi's voice, "You've made it."

Still panting, I smiled back, "No... _We've_ made it."

I let go of the injured warlock elf as carefully and gently as possible onto the floor, fearing that I might accidentally drop him if my aching legs were to give in and bend to unimaginable positions like little pieces of twigs. After that, I just plopped onto the ground.

It had never felt better to be lying on the cold course floor without any purpose, you know, just staring at the infinite darkness ahead that should have been the clear blue sky if I was outside. I was ready to melt into the ground, as small beads of sweat already pooling and trickling down my neck and face.

My body felt so wet and damp inside my plate armor that I had to take it off. After removing the heavy armor, I was about to lift my soaked cotton undershirt up... but somehow, I stopped. I would not have minded being stark naked in front of a man, but if it was Wen Zi...

I suspiciously stared at Wen Zi, only to find his eyes peacefully closed, as though he was sleeping soundly while leaning against the wall with discomfort. The strange chilly wind blew at his pale face and ruffled his clover green hair, and his hair looked untidier than it had ever been. His long masculine arms were hugging his own half-naked body that was lined with vivid cuts and scratches. My heart still sank at the heartrending sight, though I knew very well that it was just a game we were playing.

_Yeah, it is just a game, but why does everything have to look and feel so real? How troublesome._

"Hey friend, don't sleep here," I gently shook his shoulders, triggering his eyes to open slightly, "There's a bed in the inn, and that's where we're heading to, right?"

I knew that I had spoken that line to be meant as a source of encouragement and comfort, but... _why did I feel as if there was something wrong with that very particular line? _

When I realised where I had gone wrong, it was too late.

My senses perked up when Wen Zi had that same mischievous smile the first time we met in the 'Slimeball Park'. As he was leaning in closer to me, my eyes grew wider than before, my butt sliding backward slowly and uneasily.

And worst of all, despite all the injuries that he had, he squeezed my left arm firmly, and that was when my stomach twitched.

"Why go to the inn..." Wen Zi's smile became twisted, "If we can do it _here_?"

"H-H-Hey hey! You got the wrong idea, dude! I was just telling you to sleep in the inn!" I continued in real panic, "And you're supposed to do it with your fiancee, for god's sake!"

Wen Zi loosened the grip on my arm, "You were there when we were-"

"Yes, I... Well, no, my girlfriend told me about it," I almost forgot that it wasn't Psycho who saw them kissing so passionately like Romeo and Juliet.

But then... why on earth did I have to feel so troubled inside when I refreshed my memory about that kissing scene? Argh, it could be jealously, but what the heck? It would be gone soon, if I didn't mull much about it.

Like any other normal boy, I gave him a teasing grin, "I heard that she's a sizzling hot babe. You're lucky to have her."

"You think I'm lucky?" Wen Zi's smile began to fade.

"Sure I do, why not? She's beautiful and she got a nice body to boot. Unless you're not a guy, I don't see why you don't like her," I answered with a confident tone.

"Beautiful and a nice body..." The light in Wen Zi's mysterious blue eyes diminished as he added, "Do you like Miss Yang Mei Ling for those?"

That question really got me speechless. Frankly speaking, I was very glad that I wasn't born as a beautiful woman with a nice feminine body that every girl would die for. As strange and kooky as it sounded, I had always felt my body to be some sort of an annoying burden to me. Because of my female body, I was forced to wear a pair of stupid bra, carry a sanitary pad around with me like it was a necessity, and ensure that my skin was fully free of scars (Mom was being very strict about this).

I wasn't sure if I would like the female version of me if I was a boy, but that would become a totally different story, so thinking much about it would be pointless. Anyway, it did feel awkward that Wen Zi treated Mei Ling and Psycho as though there were two different persons, and it was tough for me to answer him since Mei Ling was actually equivalent to Psycho.

"Do I have to give you a reason for liking my girlfriend?" I questioned him back.

"True," Wen Zi's lips spread into a meaningful smile, "You really don't need a reason... when you love someone."

I stared at the handsome elf, whose bewitching crystal eyes were looking straight at mine. His hand from my arm slowly reached up for my cheek and gently ran his fingers over it. My stomach was swarmed with wild butterflies as his fingers were heading for my lips, and that was when I caught his hand and put it on my shoulder.

Clearly and sadly, he had misunderstood everything about me.

"Climb my back, Wen Zi," I kneeled down with a slight small hunch, "We need to be fast before the Lady Snake Boss comes."

Wen Zi didn't say any word, but he just smiled. Remember when I said that smiles confuse people? It's true because his smile was just too confusing. I used to think that we all smile because we feel happy and ecstatic about something. For his case, he ought to be frowning since I obviously had rejected him, but the only thing that he did was... smiling.

And when he smiled, he looked pleased, charming, mischievous and disappointed, all in one at the same time. How freaky was that?

I turned away from his face. With his arms knotted securely around my neck, I slowly lifted him up again from the jet-black floor.

_Ugh... Is it just me being... weaker... or he was... getting... heavier?_

Trying my best to ignore all the pain and sprain, I made my first few steps, slowly and steadily, towards the spiral staircase that was looming ahead in the freezing darkness. I thought of checking it out whether the staircase that was swirling up above was a quick shortcut, but before I could even start executing my plan, it was already destroyed with a loud booming female voice that echoed clearly in our direction.

"Where do you think you're going with my virgin sacrifice?"

I quickly scanned around for any beauty queen or gigantic anaconda or whatever soul that I could find, but there was... just... the silent cold wind. Is the snake queen transparent?

Oh, what the _hell_! I just gave her any crap, so long she didn't suddenly pop out suddenly in front of us and bite our necks off.

"You're mistaken, lady! Couldn't you tell that he's not a virgin anymore?" I shouted to the empty air.

"Yes, I couldn't know it myself," The feminine voice hissed, "How would you know that he's not, dear? You must have some valid proof."

I scoffed, "Proof? How was I supposed to get the proof, lady? Do I need to bring him to a hospital for a full body check-up or something? Gosh, give me a break!"

I continued my path towards the high staircase, muttering some quick prayers that the _big_ voice won't demand to have Wen Zi to be sent to the nearest hospital for a body check-up. Because as far as I could remember, Wen Zi seemed to imply that he had done something very awful and disturbing to my avatar, but how could that be possible if we were both guys? Guys couldn't possibly lose their virginity among each other because-

"I've given my virginity to him!"

My heart abruptly stopped. I thought I'd heard Wen Zi said that he had given me his virginity.

"ARGHHHH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU TAINTED ELF!"

The piercing, thunderous roar shook the whole room violently, causing me to lose my balance and fall hard onto the cold cement. I felt an excruciating ache on my back from the sudden impact, not really from the fall but more from Wen Zi's body that fell flat on top of me. That cost me a few of my HP points, but at least... at least I had broken his fall.

"Ughhh... Hang on, Wen Zi!" I quickly scrambled to my feet, with Wen Zi still on my back, though my knees were already starting to wobble, "We're almost there!"

"Psycho... don't look behind."

"What?"

Before I could find out what exactly he was talking about, Wen Zi untied his knot of arms around my neck. I whipped my head behind and was flabbergasted to see Wen Zi being flown up into the awful darkness in the mid-air, a glittery red tongue coiled tightly around his body that sent him into the mid-air to an unknown source that I wished was anywhere but the snake's hungry mouth.

"WEN ZI!"

I cried out and ran towards where the invisible Snake Queen was supposed to be, valiantly brandishing my mace and whipping out my shield, fearing that the magician elf would already be snake food once I reached him-

"DIE, YOU BITCH! RAGING VAMPIRE SLASH!"

A piercing light flashed in front of me. I watched blankly as a giant female head suddenly went rocketing up into the air and _poofed_! A slim half-woman's body appeared for a brief while before vanishing along with its large scaly tail into thin air. I blinked repeatedly non-stop at the confusing switch of events.

"_Okay...That's easy," _I thought uncomfortably to myself.

"She's not dead yet," A familar gallant yet cold voice filled the air, "The only way to kill her is stabbing straight through her heart."

As I heard the same sound of arrogant footsteps, I already knew who it was.

I loathed everything about him. The way his twisted smirk curled across his face, the way he walked with black leather boots that were grinding mercilessly against the scarred floor, the way he cockily placed his bastard sword that was shining in crimson blood on his right shoulder... and there was Wen Zi's body being safe and sound on his other shoulder.

That was the first time in my life that I felt very glad to see Abyss.

* * *

**This may not be related to the story, but I would like to highlight the earthquake tragedy that happened recently in Japan. We have read the news about it and the effect is very devastating. Let us pray for them and hope that everything would be better soon...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Yay, finally, I'm back!**

**I would to thank SasoLOVE111, Won Wen and Mei Wen for their reviews for the previous chapter! :)**

**To Mei Wen: Yup, "Touch Wood" is an Asian joke, and it is also a kind of superstition. We always say it when we talk about taboo and we want to get rid of the bad luck. Yup, I'm an Asian too! xD**

**And thanks to my friends, Sasuke and Miss Curry Puff for the interesting and hilarious conversation that we had last week. That conversation had given me the ideas to write this chapter. :)**

**Hope you shall enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 21- Best Friends

He dropped Wen Zi's body coldly onto the hard ground, as though... as though the elf mage was just a rotting garbage to him. I clenched my fist tight, holding back the urge to punch that growing demonic smirk off his face, knowing that it was impossible for me even to pluck a strand of hair off his head. That tall dark figure, who seemed to have sensed my glare towards him, suddenly turned his face in my direction. His twisted smirk was spread even wider.

When he looked at me like that, especially with those cold yet fiery blue eyes that could lit up the whole place into a wicked burning hell...

It was hard to believe that he got the worst grade for Chinese Literature paper in my class.

"Thank the heavens you're still alive, Psycho! You don't have any idea what we'd gone through to get to the top of this cave!"

At the distinct sound of the familar annoying voice, my eyes darted towards the same spiral staircase that used to be my finishing line, when I had decided earlier to make a run for the said line for my sweet escapism. A short figure donned in a bright green robe was seen descending down the stairs with rapid steps, his hand holding up a priest staff that shone blindingly like an emergency torchlight.

It immediately became clear to me that that staircase was actually leading to the exit from the cave. At the top of those stairs, there could be a door or a window or even a itsy-bitsy little ant-hole that was waiting for us to climb through to get the heck out of here.

Though...

_I doubt that we would ever get the heck out of here alive._

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, my handsome," A female voice purred sensuously from the creepy wind, "Do you miss me, darling?"

"Of course," Abyss flashed a cheeky smirk at the darkness ahead, "And I've dreamt about cutting your pretty neck too."

The invisible snake-woman merely laughed seductively, "You're still just the same. I really like you that way, Virgin Child."

I almost chocked on my own saliva. _Did she just call Abyss... Virgin Child? _

Out of a sudden, Suai threw his back and guffawed out aloud. He was practically laughing with his mouth wide open, tears spurting out from his eyes, as his burst of laughter became so loud and hysterical that my heart was nearly shaken to join in his laughter.

Because really, nobody would every believe that Zheng was still 'pure'. In the campus, you can be sure that when Zheng was there, there would always be a pretty girl (or a bevy of beautiful cheerleaders) circling him around and showering him with gifts, hugs and kisses. Girls just loved him for his incredibly-good looks and cool six packs, and boys just envied him for all the gorgeous girls twirled around his fingers.

Geez, I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover too much... What's next? Abyss is a gay like Prof and Wen Zi?

Talking about that equally-handsome mosquito... Wen Zi smiled in silence while looking at the elf clown's antics, but I couldn't say the same thing for Abyss. Abyss just glared at Suai...

And when he glared, usually it wasn't a good sign.

"_Suai!"_ I buzzed my best pal in our private chat, _"Laugh later, will you? Can't you see Wen Zi is in bad shape?"_

"Hahaha... Ouch... my stomach... hurts..." Suai finally stood up slowly, still recovering from his contagious laughter, "Haha... Holy blessing..."

"I see you brought some new faces along. What happened to your old party, my handsome?" The female voice purred once more, "If you ever feel neglected, you can always find me."

"What? You met her before?" I spoke to the vampire elf with utmost confusion.

Abyss gave out a brief chuckle that was so full of irony it was creepy, "Tch, not just me."

"Do you remember?"

The elf vampire turned his frightening eyes towards Wen Zi, "Remember how you and the other bastards left me to die here? Do you remember that, Wen Zi?"

Wen Zi's face instantly became pale and solemn. His blue eyes softened, and he took a step towards Abyss.

"Even if we go to him, we'll be wiped out easily. If he just dies alone, he'll be respawned back in the city. Save him and die together, or leave him to die alone. I spoke those words to our former teammates, not realizing how much they had hurted you."

Wen Zi added with finality, "I'm sorry, Abyss."

_Eh, didn't Abyss spoke those lines to me and Suai before? They were actually Wen Zi's line? Bwahahaha, you really got to be kidding me._

It seemed to be a laughing matter at first, until I was reminded of what Abyss told me in the armoury shop before...

"_You see what your best friend has done? He abandoned you and left on his own. With friends like him, who needs enemies?"_

Was it just my own figment of imagination, or Abyss and Wen Zi were supposed to be best friends once upon a time?

As cheesy as it sounded, I suddenly felt sorry for Abyss... and even sorrier for Zheng. Everything suddenly became clear to me. No wonder Zheng became such a jerk to everyone that he met. All because of Wen Zi and the other unknown people dumped him in the cave...

Was that the reason why there seemed to be a bad blood between Abyss and Wen Zi? All because of a stupid online game?

"You should have been dead by now," Abyss stabbed daggers at Wen Zi with his bitter glare, before shifting them towards me, "If not for your _boyfriend_..."

"You meant my _fiance_."

My heart stopped beating. I really didn't expect that from him at all. Abyss looked as confused as I was. A disgusting puking sound started to come from Suai's mouth once again.

I almost forgot that I'd made a promise to Wen Zi that if he were to defeat the Lady Snake boss, I would have to _marry_ him. Marrying wasn't the problem. The problem was the aftermath of the marriage. Who knows what kind of nonsense he would do to my avatar again? I wouldn't mind marrying him if I was really a guy, since he loved guys so much, but I was actually a girl in a guy's body, so... you get the whole idea.

Fortunately, there was one way to escape from this.

"Hey dudes, I just remembered that I have some homework left to do. Sorry, pals. Gotta go."

"Finally! I was hoping for you to say that, Psycho!" Suai went dashing back towards the dark spiral staircase like the Road Runner, before I could even move a muscle. *sweat*

That must be the lamest, most pathetic excuse that I had ever given to anybody in my entire life (or Second Life), but at least it worked like a charm. I walked hurriedly towards the stairs, hoping and praying and begging that the Snake Queen didn't come for her quick snack- my head. Strangely, she really didn't.

"So it happens again, handsome."

As I was walking, the voice of the queen boomed both with the seduction and sarcasm of a sly serpent, "Well, it's a wise choice that he made. Don't you want to go with your _fiance_, pretty boy?"

On my path towards my final destination, I could feel as though Wen Zi was watching my back with a depressed-looking face, his teary eyes both being sad and blue, pleading for me to return to the battlefield. On the other hand, Abyss must be laughing out loud that I was chicken-ing out at last.

Hah! I must be imagining too much. Why did I have to watch all those sappy old soap operas with my brother when I could have just gone to bed?

Speaking about 'bed', I wasn't sure what time it already was in 'First Life', but I really wanted to finish up my homework early and call it a day...

"He's our knight. He will definitely come back. Isn't that right, Abyss?"

"Tch! I dare him to come back. That good-for-nothing shithead... I thought he was a friend."

My feet stopped. I turned my face to look at the owners of both voices.

Both Abyss and Wen Zi were looking at me, each with a different expression to one another. Wen Zi, as expected, was beaming at me with his most handsome smile, his greenish hair flitting against his forehead with the strange gentle wind. Abyss, whose smile was never warm and friendly, decided to glower at me instead, his torn black cape fluttering alarmingly to his side, following the direction of the same mysterious wind.

Wow, at least Wen Zi didn't cry his heart out and Abyss didn't laugh his ass off.

"Two or three people, all the same," The Queen taunted with a feminine hiss, "There's no way you can defeat me."

"What do you know, bitch? Show us what you got!"

Abyss swung his blade, sprinted to the front ahead, and struck at the still-invisible Snake Queen. Wen Zi managed to give me his last smile of assurance, before heading towards the boss battle himself. Even though I couldn't really see the actual fight, from the loud clanking sounds of Abyss's sword and the furious echoes of Wen Zi's magic chants...

They were just fighting a losing battle.

"_I'm going to log off now, Mei Ling! Aren't you coming out from the cave now?"_ Another private message penetrated through my befuddled thoughts.

"_You can proceed without me. I'm going to fight the boss, Ming." _

O O O

I really thought that I was going to fight the boss, but sadly, that wasn't really the case.

I was to be blamed for my stupidity, really. Who in Second Life would believe that a Level 10 newbie would have the super power to defeat a Level 60-plus boss? Now I was stuck there watching the cool fighting scene live in 4D, as though I was in the cinema with my bucket of popcorns in my hands.

Only that it wasn't a nice and warm bucket of popcorns I was holding. It was that same pink and gay Barbie shield. Argh, why pink?

"Holy blessing... Holy blessing... Holy blessing..."

At least Suai was more useful than me. Being the elf priest that he was, he got the power to heal. He had been curing Abyss and Wen Zi since the beginning of the battle, which didn't seem to end. I wanted the 'legendary battle' to end asap, so that I could go back to reality and complete my homework given by Prof. Moreover, I had started to feel bored just by standing like a dummy there.

Suai's job must be pretty dull and boring, since he had to keep chanting the same words over and over again, and shaking his elegant-looking elven staff in his hand to no end. Wondering why he never yawned as many times that I did, I looked questioningly at Suai.

I regretted ever turning sideways to look at him.

His fair face was blushing hard, his maddening red eyes intoxicated with bright pink hearts that flew out into funny bubbles, as large waterfalls of saliva splashing down from the corners of his lips down to his already-drenched brown sandals. His long and pointy ears were basically shaking up and down excitedly like a perverted Energizer bunny. Needless to say, there was a really hot voluptuous girl nearby.

I scanned for any female in the vicinity, but I couldn't find any. Unless Suai was actually looking at the 'invisible woman'...

"Suai, you can actually see the Lady White Snake?" I asked.

"Only a really blind person can't see such an alluring beauty," Suai gushed out with high admiration and pure ecstacy, "She's so cute I feel like want to... Hehe... I feel like want to..."

Then Suai's hands started to grope at the empty air in front of him. I smacked my forehead with shame.

"You feel like want to rape her?"

"Hehehe, oh yeah... I just feel like want to rape- Hey!" Suai slapped hard on my shoulder, "Why'd you say such lurid things? Are you even a gi-"

"_Stop! Are you trying to expose my identity? These guys are listening!" _

Phew, I managed to interrupt him with a private message just in time. But it was close. Real close.

"_For convenience, we shall speak in private, brother_," Suai stressed on the last word he had spoken, _"Anyway, can't you really see her being beautiful there, with her sultry green eyes, with her thick luscious yummy lips, with her smoking hot figure that you just want to squeeze-"_

"_I really can't see her,"_ I cut his words short, feeling tired with his perverted description of the lady villain, _"I don't see the point of lying to you, brother."_

"_Oh, then it must be a glitch,"_ Suai snapped his fingers, _"I shall make a quick report to the headquarters- No, I can't do that. If I report your glitch to them, they might investigate about your technical problem and found out about our shenanigans. Sorry, mate."_

"_No worries, Suai. I'll still live not being able to see her," _I laughed faintly, feeling down all of a sudden that someday, somehow, my true identity would be found out.

_Haha, who am I kidding? I'm not Buddha. How can I be so sure that I would be found out? _

_I'm just a normal human being. I can't predict the future. _

_If I had the capability to predict the future and knew earlier that I would be meeting Wen Zi in Second Life... would I have changed my mind not to come to this world at all? _

_Gah! Why suddenly I sound like a pathetic gay who has fallen in love? _

_I got to remain focus! F. O. C. U. S. _

"Psycho, the mana potions that you bought," Suai shook me out of my reverie, "Can you pass them to me please?"

"Did I buy any potions?" I wrinkled my forehead.

Every colour from Suai's face faded to white.

Just from his face, I knew that we would soon be _human and elf chop_.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello again! I have more time to write this week, so here's the next chapter. =)**

**But before that, thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter. I am very happy to receive and read your encouraging reviews, even though my story may be getting longer that I had originally intended it to be. My friend, Miss Curry Puff said that I could be writing a novel, and Sasuke told me that this story would never end, haha... ^^''**

**One thing for sure, this story would end someday. Just that I'm not sure when it is, or whether I would still have the interest and commitment to end it. But I hope that I still have the enthusiasm and passion in the future, since I still want to develop the characters in this story and explore the relationships between them. xD It's so fun to be writing about Psycho, Suai, Wen Zi and Abyss. **

**To **_**Mei Wen**_**: Hi there, friend! :D Yes, it's great to meet a fellow Asian fan of Half Prince too! I'm glad that you think my OC is not a Mary Sue. I was almost tempted to make Hei_Psycho a Mary Sue though... xD Thanks for reading and reviewing! Xie xie ni! :D Hey, just wondering, who's your fave character in this story, if you have one? =) **

**This chapter is supposed to be longer, but I have to make it shorter. Currently I'm having some minor writer's block for the next part... Haha... Enough of me talking... Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Break The Ice**

Suai looked at me with such pure horror on his face that I thought he had just seen a ghost.

"_You-forgot-to-stock-up-on-our-potions?"_

"_I didn't forget,"_ I replied back as matter-of-factly,_ "How was I supposed to know that we need potions?"_

Besides, I just hated the taste of potions. I was really thankful that I didn't have one with me. This could also be the best opportunity for me to avoid the _gay marriage_ with Wen Zi. If he and Abyss lost in the battle, well... I won.

"_You sure look happy that we're out of potions," _Suai's slit-lined eyes were attempting to ransack my brain,_ "Is there something that I should know about?"_

"_Nothing important,"_ I grinned boyishly.

"_**Heal me!"**_Abyss' command resounded in our party chat,_**"Now!"**_

"_**Mana potions are currently out of stock. Wo hen dui bu qi ni, Xiao Chu Nu. (I feel so sorry for you, Virgin Child.)"**_

I saw Suai rolling his eyes in the back of his head, with a little tongue stuck out for some finishing sarcastic touch. I sighed for being stuck in their silly Tom-and-Jerry slapstick fights.

"_**You must be tired of living, you eunuch pig!"**_

"_**Abyss! Behind you!"**_ Wen Zi's distinct voice suddenly shook the chat.

Then there was no more messages coming from Abyss or Wen Zi. I couldn't be sure about what had happened to them, since the warrior, the mage and the queen had somewhat shifted their epic battlefield to the hot bloody spring.

Was it officially _Game Over_? If it was, good for me then.

"_They must be too busy to talk now,"_ Suai sulked and sat down with his legs crossed, his eyes closed like a holy monk on meditation, _"I'm going to restore my mana, so please do not disturb my rest."_

My inner voice enquired half-innocently,_"Restore your mana? What for?"_

"_What else? To heal is what for! Wan an! (Goodnight!)"_

Suai then supposingly fell into a deep slumber. I had wanted very much to tell him that I would have preferred Abyss and Wen Zi to die, but I did not want to make me sound like a bad guy when I said it.

Anyway, when you want to curse someone to death, is there any possible way to say it like Mr. Nice Guy? Quite impossible.

Enough of the silly thoughts. Back to the action.

I brisk-walked back to the bright opening, towards the steamy hot spring that used to be Wen Zi's grave. Almost his grave, until I just had to be such a heroic person who piggyback-ed him out of there alive. Being a noble knight, I should have saved a beautiful damsel in distress instead. Why didn't I leave him there to frolic with 'Miss Second Universe' in her own private swimming pool?

The problem was I forgot that it was all just a game. I thought that he would die for real.

The cold hard fact started to sink in.

_I don't want him to die for real._

My heart quickly laughed inside, "_Of course I don't want him to die for real. That would make me a plain cruel murderer, right?"_

After I had run through the opening, I took a few seconds to take in the lovely view. There were still the similar brilliant orbs of pink, blue and purple colours flying and dispersing serenely in all directions on the dark cherry red steamy spring, just like the peace-loving fireflies that were playing hide-and-seek among themselves on a dazzling lake in a starry night.

It would totally be awesome if I could build a beautiful cottage somewhere near the calm and peaceful waterfall there and rent it to other gamers. That would earn me some extra bucks...

"_Why are you... here? Get... out!"_

_Great. Just great._ This place couldn't be any lovelier without Abyss.

"_You're not dead, are you?" _My voice replied his party message with a hint of jest, _"So you killed the Snake Queen?"_

_"Not... yet..."_ Abyss' voice rang back with stifled pain, _"I wrung her neck... but I know... that bitch is... coming..."_

_"You want me to heal you?" _I asked automatically, forgetting my original plan of wanting him to die in the hands of the boss serpent.

Abyss managed to chuckle sinisterly, _"Take care... of yourself... Leave now..."_

It was very odd and quirky of me to feel it, but I really felt it.

I felt that what Abyss needed was a friend.

Despite the fact that he was telling me to leave, I was sure that he wanted me to be with him, to be by his side... and to die together with him, if I had to. Friends stick together through thick and thin, no matter what. This may already be a truly modern and sophisticated world, but no man could survive without friends. I don't know about Abyss, but I know that I wouldn't be able to survive without Suai.

"_If not for Suai, I wouldn't be here meeting new friends like Abyss and Wen Zi..."_

I climbed down the brick stairs as rapidly as possible to reach the bottom. Along the way down the ancient brown stairs, my heart cheered softly with victory when the sight of a dark-armoured warrior's back came into my view. It made me feel real good inside to know that he was not floating in the pool of blood like Wen Zi. Being dirty was my forte, so I didn't mind being painted with blood at all. I just disliked the awful stench.

Abyss was just nearby. He was just sitting at the bottom of the staircase that I was using. No other better place than that.

"I already... told you..." Abyss muttered bitterly, "Get out of... my sight!"

I smiled sardonically, "You said that if I die, we all gonna die. That means I should die first before you do. Dui ma, hao peng you? (Right, my good friend?)"

Abyss' enraged face began to relax slightly, as astonishment and wonder filled his dark blue eyes. His dry bluish lips, once strained, were spread into a straight thin line, causing his sharp vampire fangs to be less visible. He had a wide forehead that was wet with sweat and blood, although it was covered by a messy mop of his turquoise blue hair.

For a moment, I thought that he looked much better without those fierce glare, arrogant smirk and macho look of his. Believe it or not, a sense of enlightenment had dawned on me just by watching how his face changed.

Perhaps we had really started to break the ice between us... _PAK!_

**Attack successful, Hei_Psycho HP -12**

Abyss had punched my face with so much force that my body was thrown off to the side. Feeling terribly confused, I rubbed the raw blood off my nostrils with the back of my palm, ignoring the pain that stung my nose. I stared with bewilderment at him to find...

"Wrong... Hehe... You really do... suck in tanking..."

His right arm was already gone. The right hand that he had used to break my nose had disappeared too. But that wasn't the scariest part.

What was scary was the fact that he was still smirking at me when he was...

**System notice: Abyss HP – 54, Abyss HP = 0, Status: Death**

_Dying._

As I watched his stiff body collapsing to the cruel ground like an unwanted broken doll, my body froze into one solid ice instead. I did not even dare to move when his dead body already burst into fireworks that flew up, up away towards the sky.

It was only then I realised that it was the first time I had seen somebody dead in Second Life. I knew that it wasn't really such a big deal, but when... he smiled creepily... like that...

"Rise, Ice Barrier!"

A sudden thunderous voice jolted me out of my disturbing image of Abyss' smirk of death.

When I finally gained back my senses, my head did a quick 360 degrees turn. I wasn't trying to be funny when I thought of this; I was practically sitting in a large ice-cold box, which was shaped just like an Igloo that I saw from the National Geographics on the idiot box.

The icy walls that kept me inside looked like mirrors, and I could see many reflections of myself. Those reflections reminded me of the mixture of feelings that stirred my troubled heart. Though there was one emotion that disturbed me more than the rest.

I was very afraid. I simply couldn't accept the fact that Abyss died because of me. He should have let me to take the damage and die instead.

Feeling down like a useless pile of shit, I looked up at the elf warlock in white, whose elegant face was covered by a worried frown instead of a charming smile. He was holding out his hand in my direction, as though I was going to take it. I scrambled to my feet, still looking at his hand that did not tremble at all. Unlike mine.

I closed my fists tight. If only they would stop shaking.

"I've paralyzed the Snake Queen," Wen Zi explained with a sickening calm tone, "This barrier can only last us for a few while. After that, we need to-"

"You homo bastard!"

I furiously grabbed at his robe collar and growled at his surprised face.

"Couldn't you have come any sooner? Why didn't you use this magic for Abyss then? I know he's being a freaking badass, but he is still your best friend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I died just now," Wen Zi uttered without taking his eyes off mine.

I weakened my shaky grip on him, "Y-Y-You died just now? Why did you come back? Haha, don't say it's for me."

Wen Zi smiled. _Crap. _

I pushed him away coldly. I needed to gather up all my thoughts. Getting too emotional would not make me any less different than losing all my sanity.

"Let's think of a strategy to beat up this boss," I started to think.

Like it or not, I decided to maintain my composure, pushing away any unnecessary distractions aside for that crucial moment. Abyss may have died, but there was no way I would let him die in vain... even though it was just a bizarre and unreal fighting game that we were playing.

"I have a strategy," Wen Zi declared without even stopping to think.

"You have a strategy? Shoot it."

I did not want to make it sound like we were really desperate, but we really had no more time to waste. The walls of the so-called Igloo were already melting into creamy puddles of ice-cream. Clearly, the barrier couldn't keep us safe and sound any longer. Whatever strategy he had, be it clever or stupid, I would be very glad to accept it.

"Stick your tongue out."

Okay, that was _stupid_.

"You think it's funny, don't you? How's that supposed to help?" I snorted with mocking disbelief.

"It will help," Wen Zi conjured an assuring smile, "Xiang xing wo. (Trust me.)"

I guessed that I didn't have any choice. At least I had to try it, or else I would definitely regret it if I didn't do it later. Besides, I wasn't going to lose anything by merely sticking my tongue out.

My tongue crept out from my lips. As soon as I did that, something that didn't make any sense happened.

Wen Zi held my avatar's face and crushed his ice cold lips roughly against his.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks again to Mei Wen, SasoLOVE111 and Won Wen for their reviews! :D**

**Mei Wen: Yes, I like Mei Ling/ Psycho's character too. It is very fun writing her. =) Glad that you like her character! As for Wen Zi, yup, he's very hilarious and strange at certain times. xD **

**Credits to my mother for some ideas for this chapter (and also the story), especially for Wen Zi's parts. Though she always complains about how weird this story is... haiz... But anyway, I still want to wish her and all mothers around the world a Happy Mother's Day in advance! =D**

**This chapter was too long, so it has been divided to two chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Game Over

I was stunned.

I swore that my knees weren't turning wobbly because of the awful chill of his lips that sent my whole body to shiver. Neither it was because of those long smooth fingers that tilted my chin upward and forced my face to melt into his. His mysterious blue eyes were already shut, so I couldn't possibly get through the _filthy_ windows of his _perverted_ soul- to read his mind and discover his reason for smooching me, when he could have just...

"_Log out and get some free hot kisses from your fiancee, bastard! Get the hell out of my face!"_

I tried to punch his face away from mine, but my hand did not seem to obey me. I tried my hardest to chew onto his soft-as-a-sponge lips. My teeth merely stood still between the frozen gums. I even tried to blink my eyes. Not successful even the slightest bit.

When all my actions were merely failed attempts, only then I realized what kind of bad situation that I was really stuck in.

That man paralysed my male avatar with some kind of dirty black magic. Again.

If that wasn't bad enough, an instant unimaginable pain shot through my veins throughout my whole body, which would have been stirred and shaken into a painful madness, if not for the paralysis spell that had been casted upon me. With the passing of every miserable second, my strength gradually decreased in a rapid speed, my body growing weaker and sicker, my ki energy (earth energy) being sucked out as though by a violent vacuum cleaner. Or a gay mosquito.

I felt the cruel agony in my brain just by reading those eye-striking system notices that flashed in front of my eyes.

**System notice: Hei_Psycho has learned a new ability – Angel's Kiss**

**System notice: Angel's Kiss Execution Successful**

**Party: **

**Hei_Psycho **_**Strength: -5 Physique: -5 Agility: -5 Intelligence: -5 Willpower: -5 Wisdom -5 Charisma: -3**_**; **

**Wen Zi ****Strength: +5 Physique: +5 Agility: +5 Intelligence: +5 Willpower: +5 Wisdom: +5 Charisma: +3**

I wasn't exactly sure what was just happening, but I didn't know that my kiss could be so powerful that some kind of transfer of attribute points could take place. Kisses can wake up princesses, revive them from the dead, or even transform an ugly beast and a slimy frog to princes, but _this_?

This got to be the lamest kind of skill in the whole entire Second Life.

"This is the only strategy I have. I'm sorry," Wen Zi said when he finally released me.

"Now you're sorry?" I scoffed, "Don't make me laugh! I thought you enjoyed that?"

"I know how it feels like..." His pale blue eyes lowered to the floor, "To be kissed by someone you don't love."

I stared at him with disbelief, while reminiscing that same pair of eyes that fluttered open with surprise- that I saw when he and his fiancee were having that _infamous _making out session in the cafeteria. My heart suddenly felt so heavy with sympathy and guilt that it might have just fallen off my chest. All the intense pain that I was feeling a moment ago already perished away just like that.

Compared to his pain, mine was very insignificant. He was going to be married off to a girl that he didn't love, and he thought that the one whom he loved didn't reciprocate his love. Was there anything more tragic than that?

Very tragic indeed, but there was nothing I could do for him. Reciprocating his love would have made this love triangle (or a love polygon) even messier than before, and it was already messy enough to be given with.

No way I was going to put my 'masculinity' at stake for some guy with a handsome face, a pair of beautiful eyes and an irresistable charm. Real guys aren't supposed to be gays, right?

"Exactly! You can't just simply kiss somebody who doesn't have any feelings for you, you know?"

Just to put more salt into his wound, I rubbed my lips and even my tongue with the back of my hand. I couldn't believe that I had experienced something that Chong Ming had often blown his own trumpet about him having done it with his girls. All my tongue buds just died with that French or Italian or whatever kiss!

_Urgh, I think I'm going to bleach my mouth tonight... _

"I..." Wen Zi's voice started to waver, "I already know your feelings, Psycho."

A glow of light filled my heart up with much deserved-relief, "Yeah, you should."

"But feelings change. I'll make you fall in love with me."

At his persistent words, I shut up.

I was left with no more words to say. All I had been doing was cracking up my brain to find all the ways and means to get rid of Wen Zi, and I'd ended up wasting all the time thinking about him instead of focusing more on my assignment and exam.

I squinted my eyes while scratching my nape, imagining how 'delighted' my mother would be if she found out that I had been procrastinating in settling up my homework.

"Can we argue about this later? Just proceed with your strategy," I sighed.

"Get her distracted and lead her to the spring," He gave me a meaningful smile, "I'm counting on you, Psycho."

"_Huh? Get who distracted?"_

Before I could even open my mouth to ask him that, Wen Zi made a few steps backward, his back going to hit the icy wall of the barrier. As his long fingers pressed onto the cold-blue surface, they melted into the wall, together with his whole body that merged with his own reflection on the hazy mirror. Then the barrier just cracked, shattered and vanished into cold steams of water vapour.

My lips quivered uneasily. He was just too weird.

"Some things never changed," A creepy hissing sound suddenly tingled my eardrums, "Why wouldn't he leave you? You're just a sad and ugly boy!"

When she roared (Snakes can roar?), I knew that the White Snake Queen was just nearby, although I still had that difficulty of seeing her. Not even having one second to think, I sprinted ahead and splashed onto the red crimson spring, pretending that my face was merely sprinkled by some blood-coloured ketchup. Despite the strong pungent stench that was torturing my nose, I did not stop running. It was quite enjoyable to have that instant rush of adrenaline that thrilled my veins at every heartbeat.

Yet it was getting harder and harder to run in the water when I myself couldn't even breathe properly...

"Ouch!" _SPLASH!_

When I realised that something caught my knee, it was too late. I had fallen into the water.

The next thing I felt was the quick pang of pain in my nose and throat. I witnessed so many red bubbles rushing out from my nostrils in front of my eyes, and it would have looked very beautiful if I was not running out of air. Holding my breath for as long as I could, I struggled to scramble to my feet and rise up to the surface. Then I felt a sudden rough pull at my leg. Through a miracle, I was fortunately lifted out from the hot spring.

_Thank Buddha! _I could finally gasp for air!

I immediately took the opportunity to spit out the bitter iron taste out of my mouth, while sneezing out any remaining smelly human-bone soup in my nostrils. Yet I was feeling a little dizzy for no reason.

Ignoring the vertigo feeling, I let my eyes open and found myself staring at some glittering orbs; they all greeted me with shimmering waves of their rainbow colours. I managed to smile. When they were just in front of your face, these lights looked so pretty when they were floating with such poise and grace in the mid-air...

I felt strangely enlightened._ Mid-air?_

I looked down (or more appropriately, up, since I was basically upside-down) to see the gloomy redness that was spreading wide in the form of the bloody lake. My eyes darted up to my knee that was still tied up with a pink slimy forked ribbon. Or was it a tongue?

"Upon closer look, you look rather cute and _delicious_."

Yeah, from that sultry hiss, that 'ribbon' is confirmed to be the White Snake Queen's tongue that is currently tasting my knee _now_.

I quickly wiggled about in order to break free from her restraint, while at the same time, swinging my heavy mace repeatedly in front of me. I wanted to use it to hit... supposedly the Queen, whom I could not see due to my 'blindness' and a 'glitch'. The only thing that confirmed her strong presence was the ear-deafening sound of her shrilling, maniacal laughter of satisfaction.

Someone was clearly entertained by my clownish monkey antics. Good. It meant that she didn't want to eat me yet.

There was a pretty high chance for my survival. Like the old folks tend to say, I got to strike the iron when it's hot!

"_It's now or never! Arghh!"_

I gave my best wave of Silver Smash into the misty air and... it slipped off my slippery hand. _Nice._

"Opps!" The snake-woman was then dissolved into a fit of silly feminine giggles, "Too bad. Now you're mine!"

An awful chill came rushing down my spine.

**Game Over, Hei_Psycho.**

I really imagined those words in my head. How I missed old games like Mario and Donkey Kong... At least I could pause the games and pass them to my brother, who would then happily finish the game and even kill all the final bosses for me.

Seeing my own life flashing in front of me, I threw off my shield into the stinky green air. The last thing I wanted to hold before I died was that cheap pinky shield...

_Cough! Cough!_

"You- You weak mortal! Are you-" The voice was coughing hard with anguish, "Are you trying to _choke _me?"

_A level-60-plus NPC is currently choked by my pink panther shield... Should I report this to the General Manager about this?_

"Erm, lady boss... Should I get you a glass of water?" I suggested helpfully.

"GO TO HELL!"

"_Gah, I knew it! I should have offered her a cup of jasmine tea!"_


	25. Chapter 24

**Here's the second part. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Sword and Mace

I never imagined that I would end up being some kind of comfort food for a humongous invisible snake. And I thought humans were supposed to be at the top of the food chain!

As I felt myself being lifted up even higher and higher, I closed my eyes tight. I wasn't afraid of heights but I had a fear of getting air sick. I even muttered a few curses for my foolishness and mumbled some words of prayer for Buddha of Second Life, wishing that once I had died, I would be back in First Life.

My assignment had waited too long that it had already gone bad...

Fifteen seconds had passed, and it did feel like I had already waited for fifteen years.

"I know I'm not good-looking, but that doesn't mean I'm not appetizing. What'd you waiting for? Come-"

My words failed me when my eyes opened up to look at what had become of the Queen. Her bloated goldfish eyes were looking in my direction, clearly showing that she was going to eat her food raw. She had a large gaping mouth that was as white as her sparkling teeth. Not only her eyes, her mouth, her face... her whole slender body from head to toe was already transformed into a beautiful and majestic ice sculpture.

The only thing that wasn't frozen was me. The weirdest thing was I was still being hung upside down in the air, like I was going to bungee-jump from the Taipei 101.

"_Psycho! Use the sword in your hand and stab her in the heart!"_

My head turned around vigorously for any sight of an elf, but he was nowhere to be seen. I bit my lips with extreme frustration at that stupid party message.

"_Sword? There's no sword in my hand!" _

I looked at my hand, and suddenly there was a sword. Its blade was made of hard crystal ice, and the steel handle was glowing warmer as I was gripping it tighter. It looked more like a falchion than a sword. I sighed pitifully at my previous weapon that had already fallen to its eternal oblivion...

"_I've transferred it to you. Do you like it?"_ Wen Zi's voice sounded a little too eager than usual.

"_I'll definitely like it, if only it's longer," _I stabbed it into the air, levelling it down at the frozen Queen's left chest, _"See that? You need to give me a better weapon, something like a polearm or a spear..."_

"_Mei you wen ti, (Not a problem)"_ A loud chant followed, "I call upon the blizzard spirit, Glacier Spear!"

Just like magic, the ice blade in my hand released a bright sparkle and lengthened continuously and... zaaaaa_!_

**System notice: Hei_Psycho has killed White Snake Queen, Hei_Psycho has reached Level 12, Hei_Psycho's experience has increased to XXX/XXXX, Wen Zi has reached Level 63, Wen Zi's experience has increased to XXX/XXXX**

My jaw dropped at the announcement. I thought that I would be very shocked to discover that I had killed that annoying boss (though I had only murdered her by accident).

But nothing was more shocking than the fact that Wen Zi's level was already so tremendously high...

Talking about 'high', I was still being dangled like a pinata in the middle of the chilly air. Since I had killed the big bad monster, wouldn't it 'explode' and disappear with a _puff_ sound like any other mobs?

I wanted to give myself some more time to think for the answer, but my head seemed to be shutting by itself like it had run out of battery. There seemed to be another notice that flickered so quickly that I did not manage to read it.

The last thing I knew was I was falling down to...

O O O

_Something soft? _

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It had the same snow-white creamy colour as the cemented ceiling in my room. It was as flat and plain as a ceiling could be.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for one thing.

My original ceiling didn't have a fan. This room had one, and the fan had some strange floral and animal designs that could only belong to a home from the Han Dynasty.

Fearing for the worst, I quickly pushed the soft blanket from my body.

"Phew... Thank the heavens I still have my clothes on."

I clutched onto my white robe that I was wearing. But one thing I didn't understand was why it looked exactly like the one worn by...

"Zao an! (Good morning!)"

I sprang out of the bed at that familiar voice. Hating this alarming sense of deja vu, I avoided looking at his oh-so-blue eyes at any costs, praying hard that the possibly-naked man wasn't going to cast any weird spells on me. Other girls may want to bed him, but not me. I just wanted to do my homework on my bed.

"That's all for today," I hurriedly ran for the door, "Goodbye!"

I could even barely turn the doorknob, when I felt a tight grasp on my arm that pulled me back towards the bed. It happened in a blink of an eye. As soon as my back crashed against the queen-sized bed, he jumped onto me and pinned my hands above my head.

He gave me a smirk that was even freakier than Abyss' wicked smile of death.

"What's the hurry? We haven't finished what we have started."

"We haven't even started anything!" I struggled.

"We haven't even started anything?" Wen Zi repeated as though confused, "Let's start from the beginning then."

"Hey, dude! You heard of that disease, AIDS? You don't want to get ourselves killed by AIDS, do you?"

I hoped that he knew what the disease was, because I had actually forgotten what AIDS stood for. I just knew that there was a higher possibility of contracting it if we have partners of the same gender. I wasn't sure whether it would apply in Second Life, but it would be great if AIDS could scare Wen Zi off and get rid of him once and for all.

"If we get ourselves killed by AIDS, we can always respawn later," Wen Zi grinned.

My heart dropped dead. He looked at me hard in the eye.

"You're very special, Psycho. That's why you never fail to amaze me."

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN GUYS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? GO SCREW YOURSELF!"

_Bam!_

I had given Wen Zi my hardest kick in the gut and pushed him away. His unconscious body fell with a loud thud onto the springy bed.

I scratched my chin. My ears must have been playing tricks on me.

There shouldn't have been any sound, since it was a supple cushioned bed and not the hard-rock floor...

"Did... hear... She said... a girlfriend..."

"Yeah... her desk... split into two... her kick... amazing, isn't she?"

"Quick! Quick! Look... Professor Min! Doesn't he look so cute when he's mad?"

At a stunned moment, I opened my eyes.

"_So it was just a dream... Then when did I log out from the game? And did I just say loudly that I'm not interested in guys and I already have a..."_

I struck at my own forehead inwardly with my self-imaginary mace. Each whisper among the noise was getting more audible than the previous one, and I was already fully awake at the mention of Prof being mad. Professor Min Guiwen had never been mad before, except when someone had crossed his line.

On that very fateful day, I had crossed that line.

I stood up without any hesitance, unable to even lift my face up to look at my most respected lecturer's face. It wasn't because I was afraid of him. I just felt too ashamed.

"Student Yang, you know very well what you've done. Stand till the end of the lesson."

I nodded in miserable silence. For some strange reasons, I felt an intense stare coming my way, and it wasn't the lecturer.

I made a sideway glance at the guy sitting at the corner in the classroom, his T-shirt was as black as the scaled armour that he was donned in the previous night. He had that same silly smirk that brightened under the rays of sun that crept sneakily from the cracked window.

If we were still in the Second Life, I knew he would have sent me a PM that said,

"_Not so tough now, Psycho?"_

* * *

**Finally, Gui is back! *Celebrates* xD**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks again for the reviews for the previous chapter! :)**

**To _Mei Wen_: Xie xie! :D I appreciate it that you like the weirdness in my story. xD Haha, actually my mother doesn't read my story, because she doesn't like reading. But I've often verbally described my story to her, and she was like... "Your story still haven't ended?" == She somehow got a point. I need to quicken the pace of my story, but I also like to take time to develop the story. That's the problem, I think. xD Yes, that is true that everyone is busy, and I'm sure you are too. :) Thanks for taking the time to read and review this story, Mei Wen.**

**Just wondering, do you guys feel that this story is too slow? Or too fast? (But I don't think so that it is fast, haha) Hope you guys can give a review about this. :)**

**I won't be able to update till the second week of May, since my finals are coming, huhu. So enjoy reading this chapter because I really enjoyed writing this. When you read it, you'll know what I mean! :D Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Foolish Boyish Dream

As I was heading towards the cafeteria, my brain could not stop spinning its gears and burning its petrol, searching for the pieces of my memory that were scattered around at each corner and nook of my grey matter.

I automatically logged out from Second Life. It was indeed very strange. Hence, I made a call to Chong Ming. He said it was a _glitch_ again.

I couldn't sleep so I did my assignment. Afterwards, my mother called me to have my breakfast.

I went to class and listened to the lecture.

No, I _thought_ that I was listening to the lecture. I must have some kind of wacky nerve to fall asleep halfway through the lecture.

Obviously, no sane lecturers would tolerate their students catching forty winks in their classes, so I was punished to stand for the whole entire lecture period. Then I was told by Professor to come to the infirmary after the lunch break for... a particular reason that I didn't know of.

I sighed, thinking that I shouldn't pore too much about it. I was actually feeling quite down that I had just carved a large hole in my history for being punished by a lecturer for the first time ever in the campus.

Well, there's always the first time for everyone.

"Da-shu, kafei yi bei (Uncle, one cup of coffee)," I showed my forefinger 'one' to the cashier at the counter.

That uncle frowned, with his almost white eyebrows knitting together. His body was rather thin and fit for a man aged after sixty, but his years of life, worries and experiences were clearly shown on his face; he had wrinkles as coarse as a toad's on his cheeks and rings as dark as a panda's around his baggy eyes. No one knew why he never retired, but one thing that I was sure of was he enjoyed watching over the children (his way of saying 'late teenagers') in the campus.

"Yi pei kafei ba liao? Gou ma? Ni bu yong chi fan de ar? (Just one cup of coffee? Is it enough? Don't you need to eat rice?)" His voice was deep and gruffy.

"I actually don't feel hungry, but I'll take a hotdog anyway," I smiled thankfully, while watching him stir the coffee mixture with some ice cubes in the cup.

"Ni he a-yi chi le ma, da-shu? (Have you and Auntie taken your lunch, Uncle?)"

"Hmph, hai bu neng chi. (Hmph, I can't eat yet.) You won't believe how hectic it is today," He placed the cold drink and a fresh steamy hotdog on a tray, "Here ya go."

I dug into my pocket, "Deng zhe. (Wait for a while.) I'm taking my wallet-"

"Eh, bu yong! (Eh, nevermind!)" He wildly waved his hand no, "Since you're the first person who asked me and Auntie about our hungry stomachs, it's my treat for today."

"To be truthful, this actually saves my money but..." I was still holding my cash in the air, "It won't be good for your business."

"Haha, no need to worry about it. You can always give us a nice big feast once you've become a famous footballer, so long you don't forget this old man."

I held my breath as my eyes enlarged with this realization.

He had already surprised me by not laughing when I expressed my wish of being a professional football player. That was when I first met him there at the beginning of the semester, perhaps a few months ago. What surprised me even more was he actually remembered about my wildest ambition to be in the football team that would win the World Cup someday.

When I thought it back... what a foolish boyish dream.

I wished Mom would be as supportive as Uncle. She wouldn't want her daughter to be a man, since she already has one son, who is my little brother.

Girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Girls are meant to be seen, not to be heard. Girls have to get married and get pregnant before thirty.

Girls this, girls that. All are nothing but full of crap.

No matter. Once I turn twenty-one, it would be entirely up to me how I want to live my life. If it takes a sex-change operation for me to achieve my ambition, I'm going to do what I have to do.

"Hao, wo hui yi tian qing ni chi. Xie xie ni, da-shu. (Yes, I'm going to treat you someday. Thanks, Uncle.)"

I nodded slightly while carrying the tray to the nearest seat, feeling a sudden flame of desire burning brightly inside my soul. Things were looking up, and I could feel an overall positive energy coming my way, just for me. I could see it, feel it and even grasp it.

And smell it.

I grabbed the cup of freezing coffee and held it close to my nose. Ah, the fragrant aroma that filled my nostrils... I swore that I was floating in heaven...

Till I saw the bright A4-sized advertisement on the tray. It pulled me down straight from the top of the relaxing nirvana to the pits of the raging hell.

On any other ordinary days, I would have just ignored all advertisements. These advertisers were generally looking for potential roommates in the hostel, beloved pets missing-in-action, and wanted criminals on the loose. All of them were not relevant to me, so when I received one of them, I would reuse (write extra Chinese Literature notes), reduce (wrap my used sanitary pads) or recycle (sell it for extra income) it, without even reading it. Maybe just taking a look, but that was all.

However, that day just wasn't my ordinary day.

My dilated pupils were fixed solely onto the advertisement, studying each and every feature of the face beautifully drawn and coloured on the poster. The short messy black hair, those dark beady eyes, and that serious yet clumsy expression... It was unmistakably...

"_Seriously, this can't be me."_

What's worse, almost every living soul in that cafeteria had a copy of that advertisement in hand.

I hastily snatched the advertisement up from the tray, without even caring about the coffee that had spilt and sprinkled on my shirt. I rushed back to the counter.

"Qing wen, da-shu! (Excuse me, Uncle!)" I held the poster towards the old man's face, "Zhi ge na li lai de? (Where does this come from?)"

"That..." He scratched his greyish Mohawk head and exclaimed, "Oh! A young fellow asked me to pass it to customers. If you're looking for him, he shouldn't be too far away from here... Ah, he's there!"

Before the elderly baker even pointed his forefinger at him, I could already see him right there in the middle of the cafeteria.

Unlike those cerulean blue gem eyes of his avatar, Wen Zi's golden brownish eyes were staring intently at the screen of the Apple laptop on his table, his long fingers typing fast on the keyboard. He still had those large black-rimmed spectacles on, except that the glasses were a little crooked to his left, although he strangely looked to be very comfortable (and good) with it.

Even stranger than that description provided above, he was sitting all alone there.

Except for a bunch of girls and some guys who were ogling at him from afar, but they were just his admirers who could come from anywhere, and not companions who existed from... _friendship_.

"_Is this guy really anti-social? Why do I have this feeling that he smiles just for the sake of doing it?"_

"Pardon me," A hesitant female voice struck my head, "I'm sorry... But may I pass please?"

I quickly moved away from the counter, thinking that I must be stupid and selfish enough to be observing Wen Zi while I was still standing still at that very position.

"Sorry," I made an apologetic nod, "I didn't realise I was blocking your way."

"Mei guan xi. (It's okay.) Thank you."

The girl nodded back with a polite smile. She lifted her tray of food and refreshments from the counter before walking in her pink pumps towards one of the round tables. Her lace skirt, long and yellow, went flowing behind her as a soft breeze flew past her. She has long smooth maroon hair that was tied on both sides, a short one above her right ear and another longer one that fell down to her waist.

All her refreshing and lady-like characteristics, especially that very sweet smile of hers, left me a long-lasting impression. It felt as if I had seen them before somewhere at the...

_"Infinite Tavern at twelve midnight. Would it be a good time for you, Sir Knight?"_

Yeah, LovelyCupid7! I met her in the weapon and armoury shop.

I pondered hard again. What was I doing at twelve midnight yesterday?

_Oh shit. The honourable Sir Knight had totally forgotten about his date._

_Not to mention that Wen Zi was already offering his seat for Cupid7. Anti-social my head._

Feeling like the last particle of my soul had just left my body, I went back to my table with whatever that was left of me. I was chewing thoughtfully on the already cold hotdog that I had bought earlier, my eyes still observing those two blossoming lovers, who were feeding each other with vanilla and chocolate ice-cream that Cupid7 had purchased just now.

I should have known that Wen Zi, like any other guys, was a player. I couldn't blame him though. What man would want to stick with a fish, when he could have the whole ocean for himself?

Wait. When I thought about that fish, was I referring it to his fiancee... or Hei_Psycho?

Or both?

Argh, forget it. Just a moronic question to torture my brain and twist it upside down. As if I got no other better things to do...

After taking my last bite of my lunch, I had decided to arrive early at the campus infirmary. Out of curiosity, I went to take a final look at Wen Zi but...

He was already casting his eyes on me.

As soon as Wen Zi registered my stare for him, his eyes went wide, astonished, with his spoon still resting in his mouth. His slender fingers gently pulled the silver spoon out. As though we weren't _rivals in love_, Wen Zi broke into a warm felt smile. The new girlfriend of his, who noticed us staring at each other, waved hello at me, instead of turning into a green-eyed monster.

When people smile and wave at you, you would usually smile and wave at them back, right? I did exactly that, feeling a large droplet of cold sweat over my head.

To borrow a quote from a cute and cuddly penquin, _just smile and wave, boys. Just smile and wave..._

Suddenly, a loud gasp of shock barged into my ears.

"You know him? Let's go say hi to him together!"

Before I could even react, I felt a firm pull on my right hand, forcing my face to look up at her.

The first thing that I noticed were those bright sparkling stars on her head, then her blonde cute ponytails, and then her-

"Brilliant idea, Jing! I want to get to know him too!"

Her male companion, who pulled my other arm with such powerful excitement that I almost tumbled forward. They looked like they were going to drag my body, mind and soul directly to Wen Zi.

Then I started to panic.

"W-w-wait wait wait! I don't know him!" I immediately pushed their hands away.

"I already know you're lying," That boy with a silly look on his face laughed, "I saw you even smiling at him just now."

"That's because my boyfriend knows him, and I know him through my boyfriend. To cut it short, we aren't very close."

I needed to speak from the third person perspective again. That was getting really old and tiresome.

"Ni de nan peng you shi shui? (Who's your boyfriend?) Can you ask him to introduce us to him?" The eager fan-boy pointed at Wen Zi.

The girl called Jing squeaked with her puppy eyes glowing at me, "Pretty please?"

That's why I hate puppy eyes. It is hard to turn them down when they look at you like that. I scratched my non-itchy nape.

"I can give it a try, but nothing's guaranteed. Anyway..." I scrunched my forehead at her, "Why do you guys want to know him?"

The girl widened her eyes with such shock I thought I had just spoken a nasty four-letter-word.

"Why don't we want to know him? Can't you just look at him?"

She turned to gaze at Wen Zi, red and pink hearts bubbling out from her intoxicated eyes, "Ta zhen de hen suai... (He's so handsome...) What a fine-looking adult man..."

"And the best part of all, he's not just any ordinary fine-looking adult man!" The guy declared out with pride.

"What? What? What is it, Yun? There's more?" Jing gushed out excitedly, "He has an IQ of 200 like Professor Min?"

"Haha, no one can beat Gui's brain, but here's something else," Yun's eyes were burning up, "From my most reliable source, I heard that when he was still in YYY University, he was the President of Student Representative Council, the Secretary of Modelling Society and the Treasurer of Chef's Club."

_Modelling Society? _

As though the word was a brand new vocabulary for me, I raised my hand up.

"When you said 'Modelling', did you mean like parading the clothes and doing the..." I found it hard to utter this word, "Catwalk?"

"Not only that," The flame in Yun's eyes was burning brightly with passion.

"I also heard that he was even offered one million US Dollars to pose for Playgirl magazine!"

I just wanted to bang my head against my own tombstone at his announcement. Wen Zi got a such a lucrative offer to strip and be a porn star?

Nobody in the right mind would believe it...

"I just can't believe it!" Yun slammed his fists onto the poor table, "Why did he have to refuse that offer? It's one million US Dollars, not one million New Taiwan Dollars! Why?"

"Bless him..." Jing cried and placed her dainty hand on her forehead, "I can't imagine such a beautiful fragile creature being exposed for the whole public world to see..."

"That gives me an idea, Jing! How about if we make him the main character for our new love story?"

Jing's tears turned to sparks of inspiration, "Why didn't I think of that before? Let's work on it now, Yun!"

I thought that I was spared from hearing any more funny exaggerated stories about Wen Zi, but those two aspiring authors asked me for my opinions about their newest fan-fiction. They had very interesting and creative ideas in story-telling, which reminded me very much of all those sad and sappy soap operas that I watched with my brother when I just wanted to pass the time.

They even already got an ending for Wen Zi. He became a monk and swore to live in solitary till the end of his life. That's _tragic_.

"Yun! Jing! Why did you shift? Didn't we agree to have our lunch over there?"

* * *

**Oh yeah, before I forget, the latest Half Prince chapter is already out! :D Till we meet again, take care!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello there, everyone! Thanks for your continuous support for this story. :D I also appreciate all the reviews for the previous chapter, so thanks again!**

**To _Mei Wen_: I'm glad to know that you find the pace of the story is all right. :D Don't worry, this story won't end that fast... Erm, Psycho/ Mei Ling still has a long way to go before reaching his/ her final goal. Haha, I just hope that the story wouldn't lose its humour and kookiness, since the plot is getting heavier with romance, and I would prefer it to have a balance of comedy and romance. xD Thanks for your opinion about this matter, Mei Wen! Hope you shall enjoy this chapter!**

**Truthfully, I'm more comfortable in writing about OC characters than the official characters, so I hope that our beloved Half Prince characters wouldn't sound too OC in this chapter. It is quite daunting to add the canon characters into the story, but I think that it wouldn't be fun if there are no Prince, Gui and the rest to spice things up and sometimes complicate things further for everyone, haha. xD**

**As always, happy reading! :D **

* * *

Chapter 26 - Panic Attack

"Yun! Jing! Why did you shift? Didn't we already agree to have our lunch over there?"

I turned my head at that unrecognisable voice.

The first thing that immediately caught my attention was a pair of very large brown eyes. I was stunned at how round and brilliant those eyes were. They looked as though they were going to suck me in just by staring at them.

"_But why do I feel as though I have seen them somewhere before?"_

"Welcome back, Xiao Lan!" Yun waved his hand excitedly, "Ain't no better time for you to come! We got something to show you!"

The girl frowned with a tired sigh, "What is it? Another melodramatic story again? Aren't you guys sick of writing-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jing turned Xiao Lan's petite body in a 180-degree clockwise direction, causing their backs to face me. It intrigued me that Xiao Lan had such a high and neat black ponytail. With a few more inches, my hair would have reached my waist, much to my great distress. I had attempted to tie it up into a ponytail just like Xiao Lan's, but mine would be messy and untidy with frizzly strands of hair branching out from the knot.

My mother said that I looked totally like a _siao cha bo_ (crazy woman). She then wouldn't let me do anything to my hair anymore.

I would have preferred to shave my hair off if only my mother let me.

"Can you just look at him, Xiao Lan?" Jing clasped her hands together while sighing wistfully, "Aren't his eyes so dreamy? I can already feel each part of me melting away..."

"Looks like Gui has another rival in the super ultra bishie category for our online poll," Yun giggled.

I was expecting that Xiao Lan would drool and faint for Wen Zi, just like how other fangirls of his always do. Or at least she would have those striking pink hearts floating out from her eyes like some drunken butterflies fluttering in a fragrant grapevine.

Instead, her face turned greenish pale, as her dainty hands placed her food tray weakly on the table. She went to take her seat in front of me, nodding a silent 'hello' at me with an agitated smile plastered below her button nose, before munching on her burger in awkward silence.

Not even a second did she stop and stare to feast her eyes on Wen Zi. Even I had myself being captivated by his bewitching eyes when I first met him in the Second Life.

_Okay, that girl really got me confused._

Jing jumped onto the chair beside Xiao Lan and touched her forehead.

"Hmm... That's strange. Your temperature is fine. Help me to feel her pulse, Yun!"

"Understood, Jing!"

Yun suddenly grabbed Xiao Lan's hand, prompting a bewildered look from the clueless victim.

The blonde-haired girl then handed me a table spoon, "Hey, can you check if there's anything stuck in her throat?"

I stared at the spoon in my hand. _Should I really dig her throat with this?_

Xiao Lan slapped Yun's hand and bellowed, "I'm not having a fever, my heart is working fine, and my throat is not clogged! Why are you guys acting so weird today?"

"You're the one who's acting really weird today. Don't you always like hot bishies, Xiao Lan?" Yun crossed his arms on his chest.

"I like hot bishies but... Wen Zi isn't one of them."

Jing gasped aloud, "Is he already taken? Not fair! Why do all handsome guys have to be booked so early?"

"I wouldn't make a fuss out of it if he has a girlfriend, Jing," Xiao Lan's face was darkening, as her lips were quivering uncomfortably, "The truth is..."

"He is a _gay _just like Gui."

That was a hard blow across my face.

I felt as if I had been struck by lightning to an instant death. At the very second Xiao Lan hesitantly tapped on the bright poster placed on top of her food tray, the same lightning hit me for the second time.

"He also confessed to this guy that he likes him."

I had never experienced such an intense panic attack for my whole entire life. As I was calming down my wildly-palpitating heart, I was scanning the details on Xiao Lan's face one by one, trying to identify her features, and then relate them to the memorable faces of all the female players that I had met when I was dining with Prince and his friends.

Was it Doll? Lolidragon? Or the scary woman who was married to Wolf?

Xiao Lan couldn't be Doll. She was already an university student, whereas Doll was clearly so many years younger than us.

Lolidragon looked way too beautiful and sexy to be Xiao Lan. Definitely not her.

Could Xiao Lan be Wolf's wife? But that wouldn't be right. A beauty who got married to a beast... Would she say that she likes hot bishies?

"_If none of them is Xiao Lan, who could she be then? Or maybe I had mislooked any other female gamers in the dining room... Blame my poor memory. Haiz."_

"That can't be right, Xiao Lan!" Yun slammed against the table and stood up, "That guy already got a fiancee, and I wasn't saying she is his fiancee in Second Life! They are going to be married for real!"

Xiao Lan's face became blank, "What? Wen Zi already has a fiancee? Is the fiancee a girl?"

"Of course she's a girl!" Jing gave Xiao Lan a quick knock on the head, "How could you imply that Wen Zi is going to marry a guy? Bu ke neng! (Impossible!)"

"I'm afraid that could be possible," Yun's voice was coated with pure horror, "One senior said that there's a girl who confessed in class that... that she..."

"She is not interested in guys and she has a girlfriend?"

I spoke those words as a matter-of-factly, feeling dazed with all the shocks and surprises that had been hurled mercilessly into my life. I was already too numb to be feeling the shocking sensation from the third lightning bolt for that day.

"You heard about it too?" Yun's face blackened like a corpse who had just lost its soul, "Ta shi ni de tong xue? (Is she your classmate?)"

"Yeah, she's in my class. We are pretty close to each other too," I sighed.

"Wo de tian ar! (Oh my god!)" Jing cried while holding her hand up towards the ceiling above, "What has this world come to? Handsome gentlemen are becoming gays, and we innocent maidens have to turn to each other for true love!"

Xiao Lan was still massaging the small bump on her head, her large eyes narrowing with disbelief.

"Jing, do you really have to exaggerate things? Most probably it's just a false rumour. Anyway..." She turned to her male companion, "What's her name, Yun? Maybe I can ask Zhuo-gege about it."

The Great God of Lightning was already aiming his forth and final spell of destruction in my direction, and there was no way for me to escape it. I held my breath for the very worst.

"Her name?" Yun scratched his head, "If I'm not mistaken... Her surname is Yang... Her full name is... Yang something..."

_Could he have forgotten my name? _

_Bwahaha, I'm saved!_

"Ah, I remember it now! She is called Yang Mei-"

**"**_**It's my life, **_

_**It's now or never, **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever, **_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive- Toot." **_

"Hello? Ni yao se mo? (What do you want?)"

I watched quietly as Xiao Lan was answering the call on her phone. If not for her handphone and that Bon Jovi's song, that smarty-pants would have completely destroyed my reputation. That was really _close_. Phew...

_BAM!_

When I thought that my poor heart could finally rest, a school bag suddenly struck against the table. The effect was a loud slamming sound with every curious eyeball in the vicinity turned to stare at the four of us. Then came a shrieking uproar that reminded me so much of my own mother.

"CAN'T YOU COOK YOUR OWN FOOD JUST FOR ONCE? WAIT TILL I GET BACK, YOU'RE A DEAD CHUNK OF MEAT, YOU STUPID FENG YANG MING!"

_Pak! _

Xiao Lan slapped the lid of her phone close before lifting her bag from the table, which already had the shape of her school bag deeply imprinted on top of it.

Afterwards, she just left the cafeteria in a hurry, without forgetting the leftover of her meat burger that she was already chewing furiously in her mouth. Perhaps she was too enraged to even bid me and her two hyperactive friends a farewell. I got to admit that she was pretty cool and all, but still... I almost had a heart attack.

Whoever Feng Yang Ming was, I was praying that I wouldn't see his name and photo in the obituary the very next day...

"I truly dread about the future for our little Lanny and her future husband... Zhuo Ling Bin zhen de hen ke lian... (Zhuo Ling Bin is really pitiful...)" Jing lamented.

Yun nodded, "Either him or Gui."

_Gui? Gui? Gui?_

_That sounds so familiar..._

When I realised who he really was, my jaw dropped to the ground.

"_Oh my shit! I've forgotten about my appointment with Professor Min Gui Wen!"_

O O O

I was sprinting towards my final destination for the day in the campus, at the same time pondering hard why Prof would want to meet me in the infirmary instead of his own office. Normally, students who are involved in any mischiefs in classes would be punished with long hours of detentions in the lecturer's own office. No one that I had known so far that had been punished would be required to do some soul-searching in a clinic.

Unless Prof knew that I hated the smell of medicine... but I never told him about it.

Knowing that my speculations would lead me nowhere, I brushed my thoughts aside and focused in climbing down the stairs, two or three steps at a time, as carefully as possible. I wouldn't want to add another reason for going to the medical room.

When I reached down the staircase to come to another long pathway of corridor, my feet stopped moving upon a bizarre discovery.

There was yet another set of posters of my male counterpart at that area, all being pasted on the same bulletin board on the wall. I wasn't even a famous celebrity like Prince, so I definitely felt it to be very ridiculous and a bit embarassing to have my face on every brick and wood of the campus.

"_When he said that he wanted to find Hei_Psycho, he really meant it. Geez."_

Thanks to Wen Zi, I had also discovered that I had an anti-fan club when it was crystal-clear that I didn't offend anyone (or if I did offend anyone, that person wouldn't worth my time to think about). Some of my posters were too vandalized to the point that I couldn't even read whatever words that these misfits had scribbled or drawn. I just recognized the number 4 carved on my foreheads.

I would have complained about the vandalism to the Student Affairs, but since these sick bastards had 'blessed' me by tattooing my face with my most favourite number, oh well... all was forgiven.

Besides, they had also actually done me a great favour by disfiguring these posters. Maybe Wen Zi would be so pissed off with his ruined efforts that he would give up in finding me.

_Yeah, that would be good._

I kept walking forward, listening to the sound of every step that I made, wondering how Wen Zi would look like if he were to be mad. That guy had always been smiling, and he would only frown once in a blue moon. But when he frowned, he would bounce back up and smile once again, like that frown of his had never happened.

My steps quickened, hoping that my thoughts of him and his smile would just fade away.

_So many events had happened, and yet the time is still passing by so miserably slow..._

"You got to help me, Lang-ge (Wolf-bro)! You're the best person for the job!"

My head turned up at the sign on top of the door. I would have walked past the 'Health Clinic', if it wasn't for the youthful voice that I was very familiar of.

I was moving my hand forward to open the door that was lying ajar...

"Gui, you know I'm a physician, not a psychologist!"

And then I drew my hand back. Out of pure curiosity, I decided to stay outside and listen for a little while.

"Does that really matter? I feel very much better every time I come here to seek for your advice."

"That's different. I lend you my ears because you're a good friend of mine," Another voice, deeper than Prof's, replied with a serious note, "If you're a student, I would have just given you some pills and a medical certificate."

"Lang-ge, you don't have to be so selfi-"

Prof's voice suddenly came to a halt. When I realised that the lecturer had taken notice of my presence, the door was immediately swung open and I was roughly pulled into the room.

"This is the student I'm talking about," Prof patted lightly on my shoulders, as he pushed me towards the taller man in white coat, "I leave her under your care. Wo ma fan ni le. (I have troubled you.)"

"I haven't agreed-"

The doctor's protest was interrupted by Prof's surprise attack towards him. It was a tight brotherly hug that made me cringe.

"Zhen de xie xie ni, Tian Lang-ge! Ni zhen de xi wo de hen hao de peng you! (Thank you very much, Brother Tian Lang! You're really a very good friend of mine!)"

After giving me a quick friendly wink, Professor Min dashed out through the open door and slammed it close. I covered my nose with my fingers, feeling dizzy and uncomfortable with the heavy smell of medicine lingering in the small room. It was like being caught in a suffocating haze that wouldn't let me breathe.

_Ugh... it stinks so hard even my stool won't stink that bad._

Wishing that the detention would end as soon as possible, I turned to face the Doctor, in case if he had any specific instructions or special rules for me.

I was surprised to see a sudden change of colour of his face.

His cheeks were already turning _red_. I was growing uneasy.

"_I don't think he's going to perform a full physical examination on me to clarify my gender. Or would he?"_

* * *

***Siao Cha Bo - 'Crazy Woman' in Hokkien, which is another Chinese language used in Taiwan, apart from Mandarin.**

***It is a Chinese superstition that the number 4 symbolises death. **

***It's My Life by Jon Bon Jovi is not owned by me. I wish it is mine though. xD It is a great song. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello there! :D**

**I've managed to finish this chapter, although it was quite challenging to do it, since sometimes I just lack the confidence and motivation to continue the story. I think the other authors of fan-fictions must have felt this same kind of feeling too, at a certain point of time.**

**To _Mei Wen_: Ouch, I have felt that kind of pain before. I feel bad for making you laugh while you were drinking. xD I'm sorry, and I hope that you feel better now. :) Yes, your Hokkien is right. You can speak Hokkien too? Haha, yes, my late grandmother also used to say things like that when she was mad. xD Thanks for your review again, Mei Wen. :D Glad that you thought the previous chapter is funny, and I wish the same for this chapter too.**

**I don't own any of the Half Prince characters by the amazing Yu Wo. I hope that Wolf wouldn't be too OC here.**

**Please don't forget to review once you have read this chapter. I'm quite worried about this chapter but I just post it up anyway, hoping you guys can still enjoy reading it... xD**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Doctor Wolf

When I was growing up through the period of adolescence, my mom enjoyed preaching to me on how my future husband should be like.

He would be someone who isn't too good-looking that the whole female population would chase after him like he was the last man standing on earth, neither he should be too bad-looking that your eyes would hurt and bleed to the point of blindness after living with the same man for just an hour of marriage.

According to my wise mother, my future husband-to-be also needs to be as tall as a ziraffe, or at least taller than my late father, whose height was already about 186 metres.

Another criteria of my mom's future son-in-law is he needs to have a professional qualification. That means he can be a righteous lawyer, a prudent accountant or... of course, a noble doctor.

Doctor Lee Tian Lang has all the features of my mother's ideal man.

He is not that handsome but is still nice to look at. His height is about 2 metre. He is a clinic doctor.

_Pass. Pass. Pass._ But...

I don't think that I would marry until I turn thirty-five.

I still have my own dream to pursue, my own ambition to achieve, and my own reality to realise. There is no way I want a boy (or in this case, a man) to be an obstacle in distracting me from fulfilling my goal. Having a steady boyfriend is like facing a persistent goal-keeper, who keeps blocking your way so that you couldn't kick your ball straight into the goal towards a momentous victory.

Besides, I felt nothing towards Doctor Lee. No heart beating wildly, no body heating up, no knees melting down, no what-so-ever.

He is just a cool person to me. I guess that's that.

"So... how are you today?"

The tall doctor suddenly talked after a few minutes I was sitting on the bed. I could feel that he was actually waiting for me to say something, but there wasn't anything much to tell him, except for my intense desire of wanting to leave the room as soonest as I could.

The air was still smelly with strong medicine and dead specimens (I could see a large wolf's head with its red eyes glowering at me. Not sure whether it was still living though). I scrunched my nose tight, trying to block the nostrils from the strong invasion of the pungent odour...

"Everything's good, Doctor," I was wearing my best (although failing) smile, "I'm doing just great."

Not really paying much attention to me, the doctor pulled the window curtain up and pressed the cute red button on the wall. The glass window rolled up slowly like a smooth machine, letting some gentle sunshine rays to reflect on his stylish blonde hair, his large white-rimmed glasses, and some of his other distinguishing features, such as his long perfectly-curved jaw, thin sharp eyebrows, and most distinct of all, his kind caramel brown eyes.

He smiled back.

"Do you feel better, Student Yang?"

I just stared at him with amazement. People tend to bluff that doctors can read minds. I've begun to believe that.

"Yes, I feel so much better," I laughed with much relief, "Thanks, Doctor."

If he opened the window, that would mean that he wouldn't examine my body or do anything lewd like that. Not to say that he was a pervert, but... I sighed.

It must have been that perverted dream that had been corrupting my mind to think such silly and awful things.

"I was once a teenager so I know it's hard being one. Please do let me know if there are any issues that are troubling you. Remember you're not alone, Student Yang."

Both my brain and heart froze at the physician's words.

"_How does he know what I'm thinking of? Is his sixth sense really that powerful?"_

"Thanks for your concern, Doctor," I spoke with some awkward gestures, "I really don't have any issues so far but if I have one, you'll be the first person to know."

The clinic doctor, who was already standing next to his mahagony desk, began opening up the drawers one by one, as though he was searching for a syringe to jab me with it and anaesthetize me to sleep. When he couldn't find for whatever that he was looking for, he knelt down instead.

A dragging sound could be heard, perhaps the sound of an old wooden box being scraped against the flat floor, then came the sound of things being ransacked and lifted and removed... just for one small syringe that I truly wished was no where to be found in the room.

My fingers were gripping harder and harder onto the bed that I was sitting on.

Other than pork liver and medicine, I also hated _needles_ very much. The word itself was already painful to listen to.

Imagine the _real_ pain!

"I understand that it's a rather a delicate subject to talk about. It's fine if you wish to remain silent about the matter," I could feel another assuring smile coming my way from his direction.

"Your lecturer, Professor Gui has told me about it."

_Is this some kind of punishment bestowed upon me by Prof for sleeping in his class? He thought that I was a lesbian, so he asked for Doctor's help to 'cure' me by injecting some female hormones into my body? _

_This really can't be happening to me..._

"Doctor, you got it all mistaken! I accidentally dozed off during his lecture time and I became a boy in the dream! That led me to saying..." I mentally hit my own forehead with a lethal hammer, "That certain stuff that I said."

"Wait while I'm going to look for... Ah, here it is! I've found it!"

"Doctor, I can assure you that I'm a very straight person!"

When a pair of large hands appeared and placed a very-dangerous-looking black box onto the table, I quickly added, "As straight as how a woman loves a man!"

Still ignoring my words, Doctor Lee stood up to his feet and opened the box in a calm manner.

_I was hoping it wasn't the calm before the storm..._

"Let's do a quick test with this," The doctor spoke.

He unzipped the suitcase (I just realised that it wasn't a box) and took out something that looked like a watch and... a long cord which looked like a belt but wasn't actually a belt. I wasn't sure what or how to call it, but I was totally relieved that it wasn't a thing that was sharp and thin. I avoided saying the exact word, because really, it hurt just by thinking the six-letter-word in my head.

After ensuring that those gadgets still function properly, the clinic doctor held them in his hands and walked towards the confused me.

"Student Yang, could you please wear this heart-rate watch and..." He turned his reddening face away, "This chest strap too."

I stared at the thin 'chest strap'. Figuring that its function should be for checking my heartbeat rate, I tried curling it around my chest area. I tilted my face further to the left, in order to catch a glimpse of the doctor's hidden face for his clarification.

"Is this supposed to be tied like this, Doctor?" I said, slighting shaking the strap around my ribcage.

"Erm... Yes," His face immediately turned to the right just to avoid my face, "You can wear it behind the curtain at the bed."

With that, the doctor merely pushed the wavy blue curtain close.

And I thought all doctors have to be thick-skinned, in case they need to treat and operate on patients of a different gender. *sweat*

Knowing that the doctor was just being a shy gentleman, I lifted my dark blue collared shirt up and coiled the strap around where it was supposed to be coiled. There was no need to fasten it, since the endings were automatically connected with a soft 'click' sound once I held them together. There was also a small white button at the centre of the buckle. I assumed that it was pressed to unfasten the cord, so I chose to ignore it for a while.

I lowered down my shirt (to prevent any untoward accidents) and unfastened my original watch from my left wrist, which was then tied by the most cool-looking watch. It did remind me of the watch worn by Ben from the show 'Ben 10', but I wasn't looking forward to transform into an alien at any time soon.

Once everything was done, I opened the curtain to see...

A large hologram screen was flashing in vibrant blue that made me giddy when I stared hard at it. It was standing on the wall at the other side of where I was sitting.

"_Where the heck did that screen come from?"_

"Are you ready, Student Yang?"

Doctor Lee was already standing next to me, his dashing face smiling with that kind of pure confidence and concern that a doctor could have for his patient's good health. I gulped.

"What do I have to do, Doctor?"

"You don't have to do anything," He shook his head, still with that gentle smile which didn't exactly make me feel any better, "Relax and just enjoy the show."

"_Relax and just enjoy the show? Are you kidding me, Doctor? What kind of test is this? IQ Test? EQ Test? PE Test? Argh, this is making me nuts!"_

I was squinting hard at the blank blue screen, as if trying to burn a hole in it with my super-sonic glare, as though preparing for any terrifying monster that would suddenly come into the screen... and my test was to have both my eyes fixed onto the screen without making even a single blink. Just like a staring contest, except that it wasn't with a friend. It would be someone uglier, so ugly that it would be painful just to look at that horrifying face of the beast.

When that screen changed colour, I had my eyes widened and strained and focused, not going to look away when I saw... _Brad Pitt?_

"Doctor," I pointed blankly at the famous Western actor like how an innocent child would point towards a strange-looking animal at zoo, "Isn't that Brad Pitt?"

"What do you think of him?" The doctor asked.

I was feeling more muddled than ever, "What do I think of him what?"

"Do you think he's an attractive person?"

"Well..." I shrugged, "He's okay."

Doctor smoothly pressed a button on his remote control in his hand, although his nose was suddenly lined with pink embarassment.

"How about this one?"

This time, a picture of a familiar female artist graced the screen. She looked like one of those big-chested bikini models that Chong Ming had always idolised like supreme goddesses. I winced.

"I like Brad Pitt more."

I turned to stare at my 'Ben 10 watch' with a mixture of boredom and tiredness. My heart rate was going at a steady rate.

I already knew what kind of test I was going through.

O O O

Half an hour had passed.

My fingers were tapping impatiently on the clinic bed. Every now and then, my eyes would dart from my watch to that picture being displayed on the screen, and then back to the heart-rate watch to check the rhythm of my pulse. It was pretty constant, no matter whose picture was being projected for me. From Jay Chou to Second Life's Blood Elf Prince, there was no photo of handsome men and pretty women that had not been shown in front of me.

My heart's reaction towards beautiful people must have been awfully slow... _I have no complaints though._

"Student Yang, don't you like bishies?" The doctor finally asked.

"Hmm..." I folded my arms on my chest, making a long pause as though it was a very difficult question, "Not really."

"I see. Then there's no use for us to proceed with this test."

The tall man smiled warmly, as he switched off the blue screen by using the remote control. I watched him heading towards some tiny colourful buttons on the wall, perhaps to erase the high-tech screen since there wasn't any real purpose for it anymore.

I pressed my hands together, thanking Buddha in silence for brightening my golden pathway for my safe journey back home.

More than ready to call it a day, I jumped off the bed and stepped towards the door. It was waiting just for me to open it, looking forward for my hand to turn its knob when...

I saw Hei_Psycho's poster pasted on the door. I stopped in my track.

"_Who the heck pasted it HERE?"_

"Xue sheng, deng ze! (Student, wait!) You haven't returned the watch and-"

By the time I had gotten rid of my shock, the doctor was already holding my wrist, his brown eyes studying the mentioned watch thoughtfully.

"Your heart is beating drastically fast when you look at him. How strange..."

"It's not strange at all, Doctor!" I immediately pointed at my avatar's face with a sweaty forefinger, "Don't you think he's very... _hot_? Hahaha..."

_Oh god, I really know how to flatter myself... _*Double sweat*

"I guess you're just the same like her," The doctor's gentle smile brightened both his face and eyes, as though they were filled with some kind of overflowing happiness.

Then the man lowered his eyes down when he noticed my befuddled stare at him.

His face went red, "Sorry, I was thinking about my wife."

"Your wife? Are you married, Doctor?"

"Just virtually," He smiled with a polite touch, "I haven't had the chance to meet her in real life yet."

"Oh, _that_. It must be tough marrying someone that you just met online," I grimaced.

I still had not forgotten how the gullible avatar of mine had made a promise to one certain gay 'bishie', whom I wasn't sure of how to deal with if my avatar were to bump into him again. It had never crossed my mind to have an online commitment with anyone, be it a boy or a girl...

"That's very true, Student Yang. In fact, I was hesitating to commit myself into the marriage but now..." The doctor was staring into the space, before releasing a contented yet longing sigh softly.

"I just couldn't imagine not meeting her in Second Life."

_Okay, now that's the kind of face which exudes the persona of a loving husband... _

_He also seems to be very close to Professor Min... _

_Last but not least, his last name is Lang, which also means 'Wolf'..._

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor," I paused a little before saying, "Are you Wolf-xian sheng from Odd Squad?"

The clinic doctor became stunned for a short moment, as though wondering how on earth I got to know his name...

When I had not actually really met him in Second Life.

"You know me in Second Life? We must have met somewhere in Infinite City before. What's your screen name?"

Basically, I was just trying to dig my own grave. Back to my third point of view again.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't played the game before," I laughed as naturally as possible, "But my boyfriend told me much about you."

Doctor's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You already have a boyfriend? Then why did that Gui-"

I did not dare to say a word. My gut feeling was telling me that Prof had mistaken me to be some kind of a bisexual.

From a gay, I had turned to a lesbian and then right in that clinic, I had become someone who was interested in both genders. I sighed.

The doctor also sighed, "He's always worried over nothing. I guess you can sign your attendance now."

I borrowed a black ball pen from the doctor and drew my signature on the logbook, while reminding myself to return those heart-rate gadgets to their rightful owner...

However, I wasn't going to leave yet. Not when I had this question that kept bugging me to no end since that very morning.

His answer may be the one and only solution to that problem that I was currently facing in my Second Life.

"Doctor," I sucked my breath in, "There's something I want to ask you concerning how things work in Second Life."

"Please ask. I'll do my best to answer it," The doctor nodded with a helpful smile.

"Once I get married to someone in Second Life, can I get a _divorce_?"


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello there! :) I've been having a mixture of feelings over this story, but re-reading all the reviews posted for the previous chapter has inspired and motivated me to continue writing. So I would like to thank all the reviewers and readers of this story, which clearly still has a lot of room for improvement, but I'm glad to know that it has somewhat entertained us (while waiting for the release of new chapters of Half Prince manhua). xD By the way, Chapter 51 of Half Prince is already out! :D**

**To Mei Wen: Hi there! :D Yes, I agree with you that most elders prefer to curse in Hokkien (or in their mother tongue). xD Wow, you're a Cantonese? That's cool! My grandmother was a Cantonese too, but she spoke Hokkien to me since I'm more fluent in Hokkien. My accent would sound weird if I speak Cantonese. xD But I prefer to listen to Cantonese than Hokkien. I feel that the words sound more... elegant? (Not sure whether it is the right word to use, haha) Thanks again for your review! :D I'm looking forward to know what you think of the chapter and also to read your reply too. About Gui... Haha, I feel that he is very cute when he's worried about Mei Ling's sexual orientation, and Wolf ended up being as the victim. ^^ I hope that you shall enjoy this chapter too, Mei Wen. **

**This chapter may be slightly abrupt at the end, but I hope that you shall enjoy reading it all the same. :)**

* * *

Chapter 28 - Inseparable

Holding my backpack tightly on my right shoulder, I closed the door, nearly slamming it if I wasn't rational enough. Doctor's reply wasn't exactly the answer that I was looking for.

All I got from him was one simple yet wise advice that sounded something like: _Be tolerant with all the flaws and weaknesses of my virtual better half. _

Nothing from him whether a _divorce_ was permitted in Second Life.

I clenched my teeth tight, while scratching my forehead with frustration. It wouldn't be very right if I blamed Doctor for his unsatisfactory and rather vague answer. From his sentimental words about him longing to be with his stranger wife alone, I should have already known earlier that he would have wanted all marriages, both real and virtual, to be blissful for eternity.

I watched at how my two feet were walking slowly on their own, as I was getting consumed by my own deepening thoughts about this irritating problem.

"_If only he knew that I was about to be involved in an online gay marriage, perhaps he would have given me an entirely different answer..."_

As I was moving along the corridor with soft steps, I stopped abruptly. I thought I heard something which sounded like... the sound of a thin material being cut.

That was weird. There shouldn't be anyone left there, since most students and lecturers were still having their lectures in the classrooms during that period. The others who had finished attending to their lessons would have already gone back home.

I lifted my eyes up to see a familiar figure standing tall beside the bulletin board. I almost dropped my bag.

"_Isn't that Wen Zi? What is he doing there?" _

His slender hand was handling a sharp pen-knife, carefully slitting the scotch tapes that had been keeping a vandalized poster glued on the board. He was holding the already-ruined poster with his other hand, as though preventing it from falling onto the dirty ground and being stained as a result.

After the man cut the last sticker, he carefully took the poster away from the bulletin. He gave the black-haired man in the picture a wistful smile, closed his own sorrowful eyes for a brief moment, before opening them up again to look at the card-box that was lying next to his feet on the greyish tiled floor.

The box was full of my face potraits - or more appropriately, my avatar's face potraits - which Wen Zi's hand was going to reach for, perhaps intending to replace the one that was already disfigured and removed from the wall.

That was when my avatar's admirer noticed my presence. That was when my heart skipped a beat.

"Yang xiao-jie? (Miss Yang?)" Wen Zi blinked with surprise, before adding with a handsome smile plastered on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you here."

That was when I dropped my bag and ran towards him.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself after that, I seized the box of papers from the floor. I threw it hard against the bulletin board, just like a jealous lover that had been jilted by her boyfriend for a third party. I mustered every bit of my courage together to glare at Wen Zi, to glower at him so hard that it hurt my eyes, just by seeing how that warm smile fading away from his face.

"You think..." I breathed in to calm my throbbing heart down, "You think just because you're decorating the whole campus with his posters, he would come to find you? Do you think he's that stupid? Can't you see he's trying his best to avoid you?"

As I was stressing each syllable contained in every word, Wen Zi's face didn't change much. He was giving me almost an emotionless frown, a vacant stare, a silent response... as though he wasn't affected by any word that I had meticulously said to him. If it was even possible, he seemed to be pondering carefully over my words, when I had obviously used simple Chinese that could also be understood by kindergarten kids.

"I know that he won't come to find me," Wen Zi finally spoke.

I looked at him quizically, as he was squatting down to pick up a few flyers that were scattered messily across the dirty floor.

"As long as he knows I'm looking for him, it's already worth it," He grinned boyishly and held up those posters towards me, "Could you please do me a favour of passing these to your classmates?"

My spirits already sagged, but I still had some bit of strength left to move my hands towards his fairer ones. If I knew beforehand that the operation (to make him give up in finding his 'true love') was cursed to fail, I wouldn't have acted so impolite and so barbaric like an uneducated hooligan in front of him.

Truth to be told, I was already exhausted physically, mentally and spiritually from trying to get away from 'my greatest love rival of all time'. I wasn't even in his league to be having a cold war with him.

"_Now I'm supposed to be helping him out to find my own avatar. It's just making things even worse! __Argh, whatever... Maybe this predicament is an act of Buddha that I can't even avoid. Who knows?"_

I sighed painstakingly, "Sure..."

I held those flyers in his hands and pulled them slightly harder than usual. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything again. It was simply because he wasn't letting those papers go.

"Yang-xiao jie," He looked up at me through his clear glasses with concern, "Is there something that's troubling you?"

"Nothing that you should know about," I wore a lop-sided grin and shook the posters in my right hand, "I'm going to distribute these to my neighbours and their pets too. They claimed that their dogs, cats and birds can read. Very fascinating, huh?"

Wen Zi suddenly chuckled, as if I had cracked a very hilarious joke. I actually meant it as a sarcasm, which he should have responded by giving me a disapproving frown and telling me that those animals wouldn't actually be intelligent enough to read even an alphabet.

My heart cheered up a little. At least Wen Zi got a quirky and fun sense of humour, unlike some over-sensitive people that I had met in my life...

"You sound and act so much like Psycho... It truly feels like he is around when he's not," Wen Zi smiled.

"You're not the first person who said that!" I replied hurriedly, while thinking hard of what to say next.

"Err... We've grown up together, so maybe that's why we tend to speak and act the same way like we do. We're... erm... what do you call that..."

"Inseparable," Wen Zi said.

"Hmm... Yeah, that's the word, 'inseparable'," I pointed my forefinger happily at Wen Zi, before a shocking thought froze my brain numb.

"I knew it," Wen Zi stood up, that soft smile on his face wearing off, "That's why you can't let go of him too?"

"_WHA-T?"_

Luckily, I didn't act out all the confused feelings that I was feeling inside. I had stupidly thought that he already knew who I really was.

After hastily digesting the original topic of the weird and confusing conversation, I said tersely, "Dui (Yes)."

"I..." Wen Zi left his mouth open for a while, as if to say something more, but he merely lowered his head and stared at the papers lying messily on the plain floor.

"I see."

Seeming lost in his own thoughts, the man in his early twenties gathered a few more posters, which were sprawling closest to his feet on the floor. He lifted them up and placed some transparent sticky tapes on the back of those posters, before gently pasting those flyers onto the boring-looking bulletin board. It was indeed strange that he seemed to be much quieter and more introverted than the person that he was portraying in Second Life.

I was staring hard into his deep brown eyes. I wasn't some kind of a natural psychic, but there seemed to be a gamut of emotions, from fierce determination to silent jealousy, running wild and violent in those mysteriously-beautiful eyes.

"_Or I could just be imagining things..."_

I turned behind, grabbed my backpack from the floor and squeezed tight onto its strap.

One thing for sure about Wen Zi was he cared so much for Hei_Psycho, but was it really worthwhile for him to spend his time, effort and emotions on a _fictional illusion_ of mine? That knight was just a virtual creation made by me to put myself in a real man's shoes. I had never thought that my avatar would end up being liked by another man.

And I couldn't deny the fact that I was already starting to like him back... _How bothersome. It would be better if I end it now. _

But still, I could not help but to rewind Chong Ming's warning back in my head over and over again like a broken fire alarm...

"_If you tell him that you're not what he thinks you are, would you think he would be so nice to let you walk around in the game so freely? Once the game administrator knows about you, we shall be banned from playing the game for eternity."_

I bit my lips and threw my bag onto my right shoulder. Whether or not I shall enjoy suffering the consquences of revealing my avatar's true identity to Wen Zi, it would be better to let him know.

It wouldn't be fair if he was lingering around in circles like a lost soul searching for a hidden treasure, when that golden prize didn't actually exist at all.

I ought to tell him.

I must do it, even though he may hate me after that.

I inhaled as much air as I could absorb, getting ready to let the cat out of the bag.

I whipped my head behind, "Bai-xian sheng, there's something that you should know. I'm actually-"

"Please just call me 'Wen Zi'. I may don't look like it, but I'm not much older than you. Can I just call you 'Mei Ling'?"

I found myself staring at Wen Zi, whose previous frown had curled into a wide smile that lighted up the dazzling brilliance in his cheerful eyes. It made me realise that he was already happy and contented inside with the current knowlege that he was already having.

Why did I need to turn his life upside down by disclosing the shocking truth?

After all, he was going to get married soon. It wouldn't matter much even if I told him about who Hei_Psycho was.

_"It is for the best if I just stick being Yang Mei Ling... for the time being..."_

"Yeah, Mei Ling's fine," I nodded imperceptibly.

I wanted to smile back at him, but I changed my mind once I saw someone was heading in our direction...

"Surprise!"

Like a hungry lioness catching its prey, the girl pounced onto Wen Zi and hugged his back. Her action was so abrupt that both of them fell flat (in a rather graceful and romantic manner) onto the hard ground. Even Wen Zi's spectacles were not spared; the pair of plastic lens flew off from his nose and dropped at my feet. That was just how powerful her surprise assault on him.

It was then made known to me that the beautiful (and oddly wild) girl was her fiancee.

"_Although I shouldn't have been too surprised to know who the girl is..._"

Shaking that silly thought out of my grey matter, I picked up the black-rimmed glasses, although its frame was already broken.

Once the frame was replaced, these glasses would still be usable. I was glad to know that its condition was not too deplorable until it couldn't be repaired. I gave it a comforting smile, as though the spectacles would just be fixed by itself with the power of my 'magical' smile.

By the time I wanted to help the couple back onto their feet, they were already standing, except that the girl was sobbing pitifully (again) on Wen Zi's shoulder, as though her poodle puppy had just died in front of her.

"Wen Zi-ge, I think..." The fiancee's voice was choking with tears, "I've broken... your glasses... I'm so sorry... It was an accident..."

"Don't worry, Xiang Ai. We can send it to the shop for repair," Wen Zi gently ruffled her golden blonde hair with his lean fingers.

I was about to open my mouth to announce about the impaired glasses in my hand, but my intention was kicked aside before I could even perform it.

The green-eyed fiancee, whose tears had mysteriously dried, was smiling to herself as she dug into her shiny handbag with her dainty hand. She took out a small and oval-shaped case, which was in radiant pink in colour. There was a bright silver ribbon tied around it too. With her sylphlike fingers, she pulled the forked ribbon gracefully, opened the cute plastic case, and took a sparkling pair of black horn-rimmed glasses out with a sense of peacock's pride.

She chucked the luxurious-looking container away.

"Wen Zi-ge, I've hired the best optician in town to have one specially made for you. Do you like it?"

The pretty girl in rose-red frock and gladiator shoes stood up on her heels. She carefully placed her brand-new glasses on Wen Zi's nose. Her fiance gave her a grateful smile in return.

I looked down at the poor neglected spectacles in my hand.

_Perhaps it isn't needed anymore..._


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi there, everyone! :D Thanks for all the moral support for this story! I appreciate all your reviews too, so thanks again! :)**

**To _A Dark Wind_: Thanks for your review, Dark Wind! Glad that you like that chapter! :D Yes, I'm rooting for Mei Ling too! xD Hope you shall enjoy these two chapters too!**

**To _Mei Wen_: I see. :D Haha, that makes us both Hokkien then! xD No, please don't think that way. Actually, I'm also a 'kuai po', haha. People tend to ask me why I can't speak Mandarin well, but I tried to think from a brighter perspective. I feel that I'm too fluent in Mandarin, I wouldn't be liking English as much as I'm liking it now. xD I find that it is amazing that you know both the dialects and English! :D Thanks again for your review, and I hope that you shall enjoy this chapter and the next one too.**

**Actually, I had written one very long chapter, so it had to be separated into these two (Chapter 29 and 30). I wouldn't be able to update much for the next couple of months, so I truly hope that you shall enjoy reading (and hopefully, laughing xD) both of these chapters.**

**There would be some harsh language used in these chapters so... beware? Haha, just kidding. xD Just a warning about some bad words contained in some paragraphs.**

**Don't forget to review once you have read! :D Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 29 - VVIP

I felt a sudden flush of relief once Wen Zi and his fiancee left me alone at the corridor.

From the brief conversation that I had with the engaged couple, I could tell that they were just like mandarin ducks floating happily together at the blue lagoon, as though they were a loving pair that were made in heaven and were destined for each other. Wen Zi seemed to care very much for Xiang Ai, and it was quite safe that Xiang Ai was very fond of her future bridegroom (although her act of executing an ambush on Wen Zi looked quite dangerous).

Both of them looked so good together that it was indeed very hard not to think that they were already married.

However, it was indeed very hard to think that Wen Zi was actually in love with my male avatar.

Even harder to swallow was the fact of my fictional counterpart had indirectly induced Wen Zi to thinking that it would be possible for them to have a happily-ever-after marriage in the cyber world.

"_And guess whose fault is that? Tch, I don't have to be some kind of a rocket scientist to figure out who she is."_

Feeling rather down with myself, I went to pick up the cute pink case from the floor. It would be a real waste to throw Wen Zi's broken glasses into the bin, so I gingerly placed it inside the case and kept it inside my backpack. These glasses must be useful for something, although I couldn't be sure what it could be used for.

"_Oh, just what the heck? It wouldn't hurt to keep it."_

After leaving my bag to be leaning alone against the wall, I started to squat down for the posters from the floor and gather them together into a large pile. I wished that I wouldn't have any regrets in refusing Wen Zi's help to clear up the mess a moment ago. If it wasn't for the sour look on his fiancee's face, perhaps I would have gained an extra pair of helping hands to relieve some of the _burden_...

I sighed. Since I had met Wen Zi in the real world, there was this _burden_ inside my heart.

It kept pestering at me that I ought to be responsible for all the raw feelings that Wen Zi had poured out for Psycho. All those rash actions that I had taken, from making that unrealistic promise with him to giving him that piggyback ride, could have sent some misleading love signals to him... _and maybe... even to myself. _

"_Gah, that's it. That's the extent of my feelings for him. Time to get serious."_

Realising that I had officially thought too much, I shook my head and pulled out a blue pen from my pocket. I randomly took one piece of poster from the bulk of papers lying next to my feet.

I turned the sheet behind, ready to scribble out whatever I had done and not yet done in the tackling my most arduous 'quest' ever in Second Life.

**Ways to widen the distance between Wen Zi and my avatar: **

**- Rejecting him in public? (Check)**

**- Telling him that Psycho already has a 'real' girlfriend? (Check)**

**- Getting a virtual girlfriend for Psycho? (Still In Progress)**

**- Resorting to violence if he refused to give up? (Still Under Consideration)**

That very last line was very much inspired by the brutal scene between Prince and Prof that I had seen during the memorable dinner with them. It was already painful to watch Prof being beaten up senselessly by the Blood Elf, so I doubted that it would be easy for me to even make a single scratch on Wen Zi's face, or even anyone's face, for that matter.

Unless that someone had pissed me off so much that it would be a sin just to let him live...

_Someone like..._

"Look at what we have here. Just like a garbage-woman who's cleaning up her own shit."

"_Oh god. Why does that guy just have to appear when I think of him?"_

Not intending to make any movement to welcome him, I looked hard at my fellow classmate, who was standing just a few inches in front of me.

There was nothing that was out of ordinary about him (maybe except for that radiant yellow cap shining on his head). His dark hazel eyes were still as intense and cold as ever, his square stubborn jaw was tilted to the side, and his handsome smug was taunting me, as if tempting me to do something that couldn't be good.

Still feeling the tension rising up in the silent air, my eyes darted to his worn-out football shoes. Their dirty soles were already placed right on top of a blackened face potrait of my game avatar.

I tightened up my fingers on my pen, more than ready to take up his challenge, if I didn't promise to Prof about not going to be involved in any fights in the campus...

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you today, Zheng. Go home and do your homework," I spoke.

Zheng merely snorted at my reply.

"You want me to do my homework? Fine," He grabbed my backpack from the floor and zipped it open, "Let me copy yours then."

I gave him a sardonic grin, "Just forget it. I've submitted mine earlier to Professor Min so it's already on his desk. You can ask him for-"

When I realised what he already had in his hand, my next word died in my throat.

"This is supposed to be that faggot's, right?" Zheng smirked, his hand dangling Wen Zi's spectacles playfully in the air.

Without any warning, he suddenly did something unimaginable.

He dropped those fragile lenses onto the hard floor, lifted his right foot up and...

_Stomp!_

It then dawned on me that Wen Zi's glasses were already beyond repair.

I bit my bottom lip hard as I watched Zheng kicked those shattered fragments of glass and plastic aside.

"I should have known," Zheng clucked his tongue, "You're just like any other chicks who turn to horny sluts at the sight of 'bishies'."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" I sprang towards him.

Like a mindless animal gone berserk, I grabbed at his T-shirt and pushed him against the wall. His stupid yellow cap fell off his head, but his glaring eyes were already too focused on mine to be distracted by it. He didn't even blink once although he had a messy mop of charcoal black hair falling over his repulsive eyes.

"You can call me anything you want," I seethed, "But don't ever insult Wen Zi that way! Ni ting dao wo jiang ma? (You hear me?)"

His wry smile widened, "Can I call you 'Psycho'?"

"What?"

"You said that I can call you anything I want," Zheng shrugged his broad shoulders, "How about if I call you 'Psycho' right in front of that gay demon bard in class tomorrow? I don't mind taking back all the damn words I've said. A pretty good deal, heh?"

My hands loosened their grip on Zheng at that alarming threat.

I had known all along that my real identity was already unconsciously revealed out to him during my first virtual fight with him, but to be threatened by him that he would disclose my secret to Prof Min...

That was a risk that I simply couldn't take.

"See?"

Zheng's masculine voice shattered the pregnant pause, "You don't even have the guts to come clean with all the bullshit you've done. You're a real man? I don't think so."

"I don't care what you think or don't think. Go ahead! Tell the whole world who I am!"

Struggling hard to keep myself from stammering the next few lines, I cocked my head towards the bulletin and uttered suggestively,

"For a start, you can write my name on the poster on that board. Not only Prof, everyone will know who Psycho is by tomorrow."

Zheng shot back, "It's your name so go write it yourself! Why should I do the dirty work for you?"

His unusual response made me pause and think for a while.

"_He couldn't be implying that he doesn't know how to spell my name, could he?"_

Before I could sort this confusing problem out, one oddly-familiar voice – no, make it ten or more oddly-familiar voices – came rushing into our direction.

"Fei li! Fei li! (Molest! Molest!)"

"Someone's molesting our husband!"

"We're coming to save you, Zheng!"

I hastily released Zheng's shirt. I also held my hands up into the air, waving them around to show to those weird cheerleaders that I didn't 'molest' their 'husband'. I wouldn't want to end up like Chong Ming, who had fallen victim to these rabid cheerleaders in Second Life. *triple sweat*

"I'll _take care_ if I were you," Zheng drawled, as he spread a knowing smirk across his cold dashing face.

With the same dark aura possessed by Abyss, Zheng roughly snatched his fabric cap from the floor. Instead of putting it back onto his head, he merely strode towards those screaming fangirls, who seemed to be waiting breathlessly in anticipation, as though their idol was going to strip in front of their eyes. Even though I wasn't one of his admirers, I was watching and waiting in suspense, just to see what would happen next.

When Zheng tossed his cap high up into the air, that suspense was already over. I already knew what was going to happen next.

As the VVIP (Very Very Idiotic Potato) was walking past them, the whole cheerleading team was fighting and quarrelling over one stupid yellow cap that could have already died with the stink of his sweat.

My mental was too exhausted with the sequence of events to be meddling with their affairs. At last, it was time for me to go home.

Sighing with huge relief, I grabbed my backpack and checked whether there was anything missing in it, besides the already-mangled glasses. There was a soft beeping sound that rang continuously from my phone.

I instinctively took the communication gadget out from my bag and studied its screen. Apparently, I had a short message that said:

_**Please come to 2nd Life tonight! I have a HUGE surprise for u! ^o^**_

_**Sender: HandsomeLittleBoy **_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – The Tigress**

It was truly a 'huge surprise'. I just couldn't believe what Suai already got for me for my 22nd birthday in the following year.

Sitting idly on Suai's hands was a multi-coloured egg. A really big and multi-coloured chicken egg.

"Sheng ri kuai le, Psycho! Ni hen kai xing ma?" (Happy birthday, Psycho! Are you very happy?)

My elf friend raised the egg excitedly towards at me, as though the sight of it would make me jump over the moon (if Second Life had a moon, that is). It just made my stomach growl even more.

"Hen kai xing (Very happy)," I forced myself to smile, while receiving the gift with both hands, "Thanks, man. Do you have a fridge or something? The egg might break if I walk around with it."

Much to my bewilderment, Suai gasped loudly with eyes so large they may pop out from their sockets at any moment. He quickly snatched the egg away from me.

"This-is-not-for-eating!"

The elf priest hugged the egg close to his heart, "Gosh! Haven't you heard of virtual pets?"

"I've heard of them before but I don't want a big chicken as a pet," I replied.

I didn't have anything against big chickens. I even already had one in the form of an annoying and noisy alarm clock at my bedroom. Every time it woke me up, I would unconsciously damaged it by pushing it off the table.

The reason why I disliked having it as a pet because... I was afraid it would suffer the same consequence just like that poor clock.

"Did I say that this is a chicken egg?" Suai pointed his finger at a vegetable squeaking and bouncing in the nearest compartment at the stable, "See that celery over there?"

I would have a trouble in trusting my own eyes, if it wasn't for the banners being displayed attractively at every wall in the pet shop. The banners themselves had striking pictures of the Prince posing cheerfully with a smiling meatbun on his head.

That would mean that having a 'living' celery as a pet would be _normal_, right?

"I'm seeing it," I nodded with a resigned sigh.

"It hatched from a monster egg," Suai explained solemnly, "As a matter of fact, all pets in Second Life are hatched from monster eggs."

_How could a meatbun and a celery be hatched from eggs, since a meatbun was supposed to be cooked in the kitchen and a celery was supposed to be grown on the soil?_

I better get rid of the thought. Seriously, I need to accept things the way they are in Second Life. _Really seriously._

"This too shall hatch once you distil it with a drop of your blood," Suai continued, as he held his sharp-and-pointy-thing out towards me, "Give me your hand."

I reflexively retreated a few steps back and pulled out my shield as my protection. Yeah, that pink heart-shaped shield. I didn't know how it came back to 'life'. All I knew was once I logged back into the game, the Barbie shield and my silver mace were already tucked neatly at my belt.

Creepy, isn't it?

"You can't still be afraid of needles, can you?" Suai smacked at his forehead and shook his head, "Come on, that trypanophobia thing got to go. For all that we know, this could be really a cute and cuddly puppy that you've always loved to have."

The cheeky elf then flashed his irresistable wet puppy eyes adorably at me, while rubbing his soft cheek against the smooth-shelled egg.

_As if I would be tempted..._

I regretted for telling Suai about my wistful wish of wanting to have a puppy when I was a small kid. If I still remembered correctly, I even sneaked one stray dog into the house, only to be found out by the 'queen of the house'. She would only let me keep it in the house if I stayed in the dog's kennel.

For that, I had no choice but to let the dog go. That just killed my passion of getting any pet, virtual or not.

"Say what you want, xue chang (Senior). Whatever that would come out from the egg, I'm not in the mood to take care of it."

I straightly waved my hand 'a flat no', while turning my face to look at the exit. I was thinking that I was getting more rusty if I just stood there doing nothing, so levelling up and working out might do me some good.

Other than getting rusty, my body was getting dirty too.

Feeling hot and uncomfortable, I moved my hand behind to scratch my itchy back. Maybe taking a virtual shower wouldn't be such a bad idea after all...

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, buddy," Suai patted on my shoulder with a megawatt smile.

Suai just rushed in the direction of the cracked wooden door, without even telling me where he was going to be. How was I supposed to find him then?

Within a few milliseconds, Suai turned his face behind, as though he was a skilled clairvoyant who had just read my thoughts.

"On the second thought," The red-eyed-elf frowned, "You wouldn't be able to enter the public bath at the inn, so just PM me if you want the egg."

"Can I come too? I think I need a bath," I was still scratching my back.

Suai stared at with such pure horror that he looked like the ghost himself.

"In case you weren't informed about this," He gulped hard, "The place that I'm heading to is a public bath that is steaming with naked boys talking about X-rated stuff."

"What's there to feel worried about?" I kept scratching and scratching, "I'm already a boy."

"YES, YOU'RE A BOY PHYSICALLY, BUT NOT MENTALLY!"

Suai's sudden thunderous outburst prompted all eyeballs owned by gamers, pets and even the female NPC (who was in charge of the store) to give us weird stares. The whole atmosphere suddenly became intimidating and uneasy, and that sense of emergency forced me to take charge.

I casually grabbed Suai's shoulders and announced hoarsely, "Yeah! It's about time I think more like a real man! Dui ma, xue chang? (Right, senior?)"

Once the silent air was pierced with girlish giggles and a few teasing comments, my heart felt a little bit lighter. I thought that I had made things right and normal again, until I turned right to face my elf friend.

His laser blood-shot eyes were already boring holes into my face. _Yikes! Did I miss something?_

"_Let me ask you this," _I heard his voice clearly without any movement of his pursed lips.

"_Shouldn't you at least feel a little bit worried of the idea of entering a public bath that is steaming with naked boys talking about X-rated stuff?"_

I thought that he already knew that I was OK with the 'idea', since I was already able to pee and poo with my new private organ without any difficulty. I even helped to bathe my brother and a few male cousins when they were still in the kindergarten.

Scratching my itchy waist, I replied back,_ "I don't mind naked boys and X-rated stuff so take it easy, will you?"_

The next reply burst out so loudly that I fell backward and hit the stony ground.

"_How can I take it easy? Do you think it's easy for me to know that there's a girl ogling at me with extreme pleasure, while I'm wiping my ass and shaving my armpits? That's the most perfect form of SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"_

I became as blank as a sheet of paper lying cold on the floor when I received that last message. That seemingly-boring day turned out to be an interesting one after I had heard Ming's brave confession that he shaved his armpits. I was supposed to be the girl, but erm... I didn't shave mine. Not even a strand of hair.

Freaky.

"_All right, I don't want to argue with you. I won't go if that's what you want."_

Before rising up to my feet, I picked up a large coarse stone from the ground, planning to use it as a scratching tool. I didn't forget to lengthen my message with another mind-boggling question for Suai to answer.

"_Then what should I do to get myself sparkling clean, since I can't even take a simple bath there?"_

O O O

With a tin pail in my hand and a bundle of rope on my shoulder, I dashed restlessly to the old well in the middle of the plaza.

Suai told me that the well had become a household name across the four continents in Second Life. But there didn't seem to be anything special or interesting about it.

The well just looked old. I was hoping that it had water, at least.

After checking the well for its water depth (thankfully, water was pretty much abundant there), I tied up the handle of my pail with the rope. I threw the pail into the water well, while holding the rope firmly with my hand, perking up my ears for any soft splashing sound that would greet me from the well.

_Swoosh!_

I took a deep breath and pulled the pail up, fearing that it might be heavy.

But then if I could already carry a 60 kg of flesh, meat and bones, why wouldn't I manage to carry a little pail of water?

Sigh. Weirdo me.

Once I lifted the pail up, my heart jumped up with excitement. I took off my heavy armor and hungrily soaked myself with the nature's most cooling kind of water.

_Ah, it just feels so refreshing! (Second) Life is good and kind to me so far..._

Or maybe not.

After my first shower, my ears were quickly invaded by distinct voices of humans, elves, demons and beasts, who could be enquiring each other with curiosity and fascination about... _I don't know._

I turned behind to see quite a large number of passers-by already crowding in the vicinity, or more accurately, around the well.

And me.

That made me all tensed up.

"_The well that I'm using now... couldn't be sacred, could it?"_

"Hey, you newbie over there! Didn't you know this well is only for girls?"

My eyes automatically prowled over the growing throng for the speaker of the feminine yet commanding voice. However, I did not have to look for long.

The girl advanced forward on her own.

She had that strong cocky air around her, especially her fierce red eyes and her thick dark eyelashes, which were quite beautiful to look at when they were matched up together. Her blonde hair was rather tomboyish and short, but her face was chiselled up nicely with a pair of thin eyebrows, a cute button nose and a sharp chin.

I was even more puzzled by her choice of her attire, which included a slanted belt around her slender waist and a spiked collar around her slim neck. In her hand was a long staff decorated with a crescent-like object on top of it.

Her weapon implied that she could be a priest just like Suai, but with her face as ferocious as a tigress'... I doubted that she was a priest.

It would be better if I kept our conversation as brief as possible.

"Why? Can't boys use this well?" I asked curtly.

She scowled, "No, unless you retard want to have babies. The water in this well isn't called _Juice of Fertility_ for nothing."

I was stoned. It was good to know what the well was famous for, but it was also bad to know what the well was famous for.

Continuously smacking my own chest, I forced myself to spit something out, even though I didn't actually drink anything from the 'sacred' well. Since Wen Zi seemed to have raped me 'virtually', I wouldn't want myself to be pregnant 'virtually' too!

After coughing to my heart's content, I broke into an embarrased smile at the young lady.

"I really didn't know that," I nodded with a strained expression, "Thanks for telling me about it, miss."

"Ni-gang-gang-shuo-she-me? (What-did-you-just-say?)"

Not only her cute face had changed colour to pepper red, but her sparkling eyes turned fiery with large veins popping on them like a terrible growth of acne.

Was she having a painful PMS (Premenstrual Syndrome) or something?

"Erm, well..." I tilted my head in wonder, "I was just being polite. Why are you so angry, miss?"

When I realised what she had done to me, it was a second too late.

That tigress kicked me hard right in the groin.

As my knees faltered onto the earth, I was hissing in anguish. I lowered my face down, biting my lips tight, wishing my bottom part would suffer a lesser pain.

But it didn't matter.

My hand slowly reached for Silver Smash at my waist, while my ears were trying their best to ignore all the pitiful gasps and demeaning laughters from the huge crowd, in order to listen to what that _gutsy brat_ had to say...

"What's the fucking problem with you all shitheads? Do I have to show off my dick? I'm a guy, you stupid dumbass!"

I gritted my teeth, "You want to know something about being a guy, you girly pip-squeak? A real guy won't have that kind of nasty temper like yours!"

"Vile creature, be gone!" I sprang up and hit my target, "Hole strike!"

**System notice: Ming Huang has been successfully attacked by player Hei_Psycho, Ming Huang -14**

That burst of bright white flares would have damaged that idiotic punk even more, if he didn't evade them in time. He jumped away and landed rather smoothly on another spot. I tightened my sweaty grip on my mace and shield, putting myself in a proper fighting stance in case he would retaliate.

Instead, that human brat called Ming Huang didn't make a move. He merely gave me a confused stare, which was strangely focused on my crotch.

"You're a _bitch_, are you?"

I almost dropped my weapons at his abrupt question.

It was only then my memory of Chong Ming being in tears while rolling painfully on the ground at the football field came back to me. My best friend did look really miserable after being kicked by Zheng directly in his balls.

Shouldn't it be the same for me too?

_Well, unless..._

I instinctively grabbed at my groin.

I gasped. My worst fear had become true.

_"It's... Gone."_


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi there! I'm sorry for being inactive for a long time... Studies have been challenging, and at one point, I thought of dropping this story to focus more on my exams, but to leave this story unfinished is something that I find very hard to do. ^^''**

**I would like to thank everyone who is still supporting this story, and thanks to all who have reviewed the previous chapter! :D**

**By the way, the latest chapter for Half Prince is already out! For those who haven't read it, go check it out! :) It's hard to believe that time passes by so fast and our beloved manhua is coming to an end soon...**

**This chapter is rather short, but I hope that you still enjoy it all the same. :)**

******All the characters which I didn't create belong to Half Prince's author.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Gone**

I wished that I didn't look down, but I did.

My mind went blank at what I saw.

There were so many infinite possibilities that I knew that may happen in this wondrous virtual world, but this wasn't one of it…

As my heart was rioting in my pounding chest, my hand was still remained frozen on my nether region, which was as flat as… _you know what_. There was not even a single trace of my very pivotal essence of manhood there. To put it simply, the entire _thing_ was gone. All gone. Just like it had never been in existence.

As if Hei_Psycho had really became a girl in Second Life.

_What the hell had just happened? _

"Why so stiff? Just realised your balls are gone, bitch?"

I could hear the loud smirk burning brightly on that haughty brat's face. To rub even more salt over my already-stinging wound, the crowd that surrounded us went wilder with their noisy cheers and playful taunts. Some of them even wolf-whistled at me.

Great. That smart-ass just had to hit the nail directly on the head...

Then I just got to unnail it.

No matter how shocked and speechless I was about my current unfortunate state, I wasn't exactly looking forward to the day where everyone would find out about my true gender. If that day had to come...

It would be over my _dead body_.

"Says who?" I glared at him and yelled out almost confidently, "Aren't you the one looking like Barbie here?"

That brat's pretty face just turned spicy red. I doubted that he was blushing though.

"You stupid ignorant bastard..." The offended one screamed bitterly and swung his staff up high, "I shall make you suffer for this!"

Still feeling perplexed over his female temper tantrum, I whipped out both my virtual weapons and sprinted in his direction. I was surprised that he wasn't moving an inch, but he appeared to be chanting a spell so deadly it would make me 'suffer'.

Too bad it wouldn't happen.

Before he could finish chanting his long mantra, I sprung up high towards him and was about to strike the surprised look off his face...

"Triple arrows!"

"Ouch!"

And I ended up falling backward with a nasty burning sensation at my derriere. The pain just doubled up once I hit the ground hard. Cursing at myself for underestimating that Barbie kid, I squeezed my eyes tight to ease my backside pain so that I can focus more on the game notice that just popped out in front of me.

**System notice: Hei_Psycho has been successfully attacked by player, Marksman -57**

My blurry eyes were gazing hard at that weird-looking name. _Isn't that kid's name 'Huang something'?_

"You're okay?" A strange female voice greeted me, "If not for Marksman, you could have been hurt."

"Urgh..." I winced without looking properly at the stranger, as I was still bleeding on the ground, "But I'm already hurt..."

"Told you not to get caught in any silly fights, especially with noobs," A male voice, still unfamiliar, chipped in.

"How's that my fault? That bloody asshole started it first!"

I immediately realised that they weren't actually talking to me.

The very next second, four faces came into my view. As the scorching sun was shining brightly with its hot rays hurting my eyes, I couldn't see each of their faces clearly, but that Barbie-faced-boy was still evident in sight, especially with those fiery and murderous red eyes of his.

Among those friends of that cocky brat, one of them was wearing a hat which might be too large for his head, since his eyes were completely hidden beneath his hat. Next to him could be a girl because I could see a dark ponytail sticking out from her head (But seeing so many male players in the game like to have ponytails, I could be completely mistaken.)

As for the last person in the gang... Oddly, he looked like he was happy to see me. Or else, why would he suddenly be bursting out into a teary laughter then?

"Did someone just call you a pretty lady again, Ming Huang?" His hands grabbed that poor kid's cheeks and pinched them, "Haha, that's what you get for beautifying yourself too excessive- OWWWWWW!"

The next thing I observed was both of them were out of my view. Then came a agonizing scream followed by a series of tortured shrieks so loud that I knew that I was very blessed not to be a witness to their knuckle-breaking, blood-spilling fight.

"CALL ME A PRETTY LADY AGAIN, AND I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR BLOODY-"

"Marksman, he's going to kill Playboy," The pony-tailed girl sounded grave serious when she spoke, "Shouldn't we stop him?"

Marksman merely shook his head, smirking, "I'm not his elder brother. Anyway..."

Still looking at his female companion, he jerked his head down towards my direction. I breathed in alarmingly.

"Holy blessing!"

That excruciating backside pain that forced me to be lying like a 'rotting vegetable' on the tiled ground quickly subsided.

_Phew! And I thought that they were going to finish me off for good..._

I scrambled up to my feet and picked up my two valuable weapons, while thanking the human priest for her generosity. She nodded lightly but didn't speak a word. Not even a single alphabet or number.

Not the kind of virtual girlfriend that I would want to have, even though I was straight...

"Something on your mind?"

"N-n-no, no, nothing! Nothing at all!" I blurted out nervously at the sharp-eyed girl, "I better get back to whatever I was doing! Thanks, Mr. Marksman! Thanks- Erm... Your name?"

"Black Lily," The female priest replied, unsmiling.

"Thanks, Miss Black!"

I smiled back toothily and quickly turned back to go somewhere, anywhere, but there.

The problem wasn't them, but it was me who could still think of finding a virtual temporary girlfriend, when my own avatar was already a half-man, half-woman. Definitely not a human. Maybe I could be a beast, but even beasts have their own specific genders.

I better fix it up now, or else, I can't even imagine what would happen next.

Clenching my fists just to fire up my troubled mind, body and soul, I was racing to meet Suai at the public bathhouse in the inn...

When something, or more appropriately, someone... made me stop.

"Hold it right there, Sir! Could I have a word with you?"

At first, I wasn't so sure whether I was the one who was being addressed to, especially when I was being treated too politely like a court magistrate. Girls wouldn't even look at me. I highly doubted that any guys would find me interesting enough to have a macho talk, pillow talk, or any talk, for that matter.

I merely shrugged and continued walking forward to mind my own business.

Out of sudden, I felt a strange hand on my right shoulder. I made an annoyed distorted face and turned behind.

It was just a random handsome guy fanning himself with a Chinese paper fan. I wasn't sure what he exactly wanted with me, but whatever it was, I just had to make it super fast.

"Err... Anything I can help?" I kept a smile, albeit slightly strained, on my face.

"If you aren't in a hurry, may this humble swordsman, Feng Wu Qing request for us two noble gentlemen to have a meaningful _duel_?"


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi there! :D Thanks for supporting this story, although we have already come to this far! My mother is still asking me when am I going to finish up this story, when it is already December... ^^''**

**To Mei Wen: Yes, 'exams' are killer, but we need to get prepared with our best weapons in hand! Wish you the very best for your studies too! :D Haha, I didn't realise that your name is actually the combination of "Mei" and "Wen"! What a nice coincidence! :) Hope you shall enjoy reading this chapter!**

**So many confusing things that happened with Hei_Psycho, so I hope that this chapter can clear some of the confusion. Some parts of this chapter are depressing, but I do wish that they won't make the story any less humorous... **

**Starting from this chapter, things could be more serious from now on. The comedic element would be retained, but I'll put more focus on the character development, so hopefully the story would run smoothly towards its finishing line. :) **

**I hope Wu Qing isn't too OC here. I always imagine him to be someone confident and arrogant? xD**

**Please don't forget to review about your opinions on this story. :) Constructive reviews help me to improve!**

**Characters which I didn't create belong to the original author. **

* * *

Chapter 32 – A Meaningful Duel

I found myself staring at that stranger's face with pure amazement.

Then I shifted my blank gaze towards the solid hand on my rigid shoulder.

After that, my unblinking eyes were fixed onto his face again.

I could see that he had started to frown at my unusual antics. But really, nothing was more unusual than his request to have a 'meaningful duel' with someone whose backside just received a hot piercing of 'grilling sticks'. I was pretty sure that he was just one of the many witnesses to the humiliating, disastrous scene just now.

"You see, Mr. Feng, I really love to duel with you," I patted on his shoulder back with a forced smile, "But my level is so stupendously low you'll just finish me in one hit. No, I'm not kidding."

The dashing fan-wielder, as if surprised by what I had just declared, made a pregnant pause. Obviously, he was thinking of what to say next. I was waiting patiently for his answer, hoping very much that he would just release me so that I could proceed with what that needed to be done.

I got to fix my avatar, or else... I _gulped_.

I really don't want to be a half-man, half-woman here.

As the mysterious guy's frown subsided, his dashing face broke into a charming grin. He was still fanning himself with the same poise and calmness of a heroic Wuxia warrior that I swore he had emulated to its total perfection after watching one of my mom's favourite TV shows.

His dark hazel eyes twinkled merrily, "If it isn't too rude to ask, what is your current level?"

"My current level is..."

_Oh God._

I found myself biting my lips hard and squinting my eyes miserably, as though one magic number would directly pop up like a light bulb in my empty brain. Who would believe that a gamer of the 21st century could still forget his own level?

Since the gamer is me, I guess anything is possible...

I sighed and raised my hand up into the air, "Just a sec. Let me check my profile for a while."

The good-looking gamer suddenly let out a quick grunt before rushing to hide his contorted face with his bamboo fan. He took a long deep breath. Just like a professional magician, the interesting dude calmly folded his bright-coloured fan close to show off his suave, serene face.

"Please take your time, Sir," A polite smile was scrawled upon his boyish face.

I could see that he was trying hard not to laugh out loud. He wasn't to be blamed though, because I was involuntarily making a fool out of myself. Oh well, at least I had made another person happy here. Good for my karma.

Thinking that it was just a child's play, I cleared my throat and shouted,

"System!"

I waited and waited for a huge cool-looking hologram screen to greet my eyes. I stared at the space in front of me with my slit eyes open so wide they hurt. I turned to my front, back and centre again.

But nothing came out. That was weird. Wasn't my voice loud enough?

"SYSTEM!"

I could see nothing except for the cold air of uneasiness blowing at my stiff cheeks.

As if I could see the _air_..._ Haiz... _

Or maybe there is any other extra step that has to be performed in order to view my level and list of skills?

But that can't be right! I could still remember very vividly in my mind that I was able to check my status easily just by saying the key word, "System". If it was very normal to encounter this technical problem, I could easily make a direct official complaint to the Customer Services Department of the game, and voila!

_Problem's solved! _

But since I'm _illegal_ here...

"You... You know what?" I turned to face the stranger and forced out a toothy smile, "I believe the system is too shy to reveal my embarassing level so... hmm... You got what I mean, right?"

A loud hearty chuckle came out of him. That guy with a neat brown ponytail was shaking his head with disbelief mixed with amusement, his feet pacing slowly on the floor, moving away from my direction, clearly signalling that he was no longer interested in me anymore...

Until that flamboyant guy stopped abruptly.

He gracefully turned behind, his Han-styled costume swaying in such a noble and elegant warrior-like manner that I felt as if I was truly living in the golden era of crouching tigers and hidden dragons. I've started to feel ridiculous, not only with my already messed-up gender but with this sophisticated virtual reality game too.

"_This game has begun to feel surreal to me. Tch, but why do I even complain? Isn't this game supposed to be surreal, meaning..." _

"_Everything is never real here?"_

I looked at the random player smiling at me, just like how a person would smile to another stranger in the reality. The smile that he gave me was a self-confident one, yet it felt very tangible and _genuine _indeed. Sometimes it's just hard for me to believe that nothing is ever real here.

But it is only because nothing is real that I could be a boy here... If nothing is real here, what's _real _then?

"You're just being too modest. A true gentleman you are, my honorable friend."

His seemingly-sarcastic voice woke me back to 'reality'. I tried my best not to raise up my voice at him – in an effort not ignite any unnecessary silly fights- when I only had one ultimate aim in mind; I had to get rid of myself from there.

"Hey friend, you got it all wrong. I wasn't trying to be modest here. What I was trying to say was-"

"Let's just duel, shall we?" He interrupted with a persistent smile, "True gentlemen speak with their swords, never with words."

"Can't you see this?" I roughly showed him my heavy mace, "I'm not using a sword here so pick someone else with a sword!"

"He's right."

I turned right at the sound of the serious no-nonsense voice. It was none other than the non-smiling cleric herself, but she wasn't alone at all; her game companions (minus the highly-sensitive Barbie punk; only God knows where he was) were tagging along too.

Wow, it was a really nice feeling to know that someone whom I didn't know very well had actually agreed wholeheartedly with me!

"There are better swordsmen out there, Wu Qing. I don't see the point of you wasting your time here."

My jaw dropped to the floor at her insulting words. Despite how much I like her honesty, I got to admit that she just hurt my ego _hard_.

"Your words are true, Lily-xiao jie," That annoying male warrior suddenly pointed his Chinese folding fan at me, "But can't you see this gentleman is not an ordinary swordsman?"

I laughed uncomfortably, "I really don't deserve your flattery. There's nothing out of ordinary about me."

"Defeating the legendary white snake in Forbidden Beauty Plains is nothing out of ordinary?" He tilted his head as though confused and then grinned, "That's quite an exceptional feat."

My whole body was paralysed with an unknown kind of fear.

It wasn't really about how Wu Qing had the knowledge about me 'defeating' the snake queen; I was pretty sure that Suai must have been blowing his own trumpet to his girls about how 'magnificent and heroic' his knight friend is, so that the 'equally-magnificent and heroic' priest could take some significant share of the glory too. I wouldn't mind him doing it, as long as he was happy in maximising his reputation here.

I had just realised one very minor yet important detail. Something that I should have known a long time ago.

"He did what?" The black-hatted archer casted me a disdainful look and snorted, "I don't believe it. That kid's just a noob."

His chirpy blonde-haired friend grabbed my mace-wielding arm and lifted it up, "A noob wouldn't have that kind of money for such an expensive weapon!"

As their tireless debate about my lowly-levelled skills and highly-expensive gears went on, I observed silently the colour of his skin and compared it with mine.

An official legal gamer has a fine-looking, vivid-coloured hand. It looks very realistic. My skin, which should have been darker, had faded slightly in colour.

Under the wild scorching sun, my skin looked almost... _translucent_.

Everything, from my 'blindness' towards the lady snake boss to my missing pivotal point in manhood, had made it all so much clearer. I smiled ironically to myself.

So these 'glitches' are all the definite signs that the male me wasn't supposed to be here in Second Life at all?

Is it really already the time for me to say 'Sayonara' to this virtual gaming world?

"Well, if you're afraid of losing," Wu Qing shook his head while fanning himself in a dissappointed manner, "I'm afraid we have to delay our duel to another day then."

"There won't be a next time..."

When I realised what I had already blurted out, I quickly laughed it off and shrugged my shoulders.

"What I was trying to say was..." I coughed to relax my constricted throat, "Why wait when we can fight now?"

"So you have changed your mind? Qing duo duo zi jiao. (Please give me your guidance)."

The dashing gamer clasped his own hands together with a delighted smile pasted across his face, before making a light polite bow with his head. His friends already joined the loud and energetic crowd that was already circling us both, and it was only at that very moment that I realised that we were already in the middle of an enclosure of people cheering for us (mainly for my better-looking rival, obviously) to battle it out like real men.

When everyone was watching at me and my every movement with such intense tension and passion, I did feel exactly like becoming just like my favourite wrestler 'The Rock', except that the wrestler in me felt like I was going puke out blood during that 'Wrestlemania' event at any nanosecond. I was getting pumped up for the fight, but I wouldn't put high hopes in me winning against him.

All I wished was to end the duel as 'painlessly' as possible. That would be quite possible if my opponent were to use his paper fan as his choice of weapon. Out of my own curiosity, I was waiting for him to reveal his own secret weapon or something cool that would blow me away...

But he was still fanning himself with that Chinese hand fan. _Queer._

"Get ready!"

Marksman called out at us, while aiming his sharp glinting arrow towards the centre of the 'ring'.

"On my mark, get set..."

* * *

**Wuxia – A genre of Chinese fiction where the setting has (usually) long-haired male warriors battling each other with swords and martial arts. An example is the movie 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'.**

**Sayonara – Goodbye in Japanese**

**The Rock - A WWE Wrestler (Love his line "Did you smell what the Rock is cooking?") xD**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing this this far! :D I hope that you shall enjoy this story as much as you had for the previous chapters.**

**To Mei Wen: Haha, preparing gun bullets? That's a nice one! :D Hahaha, me too; I'm a slow thinker. xD My mom also complained about the same thing too. But I bet we are faster in something else! And I apologize for the cliff hanger. xD I hope that this chapter would satisfy you somehow. :) Haha, thanks for your comment about Wu Qing's character in this story. :D Yes, that's exactly how I picture him; cocky, bossy (in terms of telling his sister to cook for him) and sarcastic at certain times. Yup, nevertheless, he is a fine character, just like other characters in Half Prince. :D Just wondering; who is/are your fave character (s) in Half Prince?**

**This chapter could be morbid at certain places, but I hope some parts are still funny enough to lighten up the whole atmosphere. :)**

**Even though it is rather late now, I would like to wish everyone a very Happy New Year 2012! :D And a Happy New Dragon Year to those who would be celebrating the coming Chinese New Year too! :)**

**I don't own any of the characters created by Half Prince's author.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Meaningful Duel 2**

I held in my breath, not daring enough to let it out from my exploding chest. The loud deafening noise that came from the energetic crowd almost drained all my thoughts out from my already-blank brain.

Gripping even tighter onto my heavy mace and large shield with cold hands and sweaty fingers, I waited for the signal to make the first strike. Oh well, I could only hope.

Though I kept repeating mentally that it was just a game, the tension that I felt itself was very real. I could not simply take my eyes off Wu Qing, who was just standing right there with such great self-esteem that he was still fanning at himself and smiling at me, a smile so handsome that it captured many fluttering female hearts, but it was also a smile so creepy that it made my heart squirm inside out.

I hate to tell myself this; I already knew I wasn't mean to win this. No way I would beat this guy, unless a miracle was going to happen. That sort of miracle would also only happen once in a blue moon.

If there is even a blue moon in Second Life, that is.

"Go!"

Eager to outrun my opponent, I rushed forward with all my might that I could muster, eyes concentrating fully on Wu Qing's suspicious-looking paper fan. I was more than ready to deflect his attack, if he were to swing or throw his fan at me. Only God knows whether that harmless-looking paper fan was already installed with sharp knives that may easily shred me to many gazillion pieces. If I had to die, I would want my body to remain in one piece, virtual or not.

My main focus was primarily and solely on his folding fan. _Very bad move._

Wu Qing did something that I never expected that he would; he threw his fan upward into the sky. And I did what any other stupid person would do. I looked up at the fan flying up above the sky.

**"Watch out!"**

At that strange angelic inner voice, I instinctively looked straight. A flash of white light suddenly pierced my eyes and that made me put up my shield-

"Continuous Attack!"

_Krang! Kang! Tiang! Kang! Kang! _

That first sudden aggresive impact against my shield pushed me back. Then his attack was followed by his second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh... Towards infinity till I had lost count!

I clenched my teeth hard, trying to get rid of my hyperventilation that I got from his never-ending assault. As I was covering my face with my already-hot shield from anything but a cute fold-up paper fan, I fought hard not to fall backward. If it wasn't for my heavy metallic boots, I would have lost my footing and tumbled over like a weak old tree being ripped off up to its naked roots by the _heartless wind_.

"You're strong!" Wu Qing laughed as though it was fun,"Let's see how long this can last!"

"If you're not tired, I'm tired already!"

I made a quick shield bash against that pesky warrior, pushing him back slightly, although the force exerted wasn't strong enough to immobilise him even for a second. Yet I knew that I couldn't waste any more time. My hand was getting worn out from holding my shield up to absorb all his consecutive hits, and that pitiable shield had already started to slip off my clammy fingers.

Decided not to delay the excruciatingly-boring and tiring battle any longer, I ducked down. As my opponent was stabbing the air (Thank Buddha he didn't split my head into two like a juicy coconut!), I gave my best swing of my mace at his feet-

"OUCH!"

Which he had used to kick right across my face and sent me flying to a place as far as Timbuktu...

O O O

"HEY BRAT! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BELOVED PLACE!"

I opened my hazy eyes lazily. Scratching my oddly-watery forehead with my fingertips, I sat upright and shook my head to eliminate the dizzy mess filling up my 'think tank'. Due to my carelessness, I accidentally choked on my saliva that was strangely clumped in my throat. It made me cough so hard to the extent that I was dying, although I was supposed to be already virtually dead in the virtual world.

_And why on earth does it have to be so noisy at my own 'funeral'?_

"HAVE YOU WOKEN UP YET? DON'T JUST SIT THERE! YOU'RE RUINING MY BUSINESS! SHOO SHOO SHOO!"

For no obvious reason, I was grabbed roughly by the arm. Vexed at this kind of unreasonable treatment, I glared at the grumpy and skinny elvish man and...

The large gaping hole in the cracked wall behind him.

That very hole was staring back at me as though we were very familiar with each other.

"Hey uncle, don't mind if I'm asking," I coughed a few times, while pointing at that hole,"I seriously don't think that I'm the reason for the existence of that hole. Or am I?"

I turned to him to seek for his feedback; he gave me nothing except the look on his face that made me gulp everything that I had coughed out. It was only at that point of time that I realised he had been goring at me with eyes so deadly that if looks could kill...

"WHO ELSE IF IT ISN'T YOU? GET OUT OF MY SHOP NOW!"

The next thing I knew was I was already on the ground, facedown.

The good news was I was still very much alive. This fight wasn't over yet. I knew that very much from the unwavering loud cheering that was already beating hard onto my eardrums. I wasn't sure whether those people were rooting for me to claim the unrealistic victory, or they were just waiting for me to fall down in definite humiliation.

But whichever it was, it didn't matter at all.

All I had to do was just to end this duel once and for all. Even if I'll die, I would die with pride.

I scrambled back to my feet to regain back my composure. With this kind of new determination and zeal, I had never felt better like this before. When I placed my black-and-blue fingers onto the wet reddish ground, only then I realised that with good news, there came the bad news...

Which might come a little too late.

In front of my eyes was a pool of fresh blood, which looked like it was dripping from my forehead... My bleeding forehead. I went to touch it and yet, I felt nothing. As if I had totally lost my sense to feel.

It was either that, or I had totally lost my mind...

"This battle has dragged on for too long," A distinct female voice crept into my ears, penetrating into my whirlwind of disturbing thoughts, "Why don't you just finish him off, Wu Qing?"

With my painless knees still bent on the cold floor, my ears perked up warily at the sound of the threatening footsteps coming in my direction. I forced myself to look at them, although I was pretty much in a state of confusion that it did make me feel like I had been just diagnosed with an incurable sickness.

"Black Lily, nothing is more despicable and tasteless than acting brutally upon a defenseless man. I'm very certain a man as worthy as Mr. Hei would find this agreeable."

"Well, you didn't say that when you were beating the crap out of me after I sent Valentine roses to Loli-"

"Thank you very much for your opinion, Playboy," Wu Qing made an unnecessary coughing sound, before adding abruptly, "Shall we proceed with our duel, Mr. Hei?"

I was just about to open my mouth when Wu Qing already flicked his fan close and walked away confidently. That smarty-pants (or smarty-skirt, since he was wearing a long skirt that could only belong to ancient Han Chinese males) was already heading back to his original fighting position, as though I had already agreed with everything that he had said. I sweatdropped.

Even though I would prefer to see eye to eye with Wu Qing on what he had mentioned rather than to accept the cold suggestion from the dead-serious lady, I got to admit that the duration of this fight had stretched longer than it was supposed to. Without any wasting any more seconds, I immediately stood up to claim back my rightful weapons from the crimson morbid ground. Somehow, my simple action had caused a boisterous ruckus among the observant bystanders.

I slapped my head hard, asking myself why the heck I had forgotten something so significantly important.

"Wow! Did you see that?"

"Even with the bloody mess that he's in, he's still looking good! Stay fit, dude!"

"Hey! Did you use any _buff_? You're not supposed to, you know!"

My mind went completely blank.

"_We can take steroids in the game? But aren't they like illegal or something?"_

**"Buff is a spell that makes you stronger. Ah, I see you're quite fresh to the gaming world."**

That same angelic inner voice chuckled in an impish yet gentle manner, which reminded me so much of...

**"Wen Zi?"**

**"Here I am."**

So that was his private message, and it was also his message that had warned me earlier about Wu Qing's dangerous onslaught just now.

_My so-called angelic inner voice... Sweat._

Whatever that angel in disguise was planning to do, I was not planning to let him to be a hairy distraction anymore. My heels turned to make my way towards my waiting opponent, moving slightly farther away from the growing swarm of clamorous strangers, who had just added much more tension into the already intensified haze-like air. I bet that Wen Zi was standing among them in the crowd.

**"Thanks for the info, but no thanks for butting into my business. Take care, man." **

**"Wait!"**

I raised up my voice,** "What?" **

**"That mace would slow you down. Just leave it on the earth, Psycho. Use your bare hands instead."**

Argh... That guy just had to piss me off! Who the hell was he to act like he was my lecturer? I got to find him and chase him out of that freaking place! Or else...

That gay mosquito would seriously be the _death_ of me.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi again! :D I'm glad that I could finish this chapter, and I hope you shall enjoy reading this one. :) Thanks for all the awesome reviews, which never fail to motivate to keep me writing! And thanks for reading too! **

**Mei Wen: Happy belated Chinese New Year to you! xD Hope you got many ang-paus! Don't forget to give me a 'dim-sum' treat! Joke, joke... xD Wow, you have many favourite characters from Half Prince! :D All the characters in the manhwa are actually unique and lovable! :) My fave ones are Gui, Wolf and Wu Qing! I love handsome boys, haha... xD I like Feng Lan/ Prince too, because she is very different compared to the other heroines that I have read about. :) Thanks for liking Mei Ling, Mei Wen! But I hope you won't hate her in this one... xD The next coming chapters would focus more on Wen Zi, and I just realised that my story tends to focus more on romance now? :S I hope that you will like 'Shonen-Ai' romance though? XD**

**Mercy: Thanks! :D I'm glad that you like the story, and I hope you will like this chapter too! :) **

**This chapter is slightly longer than the others, and it has some some angst? I'm not sure whether it is 'angst'... Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I don't own Half Prince or its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 34 – Meaningful Duel 3

Never in my life I would ever imagine that I'm doing something like this. It was even harder to believe that I was actually doing it in my 'sleep'...

But I got to do what I got to do.

I made a few quick steps forward towards the crowd, close enough to see the overwhelming sea of faces, but not close enough to be a fun scratching post for my aggressive-looking anti-fans.

My slit-lined-eyes enlarged (albeit slightly) to perform a 360-degree scan around at the tight, energetic and totally-fired-up crowd of spectators; those strangers were made up of so many kinds of races, skin colours and heights unimaginable that it didn't make my last-minute task of searching for that sneaky 'mosquito' a walk in the park. Not that he was as tiny as a mosquito...

Even though I could still remember his whole appearance like I had only met him a nanosecond ago, I got to admit this was even harder than finding a metal toothpick in a haystack. I could easily take a terrifying-powerful magnet to attract that object, however microscopic it might be. Whereas as for this case...

I could only sigh like a dying old man.

_Looking at these ugly circumstances, should I really just give up then?_

"**Hey, Wen Zi. Just asking here... Where are you now?" **

I made that private enquiry as my last resort, but I doubted it would be any helpful.

"**I am right here."**

I winced at his prompt response. Okay, that was really _helpful_.

"**I'm not in the mood for crappy jokes now. Seriously, where the heck are you now?"**

"**I am right at one place where I'm supposed to be."**

My teeth gritted even tighter than before. Was there any slightest difference between that answer to his previous one? I shook my head speechlessly, as my glassy eyes went skimming over the blurry dots and spots of heads among the loud, colourful audience.

Soft free-flowing green hair, dazzling blue azure eyes, and a tall slim figure - With such flattering physical qualities of a beautiful-looking adult man, why couldn't he shine, just shine like a mutated radioactive firefly or something? That would definitely make my life (or Second Life) so much easier...

"Ahem!"

At that sudden interjection, my never-ending search came to an premature halt.

I turned towards the source of the voice; it was the voice of someone that my brain cells had carelessly dropped on their way to the RAM of my brain. In simpler terms, that poor guy had just slipped off my brain.

Behind his over-used flowery fan, Wu Qing's face was still radiant with a smile oh-so-suave and oh-so-sweet it tasted like pure honey, especially to the star-struck female admirers of his.

Though I could easily tell from his face that he looked like he had just swallowed a bitter pill hard.

"I understand the reason for Hei-xian sheng's enthusiasm and passion towards the heavenly maidens in the fascinating crowd..."

His calm voice then strained to emphasise further, "But our duel isn't quite over yet."

I couldn't help but to sweat profusely.

Jeez, did he just think that I was ogling at some 'heavenly maidens'? I could easily pick a fight with him over this, but it was better not to.

_Just pretend to be stupid and act normal._

"I hate to tell you this, but you got it all wrong there, ah-hahaha!" I forced out a natural-sounding laugh, "I was just looking for my friend. Maybe you can tell me if you see him?"

Wu Qing's thick eyebrows creased in mild confusion. Phew... At least his face didn't look so _murderous_ anymore.

"How does your friend look like? You may describe her briefly."

"I guess that he's this tall... Only slightly taller than me..." I began by making some awkward gestures with my sweaty hands.

"His eyes are light blue and bewitching..."

"And well..."

"Wait, I think he has a small mole below his left eye... Or is it his right? Hmm..."

"Forget about his mole. I remember he has silky doll-like hair, just like yours, you know..."

"But his hair is green and longer, so long that he can curl it around his neck like how you would tie up your neck with a neck-tie..."

"And not only that-"

_Snap!_

Wu Qing abruptly flicked his fan close to cut my words short. It could be that he had already recognized the person that I was looking for, or he had begun to yawn mentally in his grey matter after listening to my boring and monotonous descriptions of Wen Zi. Most probably he was just bored to death, as he had started to pace around slowly, as though wanting to get rid of his sleepiness.

Much to my surprise, that dashing scholarly warrior merely shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I see your mind was filled by the gratifying thoughts of your beloved. It's truly regrettable that you're not viewing me as a worthy opponent."

My body and mind froze hard at his words.

"_Gratifying thoughts of my beloved?"_ _Oh my. This guy couldn't have just mistaken Wen Zi as a 'heavenly maiden', could he? But really, no doubt at all that Wen Zi would be very pretty if he were to be a girl..._

"If that's the case," Wu Qing's fierce glint in his eyes pierced straight through me, "Allow me to change your mind!"

Before I could catch what was going on, that terribly-incensed warrior already jumped forward at me. He swung his shiny deadly blade down in a wide arc, almost cutting my head open in the process. I would have served my head raw on his hot dinner plate, if I didn't block his surprise attack with my metal shield, which I had took much pity on.

One after another one of his relentless strikes, I raised up my shield higher and higher to withstand the increasing damage. It was all the same old boring cycle again, but he had clearly made it harder this time. _God, wouldn't he ever get tired? _

Worst of all, since I was being defensive the whole time, my silver mace remained cold and untouched, as though it existed solely only for decoration purposes.

If that wasn't bad enough, someone else had noticed this too.

"How long do you keep on hiding like this?" Wu Qing's voice started to shake with laughter, "Is this the best you can do?"

I bit my wet lips as I struggled hard to poke at him from behind my large shield, "You got any problem with my fighting style?"

"I have no hard feelings towards you, Hei-xian sheng..."

At that very moment, I could see Wu Qing's sword already raised high up to the sky. It was glowing brighter and brighter till it burned red-hot, before he brought it down in a flash!

"BUT YOU FIGHT LIKE A _WOMAN_! SLASH AND BURN!"

"WINTER BLOCK!"

_**BOOM!**_

What happened next was truly something that I had already expected from the moment that I was called a 'woman'. My mind was a complete empty blank, but I could feel the harsh yet true reality began to sink in painfully.

I was still in one _perfect _piece. It was all because of someone being helpful enough to cast a protective spell, which had already absorbed the damage caused by Wu Qing. But it was not all because of that alone.

My stinging eyes fell upon both the silver mace and pink shield in my trembling hands; I did not even have to sacrifice any sweat, blood or tear for them. Hell, even my heavy armour and everything were given to me free-of-charge.

I got to be the most _pathetic_ player ever logged into Second Life ever. Any female player could definitely have done better than me. Those vociferous boos and jeers from the audience thundered in an unanimous agreement.

My heart laughed at the irony. All this while, I had been nothing more than an useless _parasite_. Sir Knight my ass!

I shut my eyes tight and breathed in hard, hoping that I would never ever shed even a single tear, promising to myself that no matter what happens, I was not going to wallow in self-pity. That would be worse than being humiliated in public itself.

"**Psycho, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"**

"To think that you would enlist someone's help to interfere in this battle," I could hear Wu Qing's soft tutting sound that sounded so painfully-loud,"That's more despicable than inflicting cruelties on defenseless creatures."

"He didn't ask for my assistance. I helped him out of my own free will."

My drooping head unconsciously turned to gaze at the silenced crowd, who were also turning their heads to check out for the source of that voice.

A tall hooded figure walked out briskly from the throng of people. His face was hidden in the shadows beneath his hood, but every eyeball was still fixed on him like he was a transcendental celestial being. What was standing out about him was he was all in glowing white, since the white velvet mantle that he was wearing practically covered him from head to toe.

My shoulders slumped down as I let out a long sigh. "_No wonder I couldn't see him just now..."_

"So you're the one who cast that spell?" Wu Qing flicked his paper fan close and pointed at the person he called a 'heavenly maiden', "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm his-"

"He's the friend I was talking about," I interrupted with purpose and turned to my opponent, "I admit defeat but the next time we meet again, Feng-xian sheng..."

"You will see me as a stronger person."

I made that promise, not only to Wu Qing but to myself as well. Once I become stronger, there was no need for anyone to protect me. Once I am strong enough, then only I can protect the people around me, since I was the so-called the 'guardian of the whole party'...

_"To put it another way, you're our 'meat shield'. Once you die, we all gonna die."_

"I'll take your word for it," Wu Qing's calm and confident voice crashed into my thoughts of Abyss's words. He merely looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"But I'm still not satisfied. How about if we have another duel?"

I stared at that crazily-persistent warrior, lost in bewilderment. _Is this guy for real?_

"Okay, you're not satisfied, pal? Take all your winning loots!"

Without any hesitation or regrets, I dropped my pink-panther shield on the ground and removed my whole heavy armour and chain mail shirt. Not even my metal boots were spared. It wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do, but if there was one thing from the past that I could change, I would obtain all these items with my own hard-earned money. No more free goodies for me.

Surprisingly, I thought anyone would be happy to receive early Christmas gifts (with capital letters of F, O and C), but the only sign of gratefulness that Wu Qing could give me was the "O" shape of his mouth.

"What? Why are you giving me all _these_? What am I going to do with them?"

"Erm, that depends on you," I shrugged while taking my iron-fisted gloves off my bruised hands, "Maybe you can make some quick bucks if you sell them at the store. If they don't even worth a cent, you know..."

I gave my shield and armour a deep longing look, before averting my gaze away from them.

"Just get rid of them. Wen Zi, this mace is yours."

Without looking at that wizard's face, I grabbed his wrist and put the weapon in his hand. He held it silently without any argument nor objection, as though any words from him would send me over the edge into a crying fit. I smiled to myself at that ridiculous thought.

"_I haven't really cried properly since... Was it 5 years ago? 10 years ago? Nah, I don't even want to remember any stupid things that made me cry. Think happy thoughts." _

"See you in our next duel, Feng-xian sheng!"

After waving my hand 'Sayonara' as wildly as possible, I sprinted off and rushed past the dispersing crowd, ignoring the loud, irritating hollers that could only come from that narcissistic warrior.

There was no way I could understand why on earth he was so into having a 'meaningful duel' with me.

Oh well, I got to leave this huge question mark aside for later.

O O O

As I was on the 'walking marathon' to search for my elf priest buddy (I thought I could run like the Road Runner, but after some time, I had to walk like a 150-year-old tortoise instead), I could not help but to stare at my hands. Although it was already getting dark with the hot sun no longer in the middle of the sky, I could see my skin colour fading to a lighter albino-like tone.

If I didn't act fast enough, if I didn't do something, anything about it, who knows what would happen next?

I shook my head hard, finding it ridiculous to worry over things that may not happen. And if they do happen, well, I guess there's not much of a big deal about it.

It was all just a game, wasn't it? Quoting what the Joker says, '_why so serious?'_

Despite that, I still could not take my eyes off my translucent-looking hands. How long would it take for Hei_Psycho to vanish completely, I wonder? I could always create another avatar, be it a male or a female but...

"_If Hei_Psycho no longer exists in Second Life, would it be possible for anyone that he knows in this gaming world to feel sad? I really doubt it..." _

"Your hands look heavy. Can I hold them for you?"

My heart leaped at the sound of that familar male voice.

"Wen Zi?"

I instinctively kept my hands in my pockets, "Weren't you there just now? Since when you're here?"

A soft smile appeared beneath his hood. Without any words, he unfastened the shiny ribbon around his neck and removed his long-flowing white garment. As expected of a romantic gay, he placed it over my shoulders. I cringed.

"Wear this, or you'll catch a cold."

"Thanks but I'm not feeling cold now," I grabbed his white clock and tossed it back at him, although my whole body from top-to-bottom was actually freezing to death.

"You take care of yourself and leave me alone."

I gave him the coldest glare that I could muster and proceeded to walk on my original path. I hope my glare would work, because I did not want my 'best' glare to be wasted just like that.

"If I leave you alone, promise me you'll be happy?" He suddenly spoke.

I stopped abruptly. How could he still worry over someone else's happiness, when that someone else was the one who had been trying to tear him apart over and over again?

I wasn't quite sure whether he was being serious towards Hei_Psycho, but still...

"Wen Zi," I turned behind and licked my dry lips, "You see, there's something you got to understand, and that is-"

Out of nowhere, a sudden high-pitched shriek shot through my ear drums and almost shattered my teeth into tiny chunks.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO HANDSOME! I WANT HIM!"

"NO WAY! I SEE HIM FIRST SO MAKE NO MISTAKE, HE'S MINE!"

"HOW DARE YOU PULLED MY HAIR, YOU UGLY BITCH! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET HIM!"

I sweatdropped at the sight of the incensed 'Super Saiyan' girls fighting over Wen Zi. Is it just me, or they were like housewives fighting over fishes in the wet market?

I was slowly staggering away from the scene, knowing that sooner or later, they would make a deadly chase for the 'exotic mer-man' standing just a few inches beside me. I could only hope that that poor 'mer-man' would make it safe. No nearby sea for him to jump into and hide with the other fishies though. _So sad..._

As I raised my hand up to bid Wen Zi farewell, he snatched it in a strong grip and pulled me to 'elope' with him.

"Oi, Wen Zi! What the hell?"

"We'll talk later!" His face looked very pale for the very first time, "Run!"

"Run? Why should I run too? You're the one they're after!" I snapped back.

"LOOK! THAT BRAT IS KIDNAPPING OUR MAN!"

"LET'S KILL HIM!"

In the end, I continued running like I never ran before in my life.

If I were given a choice, I would have preferred to stop this insane marathon and explain to them that Wen Zi was the one who kidnapped me. But seeing that he was the 'handsome' one and I was the 'not-so-handsome' one...

_Yeah, better not. Is there a nearby sea that I can jump into and hide with the other fishies?_

* * *

**RAM - Random Access Memory**

**Super Saiyans – A powerful transformation by the characters in Dragon Ball.**

**In Mandarin, there are no words such as 'he' or 'she' to differentiate two genders, so Wu Qing thought that Psycho was talking about a girl. Just like what had happened between Gui and Wicked when they were talking about Prince/ Feng Lan... xD**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hi again! :D Another chapter of our beloved manhua, Half Prince is finally out so be sure to check it out! ;)**

**That new chapter has inspired me to write this, so I hope you would enjoy reading this one. Thanks to all the readers who have read/ reviewed this story! I was rushing to type out this story, so please let me know if you find any grammatical errors. Don't forget to review too! :D**

**Mei Wen: Yup, you are right; time passes so fast, so we got to enjoy every moment that we have! :D Thanks for liking Psycho/ Mei Ling! She can be weak at certain times, but I hope she can be stronger and learn from her weaknesses... This chapter is all about romance (Shounen-Ai? xD), so hope you'll like it! :D Haha! xD Glad you like Shounen-Ai! *Give me ten!***

**Mercy: Thanks for liking and supporting this story! *Hugs* Hope you'll like this one too! :)**

**I only own the characters which don't belong to Miss Yu Wo. :)**

* * *

Chapter 35 – His Smile

I could barely open my eyes.

Although it was just a game I was playing, it felt so real my whole body was aching so hard like it was going to break to bits.

It had been aeons since I ran like that, like I was still prancing around in the muddy football field with my late Dad, while learning how to do a Super Kick to strike the ball and shoot it high across the field. That very moment was memorable to me because I had never felt anything like that before; I felt very invincible, unbreakable, triumphant, as if I had won the 'FIFA Best Player of the World', just by making a so-called 'winning kick' of the ball towards the goal posts.

What made that moment even more memorable was the proud smile on Dad's face. Knowing that he was so proud of me... I felt that I had found a significant purpose of my existence. I wanted to make him smile every time, and to keep his precious smile on his face was what I intended to do by proving my worth of being a female football player in the male-dominated football world. I thought that he would always keep smiling for me.

Till my Mom called Dad to tell him about her water breaking...

I shut my eyes tight, trying hard to fall back into Dream Land, determined not to dwell upon such a silly old past anymore. It was useless to think about it, especially about something that we can never ever change.

"_Yeah, I don't think I could change my gender. If I could, you would be so proud of me you wouldn't have gone away so quickly..."_

Irritated by the fact that I wasn't really drawn into a peaceful sleep, I sat upright and gave my snow-white pillow a few weak punches to flatten it. I wouldn't want to make it too flat because my neck would definitely hurt after sleeping on it.

To ensure that my neck would be as straight as possible once I woke up, I rubbed my hands gently against my sweet and soft pillow, my eyelids feeling more relaxed and more sleepy at each second...

"Hey, that tickles!"

My hands stopped at that familiar laughter. When I opened my puffy eyes, the first thing that I saw on my pillow was... A _belly button_?

"Good evening, Psycho. Did you dream of me?"

"_Oh my shit!"_

I immediately sprang out of the bed and my big heavy butt promptly fell onto the hard floor. I couldn't even fall properly since my legs were still tangled in the blanket sheets. My derriere wasn't hurt at all, since I still remembered about my inability to feel any pain in the game, but that doesn't mean my ego didn't hurt. After all, whose ego wasn't bruised if he had just realised that he had been using someone's stomach as a pillow?

"_But I thought I had already logged out... Or am I dreaming again?"_

I immediately removed the thick blanket away from my body to find that... My skin and flesh were not exposed like a naked chicken. I sighed with so much relief I thought I could cry tears of happiness. Phew, thank Buddha!

Wait a sec! I looked down alarmingly at my costume again. Where did the white robe come from? I thought I only had a basic pair of wolf fur pants on!

"Your body felt so cold just now. Do you feel more warm now?"

I found myself staring straight at the messy yet comfy bed for the source for that sinister-sounding voice.

Wen Zi's head peeked out from under the blankets like an adorable bunny out of its rabbit hole, his pale green hair messy over his forehead. He was staring back at me with his dreamy eyes half-closed, grinning goofily at me as though he had just eaten some fresh tofu a moment ago.

I instantly felt cold at the disgusting thought of my avatar's body being virtually prostituted like nobody's business. And it had happened twice. My head stooped so low I felt it was going to fall off the moment I shook it a little. _Haiz..._

"What's the matter? You don't look very happy," Wen Zi's gentle voice sounded worried, oddly.

I snorted with extreme jest.

"Oh yeah, I should be very happy because I just got laid by a hot guy like you. I know we're going to re-spawn if we get AIDS but next time..."

It was hard for me to turn to face him, but I did it anyway. I stared at him so hard in the eye I felt some kind of imaginary pain in my eye sockets.

"Next time can you _please_ do it with someone else? I bet there are many better-looking guys out there who are interested in you! Even if you did it with me, it felt so bad you swore to yourself and to God up above that you won't ever, ever, ever do it with me again!"

I paused momentarily to take a deep breath, "Right?"

My head turned away and looked down, feeling even more tired than ever. This feeling of exhaustion must be the one of the side effects of an inhumane sexual assault. As I was shaking my head in despair, I stopped halfway.

I realised something so significantly important that only an old woman with the third stage of amnesia (like me) could forget it.

"_If Wen Zi had really done it with me, then he would have known that my bottom half belongs to a..."_

Wen Zi's sudden burst of laughter just interrupted my disturbing line of thought. I quickly turned to him, checking for any hidden signs that he had discovered about my true identity.

He merely greeted me with a warm handsome smile.

"Relax a little. I haven't done anything to you... Yet."

"What?" My eyes twitched, "You haven't?"

Wen Zi shook his head, a light chuckle escaping from his lips, "At least not without your knowledge and consent. Anyway, do you like rice wine?"

O O O

I regretted telling Wen Zi that I like rice wine.

That nice Samaritan guy ended up bringing me outside to the heart of the Infinite City just to purchase a few bottles of the wine (his treat, that 'multi-millionaire' said, but I made a mental note to myself that I was going to treat him back once I got myself some virtual money later). I was rather hesitant of the idea of going out from the inn; who knew what those fanatic girls from the 'Legendary Wen Zi Super Fanclub' was going to do to me.

I knew all the things that the whole fanclub would definitely do to their 'beloved prince'; not the Prince of Second Life, but of course we all know, all the gorgeous guys would undeniably become princes in the ladies' eyes (Prince Abyss, anyone?). But if the whole female population got to me, well, I wouldn't be so lucky like 'Prince Wen Zi'...

In fact, I already got beaten up by them. Really hard. I sighed sadly at my poor failing memory.

"This is where you passed out."

With his long and lean finger, Wen Zi pointed at one dark spot on the bridge that we were crossing on, reminding me of the embarrassing event that I tried so hard to forget. I winced at that painful memory, while waving my fingers wildly to get rid of the strong unpleasant smell that filled up my nose.

Whose brilliant idea was it to soak Wen Zi's white cloak with a large bottle of traditional black ink so that I could wear it and sneak out without being detected by his groupies?

I turned to glare accusingly at Wen Zi, whose charcoaled face was totally covered up by his curtain of green hair. He looked just like a sick female ghost that you tend to see on all those cliche horror movies shown in the cinemas around you.

It did make feel guilty that he was all being receptive to my proposal of messing up his silky hair and applying some 'charcoal-painting' on his beautiful face. If I were to know that he was willing to be 'ugly', I doubted that I would be willing enough to present that proposal to him.

Sometimes he was being too nice to me that I felt I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, okay, I passed out here and you killed all those pretty ladies, " I took another quick sip from the cup of wine, "But that's still not the right way to treat them."

As always, Wen Zi smiled at me, "No, I just froze them."

"You froze them?" I blinked, bewildered, "What'd you mean by that? Did you bring a freezer along-"

The more times I blinked my eyes, the more clearer my memory had become. It all came back to me that Wen Zi was more than capable of freezing a group of fifteen mobs to diamond ice sculptures. I cursed inwardly more at my own stupidity than at him.

"Since you're an 'ice specialist', why didn't you use that spell earlier before we even ran?"

"A knight's true strength relies significantly on his charisma. Taking down other players would reduce your reputation points by so much. I wouldn't want to jeopardise your chances of levelling."

I looked at his concerned face in silence, unable to speak any more audible words to him.

Rewinding his long explanation over and over again in my head like a stubborn broken recorder, I turned away from his face to gaze at the starry night sky above us. I wasn't an avid researcher of stars, but I didn't know what else to do at that moment. It was getting harder and harder to have a proper conversation with him, even though both of us were 'men'.

Already bored with the stars, I went staring at the empty cup in my hand instead.

"Do you want another cup? I can pour the wine for you."

As his hand reached for my cup, I threw it down into the dark peaceful river and glowered up at him. Behind his long dirty curtain of hair, his soft blue eyes did not even sway to observe the falling cup. All his eyes ever did were just watching at me in complete silence, as if he was already expecting me to vent my frustration on him, and yet he didn't even flinch about it.

If his faithful obssession for Hei_Psycho was allowed to continue, I was afraid that I would only ruin his life.

"This homosexual relationship... " I paused to steady my breathing, and continued, "It's just not my _thing_. Basically to me, boys like girls, and girls like boys. It's as simple as that. Not complex at all, right? Then what's your problem with this biological species concept?"

At the end of my sentence, Wen Zi's dusty face turned away, before indulging in an increasingly-loud laughter, which sounded almost maniacal to me. My jaw dropped at the sight of the introverted gentleman going mad and kooky.

"_Is he already drunk? But didn't he drink like... Only a cup or two?"_

"Sorry," Wen Zi's face had turned bright red from laughing too much, "But I'm not a major in Biology. That kind of difficult concept is beyond my understanding capabilities."

I forced myself to shout at him, "You really don't get it, or are you just acting dumb? I already told you that I'm only interested in girls! Why do you have to be such a major pain-in-the-ass?"

"Does gender matter that much to you, Psycho?"

I snorted at his silly question, my eyes instinctively darting at the glowing ancient-looking castle, which was standing high and proud at a distance not far away from the isolated old bridge that we were standing on. That lovely view would have looked more breathtaking, if it wasn't for the suffocating atmosphere that I found very hard to breathe in.

"Do you even need to ask?" I spoke more to myself than to Wen Zi, "If gender doesn't matter, who breast-fed you? Your father? And who taught you how to pee? Your mother?"

I snorted again, though my voice already softening into a whisper, "Whether you like it or not, gender does matter."

"_Come to think of it, if gender doesn't matter, I wouldn't be here in Second Life in the first place. I guess we wouldn't even meet at all, Wen Zi."_

"To answer your questions of my parents..."

As I turned to look at him, he kept on smiling, as though his beautiful smile had never left his face.

"I'm afraid I have no recollection of my childhood," He then smirked victoriously, as though forgetting something was an achievement to be proud of, "Those are the perfect questions to ask Pa and Ma once I've logged out."

"H-Hey, that was just a silly joke, Wen Zi! You can't just go ask your parents whether they..." I quickly turned up to look back at the boring shiny stars, "To cut it short, you're not going to like what they're going to say to you."

"I'm... I suppose I'm already used to it," Wen Zi ended with a tinge of awful sadness.

"Oh!" My itchy big mouth blurted out, "Does that mean they already know that you're a gay?"

I quickly bit my tongue but it was a nanosecond too late. How could I be so cruel and insensitive to say such things to hurt his feelings? I was praying really, really hard that he didn't hear the end part.

Some kind of _human being_ I am...

"They already know."

I was completely stunned by Wen Zi's sudden reply.

By saying that, didn't he already mean that he really likes guys for real? And all this while, somehow I had been thinking that he was just teasing me for the fun of it...

"_When he found out that he was actually in love with a girl in disguise of a guy... I can't imagine what would happen. I really can't imagine it."_

"Psycho?" Wen Zi's drunken voice seeped again into my tangled brain.

I turned to him. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

* * *

**For Chinese, 'eating tofu' means 'sexually harassing someone'.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! :)**

**Special thanks to_ Saso, Pandora, Mercy, Wolfie, Drifter, Shadow, Chica, Mei Wen_ and_ Winds_ for the awesome reviews! :D Thanks to everyone who have read the story too!**

**To Mei Wen: Yay! Twenty! xD I give you thirty then! Yup, the belly button part is so funny. I wonder how that idea came to me at the very last minute... xD Why did I stop there? Because I didn't know what else to write, haha. I apologize for the cliffhanger, and I hope this one would make up for it, although I feel it is quite short. I hope I can write a longer chapter for the next one. :D YEAH! ALL CROSS DRESSING GIRLS KICK BUTTS! *Psycho hugs Mei Wen back* xD**

**Wow, I have done a lot of editing work on this chapter, because I had not been sure what's the perfect flow to keep this story going. This is the end result, so I hope this would be okay! :) A little warning about some Shonen-Ai, but it's not Yaoi so... xD**

**I don't own Half Prince and its characters. Happy reading and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 36 - Perfect World

"_Do you like me?_"

That was the same question I had been hearing from all those sappy love dramas on the idiot box. It never failed to piss me off that all those lovey-dovey couples often have a hard time in confessing their true feelings to each other. To make things worse, they only declared their love once one of their lives was hanging by a thread. The only word that can be used to describe that scene was 'pathetic'.

"_Oh man… You got to be kidding me. What's so hard about telling the other person about how you feel about him? What an idiot."_

That was what I initially thought about ten years ago.

Ten years later, only then I realized that I was that _idiot_.

All I did was just staring straight at Wen Zi's face. His facial expression was serious and tranquil, with his ghostly-pale blue eyes meeting mine in deep silence and maybe in eager anticipation for my answer. It really puzzled me how he had managed to ask that romantic question to a man without actually feeling awkward about it.

Was he really okay with the idea of falling in love with another man, a male creature just like him?

I wasn't okay with it. After all, wasn't I just hiding under a virtual man's skin, wearing his artificial mask of masculinity, and pretending to be the perfect epitome of manhood?

"I don't like men," I said.

He tilted his head with a teasing smirk, "Are you sure?"

"What? You think I lied to you?" I let out another sarcastic snort, "If I really fancy you, I wouldn't mind being your husband in Second Life. No nonsense here."

I scratched my non-itchy chin. I had already thought over and over about it, but still I wasn't sure whether the term 'husband' was the appropriate choice. If there were a marriage between two men, wouldn't it make both of them 'husbands'?

Geez, I got to ask my best pal about this. Even if he's only interested in girls, I know he is very highly-knowledgeable in the _field of forbidden love_.

Wen Zi's sudden hearty chortle shook me out of my reverie.

"I take your word for it, Psycho."

I widened my eyes at him, while he slugged a big mouthful of the rice wine as if he was making a toast. He then lifted his flask up above his head, his misty eyes gazing meaningfully at the rainbow-coloured ladybird crawling under the flask.

"But it's unfortunate that this game doesn't acknowledge same-sex marriages…"

"Eh? Really?"

I blinked my eyes a couple of times at him, whose sad smile was still clear in the stillness of the cold night. That fact had momentarily slipped off my mind, despite that it was a common fact known to me.

Well, not only to me, but to every human being on the third rock from the Sun. After all, aren't same-sex marriages somehow against the law of nature?

"I've clarified about it with the GM yesterday," Wen Zi's finger poked gently at the bug, which then went fluttering away into the unknown darkness.

"Second Life would have been banned if it promotes homosexuality."

With my eyes still focusing on the wishful smile on his handsome face, I pursed my lips together, unsure of what to say or how to react at his words. Struggling to find the right words to say, I averted my eyes away from him and leaned against the rail of the old bridge. I gazed at the river glowing softly before my very own eyes.

That vague silvery reflection of the moon on the water was almost exactly like the one in the sky. Strangely, it looked even more beautiful than the moon I saw in real life itself. I smiled to myself in a sardonic way.

Despite how advanced our technology has become, no one could possibly create an ideal world. There were some things that remained unchanged. People were still fighting for their rights to live the way they always dream of.

_The way we dream of, Wen Zi. _

_That was how imperfect our life has always been. Wasn't that the reason why Second Life was created? Wasn't that the reason why we all are here?_

"What do you expect? This game is ninety-percent realistic, but you want to know something even more shocking, Wen Zi?"

I glared bitterly at the perfectly-mirrored reflection on the calm river, before letting my gaze fall to my bare feet on the cold freezing ground.

"Nothing's ever real here. Everything is _fake_."

"I beg to differ, Psycho. Nothing has ever felt real like this before."

Unable to accept his plain ignorance over the difference between 'reality' and 'virtual reality', I glowered sideways at him, somehow preparing myself to retaliate if he were to pick a verbal fight with me.

However, it was only to discover that his aquamarine blue eyes were already set on mine. What was even more surprising was his face was already so close to mine I could smell the charcoal smeared all over on his cheeks. I held in my breath, taking one step back to make my escape.

Before I could even make the first move, he gripped my arm firmly in his hand, forcing me to listen to his drunken voice and look at his solemn face.

"For all my whole life, I've always been living a life of the dead, but ever since you've come around, I've never felt so much... So much alive..."

With a light smile tugging at his lips, his moist dreamy eyes lit up, prompting my heart beat so impossibly fast I thought I would die of a sudden heart-attack. I got to cool myself down. Trying to focus on something else, I quickly looked at his throat.

I had made things even worse.

I watched his Adam's apple bobbing up, and then down. That really freaked the hell out of me because it was just the perfect reminder that both of us were men.

"If…" He was voicing his words slowly, "If only you'll give me the chance to marry you in real life… and make you happy… I'm going to be the happiest man alive."

I stared blankly at him. _Were my ears already full of ear wax, or did he say that he wanted to marry Hei_Psycho in Real Life? _

_Was that the reason why he wanted to search for him in the campus all along? _

_Even if my avatar was real, he hasn't even graduated yet! _

_He hasn't even entered the FIFA World Cup qualification rounds, for Buddha's sake!_

I knew I was left with no other choice. I grabbed one fist full of his robe and punched him in the face so hard my heart hurt.

Breathing hard, I was hoping even harder that I had knocked some sense into him.

"Don't bullshit me! Aren't you going to marry your fiancée? And why the hell you want to make me happy?"

"Because you always make me happy. Till the day that I die… I love you, Psycho. "

Before I could even digest that last line, that gay elf held my face and pushed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide open, as soon as I felt the morbid moisture on his swollen lips, recognizing the strong metallic taste on my tongue, wondering why he was so in love with my male counterpart, when all I ever gave him was pain, pain, and more pain.

I rubbed my fingers, while chanting a healing mantra in my mind. As I brought my warm bluish palm closer to his bruised cheek, I could see how peaceful his closed eyes were, how calm and steady his breathing was, how relaxed his arm that clasped around my neck. It was like he wasn't in any pain at all...

"_But how could I love him back? I'm not even a-" _

_"Are you hinting indirectly to me..."_ That reeking sound of sickness in my best friend's voice interrupted my inner thought.

"_That you don't mind being a gay if you were a guy? __Do you know how disgusting you are?"_

"_You're so right, Ming. I wouldn't mind being a gay if I were a guy. Hey pal, you wouldn't mind being my best man for my wedding, right?"_

If only I was brave and bold enough, I would have said that aloud straight to his face. I wouldn't have cared what he and other people would think. I wouldn't have been bothered not being 'straight' and 'normal'. As long as everyone was happy and no one got hurt, nothing else would have mattered. Aren't I right?

_Yeah right. That kind of happily-ever-after fairytale would only happen if we were living in a perfect world... _

_And I doubted our world would be perfect at any time soon._

_It is time to wake up._

I pulled myself away from him as though I got burned. His unblinking eyes stared at me, stunned, yet his lips were parted open slightly, almost into a smile.

All I could do was to look down at his mage's sandals. I would never want to look at his throat again.

Perhaps I could have been the one who was drinking too much…

"I'm sorry. I should have requested for your permission, Psycho."

His hand held mine so firmly I felt so uncomfortably-girly inside, "But my feelings for you are true."

"True?" I swiftly pushed his hand away, "I tell you what's true. To tell you the truth, Wen Zi…"

Despite how hard my heart was throbbing, I forced myself to look straight at him in the eye, wishing he wouldn't be jumping off a high building or into the deep ocean once he had heard it. It wouldn't be worth it at all for anyone to die over someone like me.

If he would hate me for the rest of his life after this…

"I'm made of double X chromosomes in real life."

I can bear the hatred. I _think_.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello there! =D I'm glad that I've managed to finish this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the previous one!**

**DivergentWinds: Thanks for liking the way she worded her confession. xD It was a weird way for her to make such a confession, but I'm glad it turned out to be something funny. xD**

**Mei Wen: Haha, sometimes I would also scroll the stories on fanfiction. net up and down just to see whether something would pop out too. I would also do that when I re-read my story, hoping that a new chapter would just appear suddenly once I imagine the plot for that chapter. xD I'm a slow writer, so it would be great if chapters can be written by themselves once we think the ideas out. Maybe something like this can be possible in the futuristic world of Feng Lan's? :D Hahaha, yes, it would be funny if Wen Zi reacts that way too. xD Pity Psycho if that happens, and I pity her for this chapter too. Hope you'll enjoy this one! =) (By the way, I'm glad that the 'Adam's Apple' part has made you laugh! xD That's my fave part of that chapter!)**

**It's hard to believe this story has come till this far, and I hope that you still enjoy reading it, although this story is long, I know. My mom keeps asking me whether I've completed this story, and every time I tell her 'no', she's like, "What kind of weird story is it? It's too long! Your hero and heroine should have babies by now!" (That got me speechless...)**

**Haha, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to her and all the superwomen around the world. :D HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY!**

**Before I go, I would like to thank you all once again for your encouraging support for Boyish Dreams. Thanks to my friend, Xav, who has inspired me to add certain topics of our conversations into this story. =)**

**This chapter may have some spoilers from the current chapters of Half Prince. I don't own any characters, plots and other awesomeness created by Miss Yu Wo.**

**Happy reading and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 37 – Man and Woman

For the first ten seconds, we didn't say a word.

His wide-open eyes still fixed on me, not blinking even once. He became stunned like a statue of extreme confusion. That cruel harsh fact which came out from my mouth must have been too difficult for him to swallow.

Being the 'nice' person that I was, I gave him some time to to digest my awfully-confusing line. I felt partially guilty that I didn't exactly come clean in a straight fashion. If somebody tells you that he's drinking Hydrogen Dioxide when all he's ever drinking was water, I bet nobody would get what he is saying either.

I shouldn't have told him about chromosomes. Did he suck so bad in Biology that he didn't know what girls are made of? I sighed in despair.

That male elf immediately burst into another hearty laughter, louder than the one ten seconds ago. I gave him my most befuddled stare.

"That's a nice one..." Wen Zi tried to smother his laughter.

My jaw dropped so hard to the ground I could feel the ground shaking underneath my feet. Is this guy for _real_? Does he really think I was simply spitting some smelly garbage out?

"You really think I'm joking?" I blinked my eyes to steady my serious stare on him, as I took another deep breath.

"I'm not a man, and I'm not joking."

"Don't be silly. You can't possibly be a man because you don't have-"

Before I could realise what had happened next, I felt a sudden touch on my chest.

Wen Zi's whole face just blanched. As white as a ghost's face which blood was completely drained out by a hungry mosquito. His already-widened eyes became even wider, slowly shifting down to stare at something that caused all his incessant laughter to stop.

Following his reaction, I also looked down to see... Tiny mountains staring back at me from my chest?

_Piak!_

Only after he had _plopped_ hard onto the wooden floor, it then hit me that my hot palm had crashed against his cheek.

I instantly grabbed at my _char xiao bao_ (steamed roasted meatbuns) and attempted to pull them out.

_Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Why aren't these buns removable from the steamer? A better question was, why the hell did they have to pop out at this very significant second? They did help me in proving my true gender to him, but to think that it took such a nasty way to achieve my intention...

Three dark lines dropped down my head. I wasn't sure whether to feel pity for me or him.

"F-F-Forgive me... I didn't know you are a..."

His shaky voice shook me out from my whirling thoughts. I turned to look down at the man in front of me.

He was kneeling on the ground, unmoving, not making any further sound. He was keeping his head down the whole time, his long curtain of shadowed green hair falling down his stoic face. His pale hand was placed firmly onto the dusty surface of the wooden ground, trembling slightly, as though that accidental touch of my feminine lump of fat had frightened him.

I had heard stories that gays were supposed to hate girls. I sighed. It would be quite fair for him to put all his hatred on me, wouldn't it? After all, I was the bad person here.

"You know now," I turned away to look particularly at nothing, "Sorry to disappoint."

"You still haven't answered my question."

My head turned at the strange sharpness of his voice, "Huh?"

I looked at him but I still couldn't see his face properly. He was still staring down at the dead wooden floor of the bridge that we were on. It felt as though the old brown wood was going to break at any moment, and both of us would fall down together right into the centre of the Second Earth.

"Despite who you are, despite who I am..."

Wen Zi looked up at me with that unrecognizable fire in his light azure blue eyes. A large red slap was bright across his face.

"Have you ever liked me?"

I had lost count of the number of deadpanned expressions that I've put on my face. Wen Zi couldn't really be a bisexual (as per Suai's statement), could he? If he was really one, I didn't know what else to do. Well, except to tell him that I wasn't in the mood for love and marriage, and anything in between.

Once a woman is married to man, whatever that had once belonged to her would be given up for the sake of loving her husband. Her life, her dreams, her freedom, and even her own surname would all be flushed down into the toilet bowl.

Just like what had happened to Mom, who was immediately forced to resign her job in order to tie the knot with Dad after having an 'itsy-bitsy, teeny weeny accident' with him. Since then, she had been stuck in the kitchen for all her donkey years.

"Am_ I going to lead such a life? Tch, no way in hell." _

"I'm not a man," I had decided to assume that Wen Zi was still a gay.

He persistently shook his head, "Your gender doesn't matter to me."

"BUT IT MATTERS TO ME! YOU'RE ALREADY A MAN! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A WOMAN! DON'T YOU GET WHAT THE HELL I'M SAYING?"

My boisterous outburst was so sudden that I became blank at the end of it. Even Wen Zi was lost at words after my reaction.

Panting slightly, I swallowed a hard lump of sour vinegar down my tight throat. My head hung low in disbelief and embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I was feeling jealous of Wen Zi for being a male.

"I don't get it. Please," Wen Zi stood up and breathed out, almost pleading, "Please make me understand."

"Sorry, forget everything I've said. It must be that rice wine you bought me that did things to my head. Either that or my PMS..."

Speaking about PMS, I thought it was about the right time that I got myself prepared physically, mentally and emotionally with another 'bloody war' that would last for one miserable week. I sighed. If only my ovaries would just explode into pieces of nothingness...

"I'm logging out now," I began to turn on my heels, as I looked at him with an air of finality, "Stay happy and take car-"

My mouth stopped halfway at the sight of a very silent Wen Zi having a serious staring contest with the little pebbles on the floor.

Being the curious cat that I was, I moved forward and squatted down to stare at them.

That elf wizard must be as perplexed as I was. Who wouldn't be curious when there are some ordinary-looking pebbles that could dance on their own? I doubted that stones in real life could do this without any earthquake-

That was when the bridge shook so hard I thought there was already an earthquake! No, it was really an earthquake! Why would there suddenly be a natural disaster coming out from nowhere? Stupid game designer!

As I was about to grab Wen Zi's arm and make a run for the higher ground, he snatched mine first. His face was terrified and panic-stricken; I almost forgot it was all just a game.

"**PSYCHO, QUIT THE GAME! NOW!"**

Before my brain cells could even absorb his abrupt thunderous PM, he released my arm and went dashing off to the other direction across the bridge. That guy was telling me to exit from the game, but he himself was doing the total opposite? _What the heck?_

Unsatisfied that I was being instructed to flee off like a pathetic coward, I started to run towards the end of the shivering _ancient_ bridge-

Yikes! Did I just say 'ancient'?

Then suddenly there was jerk under me. I knew I was going to fall down and become fishie food.

O O O

All it took was just a blink of an eye for that bridge to collapse. In real or virtual life, I couldn't swim. I couldn't even float, so I was already expecting to be 'born' at the rebirth point. I used to think that when babies are given birth by their mothers, they would feel very pleasant and warm.

_Yet why does my body feel so cold it feels like I'm a rotting corpse in the mortuary?_

I opened my eyes and sat up straight. Shaking my head back and forth to get rid of its giddyness, I pressed my palms against the floor to raise myself up from the solid ground.

My heart shuddered. Why does the ground have to feel so cold, as though it is made of... _Ice_?

"You have gone too far, Wen Zi. You shouldn't be helping a human. Especially her."

"I'm a human too. Tell Dictator to remember that."

I instinctively turned towards the direction of the voice that I was so familiar of.

Despite all the broken woods that were scattered on the freezing icy floor, I could still see the ice-specialized warlock down on his bended knees, yet his piercing eyes were looking steadily up at an floating object in the sky. Or was it a mob? I wasn't sure what kind of mob it was, since it was still floating with its back facing me.

I squinted my eyes harder, and it seemed to have waist-length flaming red hair, a pair of goat's horns and large black wings. What kind of monster was he? Though his body had the optimal height of a male human...

"Is that so, Wen Zi? But don't you hate humans as much as we do?"

That deep voice, though sounding expressionless, stabbed straight into my heart. If that was merely a mob with an abnormally-high artificial intelligence level, he sounded too human-like to be a mob. If he was a human, he wouldn't be hating his own kind.

"Yes, I hate them," Wen Zi answered.

"How about this human girl? After all that she has done to you, isn't it obvious she is one of them?"

As though the word 'girl' in that particular line was referring to me (I was the only 'girl' there, duh), that mysterious stranger turned to face me.

I was dumbfounded at what I saw.

"_He can't be him, can he? This is so... So wrong..."_


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello again!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this far! :D If you have any constructive criticism for this story, please don't hesitate to post a review!**

**To DivergentWinds: Yup, you're right! :D Bingo! Haha, Wen Zi can't be a NPC but he hates humans nevertheless. We'll hear more about his story soon so stay tuned! :D And thanks for your review, Winds!**

**To Mei Wen: Me too! I agree with you that if the pen can move by itself, we would have no problems of doing homework and writing essays and sitting for exams! xD Haha, yes, Wen Zi had interacted with Dictator before, and since he himself hates humans, he and Dictator seemed to be on the same wavelength... By the way, that idea of Wen Zi hating humans just suddenly popped into my head. I don't know why but I like the fact that he hates humans? Haha, yup, weird me. xD Haha, I'm glad that what my Mom said had made your day too! She's so funny, and she keeps pestering me to end my story ASAP. Haha, I guess all mothers are so cool and funny. How about your mother too? xD**

**Oh, before I forget, Hei_Psycho/ Mei Ling mentioned something about her eating vinegar over Wen Zi's gender... It means that she feels jealous over his gender. Eating vineger means being jealous for the Chinese. I apologize that I forgot to explain about this in the previous chapter.**

**And I would also like to apologize for the past confusing chapters. I hope this one would not be too confusing, but rest assured the next few coming chapters would fill in some loopholes in the story.**

**I can't believe this chapter's storyline is far from what I had planned earlier, but I'm more satisfied with this one as compared to the first draft so I hope that you will enjoy reading this too.**

**Since I have dedicated the previous chapter for mothers, this chapter is dedicated for all the fathers around the world. A very Happy Belated Father's Day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Half Prince and its characters. This story is written purely fictional, and in no way any people, animals and plants were harmed in the making of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 38 – That Floating NPC

_I knew I had seen that NPC's face in Real Life before. In fact, I had often seen him, every day, every night, every time I enter my bedroom... He would be there._

_It wasn't a face-to-face meeting with him, but my best pal had introduced him to him through a magazine about a year ago. What had made his face even more memorable to me was that he had those striking good looks and ravishing charm of a model. A perfect model for a typical Playgirl magazine._

"_Wow, I never thought this kind of magazine interests you, Ming. This model looks very handsome and proportional though."_

"_Oh my God, Ling! What kind of magazine do you think I'm reading? And this guy isn't a model!"_

_I gave my bespectacled friend a quizzical stare. I would have forgotten all his excited endless ramblings about his precious idol (also known as 'The God', cited from Chong Ming's gaming blog Ming2Cool4XXXUni, date unknown), if he didn't use my name in every single one of his lines._

"_He is the recipient of the Game Designer of the Year award, Ling! Did you know that he's only 25, Mei Ling? Only 25, Ling! That makes him the youngest Game Designer to have received that prize ever, Mei Ling! He is coming out with a game soon and you know what, Ling? I'm so into buying that game, Yang Mei Ling! Do you want it, Mei Ling?"_

"_Nope, Mom said games are bad for the brains."_

"_I'm not talking about the game. It's not even out yet!" Ming suddenly pushed the page to my face, "You want his full-spread poster? Your bedroom wall is too empty and plain, and I don't like it."_

Ever since that anything-but-ordinary day, that large colourful poster had been pasted on the wall in my bedroom. It wasn't like I fancied his face, his clothes, his designing skills or anything. I just wanted to cover that stupid huge crack in the wall. If Mom had discovered that I had accidentally thrown my alarm clock at that cheap brick wall, I would be thrown out from the house to live with the stray dogs outside...

"Why aren't you answering, Wen Zi?"

That floating NPC, whose face bore a disturbing resemblance to that poster-boy, had spoken without any emotions. They had the same eyes, though that man in front of me had blue, almost emotionless eyes. His expression was rather rigid, too stiff for any human to have.

Any human would easily have a face cramp if he wears such a stoic facial expression for the entire whole day, so he couldn't possibly be that same guy on the poster... Or could he?

"My apologies for the delay," Wen Zi curled his lips inward as he turned to me, "She's not like any of those people. Please spare his life, as you have spared mine."

I turned to stare back at Wen Zi, whose misty gaze was still on me. Did I hear him right, or my ears were so drunken that they were already on the verge of turning deaf?

"_Did Wen Zi actually plead to a NPC to spare my life? Or is this a part of the gaming storyline? Oh God, my head hurts," _I winced.

"Why should the Dictator spare her life?" That indifferent frown on the nameless stranger never left his dashing, cold face, "After all, she is just an ordinary human."

"For her father."

Wen Zi's eyes gave out a soft glow that I could not comprehend. I looked at him as he continued uttering with a painful tone that I found too it hard to believe that he was actually acting like a tragic hero, pretending that he knew my father, playing along with the flow of the storyline. I clenched my fists tight. _How dare he made fun of my Dad!_

"Her father used to be one of your comrades," Wen Zi added, "If you aren't willing to spare her life for me, at least... Please do it for the sake of him."

"Yeah, you can spare my life, Mr. NPC!"

I swore I had enough. I ran forward and stood next to Wen Zi. Choosing to ignore the surprised look on his face, I could only listen to his distinct voice in our private chat.

"**Psycho! What are you doing?"**

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of God?" I shouted up at the red-haired man towering above me, "If you're really one, don't forget to ask my late father for winning lottery numbers for me!"

That floating NPC, as if pondering over my words, blinked. It then came to my discovery that not even once that he had blinked before. Super awesome! _Is that one of the powers of a NPC? Tch!_

"The Dictator hasn't seen your father in person. Wen Zi has," He spoke.

"What? Oh-ho, now I get it!" I pointed at him fearlessly, "I know you've been programmed to speak like a robot, you pixels! Geez, the HR people really need to recruit better story developers who can write a better script- Mmmh!"

My next words were immediately interrupted by Wen Zi's firm hand on my mouth. Struggling to push him away, I took a mouthful of his fingers and violently chewed on them. But he didn't budge, much to my bewilderment.

With his 'mosquito fingers' still in my mouth, I turned behind to look at the serious glint in his icy blue eyes.

"**He is the Dictator of Life's avatar, who also acts as his surveillance agent**.** Try not to provoke him."**

"Programme? Robot?"

That man whom Wen Zi had called 'Dictator of Life' began to speak with the same monotonous deep voice, but his voice didn't feel the same to me. It felt as though I had just stepped on his raw nerves, if only NPCs were made of raw nerves instead of electronic pixels. Besides, NPCs weren't supposed to get all emotional unless they had gained their own self-awareness and human feelings...

"Is that how you see us? Are we only mere pixels to you?" His voice started to deepen dangerously, "Unforgivable..."

I just had the shock of my life. _Did I just hurt his feelings? Oh well, no choice then._

I bit my bottom lip tight, as I started to crack my fingers and made a few steps back, waiting for him to make the first strike. I doubted I would stand any chance against him but if he was intending to take me down, I wasn't going to back down without a tough fight-

"**Stand back, Psycho!"**

Wen Zi came to my front and summoned out his ice sword, **"This will be a hard one..."**

"**Hey you, Wen Zi!" **I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around,** "Which side are you on?"**

"**I'm always on the Dictator's side. He can eliminate every human from Second Life but... Definitely not you."**

I stared at him, searching for any pimples of anger or frustration that popped out on him when I made my confession to him.

Didn't he feel all hot and bothered that I never told him about my real gender? If he wasn't really a gay, could he possibly be a...

"**Give me that, you crazy bisexual scumbag!"**

I snatched (borrowed) that sword away from his careless hand,** "Even if I get eliminated, it's my own freaking business!"**

Ready to give my all, including my life and my everything, I rushed ahead towards the undaunted-looking NPC. Since the floor was already wet and slippery, it was easier to build up some speed.

With that sword shining in my hand, I leaped up like a bold eagle and shouted out my knight's best spell.

"Vile creature, begone! Holy strike!"

"RISE, ICE BARRIER!"

**System notice: Holy Strike Execution Interrupted**

"What the- HEY!"

Instead of heading towards that NPC, my halo orbs of light had crashed against the glacial wall that came out of nowhere. I was trapped in Wen Zi's stupid igloo again!

I hurriedly scanned around for a door in the building because all igloos should have doors, but this one doesn't.

"_If there is no door, I just have to make one big hole..."_

O O O

"Yargh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Bai Wen Zi, damn you!"

For that whole half an hour, I went stabbing, kicking, punching, boxing and even head-butting like a mindless idiot against the that melting wall of ice to make a large hole, large enough to squeeze myself through it. It wasn't really a painful task since I had lost the ability to feel pain, but I had to admit that it was super time-consuming and tiring.

Above all, I could not help but to feel dead worried for Wen Zi. He had to fight the Big Bad Boss, while I had to be under the protection of his ice-element barrier. Not only once, but it was already twice that this had happened to me. If there was going to be a third time...

Nope, there wouldn't be 'thrice'! Once I get myself stronger than Wen Zi, or at least be on par with him, I wouldn't have to be the one that hides behind his ass anymore.

As soon as I stepped out from the dark cold igloo, I was horrified by what I saw. I could not even breathe properly.

Wen Zi's mutilated body was dangling in mid-air in front of Dictator's avatar.

That stupid elf could still smile at me, as though everything that had happened to him was okay...

As if I was worth it all for him to suffer that way...

"**Psycho... I'm glad... You're... Safe." **His eyes closed.

**System notice: Wen Zi HP = 44, Status: Unconscious**

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM, YOU PIXELATED BASTARD? LET HIM GO!" I cried out, my eyes feeling hot all of a sudden.

"As you wish."

With a snap of his fingers, Wen Zi's half-dead body was somewhat released from Dictator's 'invisible' grip... And that elf wizard was going to fall down to the icy ground! Yikes!

I hurriedly sprinted (or ice-skated, a better way to put it) and jumped up high like a graceful ballerina. Reaching out my open arms towards him, I was a bit closer, a little bit more closer to him, and finally-

"Oh yeah! I got you now, Wen Zi! Angel's To-"

"Wen Zi? You have the guts to go dating with a boy behind my back? _How-dare-you_!"

**System notice: Game has received external interference; requesting player confirmation to log off.**

"Huh? What the hell? I haven't healed him yet! Gaaaah!"

I angrily took off my helmet and stared blurrily at...

"Mom?"

* * *

**NPC - Non-Playable Character**

**HR - Human Resource/ A department that is specialised in recruiting labour for a company.**

**Before I go, I would like to highlight about the unfortunate case that has befallen on one of the authors in this Half Prince fandom, Exile's Wrath. Let's pray for her speedy recovery, and by God's grace that she would wake up soon. Let's keep our faith alive!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hello! :D I've been writing this chapter and editing here and there for the past few weeks. This is the end result, and I think I could have been high while writing certain parts of the chapter...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They never fail to motivate me, and I'm looking forward to wrap this story. It wouldn't end so soon but I feel awful for dragging this story... **

**To Mei Wen: Haha, your mother and my mother can be friends, because my Mom likes to say funny things too! She even said that my story wouldn't even end when I have babies... Haiz, no words. Hahaha, but that's why we all love our Moms? They're so awesome! XD Haha, Mei Ling's mom is more or less like my Mom, but her Mom is somewhat different. You'll find out when you read this chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!^^ By the way, just wondering, do you have an account? It will be easier for us to chat there. :D (Haha, Mei Ling's Mom meeting Wen Zi? Wow, I really can't imagine it but that will be very interesting if it happens indeed... XD) **

**Happy reading and don't forget to let me know once the Half Prince manhua is already updated! (Aiyoh, it has been three months since the release of the latest chapter... It's okay. We just have to wait... xD)**

* * *

Chapter 39 – Ferocious Tiger and Fat Pig

I dropped my gaming helmet from my hands.

My mouth was open ajar, unable to make any audible sound to save my life.

While staring at my mother's reddening face and scorching nostrils, it was only then I remembered that she already had me and my brother completely banned from playing any games. She thought their extreme violence and gore would turn us into cruel murderers.

_If looks could kill, this woman in front of me would definitely kill me first before I could even murder a bug._

"Good morning, Mei Ling. What is this?"

Her hands were on her hips, but both her large hazel eyes already daggered at the shiny object lying innocently on the floor. I was hoping that that one particular object was yet to be identified by her.

"Good morning, Mom!" I greeted louder than necessary, "I was looking for that! Thanks!"

I opened up my arms wide to grab my game helmet from the cracked bedroom floor.

Unfortunately, I was one millisecond too late. Mom had already snatched the helmet away before I could even lay my fingers on it.

_I'm so busted._

Mom gave that helmet a piercing look and held it up high with one sharp finger, "What is this thing?"

"A helmet?" I chose to be an idiot instead.

"Don't make me repeat for the fourth time, Mei Ling," She raised up her voice, "WHAT-IS-THIS-THING?"

"I already told you, Mom! That's a helmet! Can't you see it's a helmet? It's so obvious!"

That plump lady directed her fierce glower, a flaming glare that could rival a tigress that had just murdered a lion and eaten it raw, at me. It just so happened that my mother was also born in the Year of the Ferocious Tiger. As for me, my zodiac was of the Fat Pig._ Geez! God, why do I have to be so 'lucky'?_

I gulped, waiting patiently for her next reaction, gearing myself to catch that plastic helmet if she was really going to throw it straight at my face. Thank the Buddha above I had practised being a goalkeeper with Dad before. I might have lost some of my touch, but there wasn't any way for me to just lose my passion towards my favourite sports. Football has always been both my love and life, and it would always be.

I was already having my two bare hands ready in front of my face...

When Mom suddenly spoke.

"Don't blame me for doing this, Mei Ling."

The next thing I knew, she had already chucked my gaming helmet, not at my wide forehead, not at anywhere, but right at the glass window. Sound of shattering glass pierced through my eardrums, almost too deafening to the point my eardrums went numb. That woke me right back into the Real Life. The harsh reality.

_The imperfect world. _

I could only watch helplessly as my special game helmet, my secretive life as a boy, my memories of all the good things that had happened on the other side, were thrown away into the wind...

_Would Chong Ming make me another helmet as good as that one? Maybe, but at that very moment, I had totally forgotten about my best pal's super brain._

"Mom! Why'd you do that for? I didn't buy that helmet! That is Chong Ming's birthday gift for me! Argggh!"

I growled aloud like a mad beast and dashed towards the broken window. I was about to jump out through that wide opening to catch that helmet if...

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"

If Mom didn't pull me by my right ear and struggle to drag me down the stairs.

Not someone who's going to give up so easily, I grabbed the staircase railing and hugged it close to my heart. I wouldn't want to get caned on my ass again. The last time I had it was the worst because I ended up not being able to sit in my classes for that one whole semester. I could already predict that this time, it was going to be a lot worse.

"You come down with me this instant!" Mom shouted and started to grab my waist.

_The harder she was pulling my body, the harder it was for me to hang onto the slippery rail with my sweaty hands! Damn!_

"Sis, why do I have to be the one who always cooks? Next time, I'm not going to cook anything for you."

When I heard that sleepy male voice, my heart cheered up and shot up to heaven. Gathering as much tears (crocodile's tears?) in my tiny slit-eyes as I could, I turned my most pitiful face to my cute younger brother standing outside his bedroom. My heart dropped when I realised that he was actually walking and talking in his sleep.

"I'LL COOK INSTANT NOODLES FOR DINNER, BRO! WAKE UP!" I yelled my lungs out, "I REALLY NEED A HELPING HAND HERE!"

"DA FENG, GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Mom's thunderous voice was so loud it shook the whole house, and yet my brother had never woken up. He just went back inside his room to continue with his 'beauty slumber'.

_God bless my soul..._

Mom's strong hands had started to pull me by the legs, "I'm going to teach you a real lesson! If I don't do this, I'm not fit enough to be your mother!"

"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong! I was just playing Second Life! What's the big deal about it?"

I tried to kick her hands away with my legs but strangely, her hands were no longer there. In fact, her whole body wasn't there anymore too. As a great sense of relief filled up my chest, I stood up to my feet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"_Phew, thanks to Buddha for listening to my prayers... But it can't be that easy. Usually when things get too hard for her to handle, she'll get the Cane of Humility..." _

_PIAK!_

I gasped at the sight of the light feathers fluttering in front of my face. Slowly but surely, my eyes darted down towards Mom's favourite couch in the living room. From that fresh large wound on that fabric couch, I already understood that what was going to happen to me soon was already written in the stars.

However, I wasn't about to leave it to chances.

I hastily sprinted up the stairs and stormed into my room. I slammed my door shut and locked it. Noticing that bright iron clothes hanger lying on the freezing floor, I instantly grabbed it and leaped onto my bed. I had also equipped myself with my 'shield', my smelly large pillow, just in case if that crazy lady 'mob' managed to kick that door open with her special skill, 'Big Foot'.

"Second Life? You're playing Second Life?" She roared, "There's no such rubbish as Second Life!"

That knob on the door turned and my bedroom door opened. My jaw dropped wide open.

_Oh my shit!_ I had totally forgotten that my door's lock was already broken (By yours truly)!

"If you want to play so much," Mom pointed her thick wooden weapon in my direction, "Bring it on!"

Mom made her first move at me by swinging her thick bamboo cane straight at my face, but I rolled down from my bed and dodged her attack with my so-called shield. At that certain point of time, I thought I had never left the game at all. In fact, if felt that I was leveling up with Mom. _This is super-duper insane!_

"Didn't I already tell you games are bad for your brain? Why didn't you listen to me? Do you want to drive me to an early grave? I know you'll be a lot happier when I'm dead!"

As Mom was about to hit me, I grabbed my study chair and tossed it at her. She crushed it down with one single thunderous blow, and I roughly swatted at her bamboo cane with my clothes hanger.

A blinding light burst out to my eyes. Before I knew it, I was already having a battle deadlock with my Mom!

"Touch wood, Mom! Touch wood! No one's going to die! I don't want to play anymore! I give up! You can spank my butt if that's what makes you happy!"

I pushed her 'weapon' away from my throat and tossed my already-crooked hanger to the side. Squinting my eyes tight, I pulled my pants down and laid myself on the bed, with my back against her. I gulped.

"_Standing for two hours in class is good. If I explain to Prof Gui that standing is a form of a very healthy exercise that can actually strengthen my hamstring, calves and toes, will he actually buy it?"_

As my head was still spinning round and round, searching for 'lame' excuses for not sitting on a chair in the Literature class, I was hoping that all my thoughts would make me forget of any pain that would soon to come. There was no doubt at all that this kind of pain would be increased to its maximum level of 100%!

But that pain never came. Wondering why, I turned to look behind.

I blinked at what I saw. I thought that I saw her eyes, all wet and misty, gazing directly at my butt. And yet, her smile on her cherubic face was smile so warm and serene that she could be smiling at my father.

I could only smile weakly. It must not be easy for Mom to be living without Dad, when she had spent almost her entire life with her significant other. They had laughed, argued, joked, cried and simply enjoyed life together.

Without Dad, perhaps life wasn't so enjoyable for her anymore. After his death, Mom had always been always reminding me that the birth mark on my backside looked so much like Dad's. After all these months, could she still be thinking of him?

My heart sighed in silence. How could I ever blame her?

Dad died without any good reason given by the company that he was working for. I had heard from his colleagues that he could have died in a car accident on his way to work but still... It was way too sudden. When the news of his death broke out to us, his funeral was already prepared by his company for his already-charred body. Mom cried so much that I didn't bother to ask her more about his death. What happened had already happened, and it wouldn't matter how Dad died.

I wouldn't want to see Mom's tears again.

If she ever felt alone without someone to 'fight' with, if she ever felt longing for Dad... I would always be there for her. Better still, I would make her life all the more enjoyable. _A life that is worth-living for._

"Have you stared enough, Mom? My butt is getting cold..."

Mom sniffed. She turned her face away from mine, her course fingers hastily wiping the tears off her puffy eyes. Feeling awful for seeing her that way, I pulled up my pants, jumped off the bed and walked to the old cupboard. I dug a random handkerchief out of its bottom drawer and held that cloth out to her.

Only that the cloth wasn't a handkerchief. It was my polka-dotted underwear.

Thinking it was funny, I was smiling toothily at Mom. I thought that my 'sexy' smile would win her over. Instead, her tears instantly evaporated into thin air. That same previous blood-red colour took all over her venomous face again.

_Opps, she didn't think that the underwear is funny_.

"Get down, Mei Ling!" She pushed me down onto the floor and attempted to pull my pants off, "I'm not done with you yet!"

"W-W-Wait wait wait! OUCH!"

I managed to push her away and leaped back onto the bed, only to have her 'Cane of Humility' landing on my upper arm. _Better my upper arm than my butt!_

"Does it hurt?" Mom tried to poke at my bruise with her wood.

"EEEEI, DON'T TOUCH IT! STAY AWAY!"

Panting hard, I held my arm up and showed the bright maroon mark to her, "What do you think, Mom? This is made of my flesh and blood!"

"_My_ flesh and blood. You're my daughter!"

Her cane made a loud smack on the floor, "So you better watch your tone that you use when you're talking to your mother!"

"Yes, mother~" I increased the pitch of my voice to make myself sound more like a sweet and obedient girl.

My voice sounded more like the squeaky Hamtaro's instead. That caused Mom (and myself) to sigh.

"Be honest with me," She placed her bamboo stick under her armpit and had her stern brown eyes fixed on me.

"Is he good-looking?"

I was blank. "Huh? Who's good-looking?"

"That Wen Zi boy. Is he cute?"

I laughed nervously, "What kind of question is that, Mom? All the guys in Second Life are cute and good-looking due to the exaggerating beauty modification-"

"So that they can cheat naive girls like _you_!"

As soon as Mom cut off my words, she made another death-defying blow at my pillow with the Cane of Humility. My pillow (or ex-pillow) didn't burst out feathers but its middle had been flattened according to the shape of the thick cane. I grimaced.

"Good-looking guys are the worst. You don't know how they are but I know them very well," She pointed her cane at me, "They'll do anything to get into your knickers!"

"You meant my boxers-" I stopped. I just recalled that my Mom didn't know that I was a man in the game.

"Your boxers?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Hahaha, you know what, Mom? Actually..."

I had to force myself to laugh while making this false confession, "I didn't wear any underwear in the game!"

My mother didn't laugh. She was just shaking her head like she was having a terrible headache. Headache is good. That would make her think less of Dad, and so no more heartaches for her.

Mom was still rubbing her temples, "How old do you think you are, Mei Ling? You're already old enough to-"

"Get married and have babies. You always say that, Mom," I glared at the wall behind her, "It's getting really old."

Mom merely let out a tiny smile. She made a few heavy steps towards me and ran her fingers over my head.

I felt so small at her sudden touch.

"But you better forget that boy, Mei Ling. You're too young to know what's love. Love can wait. For now, you just focus on your studies and be someone that I could be proud..."

"Someone that your father can be proud of," She smiled with a small tear trailing down her cheek, "Okay?"

I couldn't answer. Her firm hand shook my stiff shoulder, "Okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

As my mother left the room (with my butt spared of any spanking), I clenched my hands, infuriated with myself that my brother and I couldn't fill in the empty gap in her heart after Dad's passing. I let my eyes gazing meaninglessly towards the poster on the wall. Minus those weird horns, gothic wings and face tattoo, that NPC named 'Dictator of Life' looked exactly similar to that handsome game designer on the poster.

_Could this be a pure concidence? That Dictator must be a half-human or something, because he seemed to have known Dad..._

_"Who do you think you are? Some kind of God? If you're really one, don't forget to ask my late father for winning lottery numbers for me!" _

_"The Dictator hasn't seen your father in person. Wen Zi has."_ was his reply for my rather immaturish yelling.

"_Wen Zi has seen my father?" _My heart fired up, _" Then-"_

I got up from the bed and ran to the poster. Unafraid of any future consequences, I ripped it off from the damaged wall. I rolled it into a scroll and grabbed my backpack from the floor. Being full of a whole new burning zeal, I rushed through the open door and ran downstairs.

"_I'm going to look for Dad for you, Mom. Even if it takes me deep down into the underworld, I'll bring him back for you."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**- Oh, in case you're wondering why Psycho asked Dictator's avatar to request for winning lottery numbers from her late father, it is because Chinese, especially the elderly people, believe that the lottery numbers would strike if they pray to their ancestors and ask them for the numbers. xD **

**- Anyone knows Hamtaro? xD That's the cute hamster! I miss Hamtaro, Doraemon, Pokemon, Digimon, and all those childhood animes... **


	41. Chapter 40

**Hi all! It is hard to believe that it's already Chapter 40, and it's even harder to believe that you are still reading till here. :D Thanks so much for your unwavering support for this story!**

**To Guest: Wow, you drew Hamtaro? Awesome! :D Your drawings must be cute too! Yup, although there are many good mangas and animes around, the classics are indeed irreplaceable. Haha, yes, Da Feng loves to sleep, and it is hard to wake him up when he's in his dream-land. xD Thank you for your review. :D By the way, do you have an account here? **

**To DivergentWinds: No worries; we are all busy here. :D I'm just glad and happy that you're still interested in this story. Haha, we all got spanked when we were small. xD But I didn't make any effort to lessen the pain, so it is really creative for you and your sis to use blankets as 'punching bag'. xD And thanks for sharing your interesting experience with me, Winds. Just wondering, is your account name called 'DivergentWinds' too? :D**

**To Mei Wen: Oh, it is okay. :D I don't mind us chatting like this, haha. Yup, I understand what you mean because I have forgotten some of my passwords so sometimes I have to open new email accounts and stuff like that. xD Haha, I'm glad those funny parts are hilarious enough to entertain you. That 'underwear' part was a last-minute addition when I was editing the story. I wanted to use 'handkerchief' first, but I thought Mei Ling, being a 'dirty worm' (called so by her Mom), wouldn't have any hankerchiefs in her cupboard. xD About Psycho, 'he' would have to be absent for a while. About Wen Zi, I hope you wouldn't hate me after reading this... xD But anyway, xie xie ni for your comments, Mei Wen! **

**Since this story has started to develop based both on the manhua and novel, there would be some spoilers in this chapter so if you don't want to be spoiled, please go and read the manhua and novel like... NOW! Because Half Prince's just awesome, although its updates are quite slow. Hehe, we loyal fans don't mind waiting...**

**I only love Half Prince and its characters. I use some of its characters, and I hope that I got their personalities right, but I still don't own them. Basically, I don't own the manhua and anything in it.**

* * *

Chapter 40 – Sexy Swollen Eyes

My heart was racing faster than I thought it would.

I slammed the door open and hopped out from Mom's car. I had a driving license but the 'Home Minister' wouldn't leave me drive, claiming that I was too reckless and too clumsy that her precious car wouldn't even survive for one hour if I were to be the driver.

No matter how much I hated to admit it, I had to agree with Mom one-hundred and one percent that if I were to own a vehicle in the future, it would be a gigantic war tank. If that were have to happen...

_Nah, it wouldn't happen unless there would be a World War III._

"Mei Ling! Didn't I tell you not to run?" Mom's high-pitched voice shrilled behind me, "And don't step on the puddle! Now look! Your shoes are already so wet and dirty!"

"See you after class, Mom! Drive safe!"

I yelled back, ignoring her trivial complaints and rushing through the large gates into the campus. Gripping tightly onto my backpack strap on my right shoulder, I wasn't really paying attention to the loud, squeaky sounds that my sport shoes were making while running across the cemented road. There were more important matters than 'wet, dirty and squeaky shoes' here.

Important matters such as...

I stormed into the open elevator door and slammed the 'close' button. Then my finger was left idle in the air.

"_Okay, I'm not so sure which department he's in. Which floor should I go to? How troublesome..."_

O O O

"Hello there! Stop right there, you two!"

The moment I saw a young couple chatting deliriously quite a long distance away from me, I shouted at them and sprinted in their direction, with my arms flailing wildly and my hair flying freely like a barbaric cast-away. After searching high and low for that 'bisexual ice warlock' in almost every floor of the building, I had finally came to a decision to use my final plan. Or more appropriately, my very own last resort.

Initially, I had opted to avoid asking people for directions. It would be very embarassing for people to know that a senior degree student of XXX university like me had only been to the lecture hall, lecturer's room, library, cafeteria, infirmary and toilets. _Oh wait, do toilets actually count? _

"Sorry for disturbing..." I panted slightly, "But you know where's the admin?"

"Of course we do!" The girl answered first and pointed down.

"It's on the ground floor! You can just take the lift and go down and enter the room on your left-"

The girl with blonde ponytails suddenly ceased talking. She leaned her face closer to mine, in fact too close till her nose almost touched mine. She scratched her creased chin.

"Ei? Aren't you the cafeteria girl that we met on that day?"

"Erm..." My brain strained, struggling to refresh my memory, "I think so?"

"Cool!" Her male companion beamed at me with bright eyes, "Can you help us out with these books? They're so heavy my hands are going to fall off!"

My eyes could not help but to stare widely at the tall stack of books shivering dangerously on his hands. There were all sorts of academic books in the stack, and all of them were thick and heavy, ancient and boring-looking. It already made me almost yawn just by looking at their titles. Geez, I got to salute anyone who could read that whole stack in one week.

As they always say, knowledge is power. I shrugged and rummaged in my pocket for a rubber band. I tied up my hair into an untidy bun that would be the perfect hairstyle for a 'psychopathic Chinese corpse bride', said so by my _dearest_ Mom.

"Why not? Come," I held my hands out towards him, "Let me have them."

That funny guy's face brightened with a 100-walt bulb smile, "You're so helpful! I'm counting on you then!"

"Yun!" The girl pulled his arm before he could even move a muscle.

"Are you a man or what? Can't you see she's a girl? Why are you making her carry such heavy stuff?"

I bit my nether lip and gritted my teeth hard.

It was really bad of me to feel this way, but I could not help but to feel annoyed both by her words and her concern for me. It would be natural for for all girls to think that guys are stronger, powerful and thus, being more dominant than them. That's why girls are expected to get married to guys who would take good care of them.

I truly detest that kind of thought. I wouldn't want any guys to take care of me. I can take care of myself, _thank you very much_.

I grabbed the books from the boy before he could even realise what I was doing.

"You got a point right there, Jing. At least I got to act like a gentlema- H-Hey, don't! You really don't have to carry them!"

"I'm good. These books aren't really that heavy so..."

I inhaled some fresh air to suck in the pain stinging my bruised arm, before exhaling out in misery, "Where to now?"

"Wow, you're quite strong!" Jing's loud praise didn't exactly make my arm feel any better, "Now let's go south to Professor Min's room-"

"Yun Fei, Lu Jing!"

That distinct voice sounded as though I had heard it before too many times.

I turned around meekly and was surprised to see my statuesque Chinese Literature lecturer heading our way.

What surprised me even more were those big bags under his dark eyes. Since Prof had became a senior academician in this campus, he had always been having those circle rings and eye bags, maybe from marking too many exam papers, reading too many books, or watching too many historical channels. 'Sexy swollen eyes' was what some of my fixated classmates called Professor Min Gui Wen.

However, the swelling around his large eyes seemed to be more vivid and puffy than usual. In fact, he was looking rather... _Restless_?

"Can you please hurry up? I have a class to attend to and I'm going to be late."

Prof's pale eyes lit up a little when he finally noticed my presence.

"Student Yang Mei Ling? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Sir," I greeted out of habit.

"Good morning. Do you happen to be looking for me? I'm sorry but my consultation hours are cancelled for today."

"That's not it, Sir! I'm just looking for Wen Zi-"

I shook my head, immersing myself back into Real Life, "Sorry, I'm just looking for Mr. Bai Wen Zi in the admin."

"Mr. Bai?" He tilted his head with a perplexed frown, "Isn't he an accounting trainee? He should be in the finance department now."

"Ah, that's right!" I snapped my fingers, "Why didn't I think of that? You're brilliant as always, Sir! I'm going there right now! Oh, wait! I got to carry these books to your room, Prof!"

I wasn't sure why my spirits were all lifted up, as if I had taken too much sugar and started to get really high in the sky. Could I be all that _happy_ and _excited_ to be meeting Wen Zi? _Good grief._

"Wait, Student Yang! I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to find Mr. Bai there. He is on medical leave today."

Slowly, I turned around. I gave my lecturer a quizzical look, unblinking, as I was looking forward for his further explanation. It took him a short while before he added in a grave tone.

That short while felt like _forever_ to me.

"I heard that he fainted in his sleep. He's... He is currently admitted in the general hospital."

I almost dropped the books. _Have my ears heard him right?_ _Wen Zi is now being..._

"Admitted?" Jing gasped, "Poor thing! Is he sick?"

"Lovesick," Yun sighed.

That skinny boy put his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. He continued sighing away with a regretful look on his face.

"Rumours say that he just got dumped by the one that he loved the most. If it was the hero in our fanfiction, he'll castrate himself so that he could never love again..."

"That's too heartless, Yun!" Jing smacked Yun on his head, "Why don't we just make him jump in front of a bullet train after registering himself as an organ donor?"

"Please don't exaggerate your stories. Hand over those books back to Yun Fei, Mei Ling," Professor stressed with a strict tone, "I clearly remember you're not assigned to carry out this task for me."

I gripped tighter onto the books, "But I wouldn't mind helping out, Sir. I could really use some bicep exercise."

"Then it's better for you to go to the campus gym. This isn't a good workout for you."

The lecturer then flashed a half-hearted smile, "Anyway, thanks for the offer to help out."

I moved forward to return those books to the nervous-looking guy, "You're sure he doesn't need any help, Prof?"

"Hehehe, to tell you the truth..." Yun's hands were shaking with gleaming sweat, "I would really appreciate it if she can take some-"

Professor interrupted with finality, "Thanks but he can manage. See you in the class later, Student Yang."

"All right, Prof. See you there and be careful on your way."

"You too."

That tall lecturer put another weak smile on his face, before leaving in a hurry with his two students tagging behind him. I could only stare after them, being lost for words, feeling empty at the abrupt news of Wen Zi's sudden admission in the hospital.

"_Is it possible for his virtual injuries to affect his brain? No wonder M__om said games are bad for the brains..."_

"Excuse me, fellow student."

A foreign voice woke me up from my reverie, and too bad it wasn't Wen Zi's, "Did you see Gui around?"

"Gui? Oh, did you mean Professor Min?" I pointed at the right direction and looked up at that stranger, "He was walking to his room not long ago..."

My mouth was left hanging wide open when I saw his dashing face, "Wicked?"

I was actually staring at him for a couple of seconds, thinking that I was still fooling around in the La La Land, if it wasn't for the short blonde hair that he was sporting, the white lab coat that he was wearing, and that uneasy smile that he was giving me.

I was very much glad and relieved that I had cleared my urinal bladder and bowel earlier that day. No matter how less hostile he looked now than his game avatar, for some reasons, he still had those certain scary vibes with him...

"You..." His eyes narrowed at me with that cautious glint, "Do I know you?"

"No, you wouldn't know me, haha," I was laughing nervously, clearly making a complete fool out of myself from my next statement.

"I just think that you look very much alike to Wicked in Prince's band. I think he's the one who plays the harp or something equivalent to that."

"I play the flute. That lousy harpist in the band is Gui."

"Oh..." was the only sound I could make.

'Wicked' strained a smile at me, somewhat annoyed for one particular reason. He then added with a resigned shake of his head.

"I better be off looking for him. Thanks for your help."

Just like Professor Min, that nameless man a.k.a. Wicked left with that same kind of dark and moody air.

There I was, standing alone in the corridor, unsure of what to do next. Yet I couldn't just leave it to time to decide for me.

I knew I got to do something. Although it might not be the right thing to do, as long as I can make myself useful... Anything would do for me.

"_Wen Zi is in the hospital now. Prof doesn't act like himself lately. Wicked's the same, scary as usual. How come they can be affected by Second Life so much?" _

I dug out the old scroll from my backpack and uncoiled it. I gave that unknown poster boy a hard look.

"_Second Life isn't just any game, is it?"_

O O O

So many things had happened lately, but there was one thing that never changed.

"_Argh! I'm just late one second or two, and all the good seats in class are already taken? What the heck is this?"_

Once we have officially become literature students of Professor Min, we are bound to see his whole classroom packed up like it was a rock concert, with all girls at the front and most boys at the back. Girls obviously prefer to get as close as they could to 'Sexy Swollen Eyes', whereas boys (who weren't interested in neither him nor his lectures) would snooze and snore at the back of the class. Their snoring was so loud up to the point of distracting me from paying attention in class. That's why I had been avoiding to sit with them.

That day just wasn't my lucky day. There was not even a seat at the back for my derierre to sit on. I sighed.

As I was scratching my nape, I walked to and fro for any empty seats in the class, scanning for any unoccupied tables that I could accommodate. I wouldn't mind invisible desks and chairs...

"You can always sit on my lap if you don't mind, baby!"

That mocking voice came from none other than the gothic-looking guy sitting at the way back in the classroom.

_Chan Ren Zheng._ I could feel the hot blood rushing to my cheeks. That was when I decided to embarrass that stupid turtle-egg back.

"Oh yeah, if your nuts don't mind getting squashed up by my fat ass!" I scowled, "Stupid virgin child."

"Zheng is still a virgin?" One of the cheerleaders pulled maddeningly at my arm (_Thank God it wasn't the other arm!_), "You said he's a virgin, didn't you? Tell me now, Mei Ling!"

_Opps._ It wasn't my motive at all to add that last part. I was intending to stop at the 'ass' word. I guess I got myself carried away, _hohoho..._

"How should I know?" I spoke whatever that came out in mind, "It's his body so he knows more than I do-"

I got the shock of my life when another girl suddenly shrieked out of nowhere. I was thankful my eardrums were already numb to high-pitched screams.

"Take a look at Zheng's face! He's blushing now! That means it must be true!"

"Kyaaaaah! I want to be his first!"

"No, I'll be his first! You better stay out of the way, bitch!"

The next mini-second I knew, the once-peaceful-and-tranquil atmosphere in the small classroom was already destroyed by a fierce cat-fight among the cheerleaders. All the trouble and pain for Zheng's virginity. I shuddered. Girls can be scary nowadays.

Pretending that my ears were deaf to their battle cries and agonizing screams, I grabbed one chair from the the nearest empty classroom and dragged it all the way to my class. I silently sat at one front corner of the class, while stuffing my hand deep down into my backpack for my textbook.

I immediately hissed at the sharp pain crippling my right arm. Clenching my teeth tight, I pulled my hand out and gave my poor arm a good (but extremely painful) rubbing.

"_Oh dear, why'd this one fat lady have to love me so much?" _I could only sigh.

"Good morning, students. Please take your seats so that we can immediately start our lecture."

At the sound of Prof's voice, I hastily had my sitting posture upright, my 'shot-gun' reloaded and my 'holy book' spread across my lap. As fast as I could be, I went flipping through the pages for the last chapter where we had stopped. I wouldn't want to be left behind when it comes to excelling in my studies.

_After all, I had promised Mom to study hard. I wouldn't want to disappoint her again._

"You're late, Gui. Did something crop up in Second Life?"

I blinked my eyes. "_How could he be so rude to Sir? No manners! He ought to be spanked hard on his meaty ass!" _

I went to look behind to see who it was. _Geez weez, I should have known. _

Zheng, whose smirk was as sinister as always, was fiddling with his ball-point pen on his vandalized desk. Silence engulfed the entire classroom, and since I had become a 'tenant' of this classroom, it had never been this silent before. It made me wonder whether I had been in the right class.

Like a boss, Professor Min glared back at his worst student, stricter than usual.

"I would appreciate it if you could address me as 'Professor', Student Chan. Now back to the lesson..."

Professor Min took his duster from the table and rubbed it against the messy scribbles on the white board. I could already sense something was stirring up inside of him...

"Quit pretending! You know what I'm talking about!"

The whole class shook as Zheng threw his pen towards the board on the wall. That sharp pen stabbed onto the plastic board like a poisonous dart. It would have hit Prof straight in the back of his head, if the lecturer-cum-bard didn't dodge it just in time.

"I'm all ears!" Professor tossed his ink duster onto the floor, "Now what's the issue here, Abyss?"

"Can you still teach us when Second Life is now in real jeopardy? The Floral Overlord and her five husbands have poofed into thin air. You wouldn't want the same thing happen to your beloved Prince, would you?"

For once in my lifetime, I saw how my lecturer's eyes starting to tear up. He hurriedly turned behind to face the wall, afraid that he would show us – his students- his most vulnerable side.

Zheng was still keeping his mischievous grin in place.

"So you really do love him," Zheng snorted, "How touching."

"Student Chan Ren Zheng, if you don't have any intention to be in my class..."

Professor Min strode to the door and violently pulled it open, "I ask you nicely to leave my class now!"

"Come and make me, Gui! I'm not speaking to you as your student anymore!"

As if he owned the entire place, Zheng leaped onto his table. He took hold of his skeletal cap and pulled it off his head. His charcoal black hair fell down upon his forehead, nearly covering his burning ardent eyes that would have sent shivers down the spine of anyone. Mine was no exception.

If that wasn't daring enough, Zheng raised his cap up to the ceiling like his bastard sword and stared down at all of us.

"I, Abyss the Vampire Warrior, shall sacrifice my life to protect the Blood Elf Prince and the other warlords! We shall show no mercy to all the bloody NPCs! If we're going to fall, we shall make them fall together with us! Who's with me?"

That was when he smirked at me. _I got a really bad feeling about this..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For the traditional Chinese, it is always a belief that 'Hitting is Closeness, Scolding is Love', so when Mei Ling was lamenting on why her mother loves her so much, she was referring to this Chinese Idiom. Haha, that would mean Prince loves Gui very much, since he/ she likes to scold and hit him? XD**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hi, here's another chapter! =) **

**I'm updating faster than usual since I'm hoping to finish this story asap before I run out of confidence and enthusiasm for this story. I also predict that I would have less time for writing in the future so I better pick up the pace. I wouldn't want to leave this story unfinished. I would feel bad for the characters. :X They are like my children. xD**

**To Mei Wen: Haha, I'm glad that I haven't disappointed you yet! xD And I also hope that you wouldn't be confused with the flow of the story, since there seem to be many events happening at the same time. About Ling Bin and Gui Wen, I feel bad that they need to interact with my characters, who tend to give them a hard time. Maybe a little, haha. Oh, did you mean that there is an 'obvious awkwardness' between Ling Bin and Gui Wen? xD Yes, the nagging is annoying, but that's how mothers nag… I actually don't like being nagged too, but I think that I would nag a lot if I become a mother… o_O Anyway, thanks for liking and reviewing the previous chapter, Mei Wen! Hope you'll enjoy reading this one too! =)**

**I love all the characters in Half Prince, especially Gui. I feel sorry for him while writing this chapter. **

**Happy reading and don't forget to review! :D Reviews motivate us authors to improve ourselves and update fast! **

* * *

**Chapter 41 – Cold Joke**

In a blink of an eye, the classroom burst into an absolute out-roar.

Left and right, all my classmates went berserk, shouting, cheering, and raising up their hands, volunteering to join the ranks of the virtual army. Like they were possessed by bloodthirsty ghosts.

They stomped on their tables with hands in a rhythmic repetition. Like a Red Indian tribe beating the drums of war against some virtual people.

So much exaggeration was going on that it made my head hurt. Their battle cries didn't help much.

"Who'd they think they are? They are just stupid AIs! We're their Creators!"

"Yeah! They better don't mess with us!"

"Long live Odd Squad! Long live Infinite City! Long live The Prince!"

And the ludicrous chants went on and on to no definite end. It truly felt like I was in a war movie. Only that it wasn't a war movie.

I buried my face in my Chinese Literature book and hoped that these pages would absorb me back into the forgotten ancient past. _Oh God, please tell me this isn't happening…_

"What about you, Mei Mei? Aren't you going to join us?"

At that incredibly-annoying, insolent voice, I removed my book from my face and shut it with a flappy slam. I looked up from my textbook and froze.

I was completely petrified by what I saw.

Not only Zheng, but every living soul in the room had already daggered its two eyeballs on me. Solely on me. Me alone. Awkward silence filled the gloomy windless air, as there were no more chants, no more yelling, no more voices, not even one pin-dropping sound to be heard.

All of them had realized what I had realized, and I should have realized this a bit earlier than them… I was the only person not getting all hyped up about the declaration of war.

_Triple X University Students versus Non-Playable Characters. _

Sounds so stupid if anyone asked me.

I stood up to my ground, as my chair made a short, high screeching sound when its legs went scraping against the floor.

"I lost-" Realising my grave error, I quickly imagined that I was in love with myself.

"My boyfriend lost his gaming visor. Therefore…" I paused to make a suspenseful emphasis.

"He has no choice but to miss out the fun. Sorry on his behalf, turtle-egg."

"Did you even use your ears? I didn't ask your boyfriend! I asked _you_!" Zheng said.

"Abyss, your flaming enthusiasm is truly remarkable," Prof's face strangely looked quite composed, "But can you turn your volume down? You're disturbing the other classes."

"Hmph, fine. I'll give you some face this time. Thank you for listening, _Professor_," Zheng grinned with a mocking salute.

Professor Min grinned back, "You're very welcome. Come to my office right after class."

"Pfft!" I would have laughed myself to death if I didn't chew on my lips.

Zheng's face totally blanched. It looked like a hard slap had struck across his face, if my lecturer had ever slapped any man before in his whole life. It was hard to imagine a man slapping another man, but it did happen, that was what I would call 'gender equality'.

"What the shit? You can't do that, Gui!"

"Unfortunately, I can. Gui I may be but I am still your Professor," Prof crossed his arms, "Or would you prefer me to send you off to the Disciplinary Board?"

Zheng already had his teeth clenched tight, and I didn't like the look in his eyes. _Murderous_ and _cold_. No wonder Chong Ming was so terribly terrified of him.

"I'll kick you out from this university, Min Gui Wen. _Just you wait_."

The whole class fell silent once more. Professor himself was wordless too. Possibly shocked that anybody could be so bold, so stupid to issue such a serious threat to a senior lecturer. It wasn't a death threat, but to kick your own lecturer out of the university? Only students who were desperate for an expulsion would do it.

But there had been none who had done it so far. No one but that rotten turtle-egg.

I had no idea how Zheng managed to play it cool. He merely jumped off from his desk and landed to his feet. As if he had won the 'Peace' Nobel prize, he smirked to himself and sauntered through the open door. _Guess someone was skipping class again._ I snorted.

"_Well, good luck to him because he'll be expelled first before Prof leaves the campus. Tch, that brat's all talk."_

I sat down and sighed specifically to no one, feeling rather exhausted with all the drama that was unfolded before me. It was nice that the 'spotlight' was all back to the lecturer.

"All right, class! We're going to proceed to a new chapter. It's about…" Prof was still flipping over his textbook.

"Uh, where's that page again?"

Professor Min looked pretty worn-out. After facing a crabby _baboon _like Zheng, he still had to teach silly _monkeys_ like us.

I felt bad for him. Being a lecturer sure sucks.

"Chinese Society and Politics. But before that, let's do a quick recap of our last lesson."

I turned back to my 'holy book' and flipped it open. Better get prepared for my exams if I wanted to graduate on time. With flying colours, Buddha's willing.

As I was busy turning the pages, a small plastic fell out from between the pages. It was half-cracked. _Must be rubbish_, I thought.

I was so used to be keeping all sorts of junk in my backpack that Mom would force me to clear my 'garbage bin' once in a great while. _Cockroach girl_, she called me that sometimes.

I held that little plastic in my hand and was about to throw it away. A gleam of sunlight reflected on it, and I immediately realized what it was.

"_A glass lense? Oh, I remember now. That stupid Zheng crushed Wen Zi's specs! And this broken piece of lense… " _

I found it hard to hold my gaze on the tiny object.

"_Have I really been keeping this? What the hell was I thinking? Am I already this pathetic, hopeless enough to be fixated on him?"_

I wanted to toss the lense away but my hand just couldn't do it. I let my bleary eyes staring at the pages that seemed blank to me. I just couldn't focus on Prof's lecture anymore.

_If Wen Zi has fainted in his sleep, has he woken up? If he already has, is he eating well? I heard that hospital food tastes almost like vomit. Can he adapt to it? _

_And why would he suddenly lose his consciousness in the middle of the game? It couldn't be as simple as a lovesick, could it?_

So many tricky questions, but only one way to reach for the answers. I ought to pay that stinking mosquito a visit in the hospital.

And I haven't forgotten. I got to ask Wen Zi about Dictator of Life.

O O O

"_It's all about you~ It's all about you, baby~"_

When I heard that cheesy English love song being sung so sweetly, I instantly felt diabetic. My skin crawled with hair standing on end. I knew that I was already in the right place.

Wednesday was the day that _Flower Flower Prince _would serenade to her princess in the canteen. Different days, different girls, different methods to capture their hearts and store in his big jar of hearts. The jar's already over-flowing, I think.

"_And I would answer all your wishes~ If you asked me to~ But if you deny me one of your kisses~ I don't know what I'll do~"_

What a huge relief it wasn't a Sunday. That unashamed pervert would be chasing after hot girls in bikini on C&G Beach, and I would have a hard time chasing after him. He would run even faster away from me if I wore a bikini, so it would be very arduous to catch up with him. My lack of Z-cup boobs would scare him off.

I pushed through a small crowd of girls that was already enraptured by Ming's voice. He wasn't a bad singer. Not as great as Prince, but quite decent enough to make them weak in the knees. I suspected that maybe it had something to do with his crazy experiments with love potions.

"_So hold me close and say three words~ Like you used to do~ Dancing on the kitchen tiles~"  
_

I ran to the spot where a blushing girl was sitting on a stool. In her arms was a bouquet of romantic lavender roses. My best pal was still strumming on his guitar relaxingly, flashing off his best Romeo smile…

"_Yes, you make my life worthwhile~ So I told you with a smile~"_

And that smile faded when he finally noticed my presence. His music stopped. The pretty girl shot me a confused stare.

"_Bro! What the hell do you want?"_ Ming gave me that distorted face.

"Sorry, miss," I was too agitated to sound apologetic towards his girlfriend, "Can I borrow this person here for a while?"_  
_

"Who is she?" She glared at me. _Oh-oh._

Before I could even move my lips, Ming secretly jabbed at my waist, signaling me not to speak. He eventually laughed out as naturally as he could. Not good. His girlfriend looked even more confused.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, she's one of my admirers. I rejected her before but she simply can't resist my charm," Ming winked at her.

"Allow me to make a few things clear to her for one very brief moment. Please hold this for me, darling."

In a very gentleman-like manner, Ming passed his guitar to the red-faced girl and blew her a goodbye kiss. He hastily dragged me to the side at one corner, far away from his date, far enough that only I and the walls behind us could hear him.

"Can't you see I'm very busy now, Ling? Go away and I'll call you back later!"

He gritted his teeth at me and turned on his heels_. No! I have to be fast! Or else, I'll lose my only means of transportation!_

I rushed to pull at the back of his shirt, "Hold your horses, bro! You got to listen to me fir-"

I shouldn't have been too rough. Because the next thing I knew was…

_Shreeeeeeeeed!_

I had his whole striped shirt in my hand. From its collar to the seven buttons to its hemline. All in one complete set.

I looked at the torn fabric in my hand with pure admiration.

"_Erm… Did my hand just rip his shirt off? From where did I get this super-power from?"_

"You-" My good amigo was too angry to even shout at me, "My Pierre Cardin shirt!"

Ming snatched whatever that was left of his garment from my hands. He gave it a bitter stare, drilling laser holes into it, before tossing it back at me. I caught it almost nonchalantly.

I meant seriously, what's the big fuss over the whole thing?

"Now I'm naked! How am I supposed to meet my date? You tell me!"

"Oh, I get it now. Why don't you just take my shirt?" I pulled at my favourite blue shirt, "My size is bigger than yours so-"

"CHONG MING, HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF DECENCY? YOU SHAMELESS COUPLE!"

I haven't finished taking my shirt off when that thunderous woman voice startled me.

Ming's girlfriend was already standing before us, eyes all red and teary. Her face was purple with rage, looking betrayed when all I did was just lending my outer shirt to Ming. _She's not very open-minded_, I think.

"No, no, no, no! She's just a friend!" Ming swiftly rushed to her, "Please let me expla-"

_Piak! Smash!_

The girl sobbed and left in a huff, leaving Chong Ming alone sprawling beside the ruins of his guitar on the tiled floor. He wasn't quite alone, when he had those twinkling stars and chirping birds circling over his head.

Thank God she had enough goodness in her by not slamming the cowboy guitar on Ming's head. Instead of those stars and the birds, a golden halo would float over his head. That would definitely mean something else.

"Ouch," I grimaced, "That must have hurt."

"Why wouldn't it hurt?"

Ming sat upright and raised his voice even higher, "How about I give you a slap on the face? Then you'll tell me whether it hurts or not!"

"Hey, you don't have to do that. I received a virtual slap before and though the pain was only 30 percent…"

I rubbed my cheek as though it too had been smacked on recently.

Suddenly, I felt so old for mulling over the past, especially when that slap wasn't even _real_ to begin with. _Just let bygones be bygones. Haiz…_

"Anyway," I added exhaustively, "Aren't you tired of changing girlfriends? I know you don't mean them any harm, but come on, you're just playing with their feelings."

"The question is who's playing with whose feelings? Why do I even talk to you? You're still inexperienced with love."

Ming slowly picked up the bouquet of roses from the floor. There were some petals, all torn and fallen, lying lifelessly, abandoned on the cold ground. Only sharp thorns remained.

"You never had your heart _broken_ before."

I had to pretend not to hear his words. Being his best friend, his soul mate for over a decade, I knew what he meant.

In a strange way, I was partly responsible for his broken heart. During my oh-so-innocent kindergarten days, there was this day that we all had to give a presentation in front of our class.

_What I would like to become when I grow up._ That sort of thing.

"When I grow up, I want to play football for the FIFA World Cup!" I declared.

_Ugh, so proud and naïve. And so embarrassing._

Of course, my whole class shook so hard with laughter that the entire universe could be LMAO along with them. Maybe if I had said I wanted to be a princess in a tall tower waiting for a prince to rescue me, they wouldn't laugh so hard. One fatso didn't laugh, and he was the worst.

"Dream all you want! If girls can play football, I'll dance ballet for you to watch!"

His cruel voice burned me down to the core of my heart. I finally lost it when he rubbed more salt to my wound.

"You're a cold _joke_."

Humiliated, I looked down to the floor. My hands were shaking, eager for a punch on his face, but when all eyes were on me, I…

I lost the courage to do anything. I felt so useless. Pathetic. Tears were pooling at the corner of my eyes. When I couldn't hold them much longer, I stormed out from the class and burst into silent tears.

"_Stupid fatso! How dare he insult my wildest dream! I'll make him pay and make him eat everything he said about me!" _

When it was time for revenge, like a skillful ninja, I sneaked into the high-end Science laboratory built for more intellectually-advanced kids.

Out of the many dirty, ugly and slimy frogs in the aquarium, I picked the dirtiest, ugliest and slimiest one and grabbed it in my hands. I taped its mouth with a piece of band-aid sticker, preventing it from making too much noise. I decided to borrow it first and then return it back to its home sweet home the next day.

At least, that was my original plan. To freak the icky fatty acids out of that fatso by hiding that disgusting frog in his stupid bag. Guaranteed to shock his poo and pee out!

Never thought that I would accidentally put that ugly amphibian in someone else's beg…

"Why are you so gorgeous? _Kawaii-ne_!"

A boy suddenly gushed out with excitement in class during the recess time. Nope, it wasn't that same fatso.

It was just another fatso from my batch, but he was going to be transferred to the Science class soon. With the other highly-intelligent kids. He didn't act so clever though.

"I'm going to call this froggy my 'Bao Bei Lao Po'! Do you want to touch it? Hey girls! Don't run! It's not going to bite!"

High-pitched, terrified screams shattered the peaceful air, as the girls were running helter-skelter, threatening to bring the whole classroom down. I was still sitting on my chair in a daze. I was watching in silence when that fatso was struggling to show his new 'bride' off to my classmates, especially the prettier females.

At that very moment, it was really hard for me to put my feelings into proper words. Puzzled? Revolted? I wasn't so sure.

"Ewwww! You're so disgusting! Go away!"

After failing to get any pretty girl to entertain him, he stopped and panted, while still hugging the noisy frog with his beefy arms. Speechless at the pathetic sight, I rested my head on my table.

I was too surly and grumpy. _Not in the right mood to talk to anyone._

"You're the girl who likes FIFA?"

I blinked at that boyish voice.

"_Why would he even talk to me when I look nothing like a pretty girl?_ _Unless he is blind… Yep, definitely blind. He called a frog 'gorgeous'."_

I looked at him and nodded. That fatso smiled and held out his frog like his teddy bear.

"You want to touch my Bao Bei Lao Po?"

Why wouldn't I dare to touch it? I was the one who caught it. I sighed.

I patted on the saucer-eyed frog. It croaked. It made me sigh even more over the failure of my secret mission. Even if I wanted to ask that weirdo to bring his 'frog princess' to disturb that obese fatso, the latter was nowhere in sight. _Damn it._

"Ah, you touched it! Don't you feel like you want to kiss it?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "If you kiss it, I'll kiss it."

"No way! No one can kiss my Bao Bei Lao Po!"

I thought he would never do it, but he really did it. He brought the frog close to his nose and nuzzled against its wart-covered skin. As if it was a fluffy puppy, but it wasn't fluffy. It wasn't even a puppy. _Gross._

One thing led to another, and we became friends.

After getting to know Ming for a few more years, I realized that he didn't really have any close acquaintances, just like me. He had found a soul-mate (or wife?) in the frog, and unknowingly… I had found a soul-mate in Ming.

And when Ming's pet went missing, he was greatly devastated. Up till now, his emotional voice still shrilled so clearly in the depths of my ears…

"_I didn't lose her, Ling! I'm not lying! Someone definitely kidnapped my Bao Bei Lao Po!"_

"YANG MEI LING!"

"Hu-What?" I blinked.

"Can you stop spacing out? You're freaking me out, bro!"

"Just thinking of something." I forced a grin at him like I had never thought about his 'first love'. _Isn't this something like… Bestiality?_

"Hmmm," I stifled an urge to vomit, "Sorry for spacing out."

"Sorry no police! Can you pass me your shirt?" Ming was hugging his thin body, "I'm freezing to death here."

I took off my outer V-necked shirt, ignoring all the disapproving stares from the passers-by in the canteen. I wasn't naked or anything. I was still wearing a Liverpool singlet, sleeveless but it wasn't made of see-through fabric. What's so wrong with it?

Some people are just hard to be pleased. _Can't be helped. I better go back to minding my own business. _

"Ming," I paused to wait for him to put on the shirt, "Can I ask you for a favour?"

While brushing over his maroon-dyed hair with his skinny fingers, Ming went to check his own reflection on his I-Phone. Applying some mineral foundation powder to cover up the slap mark on his face. Hard to believe that after all these years, that chubby fatso had turned into such a vain narcissist. _Haiz, people change…_

"I need a ride," I hoped that his ears were still functioning, "I need to go to the general hospital."

"Oh, you want me to be your chauffeur? No problem!"

Ming clapped his hands. In less than a second, his set of car keys appeared on his palms. _His lamest magic trick ever to tackle girls. Sweat._

"My car is parked at the underground parking lot. Your sick husband must be waiting. Let's go!"

"My sick husband? Aren't I supposed to be…"

I stressed on every word, "Single-but-unavailable?"

"Someone asked me whether same-sex marriages are allowed in Second Life. If it wasn't your _Wen Wen_," Ming pouted at me, "I don't know who else it was."

_**"I've clarified about it with the GM yesterday. Second Life would have been banned if it promotes homosexuality."**_

Once I had recalled one of the most memorable lines spoken by that ice wizard, I felt like banging my head against a brick wall. Over and over again.

"_Out of all the General Managers working for the game, why'd that bloody Mosquito have to ask Chong Ming? The nerve of him!"_

Worst of it all, Ming flashed me a teasing grin, "So when's the baby?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I imitated Ming's laughter but it didn't sound as epic as his.

"Damn funny. You can wait for another million years. For your information, males can't have babies."

"I know that information. Everybody knows that," Ming lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head, "But you're a girl, are you not?"

Before I could even shoot back, he went grumbling on much to my frustration. Exactly like a senile old woman that I knew very well…

"Eventually you'll get married, and you'll have kids, and you'll breast-feed them, and you'll have even more kids than you can manage them, and you'll produce more milk than cows-"

"Shut up, Ming! You sound so annoying like Mom!"

_Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriing! "Argh, my cellphone!" _

I dug up my phone from my pocket and looked at its screen. It was really none other than her._ She's going to live a very long life…_

My heart was thumping really hard and fast as I answered the call.

I greeted cautiously, "Mom... Hello?"

"DON'T 'HELLO' ME! WHERE ARE YOU? SHOULDN'T YOUR CLASS BE OVER BY NOW?"

"_Shit. I forgot that she wanted to fetch me home directly after class. Wouldn't want her daughter to be eloping with some dude."_

"I'm on my way-" My handphone was instantly swooped away.

"Yo! What's up, Auntie? Can you take Mei Ling to the general hospital? She wants to see her friend so can you pick her up? You're okay with it? Oh, you want to visit her friend too? Great! Xie xie ni~" (Thank you~)

_Toot. _Ming passed me back the phone and smiled, "Don't mention it."

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? SHE'S GOING TO MURDER WEN ZI!"

"Huh? Murder who? What? You think you're still in Second Life?" Ming's large, unconcerned eyes honed in on me.

"Get a grip, man. Your Mom's a vicious lady but she can't be all that bad."

He could still say that because he hadn't seen her true colours.

_Wait till he sees her misandrist side… We all gonna die._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AI – Artificial Intelligence**

**Flower Flower Prince/ Lord (Fa Fa Gong Zi) – Chinese expression for a playboy. If I'm not mistaken, the character 'Playboy' in the manhua uses the same mandarin words as his username.**

**Kawaii-ne – 'Cute' in Japanese**

**Bao Bei – Baby, Lao Po – Wife (Both in Mandarin)**

**Sorry no police – It is simplified expression (grammatically-incorrect) to say that if you can say sorry to make things right, police officers won't be needed. I think this originally comes from the manga 'Hana Yori Dango/ Boys Over Flowers'? I heard one of my friends speak 'Sorry no police!' and I thought it's cute, haha…**

'_**She's going to live a very long life…' – **_**Chinese believes that if they speak of someone and that someone appears or comes into the scene, that someone is deemed to have a long life. This is quite similar to 'Speak of the Devil'.**

**Misandrist (Comes from the noun 'misandry') – People (especially women) who hate men. **

**If you find any errors in the notes or you have a different opinion of them, please don't hesitate to voice them out. =)**

**I don't own the song 'All About You' by McFly. I like the song! :D Anyone likes it too?**


	43. A Little Extract  From Chapter 14

**First of all, I'm sorry that this isn't a complete chapter. I had been working on something, but I wrote it based on Wen Zi's perspective. The concept is similar to Gui's diary. There are certain loopholes in the earlier chapters that I want to fill, and I feel there's no better way to do it other than letting Wen Zi to tell his story (or history).**

**I'm still unsure whether this method will work, so I've rewritten a small part of Chapter 14 (Hei_Psycho's Girlfriend). You can read the extract and see whether it fits with the whole story. If this switch of perspective is confusing, I'll stick with Mei Ling's first person perspective. :S**

**To Mei Wen: Hi there! =) Haha, yup, that frog-lover can be disgusting sometimes... xD Oh, haha, I just find it funnier if my OCs land in awkward situations with the canon character. =) Thanks, I'm glad that you like the awkwardness. I don't know whether I'll be a mom, Mei Wen. I think I'll be more scared of my kids than them being scared of my constant nagging. xD You love to be a mom someday?**

**Thanks to the lovely reviewers for the previous chapter. And also thanks to my friend, Xavier for her encouraging words for this story.**

**I wouldn't be able to update till the end of next month since I need to write my full report... So many ideas for the story, but so few ideas for the report, haiz. Anyway, till we meet in the next chapter, I hope that you will like this little extract.**

* * *

After Hei_Psycho left the dinner that we had with the members of the Odd Squad, I was lucky enough that Gui offered his help to search for that man in Real Life. He could be one of his students, said Prince's faithful bard.

Nothing, and indeed, there was nothing that had made me feeling so excited of meeting someone.

Having no regrets at all, I had ignored Pa's wishes for me to be a vacation trainee in one of the Big 7 public auditing firms. I had applied to be joining the internship programme offered by the XXX University, the campus which was placed a long distance away from my family's house. It wasn't even an accounting, auditing or tax firm. It was a plain university, a place which wouldn't offer me much learning experience and monetary benefits, said so by Pa.

I had no complaints. Abandoning the place that I had never called 'home', I shifted to Wicked's house, with the promise to help him out with his brother's Maths homework as the compensation for all his trouble.

I knew I was one step closer to be meeting Psycho. The real person himself.

To my utter disappointment, his girlfriend came along.

Her name may be 'Mei Ling', but she wasn't beautiful nor delicate. That made me wonder about what Psycho had actually seen in her.

Could he be having the same predicament as mine? The pressure of getting attached to a woman merely because you're a man?

"I'm sorry, but he only likes girls. You're a guy so he won't be interested in you," Mei Ling said.

I flashed a lopsided smirk, "Why does gender have to matter when it comes to loving for someone?"

"I beg to differ, Bai-xian sheng. Gender does matter. Let me ask you something. Do you have the things that I have?"

She wrapped her arms around her chest. My heart began to cheer up. Could she be implying that Psycho had been liking her for her body? If that is true, I could still be having a chance...

"I don't have the things that you have. But I can cook, clean and sew for him. Isn't being able to handle those tasks more important than having what you have?"

"Who said I can't do those things? I can cook- I can cook…"

She looked hesitant for a while. I stared with wonder at her. Could it be possible for a woman to have zero knowledge about the art of cooking?

"I can cook instant noodles with a nutritious egg and some fresh vegetables!"

Something stirred in my heart, and I burst out laughing.

No wonder she had captured Psycho's heart. She is damn funny and likable.


	44. Chapter 42

**Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been lethargic after writing my report, and I felt that my report wasn't good, and that ruined my mood to write anything. But I did my best for my report so... I guess that's that.**

**To Mei Wen: xD I can imagine myself running from my kids, haha. If I see a mother running after her kids, I'll know it's you! xD I like kids too, but I haven't taken care of any kids before. Playing with them is one thing, taking care of them is another. And if those kids are naughty, yup, they become little devils. Why do you like to have a sister? Your siblings are all boys? Haha, yup, there are pros and cons to everything. :) I have only one younger brother, but so far we are getting along quite well. I wish I have one younger sister, but hmm... I don't think my parents can afford to have another one. xD And thanks for your wishes for my report-writing! It was done! Finally! :D**

**And thank you to all who have reviewed the extract. I'm glad that you like Wen Zi's P.O.V. :) I'll use his P.O.V. starting next chapter, so I hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter based on Mei Ling's P.O.V. **

**I don't own Half Prince or its characters. This chapter may contain spoilers from the novel. **

**And this chapter is rather dark and depressing for certain parts of it so I apologize for that.**

* * *

**Chapter 42 – Little Thoughts**

_Misandrist._

Frankly speaking, I wasn't so sure whether that term would be the best word to describe my Mom. She didn't exactly hate the whole male species, but I could still sense her bitter grudge against her three eldest siblings. All of them were boys, and Mom was the only daughter in her family.

Mom often had a story-telling session with me, about how her mother (whom I called _Ah-ma_) used up all their savings to send my first two uncles abroad to further their studies. One became a medical student in Dhaka, while the other one studied law in Canada. My youngest uncle was the only one to be enrolled in a local campus, since there weren't much savings left.

When it was Mom's turn, nothing was left for her.

Poverty forced Mom to quit school, sell her textbooks and uniforms, and take various odd jobs at the tender age of thirteen. Although _Ah-ma_ always pestered her to get married to a good, preferably rich man, Mom was too busy in making both ends meet for the survival of her family.

Money was never enough at that time, she lamented before. At one point of time, she started to have thoughts to commit suicide, to escape from her labyrinth of suffering, to get out from the living hell.

A couple of times, Mom wanted to end her life. But every time she wanted to do it, she just couldn't. Because I was already in her wombs. I didn't exactly know the details, but Dad met Mom, and Mom met Dad, and they fell in love.

Then came the _creation_ of a 'new life'…

"_All thanks to you, Dad. If it wasn't for you, I guess I wouldn't have been born into this world at all…_"

A few more years went by, and_ Ah-ma_ was getting older and older. No one would take care of her if Mom was gone. Those three sons weren't going to come back to their nest.

When _Ah-ma_ became violently ill to the point of coughing and urinating blood, Mom tried calling her three brothers. She was hoping that if they couldn't help her out in caring for _Ah-ma_, at least they would spare some time to see their dying mother. For the very last time.

In the end, Mom was only hoping in vain. My uncles didn't even come to attend _Ah-ma_'s funeral.

"_I guess when someone is about to die, that person would be forgotten, eh?" Sigh._

I hope that I would never find the answer to this question. I wished I hadn't discovered this fact that people don't actually live forever...

_Ah-ma_ died when I was about five or six, I think. I was too young to know what it was like to losing someone to death. Thinking back, I never shed any tears. I could still run around in the temple, light up some joss sticks, and have so-called duels with the other kids as though those incense sticks were swords. I was laughing away during the funeral, not knowing that _Ah-ma_ was actually sleeping forever in that 'wooden boat'...

When Mom finally had enough of my nonsense, she whacked me up with that stupid 'Cane of Humility' and made me apologise to _Ah-ma_. I burst out into tears like a hopeless crybaby.

I never understood why my heavily-pregnant Mom, as she was spanking my butt, burst out into tears as well. I became even more confused when she held me in her arms. I could only stand still as she was sobbing on my shoulder.

Her words were muffled with tears but they were so clear and distinct that I could remember them until now…

"Don't be uneducated like me, Mei Ling. Otherwise people… Especially men… They will step on you like _dirt_..."

Any child who heard that would think that it would be inconceivable to be stepped on just like that. Well, unless you yourself lie on the ground and let people step on you.

After being a girl for about twenty years, I already understood the feeling of being stepped on and crushed to the ground, although I had tried so hard to stand tall and be strong…

"_Or perhaps I wasn't trying hard enough…"_

"MEI LING! I'M TALKING TO YOU! HAVE YOUR EARS GONE DEAF?"

I snapped out of my reverie as Mom's sharp voice pierced through my thoughts. Scratching the back of my non-itchy neck, I sighed to myself.

That was why I would prefer to drive than to be driven by a 'chauffeur'. Being the passenger could become extremely boring, especially when all you could only do at the backseat is to stare at the cloudless blue sky and look at those happy-go-lucky birds in envy, picturing yourself to be flying together in a flock with them.

You could also roll down the window to feel the cool breezes with your hands. It was really such a nice feeling…

Until you realize that there is a stinky bird poop on your palm.

That unfortunate incident happened to me before. So I wouldn't recommend anybody to do it, no matter how much good luck that bird dropping would bring into that person's life. Good luck or bad luck, it was all written in the stars.

Tiredly, I turned away from the window. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Thank goodness! I thought I was talking to the car for a second!" Mom gave her steering wheel a little punch, making a quick honk.

"Did you hear that, Mei Ling? At least she gave me a response!"

From the rear-view mirror of her old Nissan car, I could see that Mom's face was burning red over my habit of spacing out. I couldn't blame her though. I would be very frustrated too if I had a kid, and my kid did that to me.

How troublesome that would be. Being childless would be better.

"Sorry, Mom. I guess I won't do it again, hahaha-"

I was about to laugh myself silly till I noticed the dark smoke fuming out from Mom's nose. I stopped.

Maybe laughter wasn't exactly the best medicine for my case. It was better not to provoke her. I didn't want to have another reason for going to the hospital.

"Erm, yeah…" I felt myself shrinking like a deflated balloon, "What were you asking, Mom?"

"Your sick friend in the hospital…"

"Hmm?"

"Is he a boy or a girl?"

I gawked at her question. _Is that some kind of a booby trap that I'm supposed to step on?_

"That's a very good question, Auntie!"

Chong Ming, my so-called best friend, the only one whom I had entrusted my life and all its dirty little secrets with, brightly exclaimed,

"He's a-"

"GIRL!"

_Oh Buddha._

I only realised what I had said (in the loudest way possible) after saying it out aloud. I wouldn't want Mom to know that we were going to meet a boy, and since there wasn't any gender to use other than 'girl'…

"_Oh, forgive me, Wen Zi... I've accidentally transformed you into a transvestite..."_

Immediately, Ming burst into a teary laughter. He knew that I was lying to Mom.

I gave him a warning look, except that he wasn't looking at me. He was still laughing his chicken backside off like an idiot with tears squirting out from his wet eyeballs. He tried to stifle his laughter, but his face was already red.

The damage was already done. Time for some damage control.

"What's so funny? Did I miss any joke, Mei Ling?"

Though Ming was the one laughing like a clown, Mom directed that question specifically towards me. Her large eyes on the mirror were so leery it might break soon. _Why doesn't she ever, ever trust me? It's not like I always lie…_

"Actually there wasn't any joke, Mom. Maybe Ming's just excited at the thought of seeing a beautiful girl." I replied. _That wasn't a lie. I was just 'bending the truth'…_

"Oh, so now he's a beautiful girl?" Ming held my shoulder and grinned at me, "How beautiful is he?"

Imagine Wen Zi as a girl… I could only sigh.

"You can say he's more beautiful than me."

"Every day, I thank God that you're not beautiful, Mei Ling. I don't want any pesky flies swarming around you. They can be very annoying, I tell you."

"_I'm not a piece of shit, Mom."_

My inner thoughts wanted to shoot back at her, but it was better not to. After all, Mom's right. If I were to be beautiful as my name had suggested, I would be chased by 'hungry ghosts' like Chong Ming. That would be very creepy.

"How old is she, Mei Ling? A hospital isn't a place for youngsters like you. Is she sick?" Mom's voice had started to cool down. _Phew…_

"I think he's about my age, but maybe slightly older since he's a vacation intern. About his sickness," I scratched my nape, "Well-"

"His age is twenty-three, seven months and thirteen days, and he had passed out in his sleep due to an idiopathic cause."

Ming then added with a long and mournful sigh, "Even the doctors don't know what's wrong with him."

I watched at how fast Ming swishing through the pages with moves of his fingers on his smartphone's screen. I almost thought that he had been stalking Wen Zi on Facebook all the while now but that wouldn't be right.

"_I don't think Ming fancies guys, does he? Or Wen Zi isn't a dude?"_

_Okay. I'm so confused now._

"Poor girl… Her condition sounds serious," Mom spoke, almost in a regretful tone, "Haven't you bought anything for her, Mei Ling? What about you, Chong Ming? Any suggestions in mind?"

I shook my head no, "I thought we're just paying him a visit, Mom. I don't think he'll mind if we don't buy him anything."

Mom gasped as though her daughter had blurted out the worst four-letter word at her face. No matter what I said, no matter what I did, no matter what I thought was right, it would always be _wrong _to her.

Then I decided to keep my mouth shut and let Mom go on and on…

"You're not going to visit your sick friend empty-handed, are you? I didn't bring you up to be so disrespectful towards others. Pity her… She must be feeling unwell and miserable in the hospital right now. You might as well bring something to cheer her up."

"How about roses, Auntie? All ladies love flowers."

My 'sworn brother' cocked one eyebrow at me, never losing his idiotic grin.

Didn't he already know that Wen Zi is a guy? Did it look like Wen Zi had boobs or something? I knew Ming wasn't that stupid, so he just wanted to see me busted! _For what? Only God knows!_

I better kept silent and remained mute for now. It seemed that things got a lot worse when I tried to voice out my thoughts, especially when my Mom was around.

It would be best to let 'Her Royal Majesty' to do all the talking…

"Hah! I hate flowers. They'll just dry up, wilt and do nothing else, and what's worse is they don't come cheap at all. Instead of buying flowers, why don't you plant your own flowers? They aren't easy to take care of but that's what I call _sincerity_."

Hard to believe, but my friend was already taken in, brainwashed by Mom's words. As he was snapping his fingers, a suspicious light went twinkling in his eyes.

"_Don't tell me that he's really going to start looking for some flower seeds and cow manure tomorrow?"_

"Wow, I'd never thought of that way before!" Ming gushed with pure excitement, "How could I never know this romantic side to Uncle? He must have planted all kinds of beautiful flowers for you, Auntie!"

There was an abrupt pause. Mom never spoke anything after that, and her conversation with Ming was left hanging in the air.

Utterly clueless, my best pal gave me a 'what-did-I-do' look. I glared at him and gestured him to forget about it.

Ming shrugged his shoulders. He silently returned to 'stalking' beautiful girls (or beautiful boys?) on his phone.

This awkward feeling of talking about someone dead, as if that person was still alive… It was hard to blame Ming for not feeling it.

Ming still had both of his parents living with him. His grandparents were still strong and kicking, currently enjoying their 67th honeymoon on Mars. He had also boasted to me that his great-grand-uncle was expecting his children (triplets) in the next two more months. (I know that our human lifespan is on the increase year by year but this is simply _inhumane_!)

Maybe it was already fated that Dad left us that day. Despite of all its pain and sadness, I still wanted to talk about him.

Call me _selfish_, but I know I still have a Dad. Even though he may already be wrapped up like a mummy in an Egyptian tomb. Even though he may be buried at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

That man is still my _Dad_.

"Jeez, flowers are so lame, Ming!"

I playfully punched at Ming's shoulder, "You know what my Dad bought for my Mom?"

"What?" He replied, unblinking eyes glued to the photos on his phone. (_Not some hot models in bikini again…)_

"Jewellery! Lots and lots of jewellery! Because Dad knew Mom never like flowers."

I smiled toothily at the rear mirror.

"Right, Mom?"

Mom's face started to turn tomato red again. _Argh! What did I do wrong again?_

"Who cares about what I like or don't like? What does your friend like, Mei Ling? Have you made up your mind what to buy for her? You better tell me now, or we'll end up not giving your friend anything!"

"I already told you, Mom! There's no need to buy him anythi-"

"Have you really forgotten what I've said?" She cut off my words like a sharp knife straight through my core.

How I wished I could tear off my ears at that very moment. How I wished I could jump out from the car and make a skydiving stunt, with or without a parachute. I knew I would always be her 'baby' but…

"_Couldn't she at least give me a little break? Now I really pity Dad for being her husband…"_

"Time and time again, Mei Ling, I had been telling you that it's the little thoughts that count! I'm only asking you to buy a gift for your sick friend! Is that so difficult? You can even give her a back-scratcher if you want!"

"All right! All right! Let's give him a back-scratcher then, Mom!"

O O O

"Chong Ming, can't you just hold this for me?"

"No no no! No means no! You're the one who proposed to buy it for him!"

"I... I'd never thought that Mom would actually buy it! I meant it as a sarcasm!"

Chong Ming suddenly stopped in his path. I would have almost rammed against his back if I didn't 'brake' just in time.

If we had met with a violent collision, I would fall on top of him and flatten him into a human pancake. Then I could force this stupid back-scratcher down his throat and hide it inside his body-

_All right, too much Tom and Jerry for me. _

"Sarcasm? That was more like a dare than a sarcasm, okay? My reputation is already tarnished by _you _in Second Life so you better... don't do the... same thing to me... here..."

I could see his eyes were already shining with sparkles of ecstacy. I sweatdropped when I turned to see what (or who) that had caught his eye.

It was a group of pretty nurses talking to a prettier doctor. Once Ming had set his target (the doctor), he wouldn't care about anything else. I didn't really want to be alone, but I'd decided to let him go. Everyone has the right to freedom.

"You can go ahead, Ming. I'll tell Wen Zi that you say hi," I smiled, trying my best not to look or sound dissappointed.

"Awwwwww thanks, mate! You're the best! Oh, and before I forget something important..."

Ming touched his soft maroon hair, "I didn't spike up my hair with gel this morning. How do I look, Ling?"

"Perverted," I gave him two thumbs up.

"Haha, nice try! I don't feel your sarcasm because that's the truth. Catch ya later and wish me luck, dude!"

As I watched my best friend dashing to his beautiful sunflowers, his gorgeous harem, I chuckled to myself. His reply had caught me by surprise. I thought that he would be pissed off by my 'sarcasm'. What a funny guy.

I guessed there was nothing else for me to do, except to look for Mom in the lobby. She had gone to park her car after instructing me and Chong Ming to get out from her car and ask for Wen Zi's ward number from the receptionist. By the time we had already obtained the ward number, Mom would already be in the lobby, waiting for us. Or more accurate, waiting for me.

In reality, I was about to meet the hungry tigress in her cave. I was her cub but I was also her prey.

Once Mom had discovered that Wen Zi was actually a 'he', she wouldn't have any mercy on me-

"Smile! Chiak! Good boy! Do you want to hear a fun song? Do you? Yes, you do!"

I was stunned at the sight of Mom carrying someone's baby in her arms and making silly sounds to it. She was also making funny faces to keep the baby entertained.

"_Liang zhi lao hu, liang zhi lao hu, pao de kuai, pao de kuai, yi zhi mei you yan jing, yi zhi mei you wei ba, zhen qi guai, zhen qi guai…_"

(Two tigers, two tigers, run fast, run fast, one has no eyes, one has no tail, so strange, so strange…)

Throughout the whole song, I could see how happy and carefree my Mom was. As though she didn't have any care in the world. And life was all good for her.

I smiled. I wondered whether there should be a baby at home too. Not my baby, definitely. My little brother would have the _honour_ to make an offspring for Mom to kiss, hug, cuddle, nuzzle and love. Sounds like a good plan...

"_Shit! Why the heck am I thinking of the far future? Before Mom finds me, I got to make a run for it now!"_

I quickly sprinted to the nearest elevator. It was quite congested with people, but thank Buddha I was smart enough. I forced myself to be thinner by breathing in and squeezing myself through the gap.

After exhaling the air from my lungs, I regretted that I didn't choose the stairs. The whole journey through the elevator wasn't the least bit exhilarating.

As we were going higher and higher, more and more people left the 'box' to proceed to their destinations. However, that bitter smell of medicine had already begun to fill in my nostrils, reminding me of how much I hated medicine and drugs.

There were also those odd stares that I received from some olderly women; they must have been curious about my age and playing a guessing game in their aging minds. That was why I didn't want to hold a back-scratcher in the first place.

The worst of all was this cheesy sugary love song playing in the already suffocating air,

"_Xiang bian cheng ni de yan qi ooooh~ Liu jin ni shen ti li~ Woooooo~ Hao hao kan kan zai ni xin li~ Wooooooo~ Ni you duo mo bao bei~ Woooooooo ai ni~ Ai ni~"_

(I want to become your oxygen~ To travel throughout your body~ And take a good look at your heart~ You are so precious to me~ I love you~ Love you~)

_Ting!_

"Thirteenth floor." Mr. Elevator voiced in a robotic tone.

Instantly, I sprung out from the lift and rushed to the nearby doors. My eyes were hungrily scanning for the room 'D-1184'.

As long as I could meet Wen Zi in person and ensure that he was all right, it was worth all the trouble.

Then maybe...

Just maybe if Wen Zi was healthy enough...

I could ask him properly if he really knew my Dad. Or whether he and that Dictator guy were just pulling a cruel prank on me. Or Dictator could even be Wen Zi's father just like that Star Wars movie...

"_Ah what the heck? Are you already stuck in a sci-fi movie?"_ I laughed at my own weird imagination and continued walking.

"_You got to come back to reality now, Yang Mei Ling..." _

"I've been repeating myself till my mouth's all dried up! How many times do I have to say it to you, little girl?"

_God._ Who the hell shouted so loud like a deaf caveman? Someone would have thought he had swallowed a loud speaker, since he kept booming for the next few seconds. _Good grief... I think even the dead would wake up..._

"I-am-not-your-fiance! I-am-not-your-fiance! I-am-NOT-your-fiance!"

"Please, Wen Zi-ge! Please just listen to me! Have you really forgotten about me? I'm your Xiang Ai, your true love's first kiss!"

"_Xiang Ai? Isn't she... Wen Zi's fiancée?"_

Heart thundering hard against my chest, I made a few hesitant steps towards the noise. I reached for that very door and stared at the number plate on it.

**D-1184**

_This must be it._

"That's a preposterous lie! My wife's the one who gave me my true love's first kiss!"

"Wife? What kind of crap is this, Wen Zi? Do you know you're hurting Xiang Ai?"

"Do I look like I care?"

I placed both my hands on the door knob and grabbed it tightly.

"_Should I just wait? Can I just listen to them for a little while more? This is more thrilling than watching a sci-fi movie, hehehe..."_

"Why should I care for her? I am already happily already married with two kids! Not trying to brag here, me and my wife are still thinking of having another ten more-"

_Creeeek._

_Oh shit!_ I was too engrossed in their conversation that I had accidentally pushed the door. And that damn door creaked!

Everyone stared at me like I was the only odd one. I tried to laugh at a joke that nobody cracked as I was making a clumsy apology,

"Hehe, sorry, my bad! I shouldn't have barged in like this-"

"Mei Mei? What the hell are you doing here?"

My jaw dropped when I saw Zheng standing right there between Miss Xiang Ai and... Cupid7? Strangest of all, Cupid7 was wearing a nurse's costume. _Could she be a professional cosplayer, or she is really a nurse in this hospital? _

"Mei Mei?"

My dizzy head turned at that familiar voice.

Wen Zi bounced off his hospital bed, a wide smile spreading across his handsome face. His smiles often had that warm yet bittersweet touch to them but this time...

Wen Zi's smile had been more cheerful than usual. Maybe _too_ cheerful.

"Is that you, hamster? Is that really you?" He shouted.

_Hamster? How did he know this nickname of mine? The only person who called me that was..._

"This has started to make much sense to me, Wen Zi-ge…"

Still sobbing her eyes out, Miss Xiang Ai pointed her finger directly at me, "So that ugly woman is your wife?"

Wen Zi blinked, "What are you talking about? She's my daughter."

"S-S-She is your daught-"

That lady fainted before she could even finish her sentence.

I wanted to faint too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The Chinese use the same pronoun for both genders, so Mei Ling's Mom wouldn't know that she and Chong Ming were actually talking about a male. xD Just like what happened to Gui and Wicked when they were talking about Prince/ Feng Lan...**

**I don't own both songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**First song – Two Tigers (A popular nursery rhyme for the Chinese)**

**Second song – Love You by Kimberley Chen (I like this song! Has anyone heard of it? This song is so sweet. =) )**


	45. Chapter 43

**Hi again! Here's another chapter, but this time it's from Wen Zi's POV. =) It took me some time to get used to being in his shoes. He's a challenging character to tackle.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, although it is slightly shorter than usual. It's just an introduction to Wen Zi's past and thoughts. And please don't feel depressed after reading it. I was feeling sort of depressed when writing about him. *Gives Wen Zi a big hug***

**To Michelle: Thanks for your comment! =) I hope that the last chapter isn't too confusing for you. Glad you love it!**

**To Mei Wen: Haha, it is okay. From your style of writing, I already knew that it was you. xD Wow, that means we are the 'lady boss', since we are the only daughter in the family. I also wished to have a sister, haha, but I think having a brother is cool too. I'm sure you and your brothers are close to each other, despite of the gender difference. xD Wow, Wen Zi came from the future? I didn't see that coming! That's a unique idea! I thought of many ideas on how to develop Wen Zi and Mei Ling's father, but I never thought of that before. Yeah, I don't like to write reports, but I'll need to write a few more soon, aiyoh... And all the best for your exams! Mine are on their way too! Last but not least, thanks for liking this story, Mei Wen! =)**

**A happy belated Halloween to everyone! I can't believe that it's already November! Time flies!**

**And sadly, I'll be inactive in updating this story for the coming few months. I'm facing more advanced subjects now, and most of them require me to memorise theories in order to pass the exams... Any memorising tips? xD**

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Hypocritical Factory (Wen Zi's POV)**

I opened my eyes to stare at the cloudless blue sky.

I was smiling at myself that I had finally found her. Yes, I had found her.

Was it only yesterday that your father and I met for the first time in Second Life? If it wasn't, why do I still remember every single detail of that moment? That very moment had changed my life forever when I had made one promise to him – that I would find his beloved son, whom he had claimed to be missing in the woods.

Who would have guessed that his other child...

_Would be you, Psycho?_

O O O

"Can you help me to find my beloved son?"

Your father squeezed both my hands, as his tears were rolling down his old sunken cheeks. He was limping on one leg, but his swollen eyes were so bright, so full of hope, begging me to accept his quest of saving his son, whose whereabouts were known to no one.

Nobody would volunteer to take a mission which didn't provide any clues. Those who were kind enough to help this non-playable character out had all failed to return with any good news.

The game designer may have forgotten to construct a son for this virtual man, I feared.

That grown-up man was still breaking down in front of me. He may be just an artificial intelligence designed to provide some entertainment to the patrons of Second Life but how...

How could I have the heart to say 'no' to him?

"No," I betrayed my own heart, again.

"We're currently busy with another quest. Forgive me, Uncle."

"Very well said, Wen Zi. His cheap quest wouldn't give us much experience anyway. Let's go."

Abyss's smirk was hidden behind a black veil but I could still feel that very intense smile directed just for me. After lifting his bag of health potions up from the marbled floor, he turned his back against us and walked straight into the humble inn.

A few more seconds, and his shadow was gone with him. I could only stare bitterly at the wooden door that he had barged into.

We had always been the opposite of each other. It fascinated me how we both ended up as gaming partners.

Could fate have been this twisted enough to have brought Abyss and I together?

Nope, it wasn't fate that was twisted. Pa was the twisted fool.

Pa had an affair when the woman whom I had been calling 'Ma' wasn't able to conceive. The other woman gave birth to me and left me with Pa when she knew she never had a place in his household.

'Ma' treated me as kindly, as lovingly as she would towards her own child. She had shown me that blood wasn't thicker than water. She bought my first set of oil pastels and taught me how to draw and paint portraits. She wasn't the least a bit threatened when I made one selfish request to her just recently – I wanted to see the face of my real mother.

'Ma' agreed. She drew the face of the woman who brought me to life into that silly world. That was how I discovered that Abyss, my old long-time virtual friend, was tragically my long-lost half-brother...

"You're different than that heartless brat, right? You'll be helping me, right? You're going to save my baby son, right?"

That man's voice was choking in tears, but he had never let that optimistic light escape from his watery eyes. When his tears started to drop down and touched the skin of my hands, I looked down at the hands that I was holding.

These rough wrinkles on his hands looked so much like my father's. Yet they are two very different individuals, who had very distinct, contrasting personalities. This old man was the sunny sky and Pa the frozen earth.

Being my father's only son, I felt like a product manufactured in a hypocritical factory called 'marriage'. I was born only to carry my family's surname and continue our human species. My existence in reality brought no other meanings. Nothing else really mattered, so long I reproduced another heir for the family.

I wished my real life would be a dream, and vice versa. Sadly, that remained a wish.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm afraid..."

I held that man's shaky hands firmly in mine and looked at him in the eye. As much as my heart wanted to help him, to offer him my words of comfort, I couldn't make a promise that I wasn't able to keep. I wouldn't want my promise to be a lie.

"I won't be able to offer you my assistance, Uncle. My apologies."

Before I could turn to walk my own path, I felt a sudden pull at my feet. I blinked and looked down at the man sobbing loudly on my boots.

"I can give you everything that I own! If you want my daughter's virginity, it is all yours too! As long as you bring my son safe back home, I'm willing to do anything! Please pity this _dying old man_!"

As the 'dying' old man was wailing his lungs out, sinfully loud enough to bombard every ear in the town, we eventually became the centre of attention. This great reception could be perfect for famous celebrities such as Prince and Infinite Band. Unfortunately, I detested being a celebrity.

At the sight of a few females approaching us, I made no hesitance to pull my hood lower over my face. I died once the last time an aggressive girl caught me. Out of desperation, I had to commit a 'seppuku' with my ice blade before she could pull down my pants. I wouldn't want to lose another level in the same horrifying manner again.

I was weighing the benefits and drawbacks of killing that persistent NPC with a quick spell, when my decision-making process was interrupted by some rude feminine voices.

An elegant dark elf was already standing in front of me, her twin daggers hanging at her sides. Her sharp fingers were already kneading the bone handles of those sharp weapons.

Her daggers looked very new and deadly, and she wasn't hesitating to try them out on me.

"How could you bully this old man? Can't you see he's so pitiful? Who gives you the right to treat him this way?" That beautiful lady declared aloud.

"Exactly my thoughts, xiao-mei!"

Another lady, a pony-tailed angel cladded in a bright yellow cheongsam nodded. A crystal ball was gleaming on the palms of her hands. I never saw a weapon like it before. She couldn't be a fortune teller since the job wasn't available in Second Life. What could she be then?

"Please don't be afraid, gramps," The 'fortune teller' waved her hand bashfully, "We sisters don't mind of taking care of you-"

"Gramps? Did you just call me 'gramps', little lady? I'm not that _old_, okay? I'm only-"

His silent pause was lingering for a less than a minute, as the strange uncle was scratching his bald head. His moist red eyes were looking up at me.

"How old are you, kid? Can I just use your age? I think I have forgotten mine."

It was rather funny, in fact very laughable, but I failed to muster a smile. I could only look at him, observing at how he was smiling at me. There was a large gap between his front rotten teeth.

_That man looked very silly but very endearing at the same time. How could that be plausible?_

"Hmm, I'm curious about his age too, gramps..."

"Hah! There's only one way to find out!"

As fast as a sly cheetah, that woman elf made the first strike at my face. I managed to catch her wrist and grab it tight, before she could lay a finger on my hood. One more inch, and that was the end of it. I was lucky.

"If you have asked, I would have told you. Twenty-three is my age," I said.

"Clearly, you're not intending to show us your face. You must be up to something bad, aren't you?" She seethed.

"If I were up to something bad, you want to know what I'll do to you?"

I released her arm coyly and held her hand rather firmly in mine. Then I gently kissed her hand and placed it on the shoulder of that puzzled NPC. Her face fell.

"Please take care of his quest for me. Goodbye."

"Eh? She's definitely not qualified to take the quest! Absolutely no way, son! Otherwise, she has to marry my daughter if she finds my son!"

That old man stood up and wildly shook my shoulders, his shiny bald head oscillating from left to right and left like a stubborn tick tock pendulum.

He continued whining, "You know what that means, stupid kid? My daughter will be childless! I might as well tell her to be a monk! My God!"

This fictitious character was getting too difficult, and perhaps too intelligent to handle. As I was processing to find the most appropriate reply in my brain, a strong uncomfortable odour invaded my nostrils.

I scrunched my sensitive nose. Could this be the scent of... Maybe a burnt toast?

"How dare you made fun of me, you despicable creature!"

I blinked at what I thought was burnt toast. Her dark skin was burning in hungry flames, probably due to a berserk spell. She grabbed one knife from her belt and licked its blade. As I was making one cautious step backward, my mouth was chanting a random offensive spell.

_What should I do? Fight or flight?_

"You better run now, tehehe," She was cackling like a possessed witch, "Cause I'm going to peel the skin off your face!"

"Xiao-mei, no!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Seppuku – A kind of ritual suicide performed by the Japanese society, particularly the samurai during the ancient times.**

**Xiao-mei – Little sister in Mandarin**


	46. Chapter 44

**Happy New Year 2013! :D**

**Wow, this story was first published in September 2010. So it has been almost two years? I would like to thank everyone for supporting this fan-fiction till this far. This story wouldn't make it this far without your motivating reviews and favorite alerts. **

**To Mei Wen: Hi there! Wow, your siblings and you are so cool! Haha, my brother and I never bicker but we rarely talk, except when it is about Kpop, Naruto and gadgets. He likes high-tech gadgets such as tablets, phones and laptops. I'm not really into those things, haha. In fact, I like keyboards more than keypads, haha. How about you? xD What are your interests? Yes, I like travel time stories too, but the ones that I heard of often end with sad endings? :S Yes, I heard of 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time' but I haven't watched it yet. It is quite famous, right? You like it? =) Thanks for your wishes! Oh, you can speak Malay language? Cool! "Selamat berjaya dalam peperiksaan!" xD Haha, yes, Wen Zi does deserve a happy ending. Lots and lots of kids? I would feel bad for Wen Zi and his wife then. xD Noisy kids, haha, but they can be cute when they're not noisy. Thanks for your review and wish you a Happy New Year too! =)**

**Originally, I would want to write this chapter after my exams at the end of February, but it would be too late to wish you all a Happy New Year 2013, so here's what I could come out so far before I start to get busy for exams again. Hope you'll like this chapter. **

**This fan-fiction is purely fictional. Canon characters, setting and main plot are based on Half Prince, which I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 44 – Money (Wen Zi's POV)**

"Da-jie! Let go of me!"

"I can't! You're going to hurt him!"

That angelic girl in yellow cheongsam had actually rushed in to grab the berserker's arm. Thanks to her, she bought me some time to make a few rapid steps backward while charging my strongest spell. However, I would prefer to take our duel outside the city. Other role-players were crowding around us, and it was getting harder for me to breathe. And to observe and think in _silence_.

I made a quick scan of my opponent's black cat-suit attire. A pair of twin blades that could be thrown around like Japanese throwing stars. Her outrageously-high heels that would strain anyone's leg muscles. A shiny jewellery belt that was tightly buckled around her slender waist. It was emitting a dirty green vapour.

_How suspicious. Could that be the cause for her sudden irrationality?_

"Why are you protecting him?" That same possessed woman barked aloud, "You're having an affair with him, is it?"

Her companion looked horrified. "No! How could you say that, Xiao-mei? I'm that not kind of woman!"

"If you're not that kind of woman, don't get in my way! Shoo! Shoo!"

The lady-in-black pushed the angel away and did something that I could never foresee.

She stabbed her sister right in the stomach.

I was stunned. My eyes widened at the wounded lady spitting out dark red fluid and plopping lifelessly against the floor. That loud thud of _death_. As shrilling screams of fear pierced the cold air, the dead body turned to dusts of blinding light and sprang up to the endless blue sky.

That very view of sickening, gory bloodshed was too _real_ that I had nearly forgotten that everything, from the fresh blood to the beautiful sky, was just in fact a virtual reality, a sleep-based game that I was playing in my human mind.

I had tried all types of MMORPG games of a wide variety of realism rates. I had also played The World and The Life before venturing into this game.

_Second Life._ Truly a divine state-of-the-art technology and system architecture.

"My good gracious God! What have you done to her, you crazy woman? You killed her!"

At the confounded NPC, that frightening lady cackled like an evil maniac. Could she be acting like this in Real Life too?

"God? What God? You don't have a God!"

She dashed towards the NPC, her smoky green eyes glowing with madness, "You're not even _real_!"

"Quick Snowball!"

**System notice: Quick Snowball Execution Successful**

**HP –37 Critical attack!**

"Arggh!"

The vicious lady fell over backward when my Level 2 spell hit her on the face. Because of her close-fitting attire that reminded me of a very skilled fictional 'kunoichi', I was expecting that she would be faster than me and evade my light speed attack but... I'm very glad that she didn't reach my expectations.

"Bravo, my son-in-law! Bravo! Bravo!"

Out of nowhere, a large hand smacked my back, "You've saved my wretched life! I'll put in a good word to my daughter about you, hehe!"

"Son-in-law?" I flashed an unwilling smile, "Sorry but I'm not your son-in-law."

The old man's face looked pale for a moment. After blinking his mismatched eyes at me, he continuously grinned like my words never mattered to him, and patted on my back. And I thought that I had made it perfectly clear...

"Hohoho, I never knew you like being that specific, my future son-in-law!"

"Uncle, how could I make you under-" An instant flash of light, and I knew something was coming for us, "Move, Uncle! Quick Sn- Ouch!"

**System notice: Quick Snowball Execution Interrupted**

**Wen Zi has been successfully attacked by player, Miss Money -58**

Fortunately, I pushed the innocent NPC away just in time and prevent him from being injured. Very unfortunate for me. My prompt action caused that thrown knife to pierce my shoulder deep inside my flesh to the extent my whole body felt its indescribable pain.

I knew that the pain wasn't real. Only an illusion that really hurts in the head. Ironically, it's that pain that makes you feel most _alive _in the game.

I fell down and just couldn't get up from the floor. My wound was simmering hot, and I tried to reach for the stinging blade stuck in my wet shoulder with my shaky hand. I could still hear some loud voices although all my senses were getting slow and fuzzy. My eyes were so tired I could just fall into a deep relaxing slumber...

"Hey hey! Can you get up like a man, son-in-law? Yooouch! This bloody knife is burning!"

"Such a pretty, pretty face... Too bad it won't be handsome much longer, tehehehe..."

"I'm going to protect your face, my future son-in-law! Yarrrghhh!"

O O O

_Splash!_

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face. His dark aquamarine eyes were always soul-piercing to me.

Being the leader of our partnership, the vampire-elf warrior had every right to reprimand me if I were to break our established battle strategies. He had always charged up-front ahead, fearless and yet foolhardy, while I provided him with the necessary flank support without interfering much in his fights.

However, not even once he had let me die once in any of our battles. By right, I ought to play my role as the elder brother but it ended up differently from how I wanted it to be...

"Abyss?" I yawned uncontrollably as I wiped the water droplets off my sleepy face, "Is it already morning?"

"What the hell were you doing?" Abyss scolded me as usual.

"You're a freaking wizard, Wen Zi! Why the hell you're fighting a rogue by yourself without telling me to assist you? Has your intelligence level gone that low, or you're simply a bloody fool?"

"If I leave that Uncle alone, he could have died," I replied solemnly.

"Then why don't you let him die?"

Abyss suddenly pointed his bastard sword at the old man squatting at the far corner of the bedroom.

My skin squirmed with chagrin. I could feel my heart blenching at the sight of him.

_How could he still be here? With me? With Abyss? In the same room?_

"He's not in our party-" Abyss abruptly stopped once we both noticed that similar thing that was out-of-place.

"What the freak are you doing here, you miserable old git?"

"**He's a guest NPC from outside in the city,"** My private message responded to Abyss's good question, "**I believe you've met him before."**

That Uncle stood up, kept his shoulders back and puffed his chest out. I stifled my urge to smile.

"What the freak are you doing here? I'm his father- No! His future father-in-law!"

"Is that so? Tch, whatever," Abyss shook his head and ignored that elderly man, much to my great relief.

"Oh yeah, about that pesky woman..."

Abyss opened the old brown wardrobe and grabbed a huge sack out from it. He lifted it up before tossing it next to my bedpost. I sat upright on my bed and had myself staring at it, wondering why in the world he would want to keep her in that suffocating sack.

"I knocked her cold but it'll be a waste to kill her off," Abyss sat next to me, "Any items that we can take from her?"

I was rather interested in what that had caused her to lose her sanity and gain that insatiable hunger for bloodshed. I gently carried that sack and placed it on the soft bed. After untying the knot, I let that silver-haired dark elf lie comfortably on the bed and started to unbuckle her cursed jewellery belt.

"I suggest that we can just take this off-"

"NO WAY, ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!"

That defiant NPC leaped onto the bed, grabbed my hands and made a cross out of my arms.

"I'll never let you touch any woman except my daughter! Not even a strand of her pubic hair! Never!"

I turned to look at Abyss. The expression that he gave me was a bit of puzzlement and a lot of disgust.

"**A long story," **I wanted to explain.

"**I don't want to hear any part of it."**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Frustrated at the inappropriate outcome of events, I headed for the room door and turned the door knob. Abyss followed me to the door, most probably to get prepared for any surprise assaults from random assailants that we had angered in the past or fanatic girls that we had met at the start of this game.

I was listing out all the potential people that could be searching for me or Abyss, but very surprisingly, she wasn't someone in the list that I had in mind.

It was that red-haired angel from that street. She was still having her crystal ball in her lanky arms.

"_Xian sheng, ni hao?_ (Mr., how are you?) I'm sorry for interrupting you. Someone told me that you're staying here. Erm..."

She was nervously twiddling with her crystal ball, "Is my sister well? Could you please let me see her?"

I was about to turn behind to the sleeping beauty on the bed, "She's right there-"

"My goodness! Young lady, you're alive!"

To my extreme uneasiness, that old man came to where we were and shouted again, "Where did you come from? You can't be a lost wandering soul, can you?"

"Ah?" The girl giggled with embarrassment, "It's not like what you're thinking, Uncle. I just came from the rebirth-"

"Shush."

The angelic girl blinked at me before comprehending the reason for my request to keep it a secret from him. I had doubts that the NPC would understand our ability to revive infinitely in the game.

Afterward, the girl gave me a knowing nod.

"Rebirth what?" The nameless man scratched his clean bald head, "My God! Don't tell me you came out from your mother's womb again, missy?"

The girl stared down at her own distorted reflection on the crystal ball again, "Errr, actually I... Well, you see..."

"She was reborn. Is there a problem with that, old git?"

"Abyss!" I called his name out of rude surprise.

Uncle, who was oblivious to my reaction, gave an exaggerated mocking gasp, "You're lying! I don't believe you at all, you smelly fat monkey's backside!"

I couldn't help but to get a soft chuckle out of it. I could feel Abyss's silent glare piercing at me, so I quickly turned my face away and was grinning myself away to my heartiest contentment.

"_**You Wen Zi bastard...**_**"**

Abyss seethed, "Old git! I'll show you that rebirth point! Come!"

"Show me then! I'm not afraid of you!"

That confident old man patted himself on his proud puffed-out chest. With a limpy yet reliable leg, he sportingly walked out through the door without waiting for Abyss.

After managing to restrain myself from laughing, I held my brother's arm before he ran after the quirky old man.

"**Abyss, didn't you know? That Uncle has a serious misperception about this world."**

"**Yeah, that's why we got to let him know this world's a stupid game of life. After all..."**

He shrugged nonchalantly,** "That old git is just a Non-Programmable Character. His puny brain must be pretty corrupted so I'm going to fix it right. I might get some commission from the Head GM from for my trouble. Who knows?"**

My younger brother patted on my back with a confident smirk, perhaps to give me some assurance that everything would turn out fine, as perfect as the way it should be. However, I could not trust him to make things right. The assurance that he gave me was just reasonable. It wasn't a complete guarantee, and I wanted a complete guarantee that Uncle wouldn't be too shocked once he had found out what he really was and what we really were.

_Could I have been too paranoid lately, perhaps?_

"**Non-Programmable Character..." **I repeated what he had said, realising the _grave_ error that he had made,** "Abyss, NPC is Non-Playable Character!"**

"**Shit! Do I really have to give a damn about that, Wen Zi? I'm logging out after this! Chat later!"**

"**Chat later..." **I whispered out in silence, "_Brother."_

"Errr, I'm really sorry for disturbing, _xian-sheng_..."

That feminine voice, whose person I had totally forgotten tucked at my sleeve in a hesitant lady-like manner. She looked at me with worried, teary eyes.

"Is my sister inside the house? Why isn't she around?"

I turned to the bed. Empty. On the floor was the ominous beautiful belt, but that wasn't ours. I moved around to check on the wardrobe, drawers and safe box. All were empty with the locks picked on with zero percentage rate of failure. Abyss and I had always kept all our most valuable loots in the bronze safe box. Only that they weren't there anymore.

_It's time to be paranoid._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**MMORPG – Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game**

**Kunoichi – Japanese term for female ninja**

* * *

**This may not be related to Half Prince or my fan-fiction, but I would like to highlight on the heartbreaking tragedy that had destroyed the life of an ambitious young girl in India. Her story has touched my heart, and she was a true warrior for fighting to live despite of what those horrible people had done to her. May our sister rests in peace now.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Hi there! I've written this halfway, but I thought of finishing this up before my exams. This would be the last part of Wen Zi's POV. **

**Michelle: Yes, that girl's crazy! Glad you like the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mei Wen: Haha, yes, I guess all boys are quite similar. Yeah, I like keyboards too! Give me five! :D And I have watched Jackie Chan's new movie and also 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'! Both movies are great! :D And yes, the Japanese movie has a bittersweet ending, and the story is very meaningful. =) Thanks for the recommendation! Oh, by the way, just wondering, are you a Malaysian? Since you know many dialects, I guess you must be a Malaysian like me? xD Wow, baby language! :D Maybe schools should offer this language as a subject! Thanks, and all the best to you too! After posting up this chapter, I got to go back to my books. Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! =)**

**Happy Chinese New Year in advance! It's the year of snakes! :D Anyone who was born in the snake year?**

**I don't own Half Prince. Happy reading and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 45 – Second Life (Wen Zi's POV)**

I tried to sent PMs to Abyss in-game but he never replied. Frustrated, I left the game earlier than my scheduled time.

All of our hard-earned valuables, both monies and rare jewels, were already gone. Looking at the positive side of the matter, I could always treat our huge losses as a noble charity for the sneaky thief.

But no matter what I thought, I still had to take consideration for my brother's thoughts. My warrior partner wouldn't be able to take this bad news calmly. 'A jaw for a tooth' was always his favourite motto (A lizard-man broke his tooth so he ripped out that poor mob's jaw. It all ended well with a toothless grin on his face and a splat of raw blood on my face).

An awful sensation crippled the pit of my stomach at that horrible thought. That morbid texture of animal blood on my skin reminded me much of how Ma cooked her meals.

Ma always had those great family recipes to prepare her food but her ingredients were all... Words could not describe them. I could only stick my tongue out with disgust.

"_Riddip riddip_."

I grinned at that adorable sound. After taking off my game visor, I grabbed my glasses from the table and patted on the old wrinkled toad sitting on my bed.

"Good morning, Mango. Ah, can't you stay still in the tank? You don't want Ma to find you out. You look so tasty she'll eat you."

I gently held Mango in my hand and placed it back in his home, before covering the whole tank with a piece of bright green linen cloth. I could only remember that I had stolen the toad when I was still in the kindergarten, but I had never recalled the reason for doing so.

_Why would I steal a pet from someone? Strange. _

I unconsciously turned to the digital clock next to the fish tank. 6.03 AM.

About two hours to go before my Professional Ethics class started. I had already read the notes the day before, so that would be adequate to follow the sleep-inducing class. It wasn't the lecturer's fault. I had never registered for my course out of my own free will.

I would had affirmatively enrolled for another course, if it wasn't for Pa's strong objection...

"**Hey Wen Zi!"**

A familiar voice came from the laptop on the floor. Then I realised that I had unintentionally left my Apple laptop on since last night. There wasn't any wonder why Ma had complained to me about the sudden increase in the electricity bills. Opps?

"**Sorry for logging out early. I'm partying with books now. My stupid exam's at 12 later," **The same rough voice added with a tired note.

I sat on the carpeted floor and stared at all the thick books barricading the screen. _Romance of the Three Kingdoms?_ I used to like these books before I was coerced by Pa to shift my class from Chinese Literature to Accounting...

I gave my secret brother an expression that I wished I could call a 'smile'.

"Isn't that subject super easy? Don't worry, Abyss. You're definitely going to ace it."

The books shown on the monitor fell. A disgruntled face with dark ringed eyes appeared to be staring daggers at me. His black hair was messy and uncombed, and I had always been admiring that cool hairstyle of his.

I would also uncomb my hair, dye my hair pale green like my virtual hair and perhaps wear silver earrings, if Ma wasn't a firm believer of superstitions...

"**I'm not smart like you, smartass," **Abyss grumpily flipped with his book and ripped one page off, "**I don't want to repeat my semester again and see that lousy damn lecturer. I like the previous lecturer better. This new one nags like hell. Shit!"**

I blinked my eyes, "Your class received a new lecturer? An elderly man?"

"**Nah!" **He shot back loudly, before his voice started to sound a bit soft and depressed.

"**It's a pretty gay boy. Stupid professor. Only twenty-five but he's acting as if he's more senior than me-"**

I froze at what I heard. I had always thought that I had a younger brother. Pa had an extramarital affair so that would mean Abyss would be born after me. It wouldn't make sense if Pa had a child before me.

Or did he?

"But Abyss..." I cleared my throat hard,"Shouldn't you be younger than... Twenty-five?"

He formed two and six with his fingers and a thumb. I doubted he meant sixty-two.

"**Twenty-six. I've repeated my year a few times. I don't really mind. I don't really care. Studying sucks but it's way better than working 9 to 5. You'll graduate soon, right? Hehe, my early condolences."**

I couldn't believe my ears. My brother's already _twenty-six_? This can't be possible. His young face doesn't justify his real age...

"Isn't it a bit too early to wake up now? What are you up to, Wen Zi?"

I instantaneously slammed my laptop down at that matron voice. I stood up and looked at her.

Without my realisation, Ma was already standing in my room. She was dressed elegantly in a red satin cheongsam, perhaps getting ready to attend one of her lavish functions. Already in her hand was a diamond-braided handbag and in another was her recycleable shopping bag that would soon be filled with a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes for herself and some vegetable biscuits for me.

I could understand her hardships. Hobbies were what she could do to forget her pain. I smiled as naturally as I could for her.

"Good morning, Ma. I'm just talking to my friend."

Her hazel eyes lighted up, "Your friend. Is it a beautiful girl?"

"No, Ma," As I was chuckling, I managed to wink at her, "You're the only beautiful girl I'm talking to right now."

"Then I advise you to have your eyes checked by an optician."

Ma frowned and began to scrutinise my untidy bed, "But why'd you wake up so early? You can always talk to your friend in the evening."

I headed for my baby blue blanket and folded it. Ma wouldn't like it if I didn't make my bed and clean my room. Cleanliness is always godliness for her.

"The earlier, the better," I kept my smile intact on my face, "Early birds always catch the juiciest worms, Ma."

She laughed, "Worms? You don't even touch the pork noodles I made for you yesterday. Everyone loves my homemade noodles, everyone except you. Do you have any idea how much you've insulted your mother?"

"I have no idea. Tell me, Ma," I turned back to give her my teasing smirk.

Ignoring me and my words, she touched my cheeks and stared at me. Her dry small fingers went through my hair, which could have been longer if Ma didn't cut it short.

I would prefer to have my hair long, maybe as long as the one I had in the game. It would hurt Ma much if I had chosen to go against her wishes.

"Can you stop being a vegetarian? Look at you, my precious son. You're too skinny nowadays."

All my relatives claimed that I had my father's eyes, lips and mole. I looked nothing like Ma. I wished I could have one of her facial traits. To prove that I was made of her flesh and blood.

"Ma," I held her hand and looked into her warm eyes, "Are you regretful?"

Her eyes wore that tiny quizzical glint, "Regretful? Of what?"

"Of me not being your blood son."

"I'm somebody else's child. That somebody else is Pa's mistress. Haven't this fact ever aggravated you, Ma?"

She widened her eyes, but she lowered her gaze afterward. Ma looked so lost that I regretted ever asking her that question.

"What can I say?" She bit her trembling lips, "I am the one who's infertile."

"But that's still not a good reason for Pa to be unfaithful-"

Ma raised her hand towards me. I could speak no more.

"There's nothing more useless than a woman who can't produce offsprings for her family. I have never blamed your father, Wen Zi. Thanks to him, I'm now blessed with a good son. Before you came around, I've never felt this..." She turned and smiled at me.

"Happy."

Ma was smiling, but really? Was she really happy? Often, we could be smiling away, but deep inside, we felt so saddened that this burden called 'World' weighing down our shoulders.

Before Ma married Pa, she was a very successful woman. She was the head partner of one of the prominent auditing firms in the world. Pa's betrayal to her left a black hole in her perfect life. She could leave us if she wanted to. She could still be the leading lady in the business world if she wanted to.

The reason Ma couldn't leave us because she couldn't leave Pa behind. And me.

"I'm heading to the City Parade so," I could notice the tears hidden beneath her smile, "Do you need anything, son?"

"I don't need anything." _I already have you, Ma_.

I smiled as I walked to reach for my motorcycle keys, "Do you need me to drive, Ma?"

"There's no need to trouble yourself. I'll take the public transport instead. Wen Zi, come over here."

I approached Ma, and she touched my shoulders and left a kiss on my cheek.

"You've grown so tall that it's getting harder to reach for your handsome face. No matter how old you are, you'll always be my little boy," She chuckled with that gentle warmth I had grown accustomed for.

"Have a very happy birthday, my dearest Wen Zi. May God bless you with the best things in life."

I was stunned. "What? It's my birthday today?"

"You silly boy," Ma punished me with a soft pinch on my cheek, "How could you forget your own birthday? Don't do the same for your girlfriend. Girls are pretty sensitive when you forget their birthdays."

I didn't really pay much attention to her words. My mind was all jumbled up with questions, confusion about Abyss's age. I wanted to ask Ma directly about her step-son but there she was, still smiling as she waved me goodbye and left the house for her favourite shopping spots.

Her everlasting smile was all I need to assure that everything would be okay.

I gazed absent-mindedly through the open window in my room, admiring the white fluffy clouds that were floating away at the far horizon.

_What a beautiful weather..._ My only birthday wish was to have Ma by my side, and we would live happily like we were in heaven.

However, I was wrong. Something beautiful could never be static. What happened afterward woke me back to the cold harsh reality.

_And my perfect world was only just a dream. Nothing but a dream._

_Ding dong!_

"I'm coming, Ma!"

I rushed downstairs and headed for the door. Ma must have forgotten her other shopping bags. She had only brought one bag just now, and it wouldn't fit all her purchased items. That shopaholic had always shopped till she dropped.

With those 'green' bags in my head, I swiped the card to open the door. To my surprise, I was greeted with a tight hug that would have made me fall if I didn't grab the door.

"Wen Zi-ge, happy birthday!"

"Xiang Ai?"

I only called her name after regaining my composure. The girl in front of me was already in a white wedding gown, looking so bright and beautiful that would immediately blind anyone who stared at her. I blinked my eyes for a gazillion times, unable to comprehend what I was seeing.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sounding too harsh, "Shouldn't you be in Australia now?"

She giggled at the blank look I gave her, "Why should I be in Australia when it's your birthday today? Besides, Father-in-law requested me to come here personally to surprise you!"

"Father-in-law?" I mouthed, almost thinking that it was the NPC that she was referring to.

"Wen Zi-ge, you're so bad!" She slapped playfully on my arm,"You're the only one whom I'm going to marry!"

Shocked at what I heard, I could not say or do anything. All I could do was to stare at the blushing pretty girl that was going to be my bride...

_No, she can't be my bride. I don't want to marry her. I never told Pa that she's the one I want to marry... _

"Your father's going to organize an engagement party just for us," Her cheerful voice sounded much like a grand requiem to me, "That's so sweet and thoughtful of him. Isn't he just so wonderful? Wen Zi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and stared at her, "I'm not okay, Xiang Ai. I'm sorry."

It was rude of me, but I didn't know what else to speak to her anymore. I had lost control of my own life.

I wanted to get my life back. I must get it back. Pa gave my life to me, but it's still my life.

_After all, what's the point of living if my purpose of life is only to exist?_

I sprinted out, jumped onto my motorcycle and quickly put on my helmet. I held on its clutch and turned on the engine, which blasted to life. I couldn't believe it myself but I was going to contront Pa.

_It's now or never._

"Wen Zi-ge!" Xiang Ai ran out and spread her arms open wide to obstruct my bike, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon! Please move!" I spoke louder than I intended to.

"But it's going to rain soon, Wen Zi-ge! You'll get wet! What if there's a monsoon?"

I turned towards the sky. The dark clouds were already looming closer to our direction. Could the heaven really be furious, knowing that I was going to be unfilial against my own father?

I couldn't care anymore. All I knew that I was about to do the right thing.

"Thanks for your concern, Xiang Ai," I smiled behind my protective helmet, "You'll find a better man, I'm sure."

Feeling sorry for my supposed-to-be bride, I made an abrupt U-turn and drove to Pa's firm at a lightning-bolt speed. I was a confident stallion, feeling like I had won the battle that I did not have to shed any blood for.

_I'm going to change my life. _

_I shall break away from the shell that I was encased in. _

_The next time I smile, it would definitely come straight from the heart. _

However, life was always uncertain. We can never control it. I tried to pull the reins on my life but I failed. Badly.

I remembered that it was raining heavily on the night that I met with my worst failure.

I had a severe argument with Pa. Hurtful words were thrown like flying daggers and stabbed our hearts in the deepest core. Even I had the radical boldness to disown my own Pa and storm out from his room.

_That was when I knew that there was only one way to have a life that I could own..._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****  
- One of Chinese superstitions is that males would bring bad luck if they wear earrings. I find it's weird, but it's quite interesting. xD**


	48. Chapter 46 - Friend

**Hi everyone! Hope everyone's fine! I'm sorry for being inactive. After my exams, my Mom told me to get a part-time job. Earning money is good, but I miss writing too. I've managed to write this small chapter. Hope you'll like it! =)**

**DivergentWinds: I hope I can update quickly, but I think my progress is quite slow. Anyway, thanks for liking the chapters! =D Hope you will like this one too.**

**Michelle: Thanks again for your review! =D Glad you find Wen Zi's life interesting!**

**Mei Wen: Yes, I'm a fan of Running Man too! =D It made me laugh so much! I've only managed to watch it after my exams! My fave character is Giraffe! xD How about yours? Thanks for your recommendation! =D Yeah, if there's a baby language class, we should sign up for it! It's nice to know how babies actually converse to each other. Haha, and even though this chapter has no babies, hope you will enjoy reading this! =D**

**Hihirandomppl: To answer your questions, yes, Wen Zi and Abyss are in the same party. The NPC wants Wen Zi to find his son, and if he can find his son, the reward would be to marry his daughter. The woman is a player, and she's a very skilled thief/ninja, so she can steal Wen Zi and Abyss's stuff with ease. =) Hope this clears things up! Thanks for your comment!**

_We loved so many, yet hated so much… We hurt others and were hurt ourselves… Yet even then we ran like the wind… Whilst our laughter echoed under cerulean skies..._

_~Chrono Cross_

* * *

**Chapter 46 – Friend (Mei Ling's POV)**

It had already rained this morning. Now it is raining again. Seriously, I don't understand why.

When I was still a young kid, Mom used to tell me that I must have done something wrong to have caused God to cry. The fellow above would stop crying once I became a 'good girl'. I believed in Mom's words so much that I prayed to God every single day not to strike me with lightning for every one of my wrongdoings.

Then I realized my grave misconception once I had studied the most basic Science subject in my primary school. How could someone trick her own child in such a brutal way? I sighed.

It was raining cats and dogs outside and I shouldn't have felt worried. However, I couldn't help but to feel something bad was about to happen (or had already happened) that evening.

Through the glass window, I could see the rain droplets crashing hard against the shadowed grass. It would be quite nice if I could run out, drench myself in the rain and forget everything. I would want to wake up from this dream. Very much.

If only it was a _dream_… Too bad it wasn't.

"Mei Ling, pass me that back-scratcher already! Didn't you hear me at all? Can you stop daydreaming?"

Unsatisfied, I bit my lips as I closed the curtain. Mom somehow already knew about my dream of playing football but fortunately, she still didn't know what I would often day-dream of.

I still had my personal thoughts safe in my head. My own _secrets_ are safe with me.

I looked meekly at Mom, who was still praying piously beside Wen Zi's unconscious fiancée. Her cracked lips were moving quickly, most probably were muttering prayers for the better health of the sleeping porcelain beauty, also known as 'Peng You' (Friend).

Thank God that pretty lady fainted. I told Mom that she's the 'Friend' whom I was supposed to visit, so Mom wouldn't know anything about Wen Zi. _Smart, eh? Hehe._

"You want to scratch her back, Mom?" I held the wooden stick out towards her.

"No, Mei Ling!" She snatched it and immediately used it for her own pleasure, "It's my itchy back! Giving this out as a gift! Are you planning to embarrass me to death?"

I curled my lips up in annoyance and turned behind to glare at the sad-looking wall glaring back at me. Usually on any ordinary days, I would attempt to argue with her but on that abnormal day, I just…

I just had no energy to quarrel with anyone. Not when so many questions were left unanswered.

_What happened to Wen Zi? Why was he acting so weird? How did he find out that my nickname was 'Hamster'? _

All these difficult questions are making my head spin round and round. Just like a disco-ball that keeps rolling on the ceiling in a crazy party that never ends.

My mother sighed aloud as she was admiring the girl's flawless face. She touched her already-wrinkled cheeks with her creased fingertips, and she started to lament again.

"Her parents must be over the moon to have a beautiful daughter like her. Why can't my own daughter look like me too? I was so pretty last time…"

"Hey Mom, don't say like that," I patted on her shoulder to give her some comfort, "At least people always say I look like Dad."

She looked at my face and sighed, "That's the problem."

"Gah! Mom, that's so offensi-"

Before I could crack a joke to cheer things up, the room door abruptly opened.

I was quite surprised to see who was stepping into the ward. It was a middle-aged lady, and that was the only ordinary trait about her. What was so intriguing about her was she seemed to be as old as Mom, or perhaps even slightly older, but _oh_ _man_, she was still looking so good and fit. She didn't look her age, especially when she was dressed to the nines in a sparkling red cheongsam that flowed to her polished, elegant red heels.

She must have liked red very much. Even her eyes are very red. And teary. _Oh-oh._

"Excuse me," The lady in red was wiping her wet nose with a rose-red handkerchief.

"I'm just visiting my daughter-in-law. Can I be alone with her for a moment? I won't take very lon-"

A dull thud cut the pale lady's sentence short. Mom had dropped her back-scratcher for a reason only known by the fellow above. When she rushed out to give the lady a big hug, my jaw dropped so hard the floor broke.

"Long time no see, Fatty's Mommy! How have you been all these years? I didn't expect to see you here!"

Mom looked so elated that she seemed to be floating in the air when she was embracing her old friend. I couldn't say the same for her friend though. She looked _frightened_.

"I-I beg your pardon? What did you just call me? Who are you?"

Mom laughed, "How dare you forget about me? We've always met in the headmaster's room before. Don't you remember me? Maybe you remember my tomboy daughter who bit your boy's arm."

Without any warning, Mom grabbed my cheeks and pushed them inside to make my face puffy and my lips fat. I used to be quite overweight when I was younger, so maybe my Mom's old friend would remember me that way.

"_Eh, wait a sec! Did I bit really someone's hand? Was I that cruel last time? Which schoolboy was it?" _

I scratched my head up and down but to no avail. I couldn't remember whom I had victimized. Argh, regardless of who it was, I was hoping that his mother wouldn't remember that 'stupid accident'. Kids always do stupid things, including bullying other kids. All adults should understand that.

Besides, it was all in the past. No one would have recalled it, especially if it's a very bad memory that you would try hard to get rid of, right?

"I _remember_ now…"

I stared at the emotionally-disturbed lady from the corner of my eyes. Her blood-shot eyeballs were almost protruding out from their sockets when she was staring daggers at me. My eyes quickly looked away and pretended to be distracted by a mosquito buzzing in the cold air.

If I looked at her long enough, my face would basically explode into smithereens. Even the plastic surgeons in this hospital can't save my face.

"That's good," Mom laughed again, seemingly to be oblivious to my predicament, "So how's your boy doing now? That cute fatty must have grown into a fine young man, right?"

"My boy…" That creepy lady sniffed.

"What's wrong, Fatty's Mommy?" Mom's face turned grey too, "Did something happen?"

"My precious son… He can't remember his own fiancée… He doesn't even have any memories what-so-ever of me…"

My Mom gasped cautiously, as if wanting to keep this matter private and confidential, "How old is he? He can't be having some sort of amnesia. Is there something wrong with his brain?"

I should have brought a huge bucket of popcorns from home just now. _Why does this scene playing in front of me become just like that clichéd drama that I watched a week ago? Sweat._

"I wish I knew what's wrong!"

With her small fists, that sobbing lady punched onto her own heart with a dramatic effect, "How could I never know when my own son is seriously ill? I'm the worst mother in the entire whole universe!"

"Calm down, calm down. Sooner or later, I'm sure your son still remembers you. Don't forget, Fatty's Mommy…"

My kind Mom held the poor woman's hands, "You're his only mom, the one who gave birth to him-"

"Waahhhhhh!"

I cringed when the lady in red burst into loud, almost shrieking tears. Surprisingly, Wen Zi's fiancée didn't wake up. Good. It would be very bad if she saw her 'mother-in-law' having no faith in her own son's recovery.

"Cry louder! Just cry every single drop out! Your heart will hurt more if you're holding back your tears," Mom was trying hard to console her, but I felt her method wasn't quite effective.

Well, I'll just have to try executing my own method instead. A cup of coffee would surely do the trick. It worked for me before. It would definitely work for others too.

"Mom, I'll go buy a cup of drink," I tried to sound as positive as possible in this awkward sad situation, "Do you and Auntie want some coffee?"

"Do you think she's still in the mood for coffee? Mei Ling, can you please be more considerate?"

From Mom's angry expression, I understood that my plan was a total failure. I was going to give up, when Mom surprisingly grabbed her handbag and dug its content. She handed out her purse towards no one else, nobody, but me.

"Take my purse and get your coffee. Don't lose my money or drop it elsewhere. I haven't settled this month's bills yet, you know that?"

I took her purse happily. "Hehe, I know that, Mom. I'll be back soon."

Despite of the bright 100-watt smile that I was flashing at her, I was feeling quite unsettled to be having the custody over her money_. _

"_Geez, why do I have to feel this nervous? It's not like I'm going to lose her purse…"_


	49. Chapter 47 - Face

**Michelle: Congrats for finishing your exams! I hope that you are having a good rest! Wow, you bit your mom's friend's son's cheek? That's cool! xD Haha, I wouldn't have the bravery to bite anybody. Thanks for sharing with your story, and I hope that you would enjoy reading this chapter! :D**

**Mei Wen: Yes, all the Running Man members are lovable and funny! :D The Sparta part never fails to make me laugh! xD Sparta Kook is like a tsundere, isn't he? He is strong and cute. Haha, yes, Grasshopper is so hilarious too! He gives so much entertainment value to the show, but obviously the show won't be the same without all the RM members! Yes, I don't like the 'daughter-in-law' too, but it would be weird not to love my own characters, haha. But so far she's a minor character. I'm trying to develop the other characters too. Thanks! :D I wish you the best for your studies or your work too, in case you are working! Haha, yes, we should! A baby class would be fun! By the way, that means you would like to have kids? xD**

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and favorited this story! I understand that Mei Ling (or other characters) is/ are always hurt in this story (as pointed out by a reviewer), but I hope it doesn't make the story too dark. When I write my story, perhaps I tend to put my negative thoughts in it. Maybe that's the reason. But I do hope you'll enjoy this story nevertheless. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 47 - Face**

_Ahhh…_

I swear… There's nothing else in the world that I would love other than the sweet aroma of coffee. A nice cup of caffeine was all I needed to have my spirits lifted up again.

If only I could have some juicy honey waffles and peanut butter bread to comfort my growling stomach…

_Ting!_

I perked up at the welcoming sound from the humanoid coffee-maker. Its shiny rectangular mouth opened to reveal a freshly-brewed cup of coffee. The sight of its hot fumes melted every corner and depth of my weary heart. Just a quick whiff of it, and I was whisked straight away to the Heavens. That mere scent was the healing balm for my soul.

"**Thank you for your purchase. Pleased to do business with you. Enjoy your coffee."**

I lifted my piping hot cup up with a sense of glowing pride.

As I was gently holding my favourite coffee with my two hands, careful not to spill even a tiny drop of its precious liquid, my already-intoxicated nostrils were taking in the 'perfume' to my heart's content. Anyone who had noticed me would have taught that I was taking drugs, but thank God, no one was there. That beverage-robot had already gone anyway.

It didn't take me more than two minutes to drink it all up. After blowing some artificial wind onto my hot drink to cool it down, I gulped it in one shot. Never mind that my tongue got slightly burned in the end. It would heal by itself eventually.

"Ah, good stuff! Now I feel so refreshed!"

Maybe I had become a little bit over-excited that I had thrown all my social ethics into the wind. I had ignorantly tossed my empty paper cup onto the hospital floor.

"Pa-pardon me, miss. Could you please be a responsible citizen? Mother Nature wouldn't be happy if she sees this."

What an unlucky day! Someone had caught me with my pants down. There goes my reputation, but it wasn't like I had any good reputation to ruin anyway…

I sighed lazily as I bent down to carry out my duty as a 'responsible citizen'. However, the nurse already had the trash cup in her hand.

I was surprised that she had collected the rubbish for me, but what was even more surprising to me that she was the same nurse who attended to Wen Zi just now.

"Cupid7?" I just could not help myself.

Cupid7's real person reacted by tilting her head and staring at me with wonder. I couldn't recall whether she had those similar eyes in Second Life, but I'd noticed that her round black pupils were turning slightly inwards towards her nose. Could she also be cross-eyed in the game too?

Argh, that's not important. She's still cute though… Wha- Did I just call her 'cute'?

"Did you just call me 'Cupid7'? I'm sorry for not recognizing you, miss. Where did you see me in Second Life before?"

My face turned as blank as a piece of white paper at her questions. It was either I knew how to give her a quick-witted reply or I should remain silent and put up a silly facade-

"I know!" She burst into excited giggles. I thought I had died from a sudden heart-attack.

"We met in the cafeteria last Tuesday."

I gave her another blank look at her confusing explanation. She seemed to have realized that I was a very forgetful person because the next thing, she waved at me with her right hand.

"My brother and I said hi to you that day. Remember now?"

"Oh, now I remember!" I pointed at her, "At that time, weren't you and Wen Zi eating ice-cream like a romantic-"

Her words had logged into my brain late. I stopped to think out aloud. "Wait a sec… Wen Zi's her _brother_?"

"I-I-I'm truly sorry for my awkward mistake."

She explained further with an embarrassed smile, "For a short while, I was thinking that I was still in Second Life. Mr. Bai's my virtual brother there. Here in Real Life, we're just friends."

"What? That means you two are siblings in Second-"

I inhaled hard as I shook my head, "I don't get this at all. If what you said is true, how come I'd never seen him together with you before?"

I noticed that her whole body was shaking. Her white cap fell off and hit the ground, but she never bothered to pick her cap up. I couldn't see her face as her maroon locks of curls fell around her face; her loose hair veiled her face as she looked down at her nursing clogs.

"B-Because… Because we already made our promises."

That very word sounded so familiar to me. "Promises?"

She nodded as she was twirling her trembling fingers.

"We wanted to forget our sad memories in Second Life so…"

I remained silent to listen to what she had to say. But somehow, I felt so guilty inside.

It was clear that she was trying very hard to forget those 'sad memories'. How could I have the heart to make her relive them?

There and then, I realized that one benefit of being forgetful. I won't forget all the sad memories in my past, but I definitely had forgotten some of them.

One thing for sure, I'll never forget those people in the past that had made me happy.

"So after we disbanded our party…"

Cupid7 tightened her small shaking fists, "We promised to act like strangers whenever we meet there. We promised to meet in the real life. We also promised to remain siblings…"

"A-A-And now…" Her calm voice started to shake with tears, "W-Wen Zi… He has completely forgotten about me…"

I scratched my head. There were already two pretty girls- nope, make it three because it wouldn't be fair to exclude his mother- who already cried for that amnesiac guy.

Lucky or unlucky for Wen Zi, I never knew…

O O O

**DANGER! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

I was staring hard at that cheap-looking paper cardboard that was pasted on the ward's door.

It would be stupid to wait continuously for something to happen. Unable to breathe any word due to exasperation, I looked questioningly to Cupid7.

Her face was still pale and her eyes were swollen, but it was good to see that she began to smile, albeit a nervous one.

She nodded at me.

"He never let me enter his room. Whatever I do to comfort him, he would throw things at me. I-I-I don't know the reason for his change. Wen Zi has never been that aggressive before."

"_Wen Zi? Aggressive? Those two words would never ever come together in the same sentence. Asian Tiger mosquitoes can be pretty aggressive, but that gay mosquito is aggressive? Nah…"_

"Maybe he's just having his abnormal mood swings. Well, don't worry about it," I put up my brightest smile as my hand grabbed the door knob tightly.

"I'll make him remember whatever that he has forgetten, hehe."

That was easier to be said than to be done.

To be honest, I didn't really know Wen Zi well enough to tell him all the stories about himself. I could tell him a lot about my avatar, which had happened to spend some 'quality time' with him in the virtual world.

However, I would prefer it if he had forgotten everything about Hei_Psycho. With my gaming helmet lost and most probably damaged, there was no way I could meet that weirdo and play with him-

"_Play?" _I pondered for a moment,_ "Is Second Life really just a game that people play? But why do I feel that there's more to it than it seems to be?"_

"Please be careful," Cupid7 nodded again, "I'll be going to report to my head then, miss."

It was rather awkward to be called 'miss'. I understood that I was a girl and my title should be 'miss' but…

Haiz, whatever. Why did I even complain?

That silly problem wasn't as 'life-threatening' as the danger that I faced when I opened that door…

"HEY, YOU BUFFOON! DIDN'T YOU READ MY SIGN? GET YOUR ASS OUT OFF MY ROOM NOW! INCOMING!"

I saw something flying in my direction fast, and I caught it just in time. Phew, it was a just pillow. I thought it was a _grenade_!

I glared at the bespectacled man, whose radiant hazel eyes were still dreamy as they used to be. His carefree strands of hair that framed his oval face were as light brown as the last time I saw them. Even his cheekbones were as high as they should be. He looked perfectly fine, from head to toe, from top to bottom…

Yet there was one little thing that absolutely wrong with him.

That guy in front of me cursed, and Wen Zi never cursed- at least not in front of me- before.

"Yikes! It's you, Hamster!" Wen Zi called out my nickname that only my family knew, "Please spare my lowly life! I'm begging you for mercy…"

As he was 'begging me for mercy', he was kneeling on his bed and bowing multiple times like he was making fun of me.

Just the same, Dad had always enjoyed making fun of me and finding happiness out of my misery. That was before his sudden _death_.

I was shaking my head to deny my own nonsensical theory.

"Can you stop putting on an act, Wen Zi?" I tossed the pillow back at him, "You're turning yourself into a circus clown!"

Wen Zi caught that pillow before it touched his face. My jaw dropped open. I had never dreamt of Wen Zi having the swiftness of an athlete…

"A circus clown that acts? If I'm putting on an act, wouldn't that make me an actor? Hamster, please don't ever, ever, ever insult my intelligence! Do you think I'm stupid?"

Wen Zi pointed at his own nose with his thumb. Instead of him being the idiot, I was the idiotic one.

As he was glaring at me with those defiant brilliant eyes that could only belong to Wen Zi, I went ahead to sit on the chair next to his bed.

I could only stare helplessly at him.

"_How could this guy be Wen Zi? The 'Wen Zi' I knew wasn't anything like that…"_

"Why, Hamster? Why are you staring at me?" He made a fake exaggerated gasp, "Is there a booger in my eye? Eww!"

"There's nothing in your eye…" I really didn't want to call Wen Zi this, "Dad."

"Don't give me that face! Did someone just die? You young kids these days…" He sighed, "Have no idea how to be young and have fun!"

I had a very bad feeling that Dad hadn't realized that he himself had become young by 'possessing' Wen Zi's body. How could he not know? He should have already noticed all the tremendous changes with his body weight, skin colour or even his own voice by now.

Perhaps Dad's memory power was as low as mine, or his could even be lower than mine. He could be too forgetful that he had not even remembered his own face.

It was time to test his memory power out. I was digging my phone out of my pocket.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Boss?" His sarcasm was always that annoying.

"You're _young_, Dad. Why don't you take a look at this?"

I held out my phone and displayed its screen in front of his face. I was preparing myself to face the worst scream from hell.

"Hah? How dare you change your phone's wallpaper without my permission-"

_Silence._ It was too quiet that I could hear a pin dropping onto the floor.

How boring. I was looking very forward for a high-pitched nasal scream from Wen Zi.

"T-T-This…" He snatched my phone and stared hard at his own reflection. His reaction was never-the-less priceless.

"Is this my face? This isn't my face, right? Oh God! What happened to my _face, _Hamster?"

"I have no idea, ha- Dad!" I was trying hard to stifle my laughter, "But I can tell you it's not because of plastic surgery…"

"Cool!" He gushed, "No wonder I feel something's different with my body today…"

I could not believe my ears._ "Cool? How could this be cool? Shouldn't he be freaked out that he was stuck in somebody else's body?"_

Then there was also that tinge of excitement burning in his eyes that wasn't his. He turned away from the phone and hastily looked into his pants.

I was completely flabbergasted. How could he have no _respect_ for Wen Zi's body?

"Yup, this isn't mine. Mine's not that hairy…"

"Dad!" I smacked his hand away, "You shouldn't do that! It's not your body!"

"It's not your body too!" Dad's ghost shot back, "Why are you so concerned about him, Hamster? Who is this man to you anyway?"

"He-" I paused for a while before declaring aloud, "He's my friend!"

"Your friend? He's your friend, not mine! Like I care! This body is mine so the only person who has the lawful rights over it is ME!"

He jumped out from his bed like a hyperactive kid and pranced towards the door. He was already turning its knob when I started to chase after him.

"Dad! Where'd you think you're going?"

"Where else? Can't you hear the sexy sound of my stomach? I'm going out for suppe- Ouwww!"

As soon as the door opened, Wen Zi's body crashed hard onto the ground. Thank Buddha that he accidentally bumped into someone so that I could catch him.

I shouldn't have thanked Buddha that soon. If Buddha had blessed us, we wouldn't have met up with that 'someone' that day.

"Ow, my backside! Can't you watch where you're going, you blind rascal- HEY!"

Before I could even do anything, Zheng had grabbed onto Wen Zi's shirt and pulled him up like a rag doll. My phone- my father's birthday gift for me- slipped through Wen Zi's fingers and plopped against the ground. Its screen cracked.

"You're not Wen Zi! Tell me to my face! Who are you? Who the hell are you?"


	50. Chapter 48 (1) - Cap and Muscles

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. It has been challenging to keep up the motivation, but I'm trying to do my best. I'll try to complete the second part of this chapter when I have the time and creative juice.**

**Michelle: Hi there! Thanks for liking the last chapter! Yes, Mei Ling's Dad possessed Wen Zi's body. Mei Ling's Mom and Wen Zi's Mom were staying in Xiang Ai (Wen Zi's fiancee) room. Sorry for the confusion. xD Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! :D**

**Mei Wen: Haha, you like Mei Ling's Dad? Hehe, I'm glad that you don't find him annoying or weird. xD 'Ty'? What's that? xD Yes, I know that you're still studying. I just asked whether you were working just in case I was wrong. xD Wow, you have a baby cousin brother? How about a baby cousin sister? Or your family tree is made up mostly of boys? xD Who are the twin brothers? Haha, yes, RM rocks! And did you know that Sparta is coming to Malaysia? :D Last but not least, hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**Happy Mothers' Day to all mothers around the world. My mother is still complaining that Mei Ling should get married and bear babies soon so that I can end this story once and for all. Grrrr!**

**I've just received a comment about the confusing Chinese names, so here are the list of names used in this story:**

**- Yang Mei Ling (the protagonist)**

**- Chan Ren Zheng (Mei Ling's classmate)**

**- Lee Chong Ming (Mei Ling's best friend)**

**- Bai Wen Zi (Hei_Psycho's 'stalker')**

**- Xiang Ai (Wen Zi's fiancee)**

**- Mei Ling's Dad currently doesn't have a name, so he's known as 'Wen Zi' at the moment. xD**

**I don't own Second Life. Happy reading and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 48 (1) - Cap and Muscles**

Wen Zi, whose body was already 'possessed' by Dad's ghost, was pointing heatedly at the damaged phone on the floor. I couldn't care less about my phone. It was the least of my concern at the moment.

However, someone seemed to disagree with me on that.

"Holy God! Are you going to pay for that, you baboon stool? Do you have any idea how much money I had to save to buy that phone- Ack!"

Wen Zi yelped in pain as Zheng gave him a hard punch in the face. The poor victim was still pinned helplessly to the wall, unable to release himself from Zheng's strong grip. I was looking around for a weapon but nothing useful was there. There was a large porcelain vase sitting on the floor, but I don't think I should hit his head with that?

Meanwhile, Zheng continued harassing Wen Zi like a cold-blooded yakuza,

"Who gives a damn about your bloody phone? Who the hell are you? Where's Wen Zi? Where are you hiding hi- Arggh!"

It sounded like a powerful cheap shot, but actually I merely whacked him in the head with my fist of fury. As soon as my knuckles touched his scalp, a burst of intense pain rushed through my veins and made me ache all over my hand. Ouch, was his brain made of brick?

Zheng turned behind to face me, to glare at me. No signs that he was hurting. The hurting one was only my so-called 'fist of fury'. His sharp, tiger-like stare was ominous but I had no reasons to be frightened by him. He wouldn't do anything to me, at least not in a public hospital. Moreover, nurses and patients had started to give us frightened stares, though strangely they didn't bother to help us. I guessed they didn't want to get hurt in the process of helping Wen Zi.

I attempted to pull the 3B (a.k.a. Big Bully Bull) away from 'Wen Zi', but he didn't budge. That crazy bull was still having his hand tight on Wen Zi's collar.

"What's your problem, Zheng? Why do you want to fight him so much?" I questioned while pointing at the blank Wen Zi, "Are you still thinking we're in Second Life? He's not going to respawn! He'll die, dude!"

"What'd you say?"

I turned to Wen Zi, whose eyes were strangely bright with sparkling stars in them, "Huh? What'd I say about what?"

Immediately, Wen Zi pushed Zheng to the ground as though as he had been jolted by Thor's lightning. It was Zheng's turn to groan in pain, but Wen Zi paid no attention to him. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me endlessly to the point I felt blank and dizzy.

"About Second Life!" He spat at my face, "The game's already out? Is that the truth? You didn't lie to me, did you? You're sinned if you lied to me!"

My head was forced to nod continuously since he kept shaking me to no end. He took that as multiple 'yes-es', much to his extreme delight. He didn't seem to care that because of him, I had no chances to answer his next questions at all.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hamster? Where's your brother? Is he coming over with that Hippo? Wait till I see him, I'm going to pre-order Second Life for him! I'm so psyched!"

At last, he let go of me. Exactly like a hyperactive cartoon, he pumped both his fists into the air. I swore that either one of us was going out of his mind because I couldn't really believe what he had said just a while ago.

"Eh? Pre-order? But isn't Second Life already release-"

"I just can't wait to be back home, Hamster! I better stay in my bed so I can recover soon! Second Life, here I come!"

He dashed into his room and slammed the door close, reminding of my younger self who used to sleep early in anticipation of the arrival of Santa Claus. Every year, I was praying to receive an air ticket to watch a live football tournament in England. I promised that I would be a good kid so that Mr. Santa would fulfill my first and last gift request. Obviously, I had never received any air tickets, till the day that I found out from Mom that Santa wasn't real.

Mom told me if I wanted to get something, I got to earn it. Dad got into a fierce argument with her, blaming her for ruining my childhood and shattering my dreams.

That was how childish Dad was. I never understood the reason for him to quarrel with Mom over silly minor issues. What made me even more baffled was the reason for Mom to marry someone who loves fighting with her.

Oh, I forgot. It was a _shot-gun marriage_.

I sighed as I looked at Zheng. He was sitting still on the floor, as though contemplating something. As if he realized my stare, he looked at me briefly. Then he turned away to gaze at the boring white wall.

For the first time, we came to a mutual silent agreement. Both of us were just confused. But I didn't what to say to him. Whenever I talked to him, the air had always been hostile and negative. I didn't know the proper way to 'communicate' with him.

Then I noticed the yellow fabric cap lying quietly on the floor.

"_Is that cap his? That knucklehead must have dropped it. Maybe I can start a conversation with him using this."_

I bent down and picked the dirty cap up. Without looking at him, I held it out towards him.

"Nah, your cap. It stinks like hell. Errgh! Must be the smell of your stinky sweat."

When he did not grab his cap, I turned to look at his face. He was staring at me like I was a grotesque freak. Both of his tanned cheeks turned tomato red. They were so red I thought someone should ring the fire alarm now.

"Mei Mei!" He quickly looked away, "Are you trying to give me a free show? Your chest is showing!"

"My chest?" I looked down and realized that I was indeed giving him a free show.

Heart palpitating wildly, I stood up and grabbed at my Liverpool shirt. Phew, thank God that I was wearing my bra this time. I should go to temples more often then…

"See? Once a girl, always a girl. It doesn't matter if you're a boy in Second Life. Don't pretend to be what you're not."

"Who's the girl?" I stared at his chest and pointed, "You're the one with bigger boobs."

"These aren't boobs! These are muscles, stupid! Can't you differentiate between muscles and fat? Muscles are hard while boobs are soft and rou-"

Zheng suddenly stopped due to an unknown reason. I looked over my shoulder to find out the reason.

"What business do you have here, Ren Zheng? Haven't I already forbid you from seeing my son?"

That 'reason' was none other than Wen Zi's mother. She came with my mother. A bad combo. _Oh man._

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hippo - The nickname for Mei Ling's mother**


	51. Chapter 48(2) - Cap and Muscles

**Mei Wen: Hi there! I'm glad that you find weird is good. I have the same idea as you too, haha! xD Oh, now I know what 'ty' is! I only knew that 'ty' stands for 'thank you'? Haha, thanks for the info! :D Wow, I guessed correctly! xD I just thought that maybe you have more boys than girls in your family. I also preferred toy cars over Barbie dolls. I don't know why parents bought more male toys for me. They bought a cooking set or a medic set for me, but not Barbie toys. Maybe they were just too expensive? xD Haha, yes, and I think Sparta Kook would attract a lot of teenage girls too. He's like the beastly idol, similar to 2PM? xD By the way, do you listen to Kpop? Oh, I see! Yes, that guy is funny, but I didn't know that he has a twin brother? O_O Haha, anyway, thanks for your reply and enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Michelle: Yay! Glad that the last chapter made you laugh! xD Hmm… I don't really know how to explain it, but Mei Ling accidentally exposed her chest when she bent down, and at that time, Zheng was sitting on the floor so he could… Oh, have you watched 'The Tuxedo' starring Jackie Chan and Jennifer Love Hewitt? There's a scene which is quite similar to that. xD Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter and always be happy! :D *smiles***

**Thanks for all your continuous support. Please review and let me know what you think about the direction of the story. :D **

**I don't own Half Prince and any characters in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 48 (2) – Caps and Muscles**

Seeing both of them coming together as a pair, I was a deer caught in the headlights.

Why did my mind become blank all of a sudden? It wasn't like I did anything wrong. I was just having a casual day-to-day conversation with Zheng… Okay, a very _awkward_ conversation. Whoever that had heard us must have taught we were dealing with gender identity disorder. There were just too many stupid things that we had said.

"_Oh God, hopefully Mom didn't catch every single word spoken by that stupid tortoise egg. Or else, she'll find out about my gender in Second Life…" _

"Ren Zheng, haven't you heard what I told you? Why are you still here? Or are you here to laugh at what my son has become?"

Her voice was sinister and stern, as cold as an ice queen. I realized that it wasn't my mother.

That elegant 'no-nonsense' lady was approaching us, or more accurately, Zheng. She was glowering at him, as if she was going to eat him up with her large almond-shaped eyes that were framed with camel eyelashes. Her shoulder-length hair was red and frizzy, unlike her son's stick-straight hair. If she had a crooked wrinkly nose, she would make the perfect witch.

"_Wen Zi, you'll be mad at me for asking this, but does your mom have to be such a scary woman? As if my mom's not scary enough…"_

"Hahaha!"

Zheng's sudden chortle was short but loud, "Laugh? At what? Your son? Do you want to know something?"

Zheng pointed sharply at the ward door that could only belong to 'Wen Zi'. That was when I started to wonder how Zheng and Wen Zi's mother knew each other. I could never imagine that he was the friendly kind, who could mingle with the middle-aged women, well, unless he liked older women.

But by the time my mind began to work its wonders, it was too late.

"That guy isn't your son! He's an imposte-" _Piak!_

I was dumbfounded at what I saw. Worst of all, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this. It was just too unbelievable.

She slapped him. Yeah, a real tight slap. Right across the face.

"_Buddha, please, please tell me. What sort of crazy drama am I watching now? Haiz, whatever the reason she slapped him, even if it's more fun to watch in real life…"_

As I touched myself on my cheek, I imagined myself to be hit instead of him. _Oooh, that pain! _

"Stop spouting your nonsense! You don't know how much Wen Zi means to me! He's my one and only son!"

After her crazily-fanatic declaration, Wen Zi's mom panted slightly, seemingly out of breath. As she slowly put her hand down, she added bitterly,

"Your mother should better know that too. You have that foul poison in your mouth. It must have come from your mother's filthy genes."

As though as I was watching the TV, I swiftly turned to look at Zheng, eager to know his next move. However, his slap mark was nothing to laugh at.

As if a swollen cheek wasn't bad enough, there were some thin red lines on his bruised face. That fearsome lady must have grazed her long manicured fingernails against his skin, and I hate to think that it was an intentional act. Could she be that _heartless_?

A smirk crept into Zheng's lips. Like the pain was nothing to him. I'd started to feel sorry for him. I felt very bad for treating his misery as some sort of my own entertainment channel. That stupid tortoise egg ought to deserve that painful slap, since he had always been a pain-in-the-butt jerk towards Chong Ming but…

I carefully stared at Zheng. Although he was grinning like a cocky champion, I could see the pain evident in his eyes. They were turning red.

Zheng forced out a dark smug, "If my mom has poison in her genes, wouldn't your dearest son be dead by now?"

"How dare you curse my son, you ugly son of-"

I caught her arm before she could slap him again. "Stop it! Haven't you slapped him enough?"

Wen Zi's mom widened her eyes at me. It must have surprised her that I wanted to spare that tortoise egg from another cruel blow on his face. It was a confusing move that even I myself was surprised for making it.

"What can a slap do to him?" She pushed my hand away, her murderous eyes not letting go of Zheng.

"Even… Even one thousand, one million slaps won't be enough to undo what his vixen mother had done to ruin my life!"

"Fatty's Mommy…"

My mom gently patted on that emotional lady's shoulder and spoke in an unusually-calm voice,

"I don't know your story from A to Z but, don't you think that's really quite enough? He's just a young boy. Don't be too hard on him."

I didn't really understand why but I chose to look at Zheng again. He was staring hard at the yellow cap lying lifelessly on the floor, his head not daring to look up at us. That was the first time I had seen the all-high-and-mighty Abyss in such a sorry state. He must have hated himself for having been pitied on by Mom.

And I used to think that I'm the only one who could feel that way… To feel useless when you're not strong enough, and hence you force others to protect you. _Damn_, I hate that awful feeling.

"Just a young boy?" Wen Zi's mom shook her head, smiled and clucked her tongue.

"That boy isn't as innocent as he looks. Is he your daughter's friend?" She looked at me, perhaps sizing me up while speaking to Mom, "Here's my kind suggestion for you, my dear."

"Tell your daughter not to mix with him. He'll teach her many bad things and turn her into a rotten egg or… It could be _worse_. You'll regret for letting her go astray."

I got to admit that I was slow. Either that, or I just couldn't believe what she had said in front of us. As I was about to grasp the whole situation, Zheng grabbed his hat from the floor and walked off. Without a word. Before I could catch a glimpse of his face.

"_This may sound very ridiculous but… Could he be crying?"_ I thought of his reddening eyes.

"There he goes off!" Wen Zi's mom scoffed loudly, "He must have left his manners in that dirty woman's grave!"

I clenched my fists in anger, unable to take her insensitive mockery any longer.

"Mrs. Bai," I inhaled to muster all my courage, "I got to say something."

"Yeah?"

"Your son is so polite I never thought you could be this rude."

Her face turned pale, flabberghasted, "What? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, lady?" I repeated with a voice louder than necessary, "I'm not that kind of sleazy person you think I am! You ought to show me and Zheng some respect, well, if that's not too much to ask for from a upper-class lady like you."

I could see that her beautiful, perfectly-permed wavy hair had burst to flames. I guessed that one of her veins had burst, thanks to me.

No matter how satisfied I was, I could still feel this inner guilt stinging inside. Maybe I should have opted for a more 'gentle' approach when arguing when her. Because the next thing she did was something that I had expected all along.

She started to blame the one who gave birth to me.

I wished she could have just put the whole blame on me. Mom must have felt embarrassed of this. Of _me._

"How rude! Is this how you have taught your daughter?" She pointed at me, her vicious saucer eyes questioning my Mom, "I haven't seen an obnoxious girl like her before!"

"Yes, I'm the one who taught her that. I'm a great teacher, aren't I? Judging from our current situation, I guess our chat ends here. Let's go, Mei Ling."

As Mom grabbed my wrist, I stared blankly at her.

"Eh? But then Mom-"

"Wasn't I loud enough?" She was so loud she spat at me, "I said 'Let's go!'"

As I was pulled by Mom to leave that place, I didn't dare to turn behind and catch a glance of that ice queen's face. Behind us, there wasn't an audible sound made, except for the soft chattering sounds made by the passers-by. That lady could have been too shocked to even speak a word.

I was shocked too. I didn't expect that Mom would cover up for me. Normally, she would give me hell if I were to pick a fight with anyone.

"…So proud of you."

My silent reverie was shattered when I realized that Mom was actually talking to me, "Huh? Ouuuch!"

With that wooden back-scratcher, she had hit the bruise on my arm. Hard.

"Did you just day-dream again? Didn't I tell you not to day-dream? Do you want me to knock some sense into-"

"No! Don't hit me, Mom! I'm sorry!" I flinched and raised my hands up. I really thought that she was going to crack my head open and feed my brain to the stray dogs.

Except that she didn't hit me. I opened my eyes to see her thick piece of wood just hanging in the air, close to my forehead. I gulped.

"Sorry? Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Mom swung her backscratcher down, barely missing my head, "Sorry is all you say! That's all you're good at!"

Immediately, she held out a black square object out of nowhere. It looked just too familiar.

"Look at this! How could you be so careless? Didn't I tell you to take greater care of your things? How are you going to make emergency calls with a phone broken like this?"

I became confounded at an instant. When did she pick up my phone from the floor? How did she become that fast? Or could I be really that slow?

"Mei Ling! Where's my purse? You didn't drop my purse too, did you?"

"Oh," I dug my pocket to find her fake Prada bag, "Here, Mom."

Without giving a second thought over it, she zipped her purse open and searched for what I thought was money.

I was wrong. It wasn't money.

"Take this credit card. Go get yourself a new phone at school tomorrow. Samsung, Apple, Blackberry, Orange, whatever. As long as I can reach you, any phone's fine. Just don't pick a very pricey one. I'm not as rich as that 'upper-class-woman', got it?"

After Mom handed me her golden Visa card, I could not keep my eyes off it. That piece of metallic card was so bright and shiny it hurt my eyes. My heart was feeling all warm and fuzzy, tingling inside, but how should I describe this weird feeling?

Mom had never believed that I was capable of anything useful except for scoring well for my exams so…

I guessed I was _touched_.

That was the first time that Mom had entrusted me with something so important, so I couldn't just use the card. She had always been tight with money, worried that she wouldn't have enough money to settle my tuition fees and send my little brother to the Triple X University after he had completed his secondary studies.

Education is the key to a good life, she always said. I had my other plans after my graduation, but for now, I got to finish my degree first. I didn't really like studying Chinese Literature, but at least… I would do it for Mom.

About the phone, I'll look for other alternatives. Stealing is definitely out…

O O O

"Let's proceed with our next chapter, class. Hmm, someone's missing in action again. Where is Zheng?"

At Professor Min's question, everyone turned to each other with quizzical looks. Their whispers were getting louder, but most of my classmates were just shaking their heads. I wasn't sure what that tortoise egg had been up to myself. He'd already been absent for three days in a row.

I bit my lips with this uneasy feeling over what my ears were catching,

"From what I heard, he fell sick after receiving a painful slap from a hot chick…"

"A hot chick? No way! She's old enough to be her grandmother…"

"Oh my! Do you know that cute trainee from accounting department? I read in Twitter that he's involved in the love triangle! That lucky chick must be his fiancée, right?"

News sure travelled fast, maybe faster than the super bullet train in Japan. But they were nothing but just silly rumours. Everything was distorted, twisted and turned, like a long gooey snake entangled between the branches of an old tree. It's really getting old. _Haiz. _

"Class! Silent, class! I believe Student Chan will come back to us soon. Please update him on today's homework."

Prof flipped his textbook open and grabbed his white chalk, much to our woes, "Now turn to page 279 and read the poem for me…"

"Jiji fu jiji~ Mulan dang hu zhi~ Bu wen jizhu-"

"Make it loud and clear please! Start from beginning!"

"Jiji fu jiji~ Mulan dang hu zhi~"

I tried hard to concentrate fully on the lesson. I really did. I swore. But not even a minute had passed, my concentration had degraded to zero.

I was concentrating on something else. On Wen Zi's 'disappearance'. His soul couldn't have just flown away and switched with Dad's soul just like that.

The last time I met him in Second Life, I was with Wen Zi, and both of us were with the Dictator of Life…

O O O

At the end of the not-so-productive lesson, I went ahead to consult Professor Min. It wasn't for studies purpose; it was for an entirely different reason.

With every step I made to Prof's room, I was holding the poster of the guy, who looked exactly like the Dictator of Life, tightly in my hand. He must have known something. Sir seemed to be a very famous and high-leveled player in Second Life, so he should- no, he_ must_ have known a lot of things that I didn't know about.

"_Besides, his IQ is so tremendously-high. If someone intelligent like Prof knows nothing… Haiz, my IQ must be tremendously low to the point of negativity…"_

"So tell us, Professor Min. What do you think of a student-and-teacher relationship?"

Before I could to turn a corner to reach Prof's door, I saw that there was already someone- nope, some people who were already there. _Gah, I'm too late!_

"Huh? Erm well, you see, Jing," I could see Prof's pinkish face from my side, "I'm very honoured but you're too young so-"

"Hell no! I'm not interested in you at all! I'm asking you a serious question so why can't you take me seriously?"

_Eh? That voice rings a bell. _

I peeked around the corner and immediately noticed the girl's blonde ponytails. The skinny guy standing next to her was shaking nervously.

"What she meant is that we're just asking you for some inspirations for our upcoming new novel, Professor! Our theme is about the purest form of love between a student and her teacher. And I hope you won't mind us asking you because we see you not only as our lecturer, but as our advisor too, hehe..."

I scratched my hair that was full of confused fleas.

"_Aren't they the same couple whom I met in the canteen? Why are they always with Prof? They couldn't be just his ordinary students since they asked him a very personal question…"_

Like a camouflaged soldier, I began to move towards them slowly. Those juniors were so focused in 'interrogating' Sir that they didn't notice my presence even a bit. It was good because I was also interested to know Sir's answer too, hehe.

Could it be that the ponytailed girl had the hots for Prof? I don't think it's that funny boy who had a crush on him, right? Unless he's a _gay_… I winced.

"So!"

That confident girl raised her finger to the top and then pointed directly at Prof's mouth, as if her finger was a microphone.

"Please give us your most honest opinion, Professor Min. Can lecturers be in love with their students? What's your say on this, Professor?"

"Hmm... Let's see..."

Prof rubbed his chin with his fore-finger. As he was in a deep thought, his two students were beaming and leaning closer towards him. My ears started to perk up, as I was hiding safely behind a large purple vase in the middle of the corridor. I could hear his answer louder and better now.

"Sometimes I view my students as boulders but recently, they are more like monkeys to me, and I love monkeys… That means I love all my students, not excluding both of you."

There was an awkward silence. No one spoke anything, but Prof had this proud brotherly smile that would be very fitting for the 'Lecturer of the Year'. _I got to salute you, Prof…_

"Uh," His male student spoke first, "Do you know what he's trying to say, Jing?"

Jing was merely staring at Sir with a straight face, "You shouldn't insult us like that, Professor Min."

"There's nothing to feel insulted about. I was a monkey too!" Prof laughed.

I could imagine that both of them were banging themselves against the wall right now. I wanted to do the same too…

"What an idiot. He wouldn't be Gui if he's not an idiot. Idiot."

_What? Did the curtain behind me just talk? _I pushed the curtain open to see if it was a living or a non-living thing.

To my wildest surprise, 'it' was a 'living thing' behind the window curtain. _Why is she sitting at the window?_

"Woa-Wah!"

Before I could reorganize my thoughts, that girl screamed and threw her hands up. My jaw dropped. She is going to fall!

"XIAO LAN!"

* * *

**Author's note: **

**- The Chinese lines are extracted from the poem 'The Ballad of Mulan'**.


	52. Chapter 49 - Greatest Love of All

**To Michelle: Haha, I'm glad that Gui's reply made you laugh. xD It's so fun writing him. Yes, Wen Zi's Mom is a bad-tempered lady. It's hard not to be like that when her family's a mess. Thanks for your comment once again and I hope you'll like this chapter! =)**

**To Mei Wen: Oh! Haha, I don't find that lame! It's very cute! xD I have one younger brother, haha. I think I had some girls' toys such as the cooking set and the 'stethoscope', but my parents didn't buy Barbie dolls for me. Maybe they are quite pricey? My brother used to own mini-cars that can be controlled with a remote control. I like playing those, haha. How about you? :D Don't worry; I'm not a fan of Psy. I like his songs but not so much. I prefer TVXQ's songs, and some songs sung by Kpop bands, mostly boybands. xD Do you like any Kpop songs? Yay! We are pen-pals! :D Haha, yes, mothers like to call their children some animal names? xD My mom used to call me 'elephant' because I was as big as an elephant. xD Haha, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! =) Xie xie ni!**

**Thanks to those who have read and reviewed the last chapter. It must not be easy to read all the chapters because this story is very, very, very long… I better finish this story up but I'm trying not to be pressured by it. It won't be fun to write if it comes with stress… _**

**A very Happy Belated Fathers' Day to all fathers in the world! :D**

**I don't own Half Prince or the characters. I also don't own the song by Whitney Houston. Some of her songs are very beautiful. Let's pray that she's happy in heaven now…**

* * *

**Chapter 49 – Greatest Love of All**

"Xiao Lan!"

Someone yelled out her name as I held out my hands at her falling figure.

_Yes!_ The girl was quick enough to grab my hands. I was so glad for her life. Thank God!

But I was so sad for my life. I had accidentally let of my poster of the creator of Second Life.

_God doesn't seem to bless me at all…_

That poster which used to be mine, fell through the open window and followed the strong wind. As I was staring longingly at that piece of paper like it was my graduation scroll, that guy on the picture was singing 'Sayonara' to me. _Haiz, wasted._ I shouldn't have been too careless with that poster. But it can't be helped. What's gone, already gone.

As I was staring longingly at that stupid poster dancing in the wind, a loud terrified voice shouted at me from below.

"What you're waiting for? Quickly drag me up! If you drop me, I'm going to kill you!"

_Aiks!_ I had completely forgotten that I was still holding on to her hands. With the help of her buddies, I immediately tried to pull her up but to no avail. Her weight was pulling all of us down! Seeing how small she was, I thought that she would be as light as a feather!

"Urgghhh! What have you been eating lately, Xiao Lan?" Her male friend was struggling harder than me, "You're just too heavy!"

"Yun!" Jing cried sharply, "You didn't eat even a grain of rice, did you? Are you even a man?"

Truth to be told, I didn't fare any better. All of us would do terrible in a tug-of-war. I was very thankful that the kind Sir had lent us a helping hand in the end.

"Students! Everyone pull on the count of three! One, two- Three!"

Surprisingly, with that extra bit of strength courtesy by Professor Min, we managed to pull the girl up without any much difficulty. Never in my dreams that Sir would be that strong…

I should really stop judging a book by its cover. But really, you're the thickest book that I ever have to read, Sir.

Jing swooned like a girl in love, "I guess it's never the same when a _real_ man comes in…"

"Are you okay, Feng Lan? You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Feng Lan! Say something!"

In the most frantic manner, Prof was shaking the girl's shoulders wildly. His face was melting with sweat, his eyes full of unfathomed worries, as though every bit of sanity has left his intelligent head. I've never seen Sir like that before.

Despite it all, the girl's face was just blank. Her large brown eyes were staring straight at Prof's anxious face. She looked exactly like an abandoned child lost in the middle of crossroads. I couldn't read her face at all. I wondered if Sir could?

"You should have been more careful, Xiao Lan!" Jing was crying 'invisible' tears, "I was so scared I could have died!"

"Xiao Lan…" Yun was huffing and puffing tiredly, "Did you really have to come here? I thought we already told you to wait at the café and we'll inform you swiftly about Professor's replies- Ouch! Why'd you hit me, Jing?"

Jing had actually hit him on the head with a frying pan. I scratched my head, which scalp had gone red from all the scratching. Where did that pan actually come from?

Prof wasn't bothered with the quirkiness at all. Somehow, he didn't seem to know that three of us still existed in this world. All he cared about was the girl in front of him.

"What were you doing, Feng Lan?" Prof was being more aggravated than usual, "Didn't you know how dangerous it was to be sitting there? At least you could have kept the window shut!"

Immediately, all of us turned silent. We didn't want to anger Prof when he had already started to get angry. Everyone was acting like an obedient kid, everyone except for one person.

_Pang!_

Unknown to everyone, Feng Lan had already grabbed Jing's pan and whacked Sir right on his head. His body fell onto the floor and went rolling around in pain. While feeling sorry for him, I could only watch wordlessly at that slapstick scene. _Did she really do that to our teacher? Wow…_

"Why are you screaming at me?" That spunky girl roared fearlessly, "You've never raised your voice when you're talking to Prince!"

"Hey Xiao Lan, look who you're talking to…" Yun was shaking her arm, but she pushed him away and stood up.

"Answer me, Professor! What am I? Am I just a monkey to you? Can't you treat me the same as how you've treated Prince?"

I wanted to enlighten her about Charles Darwin's theory, the fact that we were used to be monkeys eons ago. But it was better not to.

Her eyes were already bright with tears. I didn't want to make her feel worse. I didn't know why but… The way she was holding back her tears… It strangely reminded me of Zheng.

"You already know how I feel for him, Feng Lan. I thought I had made it clear to you that day… Didn't I?"

Nobody made a sound, not even the softest whisper when Prof was speaking to her and rubbing the bump on his head. He then removed his hand from his ruffled charcoal hair and bit his unsure lips. After a meaningful pause, he continued his speech without any further hesitation.

"Prince means the whole world to me. To betray my love for him is to have my heart pricked by his sharpest thorns. I'm afraid that I can only treat you as my student."

Although Jing and Yun looked like they were enjoying the drama, I could only feel awkward to hear Prof's bold confession to Prince. And his cruel rejection to the poor girl. I wouldn't know how painful it was for her because I had never been rejected before.

I wouldn't have the guts to confess to anyone. I'm not that brave.

That brave girl was silent throughout Prof's love confession to the Blood Elf. She clenched her fist tight, and I could hear the cracking sound of her knuckles. Despite of that ominous atmosphere, Professor Min went to approach her with a concerned face.

"You're still very young so I believe you'll meet someone who's more compatible with you in time."

As Prof was reaching out to hold her shoulder, maybe to console her, she smacked a fist on his hand, harder than she should have. Prof was taken aback but he was too shocked to utter a word. Everyone gasped at her sudden outburst.

"Don't touch me! If you touch me again, I'll… I won't forgive you!"

With that, the girl ran off like it was a scene from a romantic movie. Her fellow buddies followed her along too.

"Xiao Lan! Where are you going? You can't just leave him like this! That is so irresponsible!"

"Sorry, Professor Min! We're going to have a heart-to-heart talk with her! Xiao Lan!"

I could only sigh at that unusual sight. I guessed it was hard for Sir to live with a good-looking face like his…

"Do you think she's going to be fine?"

I was quite surprised at the worried look on his face. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Prof. Why don't you chase after her?"

He turned to look at the elevator, which the girl had got into with an unimaginable speed, just before the door closed. Her two friends, unaffected by this, went to use the stairs instead. And we were on the 18th floor. How fun it would be to have friends like them…

Prof numbly shook his head, "I can't. I shouldn't create any more misunderstandings between us. It is good that it's over."

As Sir was mumbling to himself, he started to walk away like my existence didn't matter to him anymore. There goes my _encyclopedia_!

"Wait, sir!" I shot my hand up while shouting, "I have something to ask!"

He turned behind and blinked. After taking in my face, he laughed like a boy who had just forgotten to do his homework.

"Sorry, I forgot about you for some reasons. Anything I can be of assistance, Mei Ling?"

I gulped like it was the most important question in my life. I was so sure that Sir would know the answer to this. My genius lecturer should know everything, right?

"Sir, who's Dictator of Life?"

"Dictator of Life?" He blinked his eyes again, "If you are referring to Adolf Hitler, I would recommend you to read his autobiography 'Mein Kampf-"

"No, it's not about the Nazi, Sir! I was talking about Second Life. There's a NPC in the game, and he called himself 'Dictator of Life'. Erm…" I stopped when I noticed the blur decorating his youthful face, "Have you heard of him, Sir?"

He gave it a very long though thought. Then, he cruelly crushed my very last hopes by shaking his head.

"Dictator of Life… Dictator of Life… Hmm, not that I know of. Is he a hidden boss? He could be one if he hides from the public view and strikes only when you encounter him."

I could only cry inwardly at his supposedly-good answer.

"_If that NPC's a hidden character, then nobody would know about him?"_ I was preparing to give up.

But Prof still continued his little _lecture_,

"If the NPC is hidden, there's no point to read the manual. You can check for his details in the official forum of the game and see if there are any players who've found him. I apologise that I'm not much of a big help," Prof ended with a depressed note.

"Eh? There's no need to apologise, Sir. I guess I'll check the forum. Thanks, Prof."

I'd decided to do what was told. First thing first, I got to go back home and search for my old phone. I hated using Mom's credit card to buy a new phone anyway. I was about to enter the lift when Sir's anxious voice boomed behind me.

"Hold on, Mei Ling! Could you please do me a favour?"

I didn't want to wait for another elevator so I had my finger pressed on the 'down' button. Before I even knew what to expect, Professor had shoved a piece of paper in my face.

I hoped it wasn't my exam paper or something like that. I had a good feeling I didn't do well that time…

"This may not be the right time to promote these contests when we're having troubles with the mysterious disappearance of certain lords…"

Prof's face kept writhing uncomfortably as he added, "But my Treasurer Yu Lian strongly objected to our proposition to cancel the event. I do hope you and Hei_Psycho can give us your moral support."

I looked down at the sparklingly-bright and colourful leaflet. _Valentine's Day special. Arm-wrestling, archery, sparring, singing… What? There's a drinking contest too. _

Going solo to a Valentine's Day event should be very fun. _Yeah right. _

"Errr, but Sir… Can I- oh sorry, I meant _we_ should think about it first. You see, Psycho's interested to join all these contests but he has been busy lately…"

I was forced to laugh like a nervous goat, hoping that he bought my lie. I pitied him for having a bad student like me.

"Busy?" He sighed morosely, "It can't be helped. Everyone's definitely busy with something. But I still hope you and Psycho can make it. Prince will be delighted if Psycho and you can try his hand-made pineapple tarts. He's the best chef in the world."

"Wow…" I wasn't sure whether I heard him right, "Prince can actually _cook_?"

"Prince is good in everything."

As I saw that smile on my lecturer's face, I smiled too.

_Prince is a boy but Prof still likes him so much. Talking about the greatest love of all… That made me quite envious. _

_I shouldn't feel that. Bad Mei Ling._

O O O

I remembered that I still had an old phone somewhere in the store room. And I _think_ it should be at least equipped with the technology to gain access to the Internet. Only with that kind of access, I could enter Second Life's forum and ask the other gamers about Dictator of Life.

"Where's that little guy? Where is he when I need him the most? I think I saw that old phone somewhere when I came here last month…"

I had opened some of the larger boxes in the small dark room, but that phone was still playing its evil 'hide-and-seek game' with me. Stupid phone! I wouldn't have gone all the trouble to find you if I only I had used Mom's credit card to buy an Orange phone.

However, I had stored her golden card in her purse. I knew that she was tight on money. She was working as a home-made food seller, sometimes being a babysitter for our neighbors, saving hard just to pay for our education. How could I use her money just like that? Wouldn't that make me worse than a robber if I swiped her card just like that?

I turned away as I opened another box, smaller than the others. Flies, mosquitoes and weird bugs, all dust-like creatures flew up and went scattering around in the hazy air. The bad smell was getting unbearable, and I regretted not wearing a mask before coming here. But it didn't really matter because I would definitely get out of here once I got my hands on that phone.

"Hmm…" I coughed at the dust sprinkled on my nose, "What's this? Ei, isn't this Mom's wedding photo album?"

I turned on my torchlight and aimed it at the photo album in the box. It was already wrapped neatly with newspaper by Mom. I took it out from the wooden box but I didn't bother to open the wrapping. Mom had already shown me the album when I was small. She was all smiling happily when she was pointing at the pretty bride standing next to Dad.

And I asked her who that beautiful lady was. I ended up getting caned on my butt for failing to recognize my own mother. _Sweet old memories… _

"Ah, I found it! It's time to get out!"

That old phone was just hidden behind the photo album. I quickly grabbed it like my life depended on it and stored it carefully in my pocket. After throwing all the junk back into the boxes, I tied those boxes up, as tightly as I could, with some raffia strings. I got to make the boxes look all nice and neat because that's how Mom wouldn't find out that I had made a mess in the store-

"Mei Ling! What are you doing inside the store room? If you're making a mess there, don't ever think of getting out till you clean it all up!"

I chose to remain silent. I had the right not to say anything. I wouldn't want her to come into the room and scream (I hoped she would faint but she just wouldn't) when she saw the ugly mess that I made. I quickly arranged the boxes in the right order and stood up to make my sweet escape.

_Clunk!_

I could only chew quietly on my nether lip when my head hit something hard. Something else fell and hit the dirty floor. Thankfully, that 'something' was soft so no loud crashing sound could be heard. That would definitely be alarming enough to trigger Mom into this room.

When I picked it up from the floor, I rolled my eyes. Just another stupid empty box.

I focused my torchlight on that box to see what it is for.

_**A new beginning, a new world, where your dream becomes 99% reality.**_

"_Oh, it's a box for a game? What a lame gimmick old line... How can your dream be 99% reality-"_

Then I realized what it was.

I stared at that box hard, wondering why in the world wide world it would be here when no one else played Second Life except me…

_Nope, someone else's playing. Haiz, I should have known! No wonder he always takes naps nowadays…_


	53. Chapter 50 - Appetiser

**Mei Wen: Wow, you have three brothers? I have only one. xD Oh no, that means your parents would have to spend more on replacing your brothers' toys? Yes, some Kpop songs with repetitive lyrics can be annoying to the ears. xD Which Kpop songs that you like recently? Since your mother is like your best friend, does she like Kpop too? =D Yes, Prof Min is dense but I guess that's what Xiao Lan likes about him? Thanks for your support, Mei Wen. =D I hope that you would enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Michelle: Hi there! That's a good guess, but you have to keep reading to find out. =D Thanks for reading and reviewing, and happy reading too! =)**

**Guest: Hello hello! :D Have you reviewed this story before? Just wondering what's pen-name, haha. xD Of course Wen Zi's not Mei Ling's Dad, but her Dad is still stuck in Wen Zi's body. I know, weird story. xD I like your idea about Mei Ling's Dad being a tyranny... =D Haha, it will be funny if it happens. Thanks for your review and I hope that you'll like this chapter too. =D**

**I apologize for the late update. To be truthful, I had been lazy and demotivated for the past few months to write this chapter but I tried watching animes to motivate myself. xD I'm hoping to read more of Half Prince's manhua but the update is quite late recently. The bright side is our beloved manhua won't end so soon. Anyway, here's Chapter 50 and happy reading. =)**

**Oh, does anyone know about the song 'The Fox'? The chorus is so weird but so funny! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Appetiser**

I wasted no time to sprint into my brother's room after 'properly' arranging the old junk in the store room. With that dusty box in my hand, I slammed the wooden door open and leaped onto his bed.

"Da Feng! Da Feng! Wake up!"

I shook his shoulders so hard that my sudden force should have woken him up, rise and shine. But the only result that I got were the slimy drool on his wet lips and those little beady eyes on his groggy face. I could only stare at him when he was staring at me without saying anything. I hoped that his mind wasn't wandering in the 'La La Land' anymore.

"Da Feng, you see this?"

That ominous box sitting on his bed should have contained Second Life's gaming gear but mysteriously, it was empty, "Is this yours?"

All he did was merely shaking his sleepy head. Unsatisfied, I patted on the fancy-looking box and enquired him again in a demented manner,

"Isn't this yours?"

My brother finally yawned, "Do you think I have the money to buy the game?"

I hate to admit this but my brother did have his 'clever side' to him. Sometimes. That's why Mom seemed to have placed more respect and trust in him than in me, who was supposedly the elder sibling here.

"Good point. You have no money," I sighed.

"I'd rather buy the latest Iphone if I have money. Whoever plays that game is stupid."

I blinked at what my bro had just uttered, "_Stupid_? But why?"

Da Feng continued staring at me like I was the weird one. He winced at the sight of the slightly-dented box in my hand and scratched his messy Frankenstein hair.

"Haven't you heard, sis? Someone in my school died from playing Second Life. He locked himself in his room and refused to log out from the game."

It took me approximately five seconds to process the 'fact' that he had just stated right in front of me. My brother wasn't a fan of jokes so he couldn't be kidding around with me when our topic of discussion involves the matter of life and death of a person... _Right?_

"Eh? But he can't just... Just... "

I found it very difficult to say the next morbid word so I decided to give up, "His avatar could have disappeared but that doesn't mean he's not alive."

"He slept for forty hours straight without any food and toilet breaks. If he doesn't die, I'll call him my God," my brother spoke matter-of-factly, his voice devoid of any signs of pity for the poor gamer. If it was indeed a true story...

"You're serious?" I still couldn't believe him.

" You think I'm not serious? Whatever," He grabbed his cozy purple blanket and flung it over his head, "I want to sleep. Can you just get out? You're noisy."

My bro's right, again. I had made quite an unnecessary ruckus in his room. I heaved another loud sigh and jumped off from his bed. I had better things to do in my room, and one of them was to study for my coming exams. _Oh crap. I haven't started my revision yet._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going out. But Feng," I stopped on my track and turned to look at the fully-covered cocoon, "You used to admire this game. Why's the sudden change?"

I think he heard me because he then began to mumble more towards himself than to me. Not all his words were audible but at least I could get some of the parts that he was trying to say,

"People change... Everybody's going... Get bored of Second Life... All you do... Just leveling up... So pointless... Blubber slurp pasteful..."

O O O

"Hello? Can I speak to Chong Ming?"

I was hoping that I had called the right number. I didn't really memorise Chong Ming's handset number but he always appeared at the top of my contact list. And my contact list was only made up of Mom and some hello-goodbye friends, you know, people that you meet only once or twice in your lifetime and in the next chapter of your life, you're not going to meet them again.

_Sigh._ Maybe this is what we called 'life'. We meet all sorts of people from around the world but in the very end, we'll end up sticking with the best one.

No one likes to be alone, and I'm no exception. I'm glad and thankful to Chong Ming as my life companion. I never said it out loud to him but I truly cherished our friendship that had lasted for around fifteen years.

As naive as it sounds, I wished that our friendship would last forever.

But there are certain things that are out of our control. Some things in life can just happen and in a blink of an eye, they turn our worlds upside down. That's the ugliness of life. It's so full of uncertainties that we don't know what's going to happen next.

_No matter what happens, good or bad, I still hope that our friendship isn't going to end, Ming. Fifteen years ago, you and I were friends. Another fifteen years from now, we'll still remain friends..._

"Yeah?" Chong Ming's voice sounded just like himself.

"Hey buddy!" I waved my hand wildly in the air as if he could see me, "Have you heard about Wen Zi's strange condition? You know, I think it has something to do with Second Life."

It didn't take very long for my closest friend's answer to come from my phone. It was a very sullen reply.

"So? Does it matter to me? Even if he's dead, it's none of my concern."

"Ming, how can you say like that?" I chose to ignore his childish sulkiness, "My bro told me some bad stuff about Second Life, and maybe Wen Zi got himself caught up in it. I just want to ask if you have the time to log into Second Life with me-"

"I don't have the time," His voice cut into my words like a knife, "What am I to you? Am I your Egyption slave?"

I could not believe my eardrums. What the heck was that? Did I do something wrong to make him that angry? There were a few times that we had quarrelled but it was never to the point of him calling himself my Egyption slave.

"Geez, what happened to you, dude? Did you take the wrong medicine or something?"

When Chong Ming didn't respond, I took the time to think of the right things to say, "Well, if I did something that made you unhappy, just say it, Ming."

"I don't know what to say, Mei Ling. Anyway, you never made me unhappy..."

"You don't sound like yourself, Ming. Something's pulling you down?" I asked with the utmost sincere feelings before adding more like my mother,

"If you still feel sad over your break-up with your girl, why don't you just get over it? There are always other fishes in the ocean. I tell you what, some ladies in this world can be prettier than all your ex-girlfriends combined. There's no reason for you to feel so misera-"

_**Too... **_

What? Did he just hang up on me? That can't be it. Our phone line must have been cut off by the unstable wireless connection. I pressed the digits on my phone, ready to continue my conversation with him...

"_**Sorry, the number that you dialled is not available at the moment. Please try later. Thank you."**_

I called him again and again. The same android-like voice played on the lousy line. Strange. This guy had never turned off his handphone in his lifetime...

O O O

With two juicy and yummy burgers on my tray, I carried them to the place where Ming and I used to sit when we were in the cafeteria. He wouldn't miss coming to our favourite spot, unless he had some projects to do, and he would definitely send me a SMS to inform me about failing to be my lunch partner for that day.

But on that day, my phone had never rung. I'd also never seen Chong Ming around in the campus. He had never missed his classes. Where could he have gone to?

My rebellious stomach had started to growl. I couldn't wait any longer. I took a bite of my still-warm burger but it never tasted the same. Not without Chong Ming around. He definitely made my food taste better. Only when he was gone, then I realised he was my appetiser.

What a weird thought. Oh well, I'd better eat his burger too. I was willing to be fat than wasting my food...

I was going to take another huge mouthful of that delicious meat when someone's voice, confident and cocky, interrupted me. She was tapping her fingernails on the table. Her nails were as long and sharp as an eagle's talons. Except that they were painted pink.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, girl. How can you still be day-dreaming at a time like this?"

I looked up at her with the most annoyed scowl on my face.

Wen Zi's 'fiancee' was as pretty as always, but she looked more beautiful when she was smiling. This time, her face was as sour as a rotten orange that had been squeezed and twisted in a blender full of chilli and vinegar. Her tight mini-skirt and flowery blouse accentuated her deadly curves.

It must be a pain for her to maintain such a stunning figure. Her perfect-as-a-picture body shape reminded me of how hard Ming worked hard to lose weight after he was called 'zhu ba jie' (pig demon) by one of our idiotic kindergarten mates...

"Wei! Didn't you understand what I was saying? Do you need me to repeat myself?"

Xiang Ai knocked again on my table with her beautifully-manicured nails, louder than before. I grimaced.

"What'd you want?" I didn't really feel like talking to her.

"If you don't mind, I just want to know this..."

As Xiang Ai lifted her eyebrows with that superior glint in her shimmering doeful eyes, she bent down to rest her elbows on my eating table, "Are you Hei_Psycho's girlfriend?"

At an instant, her big boobs were flashing at me like bright spotlights. _What the heck? Is she trying to show that I'm not in her league? Argh! But why does this make me feeling so uncomfortable?_

I shifted my stare away from her assets, "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend so... What's it to you?"

"This!" I was shocked out of my life when she suddenly shoved a piece of paper onto my naked face.

"Hasn't you seen this portrait at all?" She screamed like I owed her money, "My fiance has been putting this everywhere around this campus! You're not going to tell me that this hasn't disturbed you even the slightest, are you?"

_Ah... I almost forgot about this stupid face portrait of Hei_Psycho. I should have taken off all the posters from this campus when I had the chance. Too late, haiz... _

_But staring at this poster won't make all its look-alikes disappear. I'll get rid of them later on but first thing first, I have to remove this tiny thorn off my butt... _

"Erm... Not really," I spoke almost coolly to the rose's sharpest thorn, "I'm not really worried about it. Why would a guy be attracted to another guy? That's just crazy."

"Crazy, isn't it? Why would Wen Zi-ge be attracted to an ugly bum like him? Can I ask you for a small favour?"

Before I could even open my mouth, she snatched the poster from my hand and ripped it into smithereens, "Tell your 'beloved' boyfriend to stop seducing my Wen Zi-ge!"

I was bewildered at what she had said. She should have gotten her facts right! My 'boyfriend' never seduced him! Rather, it's more like the opposite... _Haiz._

However, I didn't want to argue with this lady. Fighting over a man wasn't really my hobby.

"Look miss, you already said that Wen Zi won't be attracted to my boyfriend. Even if my boyfriend wants him, I can assure you that your fiance doesn't want him," I shrugged, "So why's the big fuss?"

"Why's the big fuss? Wen Zi-ge has totally forgotten about me! H-H-he's..."

I could already see shiny tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her pink cheeks. _Could she really be in love with Wen Zi? Oh God, what the heck that you'd done to her, Wen Zi?_

"Wen Zi-ge doesn't remember me. He doesn't even know my name. Your gay boyfriend must have brainwashed him!" She cried aloud.

"Eh?" I quickly spat back, "He never did that! Who told you that my boyfriend brainwashed Wen Zi?"

As far as I could remember, I didn't use any brain-washing spells on that gay mosquito. Anyone could have controlled him like a walking talking doll, but it definitely wasn't me.

Out of a sudden, Xiang Ai leaped onto the table and grabbed my collar.

"One of my girls caught your man together with Wen Zi-ge together in Second Life. If he isn't the one who brainwashed Wen Zi-ge, who else would it be? Tell me!"

My mind was too confused to comprehend what she was saying to me. I could smell her minty breath and a sweet perfume smell from her soft golden hair. She held me so hard I could feel her fingernails grazing against my skin.

I could also feel the stabbing stares from the other students in the cafeteria. But that was about it. No one did anything to stop this insanity except for some 'professional reporters', who were busy recording us with their smartphones.

I guessed I would be pretty _infamous_ soon.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- Zhu Ba Jie (Pig Demon): A character from Chinese novel Journey to the West. He is one of the Tripitaka's disciples, who protect the Buddhist monk during his journey to retrieve the scriptures.**


	54. Chapter 51 - Lifeless Eyes

**Hi there! Thanks for your support for the previous chapter! *Hugs***

**To Michelle: Hello! Ah, I like mysteries, but perhaps I overdid it? ^^'' I hope the previous chapter wasn't too confusing. Wen Zi's fiancee is scary. You'll see in this chapter. Happy reading! :D**

**To Wen Mei: Hi! Aww, that's so cute that you played toy cars with your brothers. That means you are very close to them? It's not often that brothers and sisters are close because of the differences in gender and interests, so it's nice that you are close to your two brothers. Haha, yes! When I heard of the song 'Ring Ding Dong' by Shinee, I also thought that it was a Hindi movie. xD Do you like the song too? It has a funny tune to it. Awesome! Our Moms listen to Kpop! :D Yes, some songs that are repetitive can be annoying. I like 'Trap' too! High five! :D I always listen to old songs by TVXQ. As for new songs, I just listen to them for a while and I'll get bored of them. xD Do you like any songs by TVXQ? And I hope you'll like this chapter! It's a bit longer than usual... I guess I got addicted to writing this chapter. ^^''**

* * *

Chapter 51 – Lifeless Eyes

"Tell me now! What'd your man done to my Wen Zi-ge to make him like that? Wen Zi-ge doesn't recognize me anymore!"

That woman shrilled so loudly that I had to turn the volume of my phone down. _Damn, she really knows how to shout._

As that mini-clip was smoothly playing on an infamous video-sharing website, I found myself scratching my head.

_Totally no words._ I shouldn't have thought that our antics would end up in Youtube because scarily, my thought did come true.

How could I forget those tears in her eyes?

There is this one thing that I hate about tears. They reminded me of the younger, naive me, my oh-so-innocent past. When I was a crybaby, I used to cry over silly little things. That was because crying did make me feel a lot better.

But now I just can't cry anymore. Perhaps growing up makes me realise that it's no use crying over spilt milk.

"Why are you so afraid? You're a pretty woman with nothing to lose!"

My voice added brazenly in the clip, "If Wen Zi-xian sheng doesn't recognize you, aren't there other good-looking men that you can choose from? Come on, he's only one dot out of a millio-"

"He's not like any other guys!"

Oh god, this girl was so dangerous. The next thing I knew, she had pushed me onto my eating table and held a fork near my neck. I could still remember that deadly fork, as sharp as a devil's, was tight in her hand. She wasn't shaking at all.

"Wen Zi-ge's the only reason I'm living! If it wasn't because of him, I would have... I wouldn't be here right now..."

"Woi! What are you doing? Drop that weapon!"

That was when the so-called-hero, who was also the person-in-charge of recording our 'hit drama', rushed in to save the day. He managed to snatch the 'weapon' away from that girl and brought her to the nearest hospital. Or was it a _mental_ hospital?

Rumours said that Wen Zi's fiancee had been taking depression pills. Could she be having some kind of mental illness?

I truly hoped not. Because that would just mean Wen Zi's strange behaviour had driven the poor girl insane. I shook my head sadly.

"_Why do things have to come to this? I even came late for my class today. Prof wasn't mad with me but I had missed half of his lesson..."_

With a miserable sigh, I flopped onto my bed. I shut that embarrassing video off my phone screen and scrolled to my contact list.

My phone had been silent since forever. Whenever I had any problems that I couldn't solve on my own (such as my Maths homework and English essays), I could always reach Ming at the click of a button. In exchange, I would buy him his favourite candies using the money that Mom had 'loaned' to me.

_Of course._ Due to my mischief, I always had an earful and an unforgettable spank on my backside but...

_I never felt lonely when Chong Ming was around. If only he is here with me now..._

**Hi hi. Call me when you see this msg. My hp's out of credit.**

That strange SMS suddenly popped out on my cellphone screen. I stared at the phone number that was blinking at me. According to the history of this message, it was submitted to me since last afternoon.

Whose number is this? Could it be Ming's new number? Biting my lips, I gave the anonymous one a call.

"Hello?" I held tighter onto my pillow.

"What's taking you so long to give me a call, Mei Mei? Constipated for hours in toilet?"

It took me quite a while to register his voice. Is his voice always that deep? Maybe it's just the old speaker that wasn't working properly. After all, this was Dad's phone.

"Zheng?"

I heard his gruff sigh, "That's me."

"How'd you get my number? I don't think I gave you my number before." _Stalker._

"Tch, do you think I'm going to tell you? A magician never reveals his tricks."

"You're not a magician. Aren't you the..." I gritted my crooked teeth, "Arggh, what the heck they call you in Second Life-"

"Vampire Warrior."

"Ahhh," I could recall immediately at his helpful reply, "You're a warrior so you aren't a magician. You won't know any magic."

"My skills aren't limited to swordsmanship, stupid. I know some black magic but I hate using it. The casting time is super damn slow."

"Black magic?" The first thing that came to my mind was a voodoo doll. Was that it?

"Yeah, black magic. You don't know what's black magic? How idiotic can you get? Black magic is simply dark spells such as Black Holes and Bleeding Sun."

Did that buffoon call me an idiot? He's the idiotic one who made up all those idiotic names! Black Holes? Bleeding Sun? Do those spells really exist?

I tried not to get pissed off over his stupidity. I had more important things to care about, such as the grades of my coming examination. I got to study really hard if I wanted to do well. Especially after I had missed half of my Chinese Literature class for the first time in my life...

"Why are you telling me this?" I tossed my pillow away and got up from my bed, "If there's nothing else, I'm going to hang up."

"Don't hang up! Mei Mei! This is important!"

I stopped in the middle of heading to my study table. Did he just say 'important'?

"I put this bluntly. It's about my party and I. We want to look for Wen Zi in Second Life and we are lacking of people..."

Zheng paused midway, "You're still there?"

"Don't worry. No one's going to ditch you," I was getting curious, "Just carry on."

"In my party, there's me, a loud-mouthed ninja and a chick whose job is still unidentified... Let's just say she's jobless but basically she cooks all the shitty food for us. She's a terrible healer so I want you to take over her place. We still have a small space in our team."

For a moment, no one made a sound. Has he finished talking? I wanted him to speak more because honestly, I still didn't really catch what he was trying to say. But afterward, he concluded by asking in the 'nicest' way,

"Wasn't I being obvious? You want to join our party or not? Quick quick! I don't have all night!"

That was just the lightbulb that I needed. However, my mind was still unclear about something...

"Wait a sec! You were saying that Wen Zi's in Second Life? Then who's that Wen Zi in our Real Life?"

"Why ask so many questions? I'll tell you later!" His voice was getting impatient, "So are you in?"

"Just to be clear about this," I was really skeptical about his request for my help, "You want me to help you find Wen Zi? And I thought you hate him."

"Hate?" A cynical laughter rose from the speaker, "Oh no no, I don't hate that faggot. I detest him."

"Why? What'd he done to make you so _emo_?"

"Who wouldn't be? When you put so much trust in your friend and he abandons you, how would you _feel_? You'll wish you never knew him."

Silence. It made me feel very uneasy listening to his spoken words. Unconsciously, he had just made me question myself.

_Have I been abandoned too?_

He scoffed, "Why am I telling you this shit? You won't get how I feel. Anyway, don't be too nice to people, especially that dumb piece of eunuch. That guy's no good. He's going to dump you."

"What'd you know?" I knew I was in a serious denial, "Chong Ming and I have been friends since we were kids. Call me stupid but we're friends forever. Nothing's going to change our friendship."

_What ship that doesn't sink? Friendship. That's what you told me. I dare you to forget it, Ming._

"You're not stupid," Zheng said dryly, "You're naive. Like a piece of blank white paper, you're too pure for your own good."

"Yeah, you're right! I'm like all the blank answer sheets that you always submit to Prof during exams, you stupid tortoise egg!"

Before I could stop myself, I had used our exam results to put him down. I wasn't trying to be mean but with his lousy grades alone, he could be easily one of the worst students in our school history.

Okay, that was mean.

My phone's speaker was giving off sooty smoke. Looks like someone's really mad...

"_You dead woman.._. Wait till I see you in Second Life, I'm going to PK you! Meet me at Dragon Tiger Gate at ten sharp! Don't be late!"

**Too...**

_PK?_ What's that? Penalty Kick? Hmph! I doubt he's that nice to play some football game with me. I had never seen any football fields in Second Life. It would be awesome to have one though...

Okay, time to add oil (work hard). I got to start preparing my notes for my revision.

After turning off my phone, I sat down at my study table and took out a sheet of A4-sized paper from my folder. Being the dedicated student that I was, I grabbed my large pencil box and swiftly zipped it open.

With a ballpoint pen in my hand and a ruler in another, I was staring straight at that piece of whiteness on my desk.

"_You're not stupid. You're naive. Like a piece of blank white paper, you're too pure for your own good."_

Stupid tortoise egg. You made me lose my mood to study. So much for being a 'dedicated student'.

_Have I really been that 'pure', Zheng? Is that why you turned me into a 'knight'? Just because I'm 'pure'? _

_I can be really evil if I want to, Zheng. You know. That 'mu-ha-ha-ha-ha' kind of evil._

I knocked my head against the white sheet on my table. So what if he called me 'pure'? Do I have to get all hot and bothered about it? Pathetic me.

"_Meet me at Dragon Tiger Gate at ten sharp! Don't be late!"_

I scowled at him (or at particularly no one). I didn't know why but I just disliked the fact that he called me 'pure'. I got to show him that I wasn't being this Mr. Nice Guy.

After all, I still haven't returned my credit card to Mom.

I could always purchase a set of Second Life game by using her card through online trading. There wouldn't be any harm if she never found out about it.

_Right?_

O O O

_How long has it been since I last logged into Second Life? Is this really the same Infinite City?_

It was already night time but everything was still bright in the city. There were lights and lanterns hanging above the tents like it was Christmas. People were crowding the colourful tents, passing by as they examined the variety of goods that were set on display by the traders. Mouths were bargaining aggressively, regardless of whether they belonged to elves, angels, humans or strange-looking gamers.

I could be wrong but everyone seemed wanting to buy everything, ranging from battle gears (swords, staves, armours, etc, etc) to domestic products (cooking pots, plants and... Condoms? I didn't see anything!). You name it, they got it.

All those things didn't come cheap. Second Life or Real Life, everyone is still speaking the same language, money.

_And money is what I need now. My stomach is already growling after all._

_Meeting Zheng can wait. I have to feed myself first. 'Evil' people have to eat too. _

_Haiz, that wasn't even funny._

I dug my dirty pants for anything that was worth selling. A small object fell off and dropped onto the floor. It went rolling like a twinkle little star and with my good foot, I quickly stepped on it.

I picked it up from the ground. Wen Zi's silver ring. Given to me when I was being 'proposed'. How could I forget about this?

A soothing flame slowly lighted up my heart._ I can always sell this for some gold coins, can I?_

Like a hungry ghost escaping from the seventh hell, I dashed to the tent which was glowing the brightest in the night bazaar. It wasn't because of the lamp or the light. The jewelleries on the shelves were simply so shiny that they were blinding my eyes.

I almost drooled when I moved my mouth to speak to the trader.

"_Excuse me, mister! How much you're willing to give me for this ring?"_

That was just a thought. No sound came out from my throat. My blood curled.

What happened to my voice? I looked down at my own body. My groin had changed. My boobs grew. And my voice wasn't spared too?

"_I'm not using Chong Ming's gaming visor. Could that be the reason for this technical error? I can't be a girl now, right?"_

"What'd you want, chick?"

That middle-aged seller spat at me again, "If you're not buying anything, kindly step aside! You're ruining my business!"

No way I gave up just like that. I pointed straight at his bag fully loaded with money and then at my silver ring. He frowned.

"What? You want to trade in your ring with my gold? Nonsense! No one's going to buy that piece of junk! Ah pretty miss, what are you interested in? I can offer you the best prices!"

I turned to face my rival.

I had to hand it to her. She was really a pretty lady. Standing at almost six feet tall (thanks to her astoundingly-high killer heels), she had those dusky green eyes that were either cold or romantic. Her silver hair was tied up in a bun that was pinned neatly with a shimmering gold butterfly. Her skin was dark but with her peach-coloured gown, she definitely looked brighter than her eyes.

In her dainty hand was a paper fan with a butterfly drawn on it. Seems like she's a fan of butterflies.

"Best prices? Everything is so expensive! I'm not buying! I'm going somewhere else!" Her high-pitched voice was rather squeaky in a comical way.

"W-W-Wait, pretty miss! Okay, okay! Just for you, beautiful, you can buy anything at half the price! Isn't that a steal?"

_Warggh! What a biased dude! Shit!_

No wonder Ming said it's easier to be a pretty lady. I bet that if that lady didn't look like a hot commodity, no one would be nice to her anymore. I was sure of it.

Want it or not, that's the sad fact about this imperfect world. Beauty is everything. Guys only like pretty and sexy ladies. The same goes to girls too. Girls make themselves pretty to 'catch' rich and good-looking guys.

_I never like how this world is coming to..._

"Hah! If that's a steal, you're going to give it to me for free!" That beauty was fanning herself, "No no no, I don't want to buy anything from your shop! That handsome boy over there is just selling this same necklace for twenty five silvers!"

She immediately pointed at the trader at the next stall. He looked anything but handsome. Furthermore, he was old enough to be my grandpa. Maybe that old uncle could be her ideal husband?

The jewellery man stared at her with disbelief.

"Are you sure, miss? I call that a daylight robbery if he really sells you this rare necklace at that kind of price! His necklace can't even be real! Mine's authentic! Look at its shine... Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

The feisty lady had hit his head thrice with her fan. Luckily it was made of paper.

"What are you saying? They look the same! Oh, now I see the difference!"

She fiercely pointed at the long slim piece of ornament, "Look at here, my boy. You see this scratch here? I can't believe you're still selling this at such a high price! Be thankful that I'm willing to part with my twenty silvers for this cheap necklace!"

"Twenty silvers? Didn't you say twenty five? Argghh pretty miss, sorry to say this but you're being a cheapskate. I'm trying to make a living here..."

"Who's the cheapskate here? If you really want to make a living, get out from this game and earn your real money! What's the use if you're filthy rich here but you're filthy poor outside?"

_Wow, I thought that lady's being pretty realistic. She must be one heck of a woman. With her excellent bargaining skills, she must have been going to the fish market every morning..._

"Game? What game, miss?" Her opponent began to look around in a confounded manner, "You're saying we are inside of something?"

"Oh right, I forgot that you're a NPC. Aiya, I give up. Here's twenty five silvers..."

_I was hoping for her to win! Oh man..._

She was taking her pouch out to roll her coins out with her little fingers. Before she could give him the money, a small pouch was mysteriously tossed onto the cashier. The coin pouch was so heavy it left a big crack on the wood. _Wow, must be lots of money._

Out of nowhere, a large bouquet of roses popped out in front of the pretty lady. Red and pink petals were flying in a romantic fashion in the dry air. _What the heck?_

"My eyes have never seen such a beautiful angel in my life. Now I must be in heaven because that angel is standing right in front of me."

A huge man was already on one knee, as if he was the prince charming who asking for the hand of his princess. My stomach winced. It wasn't because of hunger.

I might sound very rude but to be honest, his face was freaking me out. Especially his big eyes. They were brighter than jewels.

"Please be my girlfriend! You and me are the perfect two! Let's start our journey of love together, my darling!"

He pursed his thick lips out to kiss her hand. She just smacked his face away with her fan.

"Darling? I don't even know you, big guy. But if you insist, I'll accept this pretty necklace. Thank you very much!"

That lady was so fast that I never realised she was already wearing the gold necklace. Her smile was brighter than the necklace, and even brighter than the sun that was dozing in the night sky... _Oh shit!_

"_What time is it? Is it already ten? Ah never-mind, I'm too hungry to find Zheng anyway..."_

"Please give me a chance, miss! I've asked so many girls but none of them want to go out with me!"

That lady had to force herself to walk since the armoured guy was still holding on to her feet.

"Don't be such a baby! Can't you see I'm not the only girl here? Why don't you ask her? She might be interested in you!"

That was when she pointed her fan steadily at me. I stared at her, wondering why in the second world she did that.

I noticed that the man gave me a hasty glance. He never gave me a proper look. He then looked away. "No way."

"Why-not?" A tiny flare flickered in her greenish eyes.

Hesitantly, he looked at me again and answered in the most sheepish manner.

"Can't you see how hideous she is? Her face is not my cup of tea. Unlike her, you're prettier, no- You're the most beautiful, most wonderful of all girls in Second Li- Oh my God! What'd you done to your gorgeous face?"

Both our jaws dropped. That gorgeous woman had slitted her own cheeks with a knife. She was flashing a wide smile as she carved a few more cuts on her eyebrows.

"Aren't I prettier now? Should I make my eyes bigger and my nose higher? I think my lips are too thick..."

That big guy was terribly-horrified. "You're not an angel! You're a crazy woman!"

"Yes, I'm crazy! Now get lost before I cut off your balls and make testosterone soup to cool myself!"

She went brandishing her knife at him but he had already ran off with a croaky scream echoing behind him. I could only watch at the turn of events with sweat droplets flowing on my forehead.

What happened was just amazing, so amazing. It was so weird I could even cry...

That quirky lady drank her potion and like a miracle bestowed upon her by the God, her scratches were all gone.

"Typical boy. Many gullible girls have gone under the knife because of perverts like him."

She tried to wipe the blood off her long sleeve, "Oh dear, my poor dress! Now I'm going to get home to get changed!"

It wouldn't be nice to let her leave without saying my thanks to her. Or at least I should say hello, but I didn't know any proper hand signals. Oh whatever. At least I should kowtow at her.

I rushed forward to tap on her shoulder. She had already turned behind before my finger could touch her. _What is she? Some kind of psychic? _

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie. At least I got this gold necklace," She was proudly showing off her treasure, "F-O-C!" (Free Of Charge)

She was gushing out in excitement. All I could do was just to give her my sweetest smile to her, though it did make me feel a bit awkward.

I'd turned into a female but I'm not really sure whether my face was still the same. I hadn't looked at a mirror yet.

_Before I look for Zheng, I should really look for a mirror first. Or else, I don't think he'll recognize my face..._

"Eh, wait! Isn't that a silver ring?" That beautiful lady yelped at the sight of the ring in my hand.

"Oh boy, I love its cute designs! Let me take a look!"

I pulled away before I knew what I was doing. She stared at me and frowned.

"You silly girl, it's just a look. I'm not going to take it away. If that ring's so precious to you, why were you trying to sell it away?"

"_I was hungry. That's why..."_ I rubbed my tummy.

She gasped, eyes wide open. "Mamma mia! Are you pregnant?"

My shocked face must have been too priceless. She laughed out aloud and went knocking on my head with her Chinese fan. When I held onto it to stop her from hitting me, she started to pinch my cheeks. I tried to push her away.

"Sheeeesh!"

That was the only sound I could make by gritting my teeth and blowing some air out into my mouth. It would be nicer if I could growl. Like a tiger... I won't minding being a tiger cub.

"You're so easy and innocent to tease!"

She stopped pinching me when I continued to stare at her, unblinking, "I was just saying some funny crap, okay? Besides, no joke means no fun. Let's get you something to eat. Gosh! That thick-skinned kid! Doesn't he ever give up?"

"Please accept me, miss! I'm begging you to be my date! I've already asked three thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine girls but none of them likes me! Please don't be the four-thousandth woman to break my fragile heart!"

It's that same skirt-chaser again. He had already set his creepy eyes on someone.

Except that it wasn't a girl.

I completely understood why he was mistaken to be a girl.

His turquoise green hair was flowing freely till his waist. His neck, which was used to be tied by his hair, was replaced by a golden thick band that was glittering in the dark. Not only his neck, both his arms and ankles were bangled with strangely-patterned rings.

What's stranger was the long robe that he was wearing. His shoulders were decorated with two jewelled guardian statues, one being an ox-head and another was a stiff-faced horse. That wizard looked so blue with those many shades of blue on his exotic-looking costume. There were also those thick red lines below his pale blue eyes.

His lifeless eyes. I had seen them before. _Is that really you?_

"Xiao bing? (Little ice?) After all these months, he finally makes his grand appearance! Pui! Traitor!"

I looked at that dark-skinned lady. _She knows Wen Zi? _

"Idiot!" That lady shouted again, "Can't you see he's a man? You can't see any boobs right there, do you?

_That's a nice one, lady! But do you have to be so straight-forward? _I cringed.

"It can't be!" That desperate man went hysterical, "He's too beautiful to be a man! You must be lying!"

He was rushing forward to touch Wen Zi. When he finally hugged him, that was when I started to run.

I had to admit it was too late. My reaction was too slow. And Wen Zi was too fast.

A spark of bluish light flashed in front of me. Something flew off from them and dropped in front of me.

When someone screamed, then I knew what it was.

It was a piece of meat. Freshly cut from a torso. Complete with raw blood. I _gulped_.

"_Wen Zi, you didn't chop off his arm, did you?"_

"If you're not a girl, don't be so beautiful! Drag queen!"

Unaffected by the recent loss of his right arm, that injured man gave Wen Zi a punch, which was dodged quite easily. The latter raised up his crystal sword before swinging it down to hurl a spear-like projectile towards his opponent.

Despite being badly hurt, the big guy managed to evade that sharp icicle successfully. _Yes!_

As that 'man of steel' came closer to me, I rushed out to heal him. He was pressing hard on his wound. His face was contorted in pain. _Poor gorilla man..._

"You must be Deathless. Let's see whether that name fits you."

Wen Zi spoke with an unusual smile twisted on his face. With a snap of his fingers, a swarm of crystal bugs sprang into life. _They don't look friendly at all._

"Holy shit! There are mobs here! Aren't we at a safety zone?"

"Let's quickly get back to the inn! We left our armour and equipment there!"

"Someone has to tell Prince about this! You! Can you do it for me? Get Prince here at once!"

That big guy named 'Deathless' grabbed my arm as he said so. I shook my head vigorously. By the time Prince reached here, everyone would have been killed by then!

"Can't you do it yourself, macho boy? Anyway, we don't need to trouble Prince with easy flies like them! Sweetie, you can heal, right? Back me up!"

Wow, that lady sure knew how to speak up my mind. Sweet!

But I wouldn't want to be just a healer. I snatched a new mace from the nearest shelf.

_Too bad I'm going to be very late for my 'date'..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**- PK: When Zheng says it, it actually stands for 'Player Kill'. Mei Ling misunderstands that it stands for 'Penalty Kick', a term used for football. xD**

**- Ox-Head and Horse-Face: In Chinese mythology, they are the guardians of the Underworld that escort the dead souls to the Underworld.**


	55. Characters Profile

**Hi everyone! As a reply to 'Quoted', to be truthful, I'm not sure on how to provide a recap since it would be a very long one. ^^'' But I have written these character profiles instead, haha. I hope that this can clear your doubts with the story? And thanks for reading till this far! **

**To Michelle: It's okay! Please don't say sorry. :) And thanks for taking the time to post your second review! I'm glad that you like the chapter. :D Although this isn't a chapter, I hope you would like this section too.**

**To Mei Wen: Eh, you hate Power Rangers? Why? xD I used to like them, haha. I like the pink Power Ranger? xD Wow, your mom would kick-butt you? That's so cool! Hmm, both of you must be sisters in disguise of mom and daughter? xD Yes, sadly TVXQ isn't very famous now, but you can try listening to some of their songs. Do you like ballads? :D If you do, try listening to Bolero! :D It's my fave ballad song from them, when they were still five of them. Thanks for liking this chapter, Mei Wen! Hope that you will like reading this too! :)**

* * *

**Yang Mei Ling/ Hei_Psycho (age: 21)**

With a little help from her best friend, Mei Ling entered the game 'Second Life' as Hei_Psycho. An inexperienced gamer who is clueless about virtual gaming worlds, Mei Ling was ecstatic at first at the thought of being a boy, but she was horrified to find her male avatar's body naked on a bed after her fateful encounter with a mysterious man. Her ticket to Prince's concert (a gift from Professor Gui) had also gone missing.

After being caught in a brawl with her classmate, Zheng (virtual name: Abyss), who had wounded her best friend in a restaurant, Mei Ling and her friends were sent to the prison in Infinite Castle. There, she stumbled upon the mysterious man, Wen Zi. Horrified that her male avatar was violated again when Wen Zi planted a kiss on him, Mei Ling was praying hard that the strange pervert would eventually leave Hei_Psycho alone. She realised that her prayer was not going to be answered when the next day, Wen Zi came to find Hei_Psycho in her university.

Mei Ling is an avid football fan, thanks to her late father who was a football fan too. She dreams to be in an international football team that would be qualified to enter the FIFA world cup tournament.

At home, she has a little brother who likes to sleep and a mother who likes to nag. She tends to be obsessed with her studies and assignments due to the high expectations placed on her by her mother. Clumsy at certain times, she would accidentally breaks and drops her belongings, much to her mother's chagrin. She has a bad habit of lying as an escapism from difficult situations, though her white lies often lead her to even much bigger problems.

**Lee Chong Ming/ Fei Chang Suai (age: 21)**

Chong Ming has always been Mei Ling's childhood friend since they were in kindergarten. In contrast to Mei Ling's field of studies, Chinese Literature, Chong Ming is specialised in Information Technology and is passionate in projects related to games and computers. He introduced the game 'Second Life' to Mei Ling, knowing that she wishes to be a boy, hoping that she would eventually change her mindset that it is always better to be a girl.

In the virtual world, Chong Ming, also known as Suai, is a lazy priest who runs away at the first sign of trouble. Although he would stick with Psycho and advises his best friend whenever they face any problems, he prefers not to be involved in any fights, especially when his reputation in Second Life is at stake. Chong Ming dislikes Mei Ling's classmate, Zheng, who often uses him as his punching bag.

Apart from games and gadgets, Chong Ming has an unhealthy interest in girls. This often created troubles for Mei Ling when they were small, since she would trade in her female classmates' phone numbers with his homework. His voice is mediocre but his hobby is singing romantic English songs (especially to pretty girls).

Chong Ming is quite short in appearance and has red dyed hair. He used to wear glasses in the past but nowadays he tries to wear contact lenses, although they make his eyes uncomfortable. He has a large family tree that consists of his great-uncles and aunts, grandparents, parents and four brothers at home.

**Bai Wen Zi (age: 23)**

An accounting intern in XXX University, Wen Zi plays Second Life with a dream of escaping from the reality.

He has a loving step-mother but his father plays an authoritative role in his family. His father completely rejected Wen Zi's interest in art and Chinese Literature and prefers him to study a professional course. Seeing that law studies is full of political dramas and medicine studies involve cruel dissection of animals, Wen Zi decided to study his least hated subject, accounting. He has a fiancee, Xiang Ai, who was already chosen by his father to be his bride since they were still in the wombs.

Wen Zi met Psycho in Second Life with the purpose of fulfilling a side quest that was given by an old 'uncle'. He went the extra mile by trying to search for Psycho in the reality by applying for an internship in the campus. Instead, he encounters Mei Ling, who claims to be Psycho's girlfriend.

Wen Zi chose to retain his own name in Second Life because he finds it awkward to be called a different name. Due to his vegetarian lifestyle, his mother often tempts him with her exotic meaty food but her attempts were all futile. Most of his childhood was filled with spending time with his step-mother, who also taught him how to draw and colour. Wen Zi has a toad named Mango and he likes ice-cream.

**Chan Ren Zheng/ Abyss (age: 26)**

Mei Ling's classmate, Zheng is an all-rounder athlete. Other than being in the football team, he plays as many sports and games as possible, contributing to his low grades in the exams. He seems to have very minimal interest in Chinese Literature and often thinks lowly of Professor Gui's monotonous teaching ways.

Zheng has a bad habit of sleeping in classes whenever the lecturer's lessons become too unbearable for him. Despite his own indifference towards his studies, Zheng blames all his lecturers for his failures, and he silently wishes that Professor Gui would leave the campus someday.

In Second Life, he acts as the mentor for Psycho, although he initially rejected Psycho's request to train him. Suspecting that Psycho was Mei Ling, he intentionally made her into a white knight, thus making it harder for her to have an offensive advantage in the game.

Being the vampire warrior, he always believes that it is his responsibility to protect the team so he hates to be the last one to falter in the battles. Taking the role of general in his party, he likes to bark orders but would choose to ignore teammates who are not cooperative enough. Before Second Life, Zheng had already met Wen Zi in The World and since then, they had always been together as comrades before their fateful encounter with the quirky old NPC.

Zheng holds grudges easily and looks down on people who do not treasure friendships. He is easily embarrassed when right questions are asked but often retaliates with vulgar words and death glares.


	56. Chapter 52 - Partner

**Michelle: Hi there! I'm glad that you like the character bio! Haha, now you know that Zheng is old... xD Okay, he's not very old, but anyway, thanks for reading! :D Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Mei Wen: Haha, yes, the pink colour is very bright! xD Yes, Power Rangers show never makes sense, but I liked it very much when I was small. Perhaps I found some sense in it, haha. xD What shows that you liked when you were small? Haha, our mothers are always young. Young at heart. xD But anyway, I feel that I'm getting old. All the best for your assignments, Mei Wen! I never like homework so I know how you feel. Just get rid of them and do your best yo! No problem! Wow, you can remember stories? Sometimes I forget what I had written so I got to read back my story, haha. xD Anyway, happy reading and thanks for your review! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this long story. It must be tricky to remember the details for this story since I don't update often, so I really appreciate your time and effort for reading till this far. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 52 - Partner**

I thought those mobs that were buzzing around were normal bugs.

Upon closer look, they were mosquitoes armed with sharp pointy things sticking out of their mouths. You know, the item that we use to hold and pull the thread when we sew... Well, except me, because I can't sew.

Anyway, I can't say the word. It sounds so painful. Just looking at those sharp 'weapons' gave me goosebumps. But I couldn't be selfish and cower at one corner like a coward. I got to brace myself to fight, whether I like it or not.

Hitting those insects my mace was like whacking into the empty air with a mosquito bug zapper. Since those stupid creatures were always flying here and there, I had a hard time reaching them. Sometimes I managed to smash them. Other times, I wasn't so lucky. That was when I got stung by those critters. Oh damn, it did hurt like the hot sting of a furious bee!

"_Attack successful... Attack unsuccessful... Attack successful... Hei_Psycho used Light Healing, HP +XX!"_

Those were just my thoughts. No system notices at all. Apart from my inability to speak, those system pop-ups that used to annoy me had gone missing as well.

Was it really just me or did this glitch affect the other players as well?

"Ei! Ei! What are you fidgetting there for? You're supposed to heal me, my dear! Wooots! Here comes another one! Hiiii-yah!"

Not wanting to argue with her (as though I could speak), I meekly casted my spell. I wasn't fidgetting, nor did I laze around.

I was working very hard to fight those pesky mobs. But how I wished I could tell her that it wasn't easy to kill them at all. The fact that I could kill eight or nine small mosquitoes so far was already something that I could be proud of.

However, that lady was really _something_.

That dark elf had killed thirty mobs, both big and small, or the exact amount could be more than that. As fast as a lightning, she threw her twin daggers like a professional stuntwoman. It was truly a miracle that despite of her long flowing dress that could disrupt her mobility, she could jump and teleport around freely like it was a breeze to her. My eyes were dancing along with her quick movement.

"Sweetheart! You know why we women belong in kitchen?"

As soon as she shouted at me for no reason, I shook my head, speechless.

"Cause that's where the knives are! Poisonous knives!"

With that really cheesy battle cry, that woman landed perfectly next to me after a violent hack-and-slash session in the air. I thought I could only see those gravity-defying acrobatics at the circus. Her poor victims were spewing out smelly green gas before falling dead on the ground. Some bugs were still floating groggily in the air but they eventually dropped cold on the floor.

Once killed, all the dead mobs exploded with glitters and then vanished into thin air. Heaven or hell, I knew they weren't going to either one of those. Only God- nope, Dictator of Life knew where they would be heading to.

"Hey, sweetie! Drink this up! This will keep you pumped up!"

That stranger tossed a bottle of mana potion towards me. I quickly dumped its content into my mouth and drank it like a dehydrated rhino. Though I never liked its bitter taste, I was dead thirsty after hitting those little mobs and evading their spiky mouths. I did feel better and better at each drop of the liquid touching my throat.

"Ah! It tastes real good, doesn't it?" My lady partner patted so hard on my back that I coughed, "Let's keep moving, my dear! We're hitting closer to the gate!"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, not taking my eyes off her sweaty face.

"_Gate? What gate? But aren't we trying to clear all the mobs in the city?"_ I wished I could ask her.

On the second thought, it was rather impossible to get rid of those persistent bugs from each nook and corner of the city.

There were so many of them but there weren't many gamers who would be considerate enough to keep the city mosquito-free. Most gamers had already left Infinite City to escape to another city, log out back into Reality, or whatever. Perhaps they already knew it was pointless to eliminate mobs which kept respawning from the same spot that Wen Zi had conjured them.

"_Yeah, I haven't seen Wen Zi yet. Where could he be? I got to find him or else,_ _I doubt I'll be lucky enough to find him again..."_

"What? Speak up! You think I'm going to understand you if you act like you're mute? Gosh! You and those pesky flies are just testing my patience!"

When I tried explaining to her with my complicated gestures that I didn't want to leave the city _yet_, that loud woman became frustrated with me. What's worse, she began to dash faster towards where I assumed to be the gate. It was hard to communicate with her and even harder to catch up with her rapid steps.

_It is tough living without a voice. It makes me wonder how all the handicapped persons in the real world are able to survive there?_

"How dare you poked me in my ass! You won't get away with it, you perverted bug-brain! I'll stick this up your xxxxx!"

As expected, my partner threw her knives around like a professional combat artist. Silently, I chanted a quick spell to heal her injured butt. She cursed even more when she realised her pretty clothes were already bloodied and torn. She was so full of vulgar words but I couldn't be happier to have her around.

To be honest, without her and her admirable fighting spirit, I wouldn't be able to make till that far. Her presence kept me sane because I really hated to be alone.

"Help me... Please... Don't go..."

I stopped at that pleading voice. As soon as I saw a wounded figure hiding under a table in an abandoned booth, I wasted no time to cast my spell.

"_Ouch!" _I yelped in silence when my nameless partner suddenly pulled my ear.

"Don't heal her! Why are you wasting your mana? We already don't have enough mana for ourselves!"

"How can you be so cruel, you bitch? Can't you see I need a little help here?"

The one whom I healed turned out to be a cute little girl. Already half-cured from her injuries, she slowly and painfully crawled out from under the table. She added in a bitter voice full of resentment,

"My husband is dead and now I can't walk properly to save my life! Is it wrong for her to give me a little assistance, jerk?"

My partner gave her a haughty laugh, "You said I'm cruel. Isn't it more cruel if someone cheats on her _real_ husband like no one's business? Our friend up above is watching, Mrs. Li. Don't you ever forget that."

That young girl was left gawking at the older dark elf. After a very awkward pause, my partner turned her back against that poor confused girl and pulled my arm in her direction.

"Let's go, dear! Don't look at her! Just pretend she's our imagination!"

While we were walking, I was gawking at her too.

"I'm _so_ _so_ angry! She's already married with five children but she is staying together with another man here! What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-these-people? Hmpph! Cheap people!"

I could not help but to smile myself silly. She got to be the most realistic person I met in Second Life. To think that it would be a betrayal if someone virtually dated another person apart from his or her real-life spouse... Really weird but cool thought.

Other than that 'Mrs. Li', we met with other gamers, probably inexperienced newbies, who were still stuck fighting those bugs. Some even died along the way. I felt sorry for ignoring their plight and minding our own business. Oh never-mind, they would eventually respawn.

"Hoho, too bad for them," My partner smirked with delight, "Now that they can't play anymore, at least those youngsters won't waste their time here like foolish kids."

I grabbed her arm forcefully. As she was staring at me with those large quizzical eyes, I pointed at the bugs lurking around at one spot behind us. A young heavily-wounded couple used to be battling them. They were no longer there.

"Eh, didn't you know? Those who die won't be able to log in here again. What were you doing exactly? Didn't you read the forum, my dear?"

I blinked at her words. That reminded me of Zheng's rude taunt towards Professor Min in the class,

"_The Floral Overlords and her five husbands have poofed into thin air. You wouldn't want the same thing to happen to your beloved Prince, would you?"_

"If we die, our avatars would be gone! Bub-bye! Sayonara-o! Sayonara-o!" My partner happily sang, killing a few more bugs on our path.

But I wasn't happy with what she had said. Not at all.

Our avatars gone? No big deal. They are just avatars. After all, our bodies are on the other side, the Real World.

But as for Wen Zi, he's not just an avatar, isn't he? If he's killed, then he'll be...

"Finally! We've made it, my dear! We can log out now since we're outside the battle zone, tehe- Wei! Where you're going, stupid girl? If you die, don't blame me!"

I managed to run back into the city when that annoying lady wasn't looking. The city gate was just right there, waiting in front of me but how...

_How could I leave just like that, knowing that Wen Zi might not return to Real World alive?_

That was all I could worry about when I was running mindlessly around the city square during that cold night.

Those annoying ice-bugs were still buzzing around to look for their preys. I managed to crush the smaller ones with my iron mace, but as for the stronger bugs, I tried to block their attacks with my magic shield and continue healing myself to keep my HP (health points) up.

One bad habit of mine was every two minutes, I always looked behind my shoulder towards where I came from. I wanted to check whether my partner was tailing me behind my back.

No one. It was just me. Why would she bother to come and help me? Wasn't I the one who ran off as if I was the hero?

I groaned in pain as I summoned another invisible shield. After that, no more shields because my mana energy was running out...

So I'm going to die here. As the Hero in Second Life. Hehe.

_Sigh. _

"_I know I shouldn't sound so negative... But how come the thought of dying can sound quite... Comforting?"_

"NO! NO! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE DON'T... EEEEEKKKKK!"

Okay, that dying scream didn't sound comforting at all.

I rushed for that source of the high-pitched shriek.

It was that same place where I had abandoned 'Mrs. Li'. She was no longer there under the table, on the table or even anywhere at the stall. Other than gritting my teeth, I could do nothing else. I was already too late.

"Psycho? Why..." A familiar voice shook me from my regretful daze, "You shouldn't be here. You should go back. Go home."

I turned to face him.

It was exactly whom I was searching for.


	57. Chapter 53 - Fire

**Hi everyone! Here's another POV from Wen Zi! Actually, I have been having this idea in my mind for a long time but I didn't feel like writing it down. Then I came across a poem by William Shakespearse. I don't really read poems but this one really affected me a lot.**

**Mei Wen: Hi hi! :D Me too! I used to love Tom & Jerry, Digimon and Pokemon! xD I also love Disney movies and their songs, especially the classical ones such as Alladdin, Lion King, Mulan, etc, etc. How about you? :D Yes, they all make more sense than Power Rangers. Maybe Power Rangers made more sense to our brothers? xD Haha, your Mom is so cool. :D It's not easy to see mothers and daughters getting along well just like friends. Yes, time flies. 2014, here we come! xD Glad you got rid of your homework! I hope that the next one isn't coming so soon! And thanks for remembering my story! :D My story's kind of complicated, and sometimes it can be complex for me too. xD By the way, are you still writing stories? :D I hope that you'll like this chapter, and I apologise that Mei Ling won't appear in this one. Thankiu! :D (Bad English, I know. xD)**

**Michelle: Hi there! Yes, a lot of things are happening. Even I am confused myself. xD And thanks for your review! :D Hope you'll enjoy reading this too, even though this chapter's a part of Wen Zi's past life. **

**_All the world's a stage,_**  
**_And all the men and women merely players,_**  
**_They have their exits and their entrances. - William Shakespearse_**

* * *

**Chapter 53 – Fire (Wen Zi's POV)**

Is my life just a dream? I prefer to think it is.

Because dreams aren't real. Dreams are what they are because they are transient and fleeting. Most dreams don't have any purpose or meaning in them. They are there to haunt you in your sleep. They turn to nightmares and they shall be gone when you wake up.

For my case, my nightmare comes every time I wake up from Second Life.

_If I could just stay online forever…_

"Why such a long face, Wen Zi? Anyone gave you a hard time? Tell me his name and I'll kill him for you!"

"Bai Zhang Yu."

I tossed a dead wood into the flickering bonfire. It gave me a rather calming effect to watch it burning slowly to dust. The intense smell of flames, though virtual, was surprisingly fragrant.

This fire was simply beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away from it.

"What? You want me to kill a white octopus for you? Tch, you think I'm stupid? Octopus is red!"

"Zhang Yu is my father's name. Can you kill him for me, Abyss?"

I felt the sharpest edge of the pebble in my hand. As I grazed it against my fingertip, it left a tiny red trail on my skin. I smiled.

_Amazing._ _How brilliant can the game creator be if he could make the pain, albeit 30%, feel just like how it should feel? Pain._

"Shit you! You have some screws loose in your head? You want me to kill your father? How bad can he be?"

"ABYSS! THAT'S MINE!" I shouted when he seized my pebble and threw it into the hungry flames.

"What just happened to you, Wen Zi? You were smiling by yourself. Kinda freaky, man."

I looked furtively at my long-time comrade. His midnight blue eyes were undoubtedly cold but very kind. Like his mother's.

Our mother's. I strained a wistful smile towards the dark starless sky. Just like the stars, she was gone. Such is the fragility of life.

My burning eyes swept across the smaller bonfire built by Abyss. As what we had earlier planned for our dinner that night, we bought a pot of honey, marinated the lizard meat with it and grilled it over the hot fire. It wasn't the perfect recipe but it was adequate to keep their stomachs contented for the night. As for me alone, a bit of honey and some jungle fruits would be satisfactory.

I picked one random leaf from the earthen soil and began fanning the barbecue fire. Boredom had sunk into the night.

"Hey! Hey! You're doing it all wrong, Wen Zi! The meat's going to get burnt!" Abyss jumped, franticness claiming his eyes.

"Not my problem. I'm not the one who's going to eat it," I laughed.

"Tch! Oh really? I'm going to stuff it down your throat right now!"

Before I could run, Abyss pounced on me. He grabbed my face with his bare hands and tried his utmost hard to rip my mouth open. I struggled to break free but he was too strong for me.

"Open, Wen Zi! Open your goddamn mouth! I promise you once you taste this, you'll want more… COME ON!"

I did not dare to shout for help as it would give Abyss the upper hand to win this fight; his unfavorable success of feeding me that ghoulish meat would be my humiliating loss. In retaliation, my two best friends- my fingers poked into his nostrils to suffocate him-

"BOYS! IS THIS HOW IT IS DONE? DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH YOUR DAMN FOOD? STAND UP STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

O O O

None of us was allowed to utter a word until the old uncle came out from the jungle. Abyss and I would prefer not to listen to her. If she was not a brilliant chef, we wouldn't choose to obey her. But her cooking skills were astonishingly remarkable. We didn't have a choice.

Moreover, she was our bank account. She made a promise to Abyss and I- that she would return our money and other valuables to us once we had completed all her pending quests. Abyss wasn't completely convinced by her but I had decided to take the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully, I was right.

"Holy cow! Did you boys cook these? It smells so sweet like good heaven!"

Uncle plopped down on the soft cushion of old leaves. Miss Money alone had sewn it with perfection. Abyss and I were sitting on ours too. Rather too comfortably for our own good.

"Shut up and just eat your damn food," The dark elf jabbed at us both with her sharp emerald eyes, "I'd rather chop my head off than depending on them for food! They're all worse than my daughter!"

"I can cook good food," I grabbed a purple carrot from Uncle's sack and bit its head off, "If it's not animal meat."

"Don't speak with your mouth full! Didn't your mother teach you that? She didn't even feed you well. No wonder you're so skinny," Money scoffed.

"My mother has fed me well," I was gazing into the space, munching slowly, "So well that I was overweight once. Fat is what made me such an amusing person at school. Skinny is good. No one dares to laugh at me now."

"Fat is good! Fat makes you look like a prosperous businessman, my future son-in-law! Don't be shy! Eat! Eat more!"

That hyperactive uncle took a handful of honeyed lizard meat from the pot and placed it on my plate- the dried leaf on my lap. My neck cringed. It started to ache a bit.

"Old man!" Money kicked him in the shin, "Can't you use the coconut shell to take the food? Dear God! You're a disgusting man!"

"Ouch! You stupid woman! You think your coconut shell is clean? Everything is dirty! Even the air that you're breathing is dirty! Polluted with your stinky fart! Blergh!"

Money raised a fist at him, "How dare you mock me! You want to fight, dirty old man? Bring it on!"

"Nice," Abyss sniggered through a mouthful of over-cooked meat, "At least there's some good entertainment."

I couldn't agree with Abyss at all. A proper meal, no matter how good the food is, wouldn't be enjoyable without some peace and tranquil. A meal wouldn't be perfect without all family members coming together, eating in perfect harmony with mutual understanding. That was what _Ma_ taught me.

Talking about her family member would be an intrusion to her privacy but that was the only favourable option that I had.

"Miss Money," I kept my tone calm, "Did you say you have a daughter?"


	58. Chapter 54 - Ghostly Voice

**To Michelle: Thanks! I'm glad that you like the story, although it is confusing. I try to make it less confusing this time, huhu. The last chapter and this one are just Wen Zi's flashback, before he met Mei Ling/ Psycho. =) Hope you'll like this chapter too and keep smiling! :D**

**Maybe this chapter will be quite confusing, since Miss Money uses different nicknames for different characters, so I just list them down here:**

**Wen Zi – Xiao Bing (Little Ice in mandarin)**

**Abyss – Sour face**

**Lovely_Cupid7 - Da Jie (Big Sister in mandarin)**

**And one more thing, Wen Zi calls his step-mother 'Ma'. (Ma is mother in mandarin) Just to avoid confusion between his step-mom and his real mom. xD**

**Thanks for reading and if there's any feedback, please say it! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Ghostly Voice (Wen Zi's POV)**

She looked at me, surprised that I had asked her such a personal question. She had definitely forgotten the old uncle's neck tight in her hands. I was having expectations that she would deny having a daughter since I was invading her privacy.

"Do I have a daughter? Yeah, just one. You said you're around twenty? My girl's around your age," She loosened her grasp on Uncle, who dropped onto the ground. Thankfully.

Abyss blurted out, "Woah, you must be really an ooooooo-old woman. Ouch! Bitch! I didn't say anything wrong!"

She had just slashed Abyss's cheek with a swift swing of her dagger. It left a wide cut on his face. She tutted when Abyss took a loud swig of the red potion.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, boy. You better learn some manners! That is exactly why I prefer daughters..."

With her sharp knife, she cut her sack open, scowling as the fresh potatoes fell out from the hole, "Who can cook."

"Your daughter can't cook?" Abyss hungrily finished the last piece of lizard meat, "Whoever gets married to her must be really 'lucky'."

"Very lucky indeed. Who knows she'll feed her husband not with food, but with sweet love?" I winked at Abyss.

When Abyss smacked me at my shoulder, I went on a hysterical laughter. It was so humorous to see his ears turning red.

"You're all just acting like a bunch of kids! Xiao Bing, these are all yours."

I blinked at the peeled potatoes, all smooth and clean, floating with the bubbles in the hot pot. A minute ago, she had only begun to shave those potatoes and now they are being cooked with the boiling water? Her speed is truly amazing.

The elf rogue stabbed a shiny golden potato with her small knife and dipped it into the jar of honey. She held it out to me.

"The knife's clean. Didn't cut any mob's balls with it," Miss Money flashed a tight smile.

Other than rice and soya beancurd, my staple food also consists of potatoes. Especially sweet potatoes. Happen to be one of my favourites.

I wanted to take it from her. I needed it to fulfil my most basic needs of Maslow's hierarchy. But sometimes, what we wanted the most can be quickly taken away from us in the most brutal manner.

That NPC uncle pushed Money's hand and shoved his barbecued meat into my mouth. My tongue instantly tasted poison and I quickly spat the foulest food out. Abyss offered me a bowl of coconut water and I wasted no time to gulp it all down.

The meat was virtual but it was still meat. It made me feel sorry for all the animals being used, being abused in the real life.

"Crazy old hag! Are you trying to turn him into a potato? Son-in-law!" Uncle lamented, "Why aren't you eating any meat, kid? Red meat is good for your vitality! How can I get any grandchildren to pamper with if you don't improve your vigour?"

Abyss choked on his own coconut water while drinking it. I patted on his back as he was coughing, his face and ears all reddish.

I gave Uncle an odd look. My dexterity wasn't as excellent as Abyss's or Money's, but I was quite confident with my current stamina. I could last longer in battles than before. Hence, what was his dissatisfaction?

"Grandchildren?" Miss Money snorted, "What the heck do you think your daughter is? A baby-making machine? Poor girl, her father already sold her off to a man that she doesn't even know and now he wants them to mate like wild rabbits!"

"Wei!" Uncle shouted back, "Don't simply talk nonsense! I didn't sell my daughter off to him!"

"You told us you're going to give your daughter to him once we find your son! Isn't that the same as selling your daughter?" The lady shouted louder.

"Didn't I already tell you, woman? It's not the same-"

"Shut up! I never said I want to marry your daughter!"

Everyone went quiet at my sudden outburst. Uncle stared at me, eyes focused solely on me, his shaky hands holding mine.

"B-B-But you said you'll look for my son! My daughter's virginity will be your reward!" His mouth was moving wildly, "Look, if you're not going to marry my daughter, who's going to take care for her? She's going to die a lonely spinster! Are you going to be responsible for that?"

"Your Daughter's virginity? That's disgusting! Can't you treat your daughter with a little bit more respect?" Miss Money's jabbing stare towards him was intense.

"Don't blame him, Money. He's programmed to speak that way," Abyss shrugged, "After all, this old dude's a NPC. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"N-P-C?" Uncle released my hands and seethed his crooked teeth at Abyss.

"What's that? Don't act smarter than me, you hairless baboon backside! I know what I'm doing! I just want the best for my daughter and I believe that he's the best for her!"

He then turned to stare at me with his teary, wrinkled puppy eyes. He knew I was weak against them.

"Uncle, I... I already have a fiancee. I'm sorry," I spoke half the truth.

I wanted Uncle to think that I had a virtual fiancee. It was horrible to lie to Uncle in such a way but it was for the best. Toying with the feelings and thoughts of a NPC, although it was just a NPC, was something hard for me to do.

If I wasn't going to marry his daughter, he shouldn't think that I would do so. The body of a NPC may be virtual but its ideas, thoughts, emotions, facial expressions, all matter much to me.

_Uncle matters much to me._

"What? You got her pregnant?" Abyss's face was full with disbelief, "How many times had you done it with her?"

I frowned at Abyss. _In his eyes, am I that kind of man?__  
_  
"Do I look like I care, son-in-law?" Uncle suddenly snapped, "You see my face! Here, look at my eyes! Look at the fire in my eyes! See? See? It's burning hot! I don't give a damn! I'm going to tell her to keep her hands off you! Right here, right now!"

Before I could stop him, Uncle marched defiantly into the dark forest. I was amazed at how fast he could walk when one leg of his was shorter than the other, causing him to limp along his track. It was painful to watch.

_Regrets._ That was what I was feeling right then. I shouldn't tell him about my fiancee. My fault.

"Hoi, you brainless shit!" Abyss threw a coconut shell at him and it missed terribly, "You come back here! Where the hell are you going, old man? Do you even know who's his bloody fiancee? HEY! N-P-C!"

I grabbed my oak staff, "Let's go after him-"

"Wen Zi, you stay here! You too, Money! Don't go anywhere!"

"But the mobs in the spooky forest, I tell you seriously-"

Miss Money was going to dash forward when Abyss barged against her with his shield. She flew. I was wordless.

"I'll PM you when I need you guys! For now, stay put!"

O O O

Waiting was hard so I tried to think of something to do. When there was nothing for me to do, I would look around and observe. The animals, trees, even the pebbles near your feet, each has its own story to tell.

However, the main source of tales are us. People. We human beings have so many stories to tell. That is because we have done so many things. Some are good. Some are bad.

No, not some. Many bad things.

_"You said you want to marry for love? Tell me, Wen Zi! Which part of you that is made with love? If it wasn't for money, that prostitute wouldn't come to me! That same woman who gave birth to you!"_

After my argument with _Pa_, all his unpleasant words remained very fresh in my mind. And hurtful too. I wished what he said were all _lies_.

_"And you said you want to marry for love? All those food that you eat, clothes that you wear, and this nice house to shelter you... Did I buy them with love?"_

I struggled to keep my mind empty. How could I let his words to invade my brain? _This very man has already conquered my life so if I still allow him to take control of my mind…_

"_If I didn't pay that woman my money, she wouldn't give birth to you! I'm the one who bought you, Bai Wen Zi! Remember that!"_

_"SHUT UP, PA! JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!" _

I closed my ears with my hands so tightly my head hurt.

"It isn't love marriage, is it?"

To my surprise, his ghostly voice just stopped. I opened my eyes.

Her matron voice had shaken my thoughts and brought me back to my senses. I looked at her jet-black high heels before averting my gaze towards her dark gloomy face.

"How did you know?" I held my breath.

Miss Money took a seat next to me, her hand still patting on her aching back. She gently took off her heels and spread her legs forward. While massaging her feet, she turned her head and shot me an unconvinced frown.

"When you told us about your fiancee, you sounded as though your puppy's dead."

"I don't have a puppy. Just a toad," I smiled a little.

"A toad? You have an odd taste but that's nice," She stared mournfully at her feet.

"My daughter's best friend, you know, he loves toads," She sighed, "One time I brought them to eat toad meat in an exotic restaurant, he screamed his snot out when the butcher chopped the toad's head in front of us. Can you believe it? He thought that the toad was good-looking!"

I chuckled, "Your daughter has one very funny friend. I'm envious. They must be laughing everyday."

"Laughing everyday? God forbid! My daughter will turn into a psychopath if that's the case! But I'm telling you, dear…"

Her dark face became brighter than the bonfire cackling noisily in the silent night. She did resemble a mother who was very concerned for her child. Why couldn't my own birth mother be like her?

"I'm glad my daughter met him. He's such a sweetheart. Sometimes I wish they'll end up together but nah," She stretched her arms, trying hard to touch her toes, "Uh, that can't be good... Just little bit more…"

"Why?" I blinked.

Not taking her mysterious eyes off her toes, she was leaning closer towards them. Her forehead was gleaming with sweat.

"I don't think he's the type my daughter loves. That guy's a player. I suspect he's the one who taught her about the birds and the bees. Ergh…" Her fingertips finally touched her toes, "Besides..."

I gawked at what she had just said. She added tiredly,

"I don't want to force her to marry for the sake of marrying."

As Miss Money was panting, she had her green hazy eyes on me. Her eyes looked jaded but they were wise.

"I never finished my schooling so I married early," She turned away to look at a dark distance of the chilling forest, "Because I thought it was the right thing to do. Then there are all the things that I'd missed when I married young. When you have children, you're so busy with them that you never have time for yourself."

"I just don't want my daughter to be like me. To depend on a man to survive. It was so hard, so…" She emphasized on the next word, "Humiliating."

I wanted to offer her words of comfort but I gulped instead. I could say nothing. What if my choice of words hurt her more than she already was?

Further, I am a man. To say that I know a woman's heart that is as deep as the ocean, that would be an exaggeration. My step-ma loves shopping, manicure and Porche.

Are all women just like _Ma_? I used to think that they were all similar but Miss Money had proven me otherwise...

"You too, Xiao Bing! You're a man, you know?"

Money had slapped on my chest with the back of her hand. My heart nearly jolted out from her sudden high-pitched voice. It was beating fast.

"Don't marry too young but if you insist to marry," She swept the dead leaf off my shoulder, "Pick a girl that you love and loves you! Clear?"

I strained an embarrassed smile, "That's some good advice. Thanks, Money."

"Oh, if you want to thank me," She widened her cheeky grin, "Don't forget to invite me to your wedding. I'll bring my kids too."

"It'll be my pleasure to meet your husband and children, Miss Money."

I wanted to be friends with them. I was truly curious._ What kind of people are they?_

She paused with that baffled look crippling her face. It made me worry. Doesn't she want me to meet her family?

"Sorry about that, my dear. My husband can only watch your wedding from heaven. They say that heaven has eyes but I don't think so. Those eyes could be his small perverted ones, I believe."

I was left speechless, flabbergasted. I didn't know how to react to that. _When she said 'heaven', did she imply that her husband is already..._

**"Miss Money! Wen Zi! I need your help here! Come over now! Quick!"**

Abyss didn't sound like himself in our party chat. What terrible thing that could have happened?  
**  
****"Finally, sour face! I thought you're doing fine by yourself! So where the heck in the country are you?" **replied Miss Money.

**"Garhhh! Are you that stupid? What's the map for? Just look at the marker- UNCLE! IT'S POINTLESS! HE'S NOT GOING TO SPIT CUPID OUT! I SAID COME BACK HERE, YOU FOOL!"****  
**  
**"Da-jie? (Big sis?) Sheeessh! What's she doing there? Didn't I already tell her to stay in the inn? That stubborn girl! Sour face, we're coming! Xiao Bing, let's go go go!"**

Miss Money grabbed my arm and pulled me, dragging me ahead into the nebulous forest. As both of us ran through the foliage, many thoughts were running in the depths of my mind. Worrisome thoughts of not only Lovely_Cupid7 but also of Uncle.

If Uncle dies, what would happen to his data?

_If he disappears, I won't be able to forgive myself..._


	59. Chapter 55 - Abyss

**To Michelle: Hi there! I'm glad that you like the previous chapter. I hope that you'll like this chapter too, although this chapter is quite different from my initial plan. Haha, yes, that Uncle NPC is supposed to be annoying. xD I also like the conversation between Wen Zi and Miss Money. =) Keep smiling always and thanks for your continuous support!**

**To Mei Wan: It's okay, it's okay. xD I can understand. Yes, homework and assignments are time-consuming. You can take your time to read my story. It's not going to run away! xD Haha, a lame joke. Haha, yes, I used to like Digimon too! :D The main character is Taichi and his mini T-Rex is called 'Agumon'. Haha, I have forgotten the names of the other Digimons. xD I don't watch Pokemon anymore but I still like Pikachu. (Pika, pika, chu…) xD Which Pokemon that you like? **

**I also love the Disney movies that you mentioned. I'm also not very fond of the older Disney movies. xD Have you watched Frozen? I haven't watched it but I heard that it is a fantastic movie. :D Yes, Disney songs are great! (I can show you the world~ My favourite song! xD You?) And Christmas is coming! Do you celebrate Christmas? Haha, agreed! Brothers like to see monsters getting killed, but I feel that that kind of shows is violent? Haha, our perception changes when we are becoming more mature…**

**Yes, Mei Ling is absent now (evil author xD). Sometimes it's fun to be in different people's shoes, but it's tricky at certain times because we have to imagine ourselves to be different people. I'm sure that you'll understand too since you also write stories. :D Haha, yes, that vitality part is funny. xD Oooh, walking the aisle? I hope to see that too. We'll see how the story goes. :D I tend to change my story unexpectedly so I sometimes also surprise myself whenever the direction of my story changes. O_O**

**Thanks for liking the complications in my story! xD Haha, I hope that you won't find them confusing. Yes, sometimes I would have writer's block too, or I just don't have the mood to write. How about you create a new user name? :D It's just a suggestion, but I can understand that you would prefer to use your original user name. I used to have another account in fanfiction but I had totally forgotten about my username. xD Haha, manglish! Yes, manglish is fun, but it's not so fun when our English teachers penalize us for using manglish for essay-writing… xD All the best for your assignments and projects! Hope you'll enjoy your holidays till January too! :D **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone in advance, everyone! I thought of writing a Christmas story but I don't have a good idea in mind. And I don't think it'll work well with this story. Unless it's a one-shot? Haha, anyway, happy reading and this time, this chapter's based on Abyss's POV! =) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 55 – Abyss (Zheng's POV)**

Miss Money and Wen Zi were on their way to help us. _So what? It's going to be too late!_

"You moron! You really want to die that much? Come back here!"

I was barking like a crazy mutt but my words had no effect on that stupid N.P.C. I swore that old man was the dumbest NPC I had met in Second Life. If he's really bright, he wouldn't be running straight to the boss!

Out of all the days in my life, why did that bloody plant have to choose that day to attack us? I hadn't seen Monkey Cup for real but from all the rumours that I'd heard, it's strong enough to kill a party of six. We're lucky if we can survive after being hit by its long and winding tentacles. Once an unlucky nobody gets herself swallowed by that plant-eating monster, any damage taken by the monster would also be suffered by her.

No gamers would be hardcore enough to trigger this boss fight till they worked their asses off to strengthen themselves up and acquire the best teammates. Not to forget that they got to arm themselves with special equipment that would ward off all its status ailments.

Oh yeah, that damn boss also knows debuff spells. _Today must be my luckiest day…_

"Spit that little girl out now, _Nepenthes_! How can you be full when she's so skinny? Her body's made up of bones! You're free to eat me and chew me and digest me to your heart's content! Let her go now!"

_Nepenthes? So that plant actually has an English name? Tch, what a stupid name for a stupid plant._

Frankly, I was feeling foolish at the pathetic sight of the old man, on his knees, begging the boss to spit Cupid out from its ugly cup. As if that fiend could understand whatever he was saying. But the funny thing was that plant never landed any strike on the old man. Must be a software bug. _Pft._

I pulled out my sword and held up my shield, dashing forward valiantly to the battlefield. I wouldn't care if Cupid died by my sword. I didn't know her that well. _So no hard feelings!_

"Yahhh! Take these!" I launched a few critical hits coupled with my strongest kick on its nimble body.

**Multiple attacks successful, Monkey Cup HP -87, HP -69, HP -52, HP -74**

"Wha- What in the world was that?" That old man's face immediately turned pale.

I flashed one of my cool smirks at him. He must be thinking I'm super-god now.

"Stupid brat!" He spat his saliva at me, "Why'd you make him angry? Now he's not going to spit her out! If that cute lady dies, it's going to be entirely your fault, you good-for-nothing baboon backside!"

His shocking words really made me look dumb. The dumbest shit on the planet. If I was given a sword, I would slice his ass in two!

Wait. I was already having a sword in my hand. Shit! He already made me look dumber than I was!

"I'm trying to save your fat ass, you old piece of fart!" I wanted to cut off his thick neck, "You should thank me- Arghh!"

Whatever the dumb reason was, I tripped and collapsed hard against the soil. An instant pain hit my face and before I knew what bloody shit was happening to me, something was pulling me by my foot! While the sharp grassy carpet was grazing against my forehead, I looked down, peeking in agony to see the deadly green coil around my ankle.

"Nepenthes!" I heard that old shit calling that accursed mob, "Don't eat that baboon backside! He's going to give you a bad diarrhea! When I said it's bad, it's really bad!"

"Shut-the-hell-up!" I tightened my grip on my bastard sword. It was the only choice I had.

**Attack successful, Abyss HP - 76**

I wanted to scream out loud just to release out that damn pain. After using my sword to cut off my foot like it was chicken meat, I casted my lamest spell 'Dragon Flight'. It was damn too painful to walk so it was helpful to be able to fly around for one minute. The reason for its lameness? Its colour.

_Shitty game. What kind of vampire that has white wings?_

But before I could even fly for five seconds, another tentacle flew and shot me in the waist. I was already a dead fly dropping against the ground. I couldn't move any longer.

That pesky old man was still standing stupidly there. He wanted to see me die or he wanted to die himself, I never asked him.

All I could remember was I told him to leave me. So that I could die alone. And look cool at the same time.

"Don't bother about me! Just go!"

"Never! I never liked you but you're my friend, brat! I'm not going to abandon my friend!"

Then everything became so dark.

O O O

I died. Cupid died too. But that old man never came back.

I was already waiting for Wen Zi and Money in the tavern. From our party chat, I figured out that they failed to come to our 'rescue' because of the heavy miasma that was covering us. Our battle was seen to be invisible by their naked eyes. Those buffoons just couldn't spot us.

But I couldn't blame them.

I should be strong enough to protect that old man. Stupid NPC.

Yeah, that old git's just a NPC. He's a computer program. He isn't _real_.

_Why do I have to feel so down right now?_

"Abyss…"

I turned away and grit my fangs at that pathetic voice.

"What are you doing here? You should log off now. You said you have some work to do," I failed to look straight at her.

"I-I-I've already applied for a leave. Abyss, I'm telling you it's not your fault. T-This is all my fault-"

"Shut up. I don't want to listen to your bullshit."

"Because of me, Uncle's not coming back anymore…"

_Bam!_

I had slammed my wine glass against the wooden counter. It shattered into smithereens. I could feel that bloody pain burning in my hand. If that girl wasn't a girl, I would be more than delighted to give a hard punch on her face!

"I told you to shut up!" I looked hard in her watery eyes, "Can you just stop crying? All you women know is crying!"

"But you're crying too…"

"I'm not crying!" I swore my eyes were merely cleaning themselves, "Why should I cry for that old shit? He's just a dumb NPC who's being a real pain in the ass! Who the hell cares if he's gone? That monkey plant's doing me a favour by killing him!"

"That's not true," She was shaking her head endlessly, "What you said isn't true, Abyss. That's not how you're feeling-"

"**Abyss, I'm walking into the tavern now. Where are you?"**

I was always glad to hear Wen Zi's voice in our party chat but that time, it was different. All I could feel was a perfect mixture of dread, guilt and regrets. If there was a hole of hell in front of me, nothing would stop me from jumping into it and burying myself alive.

"**Wen Zi, we're currently on the third floor…" **

To my annoyance, that useless crybaby replied. I glared at her. She looked down at her yellow sandals.

"**Ah, you're there too? Nice to hear your voice, Cupid. Care to tell what made you enter the forest, hmm?" **

From the sound of his voice, Wen Zi still didn't know anything. But it didn't make me feel any better. It was just awful. Feeling awful with myself.

"**I-I'm sorry, Wen Zi. I'm logging out now. Zai jian. (See you later)" **

Phew, finally. Stupid Cupid's gone for good.

"**Wait, hang on there! My lovely cupid friend?" **Wen Zi sounded overly-concerned.

"**She's no longer here," **I sighed with relief, **"Where's that old woman?" **

"**She logged out too. Saying she had to cook for her children. It's tough being a mother."**

I snorted. _As if he knows what it's like to be a mom. _

"Eh? Where's Uncle? Wasn't he with you?"

When Wen Zi arrived at where I was sitting, I could only turn away. I couldn't look at him in the eye.

I was damn afraid that my eyes would betray me.

"He said he doesn't want to force you to wed his daughter. That old man left, Wen Zi."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Nepenthes - A carnivorous plant that eats insects such as flies. Also known as pitcher plants or monkey cups because monkeys can be seen drinking the fluid from these plants. xD **


	60. Chapter 56 - Heart

**Hi all! I don't know why but I was so energetic to write this out! Hope you're going to enjoy this chapter! **

**And to Michelle and Mei Wen, I'm sorry that I have to reply your reviews in the next chapter. I have to go to bed now before my mom chases after me. And thanks so much for your reviews and giving me the motivation to write! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 56 - Heart (Abyss's POV)**

What a lousy lie. Anyone can lie and act better than that. I couldn't even believe my own crap that I'd cooked seconds ago.

If Wen Zi could still believe me when I was being fake, he must be lacking a whole lot of common sense. Or he was just a plain idiot.

"Uncle left? Did he say why?" Wen Zi said, his expression frozen.

"Didn't you dig out your ear shit? I already told you why," I lied again, "He doesn't want to force you to marry his daughter."

My partner's cool blue eyes swayed to the side. He was looking at something unknown in an awful silence. His weird habit of staring randomly into space was so annoying. What if he could see something that I couldn't see? _Damn freaky._

"Hmm…" His eyes dimmed under the bright lights, "I don't know what to say, Abyss. That's very unlike him."

"So you say I'm lying now?" I gritted my fangs.

That retarded elf stared bewilderedly at me. He laughed a little when he saw that expression on my face. It must have looked totally dumb.

"Don't ever say that. Never once I had doubted you. I always trust you, Abyss."

_Bravo, Abyss. Bravo. Now you're the biggest asshole on the planet._

Despite of all the things that had happened, everything went on like usual.

My four-man party, B&B (abbreviated from Beauties & Beasts according to Miss Money; Wen Zi thought it was funny but I puked at that stupid name) continued to move on in Second Life. Nothing changed much although that 'guest ally' was gone. In fact, Money was kind of glad that she didn't have to smell his 'stench'- his stinking bad breath- anymore. Stupid Cupid acted as if nothing happened.

That old man wasn't that important to us after all. I mean, how can a NPC be _important_? Anyone who still treated him as a friend must have been very, very, very lonely in real life.

But that damn friend of mine just had to make things harder for me.

"Lovely Cupid? Can I ask you a question?"

My ears perked up. To enhance my hearing skills, I started to dig out my ear wax with a tiny wooden stick when Wen Zi went to approach Cupid. It wasn't cool to eavesdrop but I better do it now before Money came back from Real World. She was going to nag me to death if she saw me activating my 'Eavesdrop' skill.

Anyway, it's already dumb to be picking up these smelly herbs from this abandoned garden. They all looked the same – green! Can't the game developer colour these plants differently? That way, I can distinguish them easily and that would make my job easier! Tch!

"Huh? You need to ask me? But you're doing fine so far," Cupid cheerfully shook the basket full of herbs in her hand, "Thanks to you, I have enough to make some potions tonight, Wen Zi."

I glared at the leaves in the egg-shaped basket and looked down at the dead plants wilting in my hands. They don't look any different to me! Why'd she keep saying that I got the bloody wrong herbs? What a biased bitch!

"That's not it, Lovely. You see…" Wen Zi looked damn serious as he tightened his smile, "I'm curious as to what happened to you in the forest that night. Could you please tell me what happened exactly?"

That jobless human girl blinked like an idiot. She never really exceeded my expectations. I groaned.

"I don't quite get you, Wen Zi. I'd never been to the forest. What made you say that I went there?" She touched his forehead, "Are you sick?"

"No," My buffoon friend laughed, "I'm perfectly health-"

Cupid gasped aloud, "You're so cold! You must have caught the Love Flu! Did you know it can be contagious? Oh no…"

"It's okay. I'm not sick-"

"It's not okay! I'm going to find the right herbs for you! Hmphh!" She nodded, determined, "I'll make an antidote for you, Wen Zi! Be right back!"

_Love Flu_? I could only snort. That delusional girl must have made this disease up.

Going around in circles like a panicked cartoon character. _Plucking out every herb that she laid her greedy eyes upon on and sniffed it noisily like a dog. Doesn't she have any better things to do? Stupid._

"She's hiding things from me. I can sense that."

That wizard elf looked so tall when I was squatting next to his feet. I got up and brushed the moist leaves off my heavy armor. I used to be a freaking pipsqueak so being shorter than anyone – even my best pal – is a no-no for me.

"One thing about women is that they're secretive creatures," I stretched my body lazily, "They're also damn hard to understand. Don't torture your head with meddlesome_ things_ like them."

"Hard to understand? Have you have made any attempt to understand them?"

Wen Zi had raised his voice. He'd never raised his voice before. At least not to me.

I stared at him, confused. And a bit of anger.

Surely, I was offended, "What? Why are you acting all _womanly_ all of a sudden? Something's wrong with you, man."

Wen Zi tried to keep a poker-face. He failed miserably. He kept his eyes on mine but they were just… _Forced_. When he put on his most perfect smile, it was so fake I could laugh.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're hiding things from me. I can sense that," I repeated his words in a mocking tone.

My game partner lost his urge to smile. _Good._ I'd rather see him frowning all day if he had a bad day. Having to smile just to show others that you're not hurt on the inside and you're invincible on the outside; that's the shittiest feeling ever.

"Abyss, I have a favour to ask from you."

I furrowed my eyebrows at my half-brother. _It better not be anything funny…_

"Can you act as my best-man?" He licked his lips nervously, "I'm going to be married soon but I don't have anyone suitable to fill in the post."

_Damn. That's not funny at all. Someone just give me a pistol. I want to shoot myself in the head._

"Post?" I smacked myself damn hard in the head, "Why do I feel like you're offering me a lucrative job?"

"Tell me the sum, Abyss. I'll pay you-"

"Shit! That's not what I meant, idiot!" I shouted at him, "You know what I'm feeling right now? You're marrying someone whom you don't love! That's just tragic, dude!"

"Do I even have an option, Abyss?" He began to look so pathetic.

"Yeah! You don't have to marry her if you don't want! You're quite popular at school, aren't you? Grab any chick from the street and tell your dad you already have someone-"

"If I don't proceed with the marriage, Pa is going to divorce Ma."

I could not believe my freaking ears. Wen Zi sighed at the clear horror on my face and continued his words in a grave manner that I hated so much. It really felt like we were standing at the graveyard.

"That man has a heart of stone. Once he says it, he never goes back on his words."

I used to feel damn jealous that Wen Zi grew up in a filthy rich family. My family was never rich. We got the bare necessities but we never had what we wanted. Not that it was a problem.

Then money issues came when the one-year-old me fell sick. I was diagnosed with a heart disease. In short, I was born with a useless heart. Life's damn funny. Before you could even properly say 'hello' to the world, the world wanted to say 'bye-bye' to you.

A mechanical heart was so expensive that only the rich could afford it. That's when Wen Zi's Dad came in handy. Mom got the money from him so I could get a heart operation. But her decision was the worst form of betrayal against my own Dad.

If I could turn back time, I would rather say 'bye-bye' to the world than having to say 'bye-bye' to Mom.

"Tch, that does suck. But isn't that their own problem? Your dad doesn't love your mom anyway," I snorted.

"True…" Wen Zi's voice had lost its fighting spirit, "He wouldn't have married her if she was born a poor and unattractive soul."

"Who the shit cares about them?" I smacked on his shoulder.

"You should just run far, far away from that old bastard and never return! You can stay in my house if you want," I declared proudly, "It's kind of small and dirty but if you dare to complain, I'm going to kick your ass out!"

He gave me a smile. A hopeless smile.

"I'm very blessed to have your friendship. Thank you, Abyss." _It was a smile from his heart but… Damn, I hated it as well._

"Wei! Don't mention it! So when are you going to come over?"

_You're my brother, after all? If I don't help you, who will?_

His face turned pale.

"Soon."


	61. Chapter 57 - Mei-Mei

**To Mei Wen: Haha, I love all kinds of jokes. xD If you're the Queen of Lame Jokes, I'm the Princess? xD I still remember Agumon because I happen to have a friend who likes Digimon, so I still remember some parts of the show. :) Oh, you're playing Pokemon games? The games are quite popular, right? Eh, Skitty? Who's that? xD Haha, it seems that you like playing the game very much. I miss the Team Rocket! xD **

**HIGH TEN! xD I love Tangled too! I haven't watched Frozen yet. Have you watched it? :D I have forgotten the song 'Lesson Number One' but since you mentioned it, I got to check it out! :D My favourite song is 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin. xD It's nice to be on the carpet and flying here and there... xD *Day-dreaming* My family doesn't celebrate Christmas too but we just wish everyone a very Merry Christmas. Yeah, it brings joy to the world! :D**

**Haha, I'm the evil author, and you're the evil reader? Hehe. xD Thanks for your continuous support for this story! I hope that my story is going to keep surprising you! Yes, we tend to be too creative till we often change our storylines. xD Haha, that's the good thing about story-writing. Our stories change with our experiences. :D I've noticed that my story content changes based on the people I meet or the events I encounter in real life. How about you? :D**

**Haha, Manglish is bad but it is good too. xD I used to dislike Manglish but Manglish is what that makes English more interesting. xD And manglish is a culture itself too. Malaysians can be easily recognised based on the language that they speak. xD Yes, we tend to be uninterested in stories which we have no ideas for. Or sometimes we have too many ideas for a story, but we don't know which idea is the best one, so we may also lose interest because of that. Haha, but usually writer's blocks is the main reason. Or the reviewers' comments too. I used to write a crappy fan-fiction, and one reviewer just wrote this very short comment 'Mary Sue'. I stopped writing that story after that. xD**

**Thanks for your encouraging reviews, Mei Wen! After so many chapters, you are still reading? T_T Haha, Mei Ling misses you too! :D Hope you'll like this chapter. It's another flashback in a flashback. Haha, sounds complicated. ^^'' Happy New Year 2014 to you too! :D And yeah, don't forget to message me if you have a new account! :)**

**To Michelle: Hi there! It's okay, no worries. Please don't apologise. Thanks for reading this story up till this far, Michelle. And I appreciate the time that you have taken to repost your reviews. Haha, it's okay. xD It makes me even more excited to watch Frozen! Yup, the friendship between Wen Zi and Abyss is rather complicated. Oh, by the way, just wondering, do you have an account in fanfiction. net? :D And thanks again! A very Happy New Year 2014!**

**I guess this is my last chapter for the year 2013. :D Happy New Year and may all good things in life come for your new year!**

**And to celebrate the end of 2013 and to thank you all supporters, I have included a short preview of my work-in-progress at the end of the chapter. It may be subject to changes but I hope you'll enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 57 - Mei-Mei (Abyss's POV)**

_Soon? How soon? _

_When? He didn't say when_.

Simply put, that little brat had rejected my offer. And I was so _good_ to offer him a place to stay for free! _Tch!_ The next time he says the word 'accommodation', I'll kick his ass into the jungle and he can enjoy free vegetarian food with his animal buddies there!

After all, I had no problem staying alone with Dad. Mom left us twenty years ago but it felt like she was still around. Blame Dad who always dragged me all the way to the temple to visit her and offer her our joss-sticks. Never in his life that he failed to wake me up damn early just to make me pray to her soul and the Chinese deities that I don't even know whether they exist!

Dad was really a devout guy. Always saying God is good, loving, _bla, bla, bla._ I got real tired of listening to him.

_If God was such a good fellow, he wouldn't have snatched Mom away from me. _

Staring at my family photo never made me feel any better. It's all over. No point in dwelling on the shitty past anymore.

I tossed the photo album into the cardboard box and continued with my spring cleaning in the room. If my brother's going to stay with me, it wouldn't be nice if the Big Bro doesn't clean the house.

"Boy Boy! The garbage-bot's already here! Are you done?"

My old man hollered up at me from the staircase. Whenever he called me 'Boy Boy', it made me feel like a grouchy mongrel. Mom's fault. She was the pioneer to call me that pet name. After she died, Dad took over her bad habit. I groaned. _Why can't this pet name just die with her?_

"What the hell? Tell them to wait, Dad! I'm coming!" I was scratching my head, thinking hard on a life-and-death issue.

_Should I still keep these Playstation magazines? I stopped reading them after the release of MMORPG games…_

"Better hurry up, Boy Boy! Time waits for no man!"

_Bye bye, Playstation!_

I dug all the dusty junk from my cupboard and chucked everything into the box. I grabbed the garbage up and carried it all the way down to the main door. Everything was done manually in the house since Dad claimed that it was a good exercise for us. _Bullshit._ Just a way to cut expenses on electricity and tax.

"Clear!" Dad showed me his time-watch and his sparking smile, "You're twenty seconds faster this time!"

I was too tired (mentally) to be bothering about my military-obsessed Dad. That recycling robot was already waiting for me with open arms. Its lights were blinking excitedly, mouth gaping wider when I brought his favourite food closer to it.

"Here, tin-man! All yours! Eat it!"

I shoved my rubbish into the robot's enlarged hole. Dad suddenly went ballistic for God knew why.

"Hold your horses, Boy Boy! Is that our family photo album? What is it doing there in the box?"

"Do you need to ask?" I watched as the robot was munching peacefully, "It's a trash box and that photo album is a trash-"

_Bang! _

I raised my hands up lazily. I sort of already knew it. That crazy old dude must have released the trigger of his pistol. It happens all the time.

My old man kicked the paralyzed robot down and carefully stuck his arm into its large gaping mouth. Poor tin-man was still emitting black smoke after being shot in the head. _Is there really a crime such as 'robocide'?_

"If you throw our memories again, I'll shoot your head point-blank!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do whatever ya want…"

I didn't care much about Dad since I was already used to his erratic behaviour. He better take care of the bloody robot by sending it out for repair before the authorities 'take care' of us by sending us to prison…

O O O

"Wahahahaha!"

The second he started flipping through our photo album, Dad had never stopped laughing like a drunken maniac. Saliva splattered all over the floor and eventually formed dirty puddles with his noisy laughter.

Neighbours weren't happy at all, saying that we were a boisterous, inconsiderate family (when there were only two of us). But those losers chickened out before they could make any police report. With a crazy cop like my old man, who wouldn't turn into chickens?

"Look at this, Boy Boy! You were so short that people called you a pip-squeak!"

I snorted, "As though being short is something to be proud of…"

"Of course I'm proud of you, Boy Boy! See this photo? Among all the contestants, you were the shortest but you, my Boy Boy, won the race!" He sighed, tears of exaggerated happiness brimming his brown eyes, "Ah, those were the good old times…"

I ignored him. I was surfing the net, scrolling down but not really browsing anything. I tried looking at the photos of bikini babes but they basically looked all the same. _Yawn._ _Damn boring…_

"Boy Boy, you know where is this girl now?"

"Who? Which girl?" I moved and leaned forward to snatch the album from his hands.

I looked at the old photo in the middle. A small tomboyish girl smiled back at me, her fingers making a lame peace sign. Her broad smile revealed a pair of crooked front teeth. Amazingly, she still has those ugly teeth sticking out whenever she smiles.

But she rarely smiled at me in our classroom. Always glared at me like I owed her something.

_Okay!_ I did owe her something but it wasn't on purpose. After all these years, she can't still be remembering that accident anyway…

"O-o-oh…" I drawled, "Her Dad's the tall guy who taught me football, right? Nice coach but I miss her Mom's chicken curry rice the most. It's the bomb!"

I drooled longingly and turned to the next page. A bearded man and his pretty wife were posing with their sobbing kid. That was when her Mom bought Chinese New Year dresses for her.

"His wife is a great cook, even better than your Mom," Dad's gruff voice softened to a cautious whisper, "Shush! Keep it a secret from her. That woman gets grumpy every time I criticize her cooking."

"Really?" _I can't even remember Mom's cooking now._

"I want to meet them someday," Dad's eyes were still on the photo album, "Been wondering where they are now."

"Don't know, Dad," I shrugged, not telling him that the girl's in fact my classmate, "God knows whether they're still alive."

Dad pointed his gun at me. I sweated.

"Don't you ever curse them, Boy Boy! They're good people, maybe the kindest people that I met in this universe! They are continuously blessed by the goodness of the incredible Buddha, forever and always!"

I furrowed my eyes at the dark-skinned fellow. Dad's face was hot and furious but I saw something else in his angry eyes- that accusing glare that made me want to smack hard at myself.

I turned away to look at somewhere else. I felt like a freaking criminal.

O O O

Uncle Yang was my dad's childhood friend. Thick moustache and curly afro-like hair. Big smile. An ordinary guy who gave me my first bike. It was a Christmas present though all of us never celebrated Christmas. He wasn't a Christian but he had too much free time that he put up a Christmas tree at my home. Because it was too dark and sad, he said.

With that kooky live wire in the house, those days couldn't get any brighter. My old man definitely enjoyed the company of his good old buddy like how I enjoyed eating Aunt Yang's chicken curry rice. Both the husband and wife are undeniably good people.

But I can't say the same for the daughter. Every time Uncle Yang brought his little girl with him, she would hide behind his tall stick-like figure. Things got a little bit freaky when she sneaked into my bedroom and hid herself under my blanket.

That perverted girl already got the perfect timing because I just came out from the shower and both our fathers weren't at home. Uncle Yang must have forgotten about her when he went out with Dad.

I immediately noticed her because the blanket was moving.

_Cute hideout. Does she really take me as an idiot?_

The moment I wanted to grab that piece of thick cloth, that weird girl sprang up and threw open her cover. Her blanket hit my face.

"So it's true! You have a battle scar!" She beamed excitedly.

"Battle scar?" I panicked, "Where?"

"There! There! Which monster was it? Does it hurt?"

That kid was pointing at my bare chest. The ugly scar that I got from my heart surgery never faded away. To call it a zip-line would be an understatement.

"This?" I shot her a proud smirk, "Nah, it doesn't hurt. I'm strong! I'm not afraid of any pain! Ouch!"

I was shot on the head with her rubber band. Her small fingers were stretching another elastic string threateningly, as if one more rubber bullet on me could knock me cold in one blow. _Yeah right._

"Hehe…" She smiled toothily. Her teeth had not fully grown yet.

"Hehe-what?" I glared.

"I already know your weakness, ge-ge! Your heart's wounded!" She pointed at my chest again, "And I'm going to tell the whole world about it!"

"Tch! Go tell. I bet no one's going to believe you."

"I-don't-think-so," She puffed up her chest, "If I'm being honest, people will believe me, ge-ge."

That's why being a kid sucks. We used to believe that the world is good and everybody's an angel until the day we become adults. Then we'll wish to go back to being ignorant kids. Back to _innocence_.

"Sometimes people just don't like to hear the truth," I pulled at the bed sheet, "Get off from my bed, _you-_ What's your name?"

She jumped down and stuck her tongue at me, "I'm not telling you. Find out yourself."

"Fine! I don't even want to know your name!"

"Fine! I don't even like my name anyway!"

She zoomed out through the door with that loud hissy fit. _So that girl doesn't like her name? _

Imagine what kind of stupid names that Uncle Yang had named her. _Goosebumps._ Real pity, she got to live with that hateful name for the rest of her life.

_Tch, whatever. Why'd I have to care about her? I won't be seeing her again._

"Ge-ge!" (Big bro!)

That same girl came to see me again in the garage one week later. Uncle Yang was nowhere to be seen so he could have gone drinking with my Dad. Again. _Now I'm the victim._

"For you, ge-ge! Use this and your heart will be healed in no time!"

I quickly covered my nose, "Get it away from me! It stinks like shit!"

She uncorked the ointment bottle in her hand and sniffed it, "It doesn't smell like my shit. I find it very fragrant, ge-ge."

"Fragrant my a-" I almost cursed in front of a kid, "Don't say the word 'shit'! It's not nice to hear it coming out from a little girl. What'd you want, mei-mei (little sister)?"

"Your big bike… Hehe, can I borrow?"

* * *

**Preview:**

_He was walking away. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the gate. I should be able to find a pencil and a blank piece of paper somewhere. We need to talk. We got to go home together._

_"Psycho, what are you doing? I'm not going back there! I'm happier to be here!"_

_He's happier to be here forever? He wants to live in Second Life? Crazy! I shook my head 'no'. How about his family? His mother? His father? He just wants to leave them all behind? His colleagues? His friends? Does he even have any friends? Not even pets?_

_"I didn't have any control of my life. Everything was a mess. That's why I wanted a change. I wanted a new reality," He looked at me with eager eyes, "I'm sure my words would make sense to you."_

_I shook my head. I didn't understand._

_"To become a man, you came into Second Life. Because you feel it's very empowering to be a man. Am I wrong, Mei Ling?"_


	62. Chapter 58 - Artificial

**Hello everyone! Happy Chinese New Year to those who are celebrating it! It's already the year of Horse! Haha, I sound excited here but my holidays are usually quiet and they are mostly filled with lots of writing.**

**X X X**

**To Michelle: Hi there! Thanks for your motivating review! Haha, yes, I wouldn't throw a Playstation too. xD You play Playstation? Glad you find the previous chapter funny! Hope you had a great new year and Christmas! Happy reading and enjoy!**

**To Mei Wen: Hello! Skitties? Oh, I remember that cute Pokemon now! xD And when I heard its name, I thought of 'Skittles'. You know, candies? xD Haha, we all love Team Rocket! Most of us know their lines and also the 'Meow!' at the end. Wow, flying in the air without any carpet or vehicle? Cool! :D I never thought of that! It must be a great feeling to have if we float in the air as if it's zero gravity! Haha, that smiley of yours is a cute happy smiley! xD Awww, I should thank you for continuously reading this song, though it's getting very long. Its length frightens my Mom. ^^''**

**About first stories that we wrote, I noticed that mine was also bad but I felt that I had more freedom when I was writing my first story. I didn't have to worry about grammar and characters' development and stuff like that. xD What do you think? But anyway, our first stories are the stepping stones to our many stories to come in the future! :D Baby steps, haha. xD Haha, same with me; now when I think about my first short, I wonder how on earth I could write that? Haha. And I'm so glad we are on the same wavelength when it comes to writing! High five! :D I'm so happy that you find Zheng and Mei Ling's childhood adorable. Truthfully, I'm a fan of Feng Lan and Wicked's childhood friendship (I call it 'friendship' because I'm biased towards Gui) xD Mei Ling's childhood friendship with Zheng is almost similar, but it is a very brief one. You'll understand once you read this chapter. :D Haha, yes, maybe 'Boy Boy' sounds abnormal to non-Chinese. xD Regardless, I hope that it is funny. And Happy Chinese New Year 2014 to you! :D**

**X X X**

**I don't own Half Prince and its characters. I also don't hate the characters in Half Prince, although my OC can say hateful things about them sometimes. ^^''**

**And please, never ever hurt someone with a gun! Whatever the OCs say, they are purely fictional and nonsensical.**

**Last but not least, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 58 – Artificial (Abyss's POV)**

"Yup! You want to ride it with me?"

The moment I asked her that simple question, I swore that her small pencil-lined eyes grew large like bright crystals. Her wild eyes could shoot laser lights and wipe out the shadows in the garage if she wanted to. With her fun sized height, she definitely reminded me of a funny cartoon.

As a loud gasp escaped from her wide mouth, _Mei-mei_ stared at me as though I had told her the most shocking truth in the world.

"Can I? Can I? Can I? I want to ride your bike, ge-ge!"

Before that kid even asked for my permission, she jumped onto my bike and grabbed onto its black-taped handlebars. Never mind that she was wearing a pink skirt. I saw her khaki brown, slightly tattered shorts hiding underneath it.

Those shorts looked more like boxers. I wasn't going to believe her if she said she had stolen them from Uncle Yang's closet.

"Do you have to ask? Of course you can," I arched an eyebrow at her, "Why? You don't have one at home?"

"Dad said it's dangerous so he wouldn't let me ride it," She turned to scowl at me, "Why'd Dad bought you a bike but not me? So unfair."

I sneered, "How can you expect him to be fair? Life itself isn't fair."

"Is it?" She made an exaggeratingly-long sigh, "Life is so tough!"

"Who says life is easy? Just put this helmet on. I don't want you to fall and crack your head like a coconut."

O O O

Teaching her how to ride a bicycle in the park was no sweet breeze. It was like my longest holiday in hell.

No matter how many times she fell, she wouldn't stop getting up and jumping onto the bicycle seat. She cried out in pain whenever she grazed her naked knees against the rough tarred road. If there is a digit given for her talent in cycling, it would be the ultimate zero.

But that never stopped her from riding the bike. And falling again. If she never wanted to give up, she was just hurting herself. It pained me to see her like that.

"Hoi! Don't you feel pain? If you're that lousy, don't force yourself and make yourself look stupid!"

I rushed forward and grabbed her handlebar tight, "Wait till you're a grown up! You'll be a better cyclist then!"

"I'm already a grown-up, ge-ge!" She shouted defensively, "If you want me to wait, I'm going to be older than _old_!"

I felt her saliva sprinkling on my face. "You're sure you are a grown-up? Who said so?"

"Mom said so! She even said that if I'm lucky, I already have my own kids!"

"Really? Auntie really said that?"

I could not buy the crap that stupid kid had said. But with that smug on her face, it looked like Auntie had really fed her that crap.

"Of course! Can you get out of the way, ge-ge? The road isn't yours alone!"

Mei-mei glared at me and tried untangling my fist that was still clamped onto her rubber-gloved bar. She even pinched my fingers to loosen my grip. Feeling like a total idiot, I released the handlebar. She stuck her tongue at me and went cycling on her own, almost losing her balance once in every five seconds.

That naïve kid may not even be in primary school. She doesn't even know where babies come from. Did her mom really say such nonsense to her? I really couldn't believe it.

_If there is any guy who's willing to marry her, he must be the luckiest dude that ever exists in this universe…_

"U-Uncle! Stop it! You're hurting him! Let him go! LET HIM GO!"

Mei-mei's shrilling voice was no sweet music to my ears. Coupled with the peace-destroying sound of a barking mutt, her cries were getting unbearable. Groaning over that sudden noisy ruckus created by that little devil, I rushed over to check what the fuss was all about. I knew it must be anything but good.

"It's just a doll, girl! You don't have to be sorry for it! It's not even a real dog!"

"It's not a doll! Are you blind? Can't you see he's screaming in pain, Uncle?"

I rolled my eyes at what Mei Mei was doing in front of me. She was practically arguing with an agitated cop over an android dog that was about to be 'scrapped off'. I doubted she even knew that dog wasn't real.

A special police committee was tasked to take care of electronic pets lurking around on the streets, Dad told me. Some rich brats are damn spoilt that they abandoned their fake dogs or cats after getting bored of them. Those cute animal look-alikes would then be sent to the waste disposal centre to be disassembled for their spare parts. Long story short, they're nothing but plain money-making machines that looked like the real deal.

I saw that small barcode label on that mutt's neck. Without that, no one would be able to tell the difference between a real animal and its imitation.

_What's next? Artificial humans?_

"W-W-Woof! W-Woof woof!"

"See, Uncle? Did you see that?"

_Pwft. Stubborn girl._ Even when all the pedestrians in the park were looking at us like we were celebrities caught in a scandal, she was still passionate to act like the 'heroine'. She pointed at the noisy chocolate red puppy struggling under that cop's arm. Whatever the hell she was doing, it never made any sense to me.

"His throat's in pain, Uncle! He needs to see the doctor! We need to save him!"

"That's the broken artificial vocal cords! It needs a repairman, not a doctor! Boy, take care of your girlfriend! I need to get back to work!"

"Girlfriend?" My face burned, "But she's not my girl-"

"You're bringing him to doctor now, Uncle? I want to come too!"

That stout snarky man completely ignored us and walked angrily towards his 'disposal' truck. Already trapped in that steel cage, the furry dog was staring at us with its mournful brown eyes, creepily silent. Like it already knew what was going to happen to it.

As Mei-mei was about to go after them, I caught her arm. She stared blankly at me like I was being the stupid one.

"Why are you being so stupid? He already said that thing's a doll! It's a toy! Can't you understand Chinese?"

"Yes yes, I no understand!" She spoke in gibberish English, "Was-up? Was-up? Shut up, man!"

"Ouch! You crazy shit! What on earth was that?"

Before I knew what happened, that little chick kicked me in the shin and ran maniacally towards the moving truck. Unaware of her surroundings, she went speeding after the vehicle, which was heading fast towards the traffic. My eyes went wide and I couldn't breathe.

"MEI-MEI!"

O O O

That accident never happened. When she almost got hit by a car, it swerved off the road perfectly to avoid her. Too bad the poor car overturned and its roof ended up on the roadside just like a hopeless turtle.

That lucky girl was safe but everything else was in chaos. Everyone was cursing, shouting at her to move so that the terribly-congested traffic would flow smoothly as usual.

But nothing mattered to her. She just kept crying in the middle of the road. _All because of a silly doofus dog._

"Mei-mei…"

Once I reached by her side, I gave her a comforting pat on her head, "That dog's going to be fine. Don't worry a thing about it."

"I hate you."

She pushed my hand away. My face was like, "What the hell?"

"I hate you, ge-ge! I hate you! I hate you! You fought monsters but you didn't even save him! You knew he's going to die but you did nothing! I HATE YOU!"

When she burst out in explosive tears, she freaked me out. I was too traumatized that I didn't stop her when she was running away. She never even turned back to look at me.

That was the last time I saw her.

From that day onwards, the Yang Family had stopped coming to our house. Not even a phone call or a snail mail. Can't imagine that just because of that girl's childish tantrum, the friendship between our fathers had gone sour.

The only reminder of what happened was the rusty bike in the storeroom. I should send it to the recycle centre for our next year's spring cleaning. Maybe.

"Boy Boy, you have a white hair there…"

The very instant that sneaky voice banged against my pointless thoughts, I sensed a great danger heading towards my head. I jumped up and kicked at his strong hand. _Damn! I missed!_

"Don't touch my hair, Dad! Shit! You know I don't like people messing with my hair!"

Immediately, I hurried to the shiny TV screen on the wall and stared hard at my recently black-dyed hair, "No white hair in sight. You're just pulling my leg, right?"

Dad gave a rueful grin, "That's why I keep telling you not to think too much, Boy Boy. It's all in the past. A tiny black spot in your history. Don't think about it anymore. Let's think about the future."

"Argh, exactly," I sighed tiredly, "Future is more important than the past. You can tell that to my lecturer, Dad."

_What's better, persuade that nerd to quit. His teaching damn sucks. Only God knows why Mei-mei is so into his long-winded lessons. Tch, I don't think such a God even exists._

"Ah! Before I forget and become senile, your lecturer emailed me your exam grades, Boy Boy."

I stared at my own Dad with much bewilderment. Not forgetting to put on his old-fashioned thick glasses (when his eyes were perfectly fine), he already had his _speech_- or more appropriately, _script-_ ready in his hand. He wasn't good in nagging so he had to draft it out before printing it out as a reference for himself.

How much I wanted to snatch that piece of crap from his hand and rip it off!

"_Blasted Min Gui Wen! Who the hell you think you are? Stupid lecturer! You'll pay for this!" _I cursed silently as I breathed in.

"Professor Min wrote to me about your results. I just don't know what to say, Boy Boy! How could your results be worse than mine? Where's your passion in your studies? You should be passionate! Don't you have any goals to pursue in life? Women aren't interested in men who are penniless."

"I told you, Dad," I was getting really bored of repeating this, "I don't like studying. And I don't need a greedy bitch to ruin my life."

"I never said that women are greedy, Boy Boy. How can you find a wife when you can't even support yourself-"

**_Knock knock knock._**

My sleepy eyes instantly lit up at the door. _Now here's my chance!_

I leaped to my feet and rushed towards the door. Hell no I was going back to be Dad's victim of incessant 'lecture' anymore!

"Where you're scurrying off to, Boy Boy? I have… twenty, twenty-one… About twenty-two more lines to go!"

"Well, someone has to open that damn door!"

"Come back once you're done, Boy Boy!"

I groaned, feeling sick.

"_Anyway, which freak is it that comes for a visit? Doesn't he know what time it is now?"_

I checked my watch._ 10.48 p.m. Oh, still early. _

"Evening, Abyss."

It was definitely a freak, that four-eyed guy standing at the door. I was very surprised to see him, but I was even more surprised to see him in his pajamas. A gay-looking hooded pajamas with Winnie the Pooh designs all over it. What's more disturbing was those pointy bear ears sticking out on his hood.

"_Really, what is this crap? Is he really twenty-three? Gah! But if my little brother likes it, who am I to complain?" _

"Wen Zi!" I broke out into a loony smile, "I knew you're going to come but this is so much sooner than I expected! So where's your baggage?"

I looked around but there was no baggage. Just an electric motorcycle that was parked in front of the old gate. It was dazzling red in colour. It reminded me so much of the bicycle that I used to ride in the park.

"Be honest with me," Wen Zi's voice in real life sounded deeper than it was online, "Why'd you abandon Uncle? Is he that aggravating to you?"

I blinked at him. _Did I just turn back the time? Why in the hell he's talking like her? _

"What?" I swore I could go insane and kill someone, "I abandoned who? That old man in Second Life? Who told you that sort of crap?"

_Stupid Cupid, I'll get you for this, bitch! You back-stabbed me!_

"That doesn't matter! What matters more is your reason for valuing your life more than his! Didn't you know that once…."

Wen Zi's cold eyes gave me that strange glare again, "Once a NPC dies, he's no longer revivable?"

"What the bloody hell?" He made me so confused, "I didn't abandon him! That old git went suicide after I died!"

"Can I still believe in your words, Abyss? You said that he left our party. And I trusted you!"

"Damn freaking God, Wen Zi! Haven't anyone lied to you before? Everybody lies! Everybody's a bad guy in this world! Do you have to be that naive? Or are you just too stupid to know that everyone, even your asshole Dad, is taking advantage of you? You don't know how this world works. No wonder your life's all screwed up like shit!"

After realizing what I had thrown at him, I swallowed hard. This bitter lump caught in my throat. Was it guilt? Or regret?

That was one hell of a nag that I gave him. And I didn't even have to prepare a draft for it.

I could see Wen Zi was shaking. I had never seen him that torn in my life, inside and outside the game. He never looked up at me but I could tell he was crying. He even wiped his tears on his sleeve. Like he was still a kid.

_I made my kid brother cry. What a great ass I am. _

"You're wrong, Abyss. Very wrong. My life isn't that bad…. Too perfect, I should say."

I perked up at his voice. _Finally! Now he's going to tell me his side of story!_

"I still remember that there's this adorable girl I met on my 21st birthday."

I thought he was going to be serious so I paid my full attention on him. His wet eyes were staring down at his own hands.

"She has no arms. Can you imagine that I had to feed her, Abyss? If I lose my arms, am I… Am I going to share the same fate as her? Will I be thrown into the orphanage too?"

"_Oh my freaking God. Why is his story so damn depressing?_ _What a mentally-unstable angel."_

I wanted to hear nothing more of his sad stories. It's rather ironic that rich people, like the poor, have a lot of worries in their minds. No wonder they'll go nuts in time.

"If you're armless, so what?" I spouted, "Your parents are filthy rich so they'll hire a rocket scientist to make a HP potion. That'll make your arms grow."

He shook his head, "That's rather impossible."

"If you have tons of money, nothing's impossible. You can create or destroy a planet if you want to. Now get lost and go home, Wen Zi. We look like gays standing here this ungodly hour."

I dragged him to his motorcycle and forced him to sit on it. Before he drove me mad and made me go _boom_, I better quickly chased him back home. I would prefer to listen to Dad than to him.

After passing the bike helmet to Wen Zi, I was going back into my house when he called out,

"Abyss!"

I inhaled deeply as I hesitated to look at him. Though it was good to know he was 'normal' again.

"Have you been staying here since you were born, Abyss?"

"Yeah, but what's it to you?"

"Nothing much, really. I lost my first pet in the vicinity but that was so many years ago…" He sighed.

I immediately thought of the dog that Mei-mei so persistently wanted to protect. It would be too much of a coincidence to think that the robot dog was Wen Zi's but… _Whatever._

"Haaah…" Wen Zi yawned, rubbing his puffy eyes, "I'm so tired. Can I sleep forever?"

"I'll take my Dad's gun and shoot you. Then you'll sleep forever. Want me to drive you home? You look damn sleepy now."

By driving him back home, I could escape from facing my father's 'rock' music. But, like it or hate it, I got to be my Dad's son and listen to him. He'll be alone if I'm not around.

At least Dad never forced me to marry anyone. Unlike my half-brother. I can't imagine being on the same bed with someone that I never love.

"No thanks. My baby drives on its own. Automatic mode," Wen Zi yawned again.

"Anyway," I also started to feel dead tired, "Drive safe, Wen Zi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my friend. Sweet dreams of me."


	63. Chapter 59 - Two Years

**Happy belated Valentines Day! I can't believe that time flies so fast like the wind!**

**To Michelle: Thanks again for reading! :D Yes, that past happened so long ago so most probably Mei Ling had already forgotten about it. xD Glad that you had a good laugh! Hope you'll like this chapter too, though it's quite a long one. ^^''**

**To Amiric: Hi there! Yes, I admit that my story can be confusing but I appreciate the time you've taken to read and enjoy the story. That's a good guess about Mei Ling's father. I believe that you may find the answer from this chapter. Thanks for your review and enjoy this chapter too! :D**

**I wrote this chapter while thinking of my best pal. She's the one who introduced me to writing and because of her, I've begun to accept and appreciate who I am. I used to hate myself for being a loner and things like that, haha. Anyway, I hope that everyone, that includes you, is loved in this world. No one is alone in this world, and I believe that this is very true. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 59 – Two Years**

"Psycho? Why... You shouldn't be here. You should go back. Go home."

I had to keep reminding myself that it was just a game.

Second Life was only a game. Not the real thing. And that would include the bleeding figure standing in front of me.

Everything that had happened was just a part of the storyline being played in the virtual gaming world.

Wen Zi's painful smile told me otherwise. A small cut was reddening at the corner of his lips. His hand was pressing hard on the dark wound on his stomach. It made me wonder how many gamers that he had hurt for him to end up being seriously hurt like this.

Before I could hold my hand out to heal him, he started to walk away. I blinked, finding it very hard to believe the stupidity of this whole nonsensical situation. _Is he trying to ignore me? _

I shouted at him but my voice was as good as gone.

Panicked, I ran towards him and grabbed his arm. I turned him behind and cast a healing spell on his wound. One wasn't enough to get rid of it so I cast another one.

This time, nothing happened except for that one noisy groan that came from my stomach. It was so loud that Wen Zi couldn't help but to stare at my belly.

"_Shit! How can I run out of mana at this particular time? I got to get some help. There must still be a healer somewhere around..."_

As my eyes were darting around to look for any helpful soul, I was dragging Wen Zi with me.

My bad because I never explained to him that I merely wanted to find a way to heal his body.

"Psycho, what are you doing? I'm not going back to Reality! I'm happier to be here!"

I stopped in my track and stared at him.

He was drenched in blood and he said that he's happier to be here? He wants to live forever in Second Life? He's crazy!

How about his family? His mother? His father? Doesn't he have any siblings? Is he going to leave them all behind? How about his colleagues? Friends?

Not even a fish for a pet?

"I didn't have any control of my life. Everything was a mess. That's why I wanted a change. I wanted a new reality," He looked at me with bright eager eyes, "I'm sure my words make sense to you."

I shook my head. Honestly, his words never made any sense to me.

"To become a man, you came into Second Life. Because you feel it's very empowering to be a man. Am I wrong, Mei Ling?"

The moment that he called my name was the most shocking moment of my life.

Wen Zi had found out that I wasn't a guy but I never told him about my real name. My heart was pounding really fast I couldn't stand it. I was biting on my fingernails.

When did Wen Zi find out about my real identity? Since I had tricked him not only once but twice (or maybe more than twice because I had lost count), I had a bad gut feeling that he would treat me very 'nicely' once both of us returned to the real world.

In the name of revenge, I tell you, this man's going to make my life miserable...

"I may be a man but sometimes we men can be powerless creatures. Do you know why?"

It never occurred to me that I had been silent for that long. This weird homo-guy must be thinking that I had been keeping quiet because I was too confused to speak out.

Really, I was still so confused. But I was ready to listen. Wen Zi seemed to have a lot of things to say...

"Women have the ability to procreate. They are the mothers, the ones who give life to us men. Some of them die just to bring us into this world. My own mother..."

I looked hard at him, wanting to listen more. If he was left to do all talking for the whole night, I wouldn't really mind.

I wanted to understand him better.

"My real Ma died for me. It should have been me instead."

Okay, now I'm officially more confused than ever. Isn't his Mom still alive and kicking? What did he mean by 'real Ma'? Since when there's a 'fake'-

Wen Zi looked at me with that soft wet glow in his eyes. Those tears were already threatening to fall. How I wished he would let them go if it would make him better. He couldn't be an unwanted orphan who was then adopted by a foster family, right?

"Let's not talk about my past," He never released his tears, "Why don't you join us, Mei Ling?"

The sudden change of his tone transformed me into a more serious person. I listened carefully, not wanting to miss any word.

"The Dictator and all of us NPCs... We're going to create a brand new reality. A world where no children have to suffer. There shall be no hunger, no corruption, just us living in our own paradise-"

"Don't get taken in by his bullshit, Mei Mei! I've heard his crap many times! Paradise? You'll only get there when you die."

Stupid tortoise egg! How could he appear at a crucial time like this? And I was being so attentive in grasping what Wen Zi was saying to me...

I turned to glare at the arrogant vampire elf whose long dark azure hair was already cut short. It was in fact shorter than my male avatar's hair. I sighed with envy. _I want my male 'breastless' avatar back..._

"Hello, Abyss. It has been a long time."

Amazingly, Wen Zi still had the energy to smirk at his good buddy, "Are you fine without me?"

"Cut that crap!" Abyss didn't seem to be in the mood to joke around, "Where's Deathless? Don't say you already got rid of him."

"I did what I must. He's just unlucky for being an overlord."

Abyss laughed out loud, "Why are you doing this shit? If it's for that old geezer, you got your wish come true. He's back on the other side. Is that why you're staying here? Just so a stupid NPC can inhabit your body and screw up your life?"

"He isn't just a NPC, Abyss! He was a human being! He was Mei Ling's father. That was the reason why... "

Wen Zi was staring meaningfully at me. I never liked that kind of mysterious stare that he would give me once in a while, especially when I knew there was something that he knew all along. But he never told me.

Till now.

"He said he wants to see his family. I wanted to realise his dream," Wen Zi's voice sounded so sincere I nearly believed him.

"What? You said he's her father? Tch, you're nuts," Abyss spoke out my mind, "Her dad's dead a long time ago."

"Yes, he died as a player of Second Life during its development stage. The company was recruiting guinea pigs to play its demo. None of them came out of this game alive."

I dropped my mace at what Wen Zi had confessed.

My Dad played Second Life before it was even published out to the public? For real? I know that Dad loves to play games as much as he loves football but he had never told me anything about it before!

How could you, Dad? At least you could have let me join in the fun and we both would have become cool-looking game characters! _Ha-ha-ha, not funny. _

"Let's say I believe that stupid crap!" Not only me, Abyss was going mad too, "What's that got to do with you? Her Dad's dead. And you're sacrificing your life to get him back to reality? You must be tired of living."

"I had enough of my wretched life. By ending it and giving a new lease of life to someone who wants to live more than I do, why not?"

I couldn't accept Wen Zi's logic. Not at all.

Is that the reason for him to switch his soul with Dad's? So that Dad can remain living not as himself, but as somebody else in the Real World?

I clenched my fists so tight they hurt.

"_I wanted my Dad to be alive but not like this... You should never played with your life like that, Wen Zi..." _

"You _bastard_..." Abyss hissed bitterly, "My mother died for you. If she never gave birth to you, she wouldn't have died. And you said you want to die? I wouldn't have been motherless if she didn't choose to give birth to you!"

As Abyss was blowing off with that angsty steam, I could see those sharp fangs protruding out from his mouth.

Are they really brothers? If they really are, they don't look and act alike. They must have taken the 'Oath of the Peach Garden' when they had too much free time in their hands.

Wen Zi chuckled, "Fair enough. We're both the same, motherless. Isn't it better that way?"

"Say that again, you dumb pile of shit!" Abyss rushed forward to punch him.

_Dear God._ These guys had started to fight like a bunch of kids.

And I didn't even know which side I should be cheering for. If I were to heal both of them, what if they kept battling it out like no one's business? What should I do then?

"_Think of a way to stop them, Mei Ling! Think!"_

I made a quick scan at my surroundings, searching for something useful among all those items that were already abandoned at those broken booths nearby. Something magical enough that can stop time. Or things like that.

Large paper fans. Dog whips. Underwears. Out of all the things in the world, why in the world they have to sell undergarments in Second Life? Can't they sell practical objects? Not even a rubber band?

I looked and looked even harder...

And that was when it caught my eye.

It was emitting its shine, seducing me to pick it up from the huge pile of bright gems left carelessly near a torn ash-coloured sack. I never knew that the Alladin's lamp even existed here!

I grabbed it in a hurry and rubbed it till my skin was peeled off.

No _Mr. Genie_. I'd been tricked!

"Not bad, faggot! How about this?"

When I looked back at them, Abyss was swinging his bastard sword towards the ice wizard in a wide arch. Before Wen Zi could barely evade the sword, the vampire warrior directly plunged his sharp blade into his opponent's thigh.

Wen Zi screamed in pain but he managed to kick Abyss off with his other leg, sweeping him off the ground. Abyss collapsed onto the ground, head-first, with a thunderous thud. A flash of bluish sparks gushed out from Wen Zi's hand to form an icy blue sword.

A cold smile scrawled on his face. My heart was racing fast.

I knew what he was going to do with the unconscious Abyss. I went sprinting towards him. And Abyss.

With that cold piercing stare that even sent chills down my spine, Wen Zi grabbed Abyss's neck and lifted his blade up...

"**No more games for you, Wen Zi! They are nothing but a bad influence for you!" **

I was stunned at the unknown distinct voice that hit my eardrums.

"_Eh? That wasn't my voice! Did the lamp just... Speak?"_

I blinked at the glittering lamp in my hand. It turned white and even Wen Zi was becoming white too...

O O O

Everything went blurrily white. As white as a piece of paper.

But this piece of paper wasn't blank. There were dark stains on it.

When I stared harder at those dark stains, I recognised them at once; they were words that were printed on this strange piece of paper. There were many funny bombastic words on the paper but at the top of them all were the largest words of them all, and they were bolded in black:

**DIAGNOSIS REPORT**

What is this crap? Why the heck am I reading this 'diagnosis report'?

Instead of holding this sheet of paper in my trembling hands and staring at it like I saw the end of the world in front of my eyes, I should have been back in Second Life right now.

Then I realised something very strange.

My hands were trembling on their own. I had no control over my hands, not even my body.

Am I inside a dream?

"**You have only one year left."**

My heart was beating really fast it might jump out of my suffocated chest. I could see that my chest was as flat as a board.

What happened to my boobs? Is this really my body? Furthermore, I was wearing a white collared shirt that I had never worn before.

Whose body is this? Could I already be a ghost that was possessing someone's body? Talking about harassment!

The person that I had 'taken over' took a very deep breath. My cold fingers held onto the edges of the report tightly. I removed the glasses from my face before placing them on the clean table.

I took a very deep, almost painful breath.

When the strong stench of medicine hit my nose, I instantly knew where I was. There was no mistaking it.

"**Is there really no cure for it? Even with today's advanced technology?" **

My eyes turned to stare widely at the man in white in front of me. The voice that came out from my throat sounded very much like a normal male's, except that it was filled with so much desperation and agony.

I sounded very scared. I sounded like I was really going to die.

I started to hate this dream. _Nightmare_, more appropriately.

"**There will be incurable diseases in every era. Even as technology improves, diseases will continue to mutate and elude us. Trust me, I'm the best doctor you can find who specialises in this disease."**

The doctor's mouth was moving monotonously as he was describing the horrible situation in the best way possible, his face solemn and emotionless. He must have become so used to facing dying people everyday that he had become so detached from his patients.

"_Hello doctor! Someone's dying here! Can't you at least sound sympathetic when you're talking to him?"_

"**I didn't want to give a cruel answer but I'd rather be blunt, than let you waste your final moments believing that you can be cured."**

As I was listening to the young doctor with my lips slightly apart, my body leaned forward towards him. I was growing restless and my heart was pounding with fear.

"**W-W-Will I be able to delay it? I have something to do that'll take more than a year to finish."**

"**Two years, with the latest treatment modalities, two years is the most I can delay it."**

The doctor announced with that morbid finality. I bit my lips tight and looked down at my own shoes.

Grey Converse sneakers with pretty zig-zag patterns. This must be the story of a rich dude with an incurable illness. What a depressing dream.

I was hoping for the dream to end soon.

Unfortunately, it didn't end that soon.

My 'body' was walking senselessly through the automatic door and into the corridor. This poor guy never even looked at where he was going. Though done without any bad intentions, he bumped against some passers-by without apologising to them. I thought that they must have been cursing angrily at me- no, the guy that I'm in now- but I guessed nothing in the world mattered anymore since he knew that he only had two years left.

Two years.

I really can't imagine what I would do if I were left with two years to live.

I really wanted to get out from this terrible dream. Like _now_.

A few more painful steps to go and I would arrive at an elevator. Good. I hoped that it would be the exit out from this sad nightmare.

As the door opened, I saw myself- no, I meant the unlucky guy- for the first time on the bright mirror glued on the elevator wall. I got shocked for life.

Handsome face with short reddish hair. Large gleaming eyes that were so full of loneliness. Tall and slender figure just like that Big Bad Boss in Second Life.

"_Isn't this Dictator of Life? What is he doing here? I thought he's supposed to be a NPC!"_

Before I could even grasp what was going in, my feet were already automatically moving into the elevator that was so packed with people.

It almost felt like a hot can of sardines once I was inside, but fortunately there was some space for me to breathe. I could see some interesting reflections on the mirror too.

Standing beside me was a pregnant lady who was rubbing her tummy with a pretty smile plastered on her face. A man, maybe her husband, was also smiling blissfully, his arms cradling a small child that was so tiny yet it was sleeping very soundly like he or she was in a sweet dream. My heart smiled but I knew whatever heart-warming feelings that I was feeling wouldn't be felt by that poor dude.

"_Is that why he's a NPC in Second Life? He doesn't want to die in Real World so he wants to be God in a virtual world? Haiz..."_

**Ting!**

The elevator came to a stop to let people in and out. _Gah! I really hate it when it does that._

When the elevator doors opened, a thunderous loud sobbing voice- or rather, noise- stung my eardrums. Who the hell cried loudly like that? Even the pregnant woman got so scared of the noise she immediately left the lift with her confused husband and her crying baby. Geez!

"**Could you please stop crying now, woman? You look repulsive!"**

"**How could you? Your son had cut himself and you're not even worried? He's your son!"**

I was flabberghasted at what I saw.

Accompanied by a bickering middle-aged couple, that man on the wheelchair looked so out-of-place.

His silent brown eyes were as listless as a corpse's, staring straight into empty space like there was something hidden in the emptiness. With his head tilted slightly to the side, he looked like a broken puppet that had lost its strings.

Both me and 'Dictator of Life' noticed Wen Zi's bandaged wrists.

"_Did he really cut his own wrists? Shit! How stupid can he be?"_

Wen Zi's mother, beautiful and elegant as always, was sniffing into her embroidered handkerchief. Next to her was a proud-looking man who could be Wen Zi with wrinkles. Stern eyes glued onto his black-cased I-Pad, he was playing Candy Crush as though passing to the next level was more important that those people around him.

I just remained quiet. Too bad I couldn't control Dictator's body. I would have preferred to say something.

"**Precisely. It's my son, my very own flesh and blood so you should know your place, woman. As for you, Wen Zi..." **

'Wen Zi the Senior' glowered down at his son, whose languid eyes kept boring into the space.

"**Some people are born healthy. Some are born sick for no reasons. You don't know fortunate you are. There are many people in this world who would want to be in your place, Wen Zi. Right here. Right now."**

Wen Zi made a light chuckle. This time, he looked up at his father.

"**Sure. I'll be very honoured to switch my place with a terminally-ill person. I would rather die than having you as my father!"**

"**As you wish, my son!"**

That brainless old man smacked Wen Zi's cheek with his hand so hard that Wen Zi fell off his wheelchair. His Mom was crying even louder. He quickly went to hug his precious son, shielding his injured face with her body in case his sick husband was going to strike again.

"**This is a hospital! Please show us some respect!"**

I was so glad that Dictator of Life voiced out to show the heroic side of himself. At least he had a heart of gold!

"**Are you Mr. Long Dian? What a pleasure to meet you here. I'm Bai Zhang Yu and I'm the largest shareholder of this hospital."**

Wen Zi's Dad- 'White Octopus' (seriously?) was holding his hand out for me to shake. I just stared down at it. If it was me, I would have spat on it.

"**I see. You don't see me as an acquaintance. Well, never mind," **Octopus shrugged coolly,** "You're an illegitimate anyway."**

"**What?"** was Mr. Dragon's reply. He sounded baffled.

"**Please send my regards to your uncle and his lovely daughter. And good luck for your work but try not to overdo it. Stress isn't good for your health, Mr. Long."**

**Ting!**

Wen Zi's Dad smirked at me, as though he already knew that I- nope, I meant, Mr. Long Dian- came here because he was unhealthy. _What a horrible bastard..._

With his hand waving lightly in the air, Mr. Octopus walked out of the elevator with prideful steps, looking so full of himself. His poor wife, sobbing now in silence, spoke nothing to comfort their son. She merely held onto Wen Zi's arm to lead him back onto the wheelchair that was lying senselessly on the floor.

It was a truly heart-wrenching sight. Tears came to my eyes. But they weren't mine.

That man called Long Dian cried.

Long Dian suddenly kicked the wheelchair away and grabbed onto Wen Zi's shirt. Mrs. Bai shouted at him in protest but she was completely ignored.

"**You said you want to switch your place with a terminally-ill person? How about if you switch your life with mine? You don't want to live anyway!" **

Wen Zi was so confounded at my reaction that his pale brown eyes started to light up. As he was staring at me – no, not me but Long Dian- Mr. Long clenched tighter onto Wen Zi's snow white shirt, unable to hold back his tears that were spilling down his handsome face. I felt like I was crying myself too.

"**I-I only have two more years to live. There's so much things I want to do. I need more time to complete my work..."**

"**Anything I can do to make you feel better?"**

Both me and Long Dian were equally surprised at that unexpected question.

Wen Zi, who looked so depressed and distant a while ago, suddenly expressed his concern for the well-being of a stranger. And that sort of genuine concern came out from a person who wanted to take his own life.

I mentally sighed and slapped my own forehead. _Wen Zi can be such a funny freak sometimes..._

Long Dian stared hard at Wen Zi, almost giving off a bitter feeling, especially with that strained frown that I could feel scrawled tight on his face. He quickly wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand before shooting a furtive look at Wen Zi's mother.

Mrs. Bai was still protectively holding her son close to herself. As though someone was going to take her child away.

"**You can make me feel better by not killing yourself. Life's not all that bad for you. At least you still have a mother who cries for you."**

Long Dian could only smile alone when Mrs. Bai gave her son a very loud pat on the back.

"**Look! Even he understands my pain! Why can't you be more sensible, my dear? How could you be thinking of suicide? Were you intending to drive me to an early grave?"**

"**I was being reckless. Please forgive me for worrying you, Ma."**

Shaking his head forlornly, Long Dian took a long deep breath and pressed the button on the elevator wall. I had a feeling that he wanted to get out from there as soon as possible.

**Ting!**

When the door finally opened, people started to come in and I was definitely going to make my leave...

"**Mr. Long, don't forget to send me a free copy of your game! I am your number one fan!"**

"**No more games for you, Wen Zi! They are nothing but a bad influence for you!" **

"**Awww Ma! Don't be jealous! I'm your number one fan too!"**

_Game? What game? Long Dian is developing a game? But isn't he a NPC? _

_Or could Long Dian be both a game creator and also a N-_

_SPLASH!_

O O O

"Wake up now, bloody human! Do you have to sleep for so long? Why did that newbie bring you here anyway? You don't look tasty to me! You also stink like King Wolf's stool!"

I opened my eyes. My head was so dizzy after that depressing nightmare.

In front of me was a short furry animal with a bucket under her arm. It must be a 'she'. She sounded female.

That isn't really important. What's more important is to know...

_Where in the Second World am I now?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**- Oath of the Peach Garden: An event in the fictional story 'Romance of The Three Kingdoms' where three men swore to be brothers. Anyone loves Dynasty Warriors? xD**

**- Long: Dragon in Chinese**


	64. Chapter 60 - Two-Legged Cheetah

**Hi all! Thanks for supporting this story! I've been feeling down lately because I keep thinking of those passengers on the missing airplane MH 370. I pray that they are fine because their families, friends, loved ones and everyone are praying for their safety too. Whoever and wherever you are, please pray for them too. We Malaysians are thankful for the help given during these tough times.**

**Michelle: As always, thanks for your review! Yes, I also found it very interesting to write about Long Dian's point of view. He's a villain but I could relate to him. One of my friends had cancer, but thank God she's recovering now. Thanks again for reading and I wish you are happy and well always. Keep smiling too. :)**

**This chapter is short but I still hope that you like it. :) Again, I don't own Half Prince and its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Two-Legged Cheetah**

I'd been staring at the table in front of me for a very long time.

What had I been getting into? What kind of visions that I was having? Or was it a flashback? How could I dream about someone's past? Wasn't I rushing towards Wen Zi and Abyss with that magical lamp in my hand?

Oh, where's that lamp? I scanned around for that lamp. There were some simple furniture and a single bed, looking strangely neat in the small hut. The house that I was in was pretty comfy and clean but it was rather dark here.

I hated this sombre atmosphere very much. It was sucking all my happy energy out.

Where's the light? I should get up and find the switch, if there was any. Or should I make a fire?

Something plopped on the table. It was a hot bowl of… Something.

"Eat up! Don't die in my house. My landlord's going to kill me for sure if he finds even a grain of rice around here."

That cheetah-like scowled at me and slammed her butt on the chair. She grabbed an unlabelled purple can from under the table and sprayed it into the air. At least it smelled better than my odour. I better got myself a shower. Fast.

But first thing first. I got to eat.

I looked at the bowl in front of me. A few eyeballs popped out on the surface of the soup. It must be soup since it looked liquid.

I closed my eyes tight and ate those little balls. They were crunchy.

_Think of them as apples. Think of them as tasty apples. Hmmm, yummy… _

_Not really. _I stuck my tongue out with disgust.

"I won't eat you, okay? Why don't you just talk to me and say your name? It's boring when I have to see you eating like this."

That two-legged cheetah talked like a normal human. Pretty cool. Anything is really possible in Second Life.

While munching on those 'apples', I pointed towards my throat, shaking my head with the saddest expression that I could make with my face.

"Ah, I get it, I get it! You don't want to talk when you're eating? How boring! Why doesn't the God let me join the Heavenly Kings and fight those monsters? I can be pretty strong too!"

God? There's even a God in this gaming world? I also never knew that mobs in this game even knew about Andy Lau and the other three legendary singers!

I stared quizzically at her. That made her gasp with horror.

"You don't know our God? I knew it! I knew it! You humans are atheists!"

I looked even confused than ever. Like a hyperactive kid, she jumped off the chair, her tail then bouncing excitedly in the air. She scurried to the cupboard nailed clumsily to the brownish wall. She snatched a wooden carved doll that looked like the Dictator of Life. I thought she must have carved it by herself since its surface looked course and wrinkly.

"I haven't actually seen the God up real close but I made this based on _Lao Shi_'s description of him. He looks awesome, isn't he? Someday, I swear, I'm going to fight alongside him and become his apprentice!"

She hugged the 'action figure' close to her chest. I sighed. That reminded me of how much I used to love my Power Ranger action figures. My Mom had sold all of them away.

"Why am I even talking to you, bad human?" She glared at me like I was an incurable disease.

"You don't even know who Father is. To you, he's evil. To us, he is our _hero_."

I knocked on the table to attract her attention and wrote 'I heard of him' with the warm droplets of soup. She was gob-smacked.

"I told you not to make a mess around here! My landlord's going to skin me alive and make a Persian carpet out of my beautiful fur!"

_Tok tok tok!_

Cheetah gasped loudly, fearful feline eyes fixed on the door, "He's coming! Hide! Hide now!"

She hastily wiped the table with the thick fur on her muscular bicep and shifted her frightened stare towards me. Without any hesitation, she opened both doors of the creaky cupboard and threw me into it like I was an object.

There were all kinds of unknown stuff inside. It was very smelly and stuffy too. I wanted to get out of there. I couldn't breathe!

"Stay still and be quiet!"

Then I heard a thunderous slam of the door. That sound shook the cupboard a little.

"Oh, good Mister! What brings you here on this beautiful sunshine morning?"

"I smell something… A human…"

"Incredible! You can smell a human when she's not here!"

I gulped. I felt that there were a lot of things trapped with me inside this cupboard. There must be something useful that I can use…

In case that scary-sounding mob wanted to have a look at the content of this cupboard…

"Isn't she here?"

From his voice alone, I knew that he wasn't the friendly kind. I grabbed something that I hoped it was a kitchen knife. Something to chop his head off.

"Of course not! Why would I hide a human here? If you're referring to that newbie _Lao Shi_, he has gone out to meet our God!"

"This tantalizing smell… It's not _Lao Shi_… Someone else… It's in that cupboard..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**- Lao Shi - Teacher in Mandarin**

**- Heavenly Kings - In Cantopop world, there are four Heavenly Kings who are famous for their singing, acting and other talents. They are Andy Lau, Leon Lai, Aaron Kwok and Jacky Cheung. Mei Ling thought that the Cheetah girl was talking about them instead of the four right-hand men (Clay, Poseidon, Zephyr and Inferno) of Dictator of Life. **


	65. Chapter 61 - Onion

**Hi everyone! How's your day? Thanks for reading up till now! I don't have much to say now but I'm feeling quite down, especially after the disappearance of the airplane MH 370. I pray for the best for their families and God bless them and all of us.**

**To Michelle: Hi there! *Grins* :D I hope that the last chapter isn't very confusing. Thanks for your motivating review and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter, although it's back to Zheng again. Haha, yes, it would be funny if Mei Ling does that. xD Anyway, happy reading and have a great day! **

**I don't own Half Prince and these two great songs: Onion from Mayday and Vast Sky, Boundless Sea from Beyond. **

* * *

Chapter 61 - Onion

Zheng's POV

I tossed my gaming helmet down and stomped it hard against the ground.

Who really have cared if it was already broken? I couldn't log into Second Life no more.

Wen Zi that _gay_ bastard… How could I get killed by him in such a lame manner? Worse thing, I didn't even know how I died. I was knocked out cold and then…

I just woke up. Just like that. I died for nothing like a clueless frog squashed flat by a bloody tyre.

I stared at the shattered remains on the floor. No matter how many times I tried logging into that shitty game, everything I saw was darkness. Emptiness.

I saw _nothing_.

I couldn't even find anything useful on that damn manual. I had shredded that useless piece of crap into pieces.

_Can't that blasted gaming company use words that are easier to understand? If my Dad's not a good old cop, I'm really going to plant a bomb in that useless corporation! _

Seriously.

"Arggh!" I kicked the dustbin under my desk. Its rubbish fell out like a pile of shit.

_Just a useless thought. No use thinking about something that I'm not going to do!_

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and looked for her number. What if that stupid girl's worried about me? She must be wondering about me now.

"Yuen leung ngoh je yat saang bat gei fong jung ngoi ji yau~ Ya wui pa yau yat tin wui dit do~ Bui hei liu lei seung~ Sui yan do ho yi~"

_(Forgive me for living this life of wild love and gratifying freedom~ Although I'm still afraid that one day I would fall~ Throw away your hopes and dreams~ Anyone can do that~)_

I groaned at that ancient caller ringtone that could belong to an old gramps. Why isn't that idiot picking up her call? _Come on, Mei Mei! Pick up your damn phone!_

"_Na wui pa yau yat tin ji nei gung ngoh~"_

_(I won't be afraid if there's only you and me in the end~)_

That soft music suddenly stopped. A high-pitched shriek burst out from my speaker.

"Hello! Who are you? Why are you calling my daughter at the middle of the night? Do you know what time is it now?"

I gulped and caught a glimpse at the clock. "H-Hello, auntie! What's up?"

"Sour face? Weird that my daughter named you 'stupid turtle-egg' in her contact list. Cute."

She laughed haughtily. I recognized that laugh. My jaw dropped open.

"Miss Money? You're actually Mei Mei's- Damn!"

"Yes, I am. Sorry, honey, but my daughter's still in the game. That deaf girl…" She voiced out a frustrated sigh, "She didn't even hear her phone ringtone! I already told her to dig her ear wax out! Why'd she never listened to me? Grrr!"

I remained dead silent. We used to chat in the game but talking to her like this, especially after knowing who she really was, made me feel like something was wrong with me.

_Is she really the same woman who cooked my favourite rice curry? What a sick twist of life…_

"How's your father, boy? Still chasing after crooks on the streets?" She laughed aloud again.

I snorted, "Dad's fine. Nothing extraordinary, Auntie…"

"How's your mom in heaven? Ah! Funny me that I asked you that. I'm pretty sure that she must be very happy being a goddess there."

_How can that woman be so sure of that? We don't know where the people would go when they leave this world…_

"It felt like just yesterday, my dear," Mei Mei's Mom sighed, "That I told her to keep her baby. Your mother would still be around if it wasn't for me. But I always believe a child is a gift from God. Haven't you heard of that?"

"Yeah, heard of it."

_A child is a gift from God._

Wen Zi had mentioned something like that before. _That melodramatic fool. _

"Which is the happiest place for you, Abyss?" His curious voice was still buzzing noisily in my head.

"Oh damn! I wish I can fly to Hawaii, Wen Zi. They have beautiful white beaches there and I bet those gorgeous babes in bikini are waiting for me right now."

The actual fact was I didn't know which place that would make me happy. I just gave a typical answer because if I said that I didn't know, the only one who was going to die of humiliation would be me.

"Ah!" He chuckled, "Exactly what I thought."

"Damn you! You have a better place than that?"

"The nursery. Seeing the beautiful smiles on those newborns… Doesn't that make you happy?"

I gave him a 'What the F' face.

"Why don't you just die, Wen Zi? Talking to you gives me goosebumps all over my skin!"

"Fine, I'll die. Just don't miss me then, haha!"

Wen Zi really shouldn't have said that stupid _crap_.

He's now stuck in that virtual world game.

_If he's not coming back home fast…_

"Auntie-" I'd rather kill myself than begging like this.

"Hey hey, I prefer if you call me my nick. I'm not that old, okay?"

"Okay, it's Money then. Can you still go online?"

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed with that shiny beam of pride, "I directly logged out after leaving that bloody town. Smart, aren't I?"

"Good. I want you to go back to Second Line now, Money."

"Ahhhhhhh?"

Her horror was intensified with a pregnant pause, "But- But why? No, no way, I'm not going back there, Sour Face! I had enough of the mobs! They're everywhere! Until that stupid gaming company has the game fixed, I'm staying offline! Period!"

"Money, your daughter-"

"I'm going to give her a good spanking once she wakes up! She's so stubborn! That girl's never going to learn if I don't teach her-"

"Money! My account is already gone but I need to save my asshole brother! That dumbass's stuck in the game! He's with your daughter now!"

"Your brother… He's… _Xiao Bing (Little Ice)_?"

I didn't have to say anything else. She's going to get Wen Zi for good. And she's going to do it _now_.

"Okay, I got it."

_Toot…._

Just like that, that fierce tigress in the form of a woman hanged up on me.

I was left waiting there on my bed alone, waiting for sleep to come.

But I just couldn't sleep. No matter how many pathetic times I'd rolled on the bed, I failed to perform this simple action.

Why? Because I'd never slept _offline_?

"_Do I really need Second Life to ease myself to sleep? Shit! Of course not!"_

I made a grab at my car keys and went out. It had been ages since I threw a karaoke 'party'…

O O O

"Welcome! Welcome! I haven't seen you for quite some time, _suai ge (handsome big brother)_! Where have you been?"

That middle-aged lady boss in a glittering short dress greeted me with a wide smile. She was old enough to be my mother but wow, she still looked hot in that skimpy outfit. What amazed me even more were those pointy-looking bunny ears on her head. Must be her desperate gimmick to attract perverted customers.

Most gaming addicts had stopped coming here with the advent of Second Life. Business's tough for all karaoke stations these days. I heard a pitiful few of them had gone bankrupt.

"In Taiwan?" I held out my hand, "Give me a room, ma'am. Three happy hours."

I could just sing for three hours straight before flying back home. I got to be back on the bed before Dad. Without any doubt, he would roast me with his BBQ gun if he found out that his police car was gone.

She handed me a silver microphone, "A room for…"

"One. Just me."

"Only you? Just you alone?" She blinked, fluttering her long fake eyelashes, "Where are your karaoke cronies? Aren't they coming?"

"Nah," I shrugged my shoulders, "They'd rather play themselves to death in that fake world. Can't you see for yourself? Not even a ghost's coming here anymore."

"My business isn't that bad! I have one very precious client and he has been coming over here since last week, every single night!"

"Tch! Really?" I frowned at her, "Don't bluff."

"I'm not bluffing!" She was bouncing excitedly, "And he keeps making requests for expensive virtual girls! I just hope he never stops coming here!"

The orb-shaped light on the wall blinked bright green. That light must be linking to the karaoke room of her so-called 'precious client'. He must be someone really damn bored of his life. Or he's just a drunk old pervert.

"Oh my! He's asking for more bottles of beers again! How delightful! My my, what are you waiting for, suai ge?"

She pointed happily at the dark corridor, "You know where to go! Have fun singing your heart out, suai ge!"

I wasn't lost. I knew the direction of my karaoke room. I should have gone into the portal on the left instead of the right one.

But I chose to enter the occupied room anyway.

It was really damn boring singing alone and who knows, that dude could be someone that I knew…

"Eunuch? Damn it!" I wanted to take my words back, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

The whole room was spinning madly like a crazy nightclub. Beautiful Barbie-like girls were dancing in a wild frenzied trance under the shiny blue crystal ball on the ceiling. They were also singing along to the loud booming music but hell, a toad can sing hell a lot better than them!

Two sweet little things were at his arms, each pressing her boobs close to his skin.

That loser was grinning at me. It was all clear that he couldn't handle the alcohol well. His face was already beetroot red.

"What the hell am I doing here? Is this _hell_? We are in paradise, virgin child! Don't you know the differences between hell and paradise? Want me to spell them out for you one by one?"

He burst into a thunderous laughter. His virtual big-chested harem laughed together with him.

Virtual girls are just what they are. Virtual girls. _He doesn't need them. He needs the real thing!_

_Where the hell is Mei Mei when her good friend needs her?_

"Do I look that stupid to you?" I looked hard at him in the eye, "Where's Mei Mei?"

"Mei Mei? (Pretty?) She, she, she, all of them! They're all pretty and soft and sexy-"

That was really the end of it!

I grabbed hold of his shirt and threw him against the concrete wall. I couldn't care if he had died from the impact. Those brainless Barbies became so freaked out that they went shrieking and rushing out of the room. Good riddance.

For a very, very long time, I had always been seeing those two idiots together. Whenever they went to, they would always be sticking to each other like two pieces of bread in a sandwich. They definitely looked closer than a bunch of couples that I knew at the campus. I even saw them sharing a can of coke together! Shit!

"You know who I'm talking about!"

I'd splashed some beer on his face to wake him up, "Where's your freaking best friend? Didn't you always like sticking to her ass like some annoying piece of shit? What are you doing here without her?"

"Do we always have to be together?" He sneered at me like it was a joke, "I'm telling you, you little one! I don't need her! Don't need her at all! Compared to all those gorgeous ladies, she's nothing but a flat board! I won't miss her even when I'm gone! I'm not going to miss her!"

"You're not going to miss her, bastard? I'll tell her that!"

"Go on! Tell her! Tell her that I already know how to sing Cantonese songs so I don't need her to teach me anymore! You don't believe me, virgin child? I'll sing it for you!"

Even though he was still drunk, his swift fingers could still press animatedly on the screen that appeared in the air. He snatched his golden microphone from the leather couch and waited with bated breath for the song to start.

It was the same song that Mei Mei used as her caller ringtone. So this ancient Cantonese song was their theme song? _Lame._

"Gam tin ngoh~ Hon ye lui hon suet piu gwoh~ Waai jeuk laang keuk liu dik sam woh piu yuen fong~ Fung yue lui jui gon~ Mo lui fan bat ching ying jung~ Tin hung hoi foot nei yue ngoh- Woi!"

(Today~ I saw snow drifting through the cold night~ My heart and mind drift off to faraway places with the cold~ Trying to catch up in the wind and rain~ You can't tell the shadows apart in the fog~ Vast sky, boundless ocean- Oi!)

"Are you trying to make me fall asleep?" I'd switched off the song before it could send me to an eternal slumber, "Just shut up if you can't sing, tone-deaf!"

"Look who's talking! I dare you to sing a sad love song and make me cry buckets of tears!"

"Who's afraid of who? Be prepared to cry!"

I grabbed tight of my microphone and glared at the translucent lyrics blinking in front of me. It should be a piece of cake since I had sung this many times before…

"Ru guo ni yuanyi yiceng yiceng yiceng de bo kai wo de xin~ Ni hui fa xian~ Ni hui ya yi~ Ni shi wo zui yayi zui shen chu de mimi~ Ru guo ni yuanyi yiceng yiceng yiceng de bo kai wo de xin~ Ni hui bi suan~ Ni hui liu lei~ Zhi yao ni neng ting dao wo kan dao wo de quan xīn quan yi~""

"If you are willing to peel my heart open layer by layer~ You'll discover~ You'll be surprised~ You're the darkest, deepest secret inside of me~ If you are willing to peel my heart open layer by layer~ You'll be moved~ You'll shed tears~ If only you hear and see my heart~"

"Huhuhu…"

That creepy sobbing sound had come before I could reach half of the song. _What the hell is wrong with this kid?_

"Your live is so good… That's why…" He blew his nose disgustingly into his handkerchief, "Mei Ling always praises your voice…"

"Don't mock me," I tried to ignore that ticklish feeling in my heart, "She never listened to my singing before."

"She always listens to you, Ashin! I'm the one who helped her to buy every one of your albums- Acck!"

I had kicked him in his dumb face. "I'm not Ashin! I'm better-looking than him!"

BOOM!

It was an explosion that was so loud it shook the whole room. And created a large hole in the wall. Two figures in dark uniforms were in sight but I couldn't see their faces. Their facial appearances were hidden perfectly with masks.

"Come with us now, Mr. Lee. Our master is waiting for you," One of them announced.

"Mr. Lee? My surname is Chen, not Lee-"

When I was trying to explain myself like a total 'genius', I realized about that crying idiot sitting on my right.

He was still sobbing. Only harder than before.

_Has he been hiding things from Mei Mei?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**-Ashin: The lead singer of Mayday. He wrote and composed the song 'Onion'. It's a great song! Check it out! :D**


End file.
